Fingiendo que no te amo
by Mrs. Cobain
Summary: Eres mi mejor amigo... Pero sin quererlo, de ti me fui enamorando... Que puedo hacer para aceptar que mis sentimientos tienen limite: nuestra amistad...
1. Chapter 1

bueno gente es mi primer fic ii mucho no se escribir pero vamos a hacer el intento, primero una cosa: lo que esta entre (...) es lo que piensa Kagome... Espero que les guste

Capítulo uno: ¿primeros sentimientos?

Las cosas a veces no salen como lo queremos, siempre es más fácil creer que Dios tiene algo en nuestra contra pero posiblemente sea solo una piedra en nuestro camino para no temer al futuro, en mi caso yo ya creía que el mundo entero estaba enojado con mi persona, pero empecemos por lo primero, me llamo Kagome Higurashi, tengo 16 años y vivo en el instituto Tenshin, un prestigioso colegio en el cual asisten más alumnos de los que se pueden imaginar, la razón por la que ahora es mi hogar es porque mis padres decidieron mandarme a un internado para mejorar mis calificaciones y salir con una buena formación para el momento de entrar en la universidad, obviamente no lo creo necesario, prefiero quedarme en mi antiguo hogar con mis viejos amigos y vivir en paz, pero no, ahora tengo que soportar los últimos dos años de secundaria en un mugroso instituto rodeada de gente desconocida y pobre de ellos si se atrevían a meterse conmigo. Físicamente no soy una chica con sus dotes bien bendecidos, pero no tengo cuerpo de nena ni de modelo, soy una chica normal de cabellos marrones y ojos chocolote, una chica que odia quedarse callada y no decir lo que piensa, que le molestan las injusticias, se enoja con facilidad, le encanta la música pesada y los autos, considerando que tengo dos hermanos hombres más grandes que yo, Souta es el mayor, tiene 20 y vive en el extranjero, Koga que tiene 17 le encanta hacer el papel del hermano protector, y al último yo, por desgracia ya que al ser la más pequeña recibo innecesariamente un cuidado especial, me molesta tanto, soy una persona que ama estar al aire libre, que no soporta estar encerrada entre cuatro paredes y que ama mas que nada en el mundo salir a lugares divertidos y conocer gente, bueno sigamos, ahora vivía en ese colegio y tenía que soportarlo ya que mis padres lo consideraban por "mi bien", al llegar no podía creer lo inmenso que era, había estudiantes por todo lados y una limpieza impresionante, me acerqué a una señorita que por el cartel en su escritorio era la secretaria, le dije mi nombre y le pregunté si me podía informar sobre el edificio femenino, tenía náuseas seguramente por los nervios, algo raro en mi ya que no le tenía miedo a nada, mucho menos a mis supuestas tres compañeras de habitación que eran de mi misma edad, no era nada como para estar asustada pero por alguna razón sentía que en cualquier momento iba a ver el mundo al revés. Sinceramente llegué a un punto que pensé que iba a explotar de la rabia, la puesta secretaria no me prestó atención por lo menos media hora, se la paso contándole lo que había hecho la semana pasada a un ser que desconozco a través de un teléfono, lo estaba haciendo a propósito para hacerme enojar y lo estaba logrando, me miraba con cara de buenas amigas pero era en lo que nunca pensé, sentía ganas de romper el dichoso teléfono para lograr que me atendiera pero debía hacer buena letra ya que era mi primer día y no les caería muy bien a mis padres si ya empezaba con una llamada de atención por "alterar el orden dentro de la institución" como ya me había pasado en mi anterior instituto un par de veces, intenté calmarme y pensar que todo era color de rosa, cosa que lo empeoró todo ya que es un color demasiado infantil y nunca le había tenido aprecio a dicha combinación de tonos, no podía retener esas ganas incontrolables de saltarle encima para que dejara ese estúpido aparato, cada vez me enojaba más, y de repente alguien me tomo por los hombros y me giró, al hacerlo sentí que iba a explotar quien se creía que era como para agarrarme de esa forma, le valía tener una buena excusa antes de que me enojara hasta el límite, pero, quede totalmente inmóvil con una cara de boba que todavía no puedo creer que esa idiota había sido yo, el ser humano que había provocado tal reacción estaba frente a mí mirándome con unos enormes ojos dorados como el sol (mmm… que esta pasando… mierda me estoy endulzando, dorados como el sol pero en que diablos estoy pensando!) y con sus plateados cabellos encima de sus hombros (si si muy poético pero me aburro) me miro fijo y me dijo que su nombre era Inuyasha Taisho y que era alumno de la institución (acaso se creía que eso me importaba se tendría que haber dado cuenta que no le prestaba ni la mas mínima atención a lo que decía!! Con esa carita quien lo haría…) para no quedar maleducada le respondí y le dije que por favor me ayudara a convencer a la secretaria de que si no me atendía terminaría con tres dientes menos, se río con todas sus ganas a tal punto que pensé que se había burlado de mi por lo que lo miré con mi mejor cara de enojo y de perrito a medio morir, me miró y al parecer se sorprendió con mi cara y me dijo:

-Tranquila no te hagas problema, no creo que te lleve el apunte es así cuando esta aburrida y saca a todo el mundo de sus casillas, si quieres puedo mostrarte la torre de las habitaciones femeninas pero ya no me mires así- me dijo con su mejor cara de bebé (que para mi gusto le salió bastante bien).

-Esta bien me gustaría ya que no quiero terminar con una llamada de atención en mi primer día, pero… que cara no te gusta, esta?- le dije poniendo una cara de nena dulce y mostrando la mejor de mis sonrisas.

-Claro que esa no- en es momento quedé estática antes su respuesta y siguió hablando mientras me apretaba más contra si (pero que se pensaba, que haciendo presión íbamos a quedar pegados??) –Te informo que con esa carita de nena linda convencerás a muchos, esa forma de mirar y de sonreír, nadie se resistiría a ti- (ahí por dios que fue lo que dijo!! Que nadie se resistiría a mi?? Eso quería decir que el tampoco… sii un punto para mi).

No sabía que contestar, sin pensarlo me acerque hasta su oído y lo dije con voz suave y muy sexy (hay por dios ni yo me reconozco) –Tanto que ni tu te resistirías… verdad?- (definitivamente esa persona no soy yo, diablos que vergüenza recién lo conocía y ya pensaba cosas imposibles, pero bueno el empezó con sus coqueteos tenía que seguirle el juego).

Me miró con sus ojos tiernos y me dijo también al oído:-ni siquiera yo, es más no puedo resistirme-

En ese dichoso momento que me sentía en el cielo una chica alta mas flaca que un palillo, con cuerpo sin forma parecida a una pared, pero a la vez muy parecida a mi (jaja ni soñando) se acercó gritando el nombre de Inuyasha, el se sobresaltó al escuchar tal grito y al mirar a la causante esta lo abrazó de tal forma que casi lo dejo sin respirar (si podría la hubiera asesinado, pero quien era ella ahora para abrazarlo así? Su novia?) Desafortunadamente así lo era, me di cuenta con la conversación entre ellos:

-Hola cariño te extrañé todo el verano, pero de todas formas la pasé de maravilla en la playa- dijo esa mujer (no tiene ni forma porque directamente no le dicen pared? No se merece ser considerada una mujer) mientras lo abrazaba y el ponía sus manos en la supuesta cintura de ella y le regalaba sus lindos labios (que estaban haciendo!! Segundos atrás el estaba coqueteando conmigo y ahora salía con que tenía novia? Al diablo con ser un angelito el primer día si seguía buscándome me iba a encontrar)

-Hola nena yo también te extrañé, por que diablos te tenía que ir a esa dichosa playa, bueno no importa mira amor ella es Kagome Higurashi, es nueva y no sabe donde queda la torre femenina, me harías el favor de mostrarle donde queda?- (Dios mío que acaba de decir?? Prefería perderme en ese odioso colegio antes de andar con ella)

Apresuradamente respondí –Inuyasha no te hagas problema seguramente encontraré la torre por mi cuenta, de todas formas soy muy curiosa y me gustaría inspeccionar el lugar por un buen rato- (si!! Era lo mejor que podía decir sin duda, pero que mente brillante con eso seguramente me la saco de encima)

-Estaba bien como tú quieras Kagome- me respondió el mientras ella me miraba con cara de desprecio (si tan solo se diera cuenta de que no la soporto, tendría que ponerme un cartel en la frente: Cuidado muerdo.) –a lo siento discúlpame ella es mi novia Kikyo- (porqué mierda tenía que decir que era su estúpida novia?)

-Mucho gusto Kikyo- le dije de una forma educada para que no pensara que en el fondo tenía ganas de matarla.

-Mucho gusto- me dijo con su voz de muerta.

-Bueno creo que debo seguir, nos vemos Inuyasha- le dije haciendo caso omiso a que ella se encontraba a su lado.

-Adiós Kagome- me dijo con una voz medio triste (pero que? Quien se piensa que es? Que ni se le ocurra creer que puede andar con ella y coquetear conmigo como si nada) –Oye Kagome espera- me dijo mientras me iba –¿En que año estas?-

-Lo siento me olvidé de decirte, estoy en cuarto, y tú?

-O cielos pensé que eras mas grande que yo, también estoy en cuarto año, supongo que nos veremos después no?-

-Si claro que si, porque pensabas que era más grande?- le pregunté mientras dejaba a su odiosa novia atrás y se acercaba hacia mi para poder hablar sin intrusos.

-No lo se, creo que no tienes el cuerpo de una chica de 16, yo diría que Dios a sido muy generoso contigo- (tiene que estar mintiendo, siempre me considere una mujer sin dones y ahora justamente el venía a decirme que no parecía tener 16 por mi físico, Dios que emoción!)

-Que raro siempre pensé que tenía una figura normal, que no era nada de otro mundo-

-No no estas muy equivocada, prácticamente eres una modelo, y… eso me gusta- al terminar de decirlo se adelantó unos pasos y quedó muy cerca de mi (le conviene no seguir, me está provocando y lo va a conseguir, porque diablos no se queda satisfecho con su noviecita y deja de hacerme sentir de esta manera!)

-Por favor no me hagas reír, claro que no parezco una modelo y ya deja de acercarte no quiero que tu novia piense que quiero robarle a su novio y que tu eres, eres…- no podía decir nada ya que no sabía que decir.

-Que soy un que? Vamos termina de decirlo- me dijo en un tono desafiante (pero que se cree claro que no le tengo miedo a esos ojos de nene malo y tampoco me molestaría decirle que se fuera con su novia y dejara de tirarse encima mío!)

-Eres un chico que se toma las relaciones muy a la ligera, vienes a coquetear mientras tu novia esta atrás mirándome con cara de pocas amigas mientras tu crees que puedes intimidarme con esa mirada desafiante, pero no, estas muy equivocado- momentos después me regañé a mi misma por semejante declaración, si bien quería dejarle bien en claro que yo no era una chica fácil pero tampoco quería decirlo de esa forma.

-Crees que no puedo intimidarte, me parece que la equivocada aquí eres tú, no me importa Kikyo, Kagome desde que te vi entrando al instituto con tu mejor cara de enojada refunfuñado porque te querías ir, no he podido sacarte la mirada de encima- (no puede estar diciéndolo en serio! Prácticamente acaba de declararse pero tengo que resistirme no quiero dejarme llevar) Todo había quedado bien claro pero si había algo que no me dejaba tranquila era como reaccionaria Kikyo, una chica que recién llegaba y ya se quedaba con su novio, no eso no lo podía permitir.

-Mira Inuyasha, primero no, no creo que puedas intimidarme, segundo, tu todavía tienes novia, tercero, nunca me tomo una relación en serio y cuarto podemos ser solo amigos- (pero que!? Siempre me he tomado mis relaciones muy en serio porque diablos tengo que venir a mentir ahora)

-Esta bien como tu quieras, seguiremos como si nada hubiera pasado pero yo siempre voy a sentir algo hacia ti, a y otra cosa, no creas que no puedo intimidarte, puedo hacerlo cuando quiera- al decirlo se acercó a mi oído y con solo sentir su respiración en mi cuello empecé a temblar (tiene que estar jodiendo, no tengo razones para comportarme de esa forma, bueno capaz que unas cuantas…)

-Aléjate, molestas- le dije en un tono burlón.

-Perdón, lo siento pero yo creo que tu cuerpo dice lo contrario… no es cierto?- (como odio esa voz tan sensual de el!! Pero a la vez es tan hermosa, basta ya Kagome deja de pensar en esas cosas por el grandísimo amor de Dios!)

-Jaja me estoy muriendo de la risa, si tiemblo es de frío no puede ser otra cosa- (mentirosa, mentirosa, mentirosa)

-Si como quieras- dijo mientras me miraba con cara de que no me creía ni una palabra y siguió: -Esta bien seremos amigos y nada más, espero poder resistirme-

-Mejor te callas, claro que puedes resistirte, mira allá la tienes a tu noviecita pídele a ella que te haga la vida un paraíso- (jaja con ese cuerpo no creo que haga mucho)

-Como ya te dije, Kikyo no me interesa, pero para mantener mis sentimientos en secreto voy a seguir con ella, claro si no te molesta ya que solo somos amigos- (pero que dices claro que me molesta que estés con la señorita pared)

-Pues claro que no me molesta, es más ya deberías irte con ella antes de que empiece a pensar que tenemos algo- le dije mientras lo separaba bruscamente de mi (grr que odio que me da!! Pero bueno después de todo tengo dones de actriz)

-Si tienes razón bueno nos veremos por ahí, adiós- me dijo mientras depositaba un tierno beso en mi cachete izquierdo (si necesitas instrucciones con mucho gusto: mis labios están debajo de mi nariz no en mi cachete y solo tenías que besar un poquito mas a la derecha!)

-Si claro, adiós Inuyasha- le dije con mi mejor voz de nena mientras me alejaba por un amplio corredor, cada vez estaba más perdida pero seguí caminando. Después de un largo tiempo llegué a un pasillo que tenía dos direcciones (pues claro que derecha e izquierda mensa!) ya no sabía por cual ir hasta que una voz femenina habló detrás de mí:

-Si te diriges a la torre femenina es a la derecha- me dijo una chica alta con muy buena figura (pero nunca más que la mía jaja) de cabellos negros y ojos marrones.

-Muchas gracias, eh…-

-Sango, mi nombre es Sango-

-Sango muchas gracias, si no me ayudabas hubiera llegado mañana-

-Jaja si tu no eres la única, a mi también me pasaba los primeros días, tenía una atracción por el lado izquierdo- (jaja porque directamente no dijo que le tiene una atracción a los chicos, si eso sería mejor)

-Jaja o discúlpame mi nombre es Kagome y como verás estoy perdida en semejante institución-

-Mucho gusto Kagome, una pregunta, en que año estás?-

-En cuarto y tú- (hoy todos estaban interesados en saber mi edad, que metidos)

-Por Dios yo también, eso es una ventaja, pero, porque habré tenido la loca idea de que estabas en sexto?- (otra que me cree mayor que acaso tengo cara de vieja?)

-Y como todos por mi físico, no es cierto?-

-Sisi definitivamente por eso- (que odiosas palabras que no quería escuchar grr)

-Te gustaría acompañarme a la torre? No tengo intenciones de volver a perderme-

-Si no hay problema, de todos modos yo también iba a la torre-

-Perfecto entonces, vámonos hace horas que estoy dando vueltas-

-Si, yo ya quiero saber quienes serán mis compañeras de habitación- me dijo mientras caminábamos por el pasillo derecho.

Después de un tiempo le dije: -Una pregunta acaso tú no vas con un tal Inuyasha Taisho?-

-Claro que si! Es uno de mis mejores amigos, lastima que esta de novio con esa despreciable Kikyo- (Yupi! Encontré a una persona que piensa igual a mí)

-Bueno pues me lo encontré en la recepción y se vino a hacer el perro baboso hasta que su novia apareció- le dije con un tono indiferente.

-Por ahora lo único que puedo decirte es que Inuyasha es así cuando se enamora, posiblemente no me creas pero es verdad, eso no pasó con Kikyo ya que tuvo que hacerlo a la fuerza porque sus padres, los de el y ella claro, son muy grandes amigos y tienen arreglado la unión de las dos familias- no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, eso significaba que Inuyasha estaba enamorado de mi y se iba a casar con Kikyo (pff no creo que sea tan ciego como para hacer eso)

-A bueno parece que su noviecita no le da lo que quiere sino no lo vendría a buscar en mí-

-Se ve que no, de todas formas puedo apostarte que con tu figura tendrás a muchos chicos pisando el camino por el que andas-

-No lo creo ya que mi hermano Koga está en quinto año y es mi perro policía aunque yo no requerí de sus servicios-

-Jaja si es típico de un hermano mayor, bueno aquí estamos, la torre femenina- no podía creerlo, era inmensa (y sí boba son más alumnos de lo que sabes contar) Sango miró a una señora entrada en años (o por Dios que no sea tan idiota como la anterior) y le dijo: -Disculpe señora Kenshin pero podría mostrarme la lista de habitaciones?-

-Si claro Sango, solo dame un segundo- dijo la señora (bastante vieja para mi gusto, debería tener unos setenta y tantos años)

-Si por supuesto aquí la esperamos-

Después de unos minutos la vieja Kenshin volvió con un cuaderno bastante grande y dijo: -Muy bien veamos, la señorita Sango, haber, te toca la habitación 150 del piso 20 con dos señoritas más: Kagura Tendo y Kagome Higurashi-

-Qué bien Kagome compartiremos habitación!- dijo Sango demasiado entusiasmada para mi gusto.

-Si Sango que bien, bueno ahora podemos irnos?-

-Si claro señoritas aquí tienen la llave- dijo la señora entregándome una llave de oro medio oxidada mientras Sango saltaba como loca de felicidad.

-Vámonos Sango- le dije en forma de reproche.

-Si enseguida, nos vemos señora Kenshin-

-Adiós señorita- dijo la vieja mientras me miraba con sus enormes ojos verdes (que deje de mirarme parece una loca!)

Nos metimos en el elevador y este comenzó a ascender hasta llegar al piso 20, al salir había un cartel que señalizaba la numeración de las habitaciones, del lado izquierdo estaban desde el numero 120 al 149 y del derecho desde el 150 al 179, nos dirigimos por el pasillo derecho mientras Sango estaba muy entusiasmada hablando sobre en tal Miroku que la traía loca (pero que exagerada es esta mujer), al entrar a la habitación (era enorme!) en una de las tres camas estaba sentada una chica de estatura media, cabellos negros y ojos bordó (si que eran raros) ella tenía que ser Kagura, me acerqué a ella y me presenté después ella respondió:

-Mucho gusto Kagome, soy Kagura, y tu debes ser Sango- dijo mirando a la persona que se encontraba a mi izquierda.

-Si, mucho gusto Kagura-

-Muy bien que les parece si nos conocemos mejor?- dijo Kagura en un tono de indiferencia (que diosa que es, sino le importa porque se empeña tanto en fingir que quiere conocernos?!).

-Ok, bueno como saben mi nombre es Kagome, tengo dos hermanos mayores, Souta que vive en el extranjero y Koga que está en quinto año, me gusta todo menos estudiar-

-Dios que parecidas que somos Kagome- dijo Sango con su voz media chillona (o se calla o la haré callar) –Bueno yo comparto los mismo gustos que Kagome, no tengo hermanos y estoy saliendo con Miroku Takeshi un estudiante de nuestro curso-

-He bueno yo no comparto sus gustos, odio mantener relaciones amorosas con el sexo opuesto, no me gusta escuchar ninguna clase de música, lo único que amo es estar al aire libre- (es demasiado negativa, que tiene en contra de la humanidad por favor!) después de nuestra charla Sango y yo decidimos desempacar y acomodar toda la ropa en una armarios gigantes que estaban en un rincón de la habitación, terminé exhausta pero ya estaba muy aburrida de estar en ese lugar por lo que decidí salir a husmear por ahí. Salí de la torre femenina y me dirigí a lo que supuestamente era un campo en el que se practicaban varios deportes, al lado de esté se encontraba un previo bastante amplio con muchos árboles (demasiado verde, me marea) y flores de los colores que se quisiera (todos menos el rosa) me senté en una banca y estuve un largo rato contemplando el paisaje hasta que alguien tapó mis ojos con unas grandes manos.

-Oye tú quien te piensas que eres como para andar tapándome los ojos- le dije muy irritada mientras ese dichoso ser me sostenía por detrás y me arrastraba a no se donde y pude oír muy por lo bajo una voz:

-Cállate que parece que te estoy raptando-

-Y no has pensado que lo estas haciendo pedazo de idiota!- ya me había sacado de mis casillas, pues claro que eso parecía un secuestro, después de horas gritando y pataleando me soltó y pude notar que estábamos en un jardín interior del instituto, me di vuelta con todo mi propósito a matar al que se había dignado a sacarme de ahí con tanta facilidad y quedé muda al ver a esa maldita persona que se podía decir que había despertado en mi algunos ¿primeros sentimientos?:

-Inuyasha-


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Ya no sigas

-Inuyasha- le dije sin poder creerlo (claro que lo crees, es más esperabas que sea el)

-Kagome, perdóname por haberte sacado de ahí sin decirte quien era y en esa forma pero tenía miedo de que no quisieras hablar después de lo que pasó- dijo con su mejor vos de bebé arrepentido (sii, como amo esa cara)

-Esta bien, pero no entiendo porqué tenía que estar yo enojada?, si solo somos amigos-

-Si tienes razón, bueno Kagome, este, yo venía a preguntarte si quisieras venir esta noche a un club que está a unas cuadras, no iríamos solos, también van Miroku y Sango, que te parece?-

-Me encanta la idea Inuyasha!, pero me parece que lo más coherente es que también valla Kikyo, no quiero tener problemas después- (mentira, no quería verle la cara a esa pared nunca más)

-No Kagome- me dijo muy decidido –tengo pensado hablar con mis padres para que se saquen esa loca idea de la cabeza de casarme con Kikyo, y no quiero ir con ella, quiero ir contigo-

-Esta bien como tu quieras, pero tengo que repetir que no quiero nada contigo, solo me gustaría ser tu amiga- porqué tenía que mentir, tal vez lo hacía por su bien, nunca supe estar con una persona o no estaba acostumbrada, prefería tenerlo como amigo (si se puede, amigos con derecho :D)

-Si! Muchas gracias Kagome, yo creo que podemos ser muy buenos amigos, si te parece claro-

-Por supuesto-

-Bien, esta noche a las 8 Miroku y yo las pasaremos a buscar, no se tarden como todas hacen por favor, odio esperar-

-Ja, si crees que soy como las demás te estás confundiendo, si es algo que no entiendo de las otras chicas es la necesidad de pasarse horas frente a un espejo, de verdad no se que tanto les gusta, por que pasen horas mirándose no las va a hacer mas lindas de lo que son-

-Jaja, que graciosa, bueno si tú dices, a las 8 estaremos en la puerta-

-Nos vemos a las 8- le dije depositando un largo beso en uno de sus cachetes (si esta vez me iba a vengar), al hacerlo pude notar como se sonrojaba, mucho no me importó ya que le estaba devolviendo con la misma moneda.

-Adiós- fue la única palabra que pudo salir de su boca después de mi acción, mientras me alejaba por una inmensa puerta.

Salí otra vez a la secretaría principal y me dirigí por el mismo pasillo hasta llegar a la torre, entré en mi habitación y me puse a conversar con Sango:

-Kagome que suerte que llegaste, acabo de hablar con Miroku y me dijo que irá con Inuyasha a un club que no queda muy lejos y me dijo que te invitara- (valla que novedad)

-Hola Sango, tarde pero me encontré con Inuyasha y el ya me a informado de la salida, a las 8 vienen por nosotras-

-A que bien, es hermosa la pareja que forman ustedes dos- dijo con un aire de dulzura que me daba náuseas (por favor el y yo?, linda pareja? Ni soñando)

-No digas tonterías, aparte que quedamos en ser amigos y no pasaremos de ser eso: solo amigos-

-Si, como quieras, pero eso no te lo crees ni tú-

-Pero que dices claro que lo voy a cumplir, Inuyasha y yo estamos totalmente seguros de que podemos ser solamente eso- (me está sacando de mis casillas)

-Vamos por el amor de Dios, Inuyasha y tu? Si jaja-

-Bueno no se si Inuyasha, pero yo por lo menos pienso eso-

-Como tú quieras, pero puedo apostarte que tarde o temprano terminaran juntos-

-Solo en tus sueños-(jaja pero que cree, ni pensarlo)

-Ya veremos-

-Me voy a bañar, son las 7 y no quiero que Inuyasha me regañe por hacerlo esperar-

-No te demores, a mi tampoco me gusta esperar-

-Si si, lo que digas- le dije haciendo un gesto de menor importancia a sus palabras y me dirigí hasta el baño; por Dios que monstruosidad de baño!, si que era gigante, tenía una ducha y una bañera enorme, aparte de todos los artefactos que lo hacen un baño, me saqué la ropa y me metí en la ducha, era consiente de que si llenaba la bañera no me sacarían de ahí en años.

Ya estaba lista, me había puesto un jean no muy apretado, mis zapatillas de siempre (como las amo, solo tienen un par de agujeritos) con una remera straples de color gris (ja con esto tendría a Inuyasha babeándose toda la noche), estaba sentada en un sillón esperando a una lenta Sango (hacía más de media hora que estaba esperando a la señorita "no me gusta esperar", si claro), ya me había cansado de esperar eran las 7:50 y Sango seguía en el baño, de verdad no entiendo que hacía allí encerrada, después me acordé que iba Miroku, el chico que la "traía loca" (es una babosa y ya) seguramente se estaba arreglando para el (ja como si le hiciera falta). Las 8 y Sango seguía allí dentro, miraba el techo que en ese momento era la mayor atracción del mundo hasta que tocaron la puerta muy despacio, al abrir me encontré con dos chicos bastante lindos (ni soñando, Inuyasha es mucho más lindo que el supuesto Miroku), les sonreí y los hice pasar, cuando entraron el chico que supuestamente era Miroku dijo:

-Tú debes ser Kagome, mi nombre es Miroku, encantado-

-Estás en lo cierto, mucho gusto Miroku, lo siento Inuyasha pero la querida Sanguito a estado encerrada en el dichoso baño desde las 7:30 y como ves no a salido todavía-

-No te preocupes Kagome esperaremos un poco- dijo Inuyasha mientras miraba muy asombrado la remera que traía puesta- (pero que pervertido, valla a saber que cosas raras se le estaban pasando por la cabeza en ese momento)

Del otro lado de la puerta del baño se escuchó la voz de Sango: -Miroku te importaría venir a ayudarme, tengo un problema con mis cadenas-

-Si claro Sango enseguida voy- dijo este caminando hacia el bañó, Sango le abrió y quedamos Inuyasha y yo solos a un costado de la puerta de entrada.

Había un silencio de funeral, que diablos le pasaba que no dejaba de mirarme y no decía nada (obviamente que te esta mirando por semejante remera idiota!)

-Kagome…- dijo Inuyasha después de un rato

-Si Inuyasha- dije haciéndome la nena inocente.

-Estas, estas…- (vamos no seas tímido) –Estas muy hermosa- (Sii! Lo dijo, por fin lo dijo) empezó a acercarse lentamente pero sabía que tenía que detenerlo, habíamos arreglado que seríamos solo amigos pero porqué no podía moverme, mi cuerpo no quería alejarse de el, pero debía hacerlo, esto no estaba bien.

-Gracias, Inuyasha…- (ahora tu Kagome, por favor tienes que decirle que se aleje de ti ahora!) –Inuyasha por favor aléjate un poco-

-Y si no quiero- (otra vez con su voz desafiante, grr)

-Bueno pues tienes que querer porque solo eres mí amigo-

-Si sólo soy tu amigo entonces por qué no te alejas tú?- (me jodió, lo siento Inuyasha pero si mi estúpido cuerpo me respondiera lo haría).

No sabía que decir, el cada vez estaba más cerca y yo sin poder moverme (estúpido cuerpo, estúpido Inuyasha) hasta que se me ocurrió algo –Inuyasha tu eres el que se está acercando, por lógica si dejaras de acercarte y te volvieras a donde estabas sería mejor, no tengo porqué moverme si eres tú el que te acercas- (otra vez mi mente brillante entra en acción).

-Está bien como quieras- (si con esa cara no te cree nadie)

-Muchas gracias-

Después de unos minutos salieron del baño un colorado Miroku y una alegre Sango (valla a saber que hicieron estos dos allí adentro)

-Nos vamos?- preguntó Miroku

-Si, ya es tarde- respondió Inuyasha

Miroku tomó del brazo a Sango y salieron primero, Inuyasha y yo todavía estábamos adentro, el me miraba fijo y me sonreía hasta que me agarró de la cintura y dijo:

-Solo como amigos-

-Está bien, pero a la primera que te pases dejarás de existir-

-Tranquila no soy un abusador-

-Más te vale, si quieres seguir viviendo-

-Lo que digas Kagome- dijo mientras íbamos caminando hasta el ascensor, bajamos y mientras Sango y yo entreteníamos a la vieja Kenshin Inuyasha y Miroku salían de la torre, después de ellos nos fuimos nosotras con la explicación de que teníamos que ir a buscar unos libros a la biblioteca aunque todavía faltaban dos días para que empezaran las clases.

Salimos del instituto y nos fuimos por una calle bastante desolada hasta que salimos a la avenida central, al cruzar la calle se encontraba, según Miroku, el mejor club de toda la ciudad, al entrar me pareció creer que el tenía razón, en el centro de la estancia había una pista de baile gigante y en dos extremos estaban los bares.

Caminamos un rato hasta que Miroku y Sango se fueron a bailar y otra vez quedábamos Inuyasha y yo, me miraba fijo a los ojos (primera vez que no miraba a la remera) y me dijo:

-Amiga, te gustaría bailar- (como decirle que no a esos ojos)

-Si claro- le dije mientras me jalaba del brazo hasta la pista. Empezamos a bailar un poco separados hasta que se empezó a escuchar una canción bastante lenta como para bailarla a dos kilómetros de distancia, me tomó de la cintura y yo pasé mis brazos por su cuello apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro, me sentía bien (demasiado bien) a su lado, era una sensación hermosa la que sentía en ese momento, el tenía la habilidad de hacerme sentir como en el cielo (no definitivamente estaba en el cielo) cada vez me abrazaba con más fuerza mientras nos movíamos muy despacio. Paso un rato y la canción terminó pero de todas formas seguimos bailando por una hora hasta que mis piernas no dieron más, en eso Inuyasha preguntó:

-Kagome te gustaría tomar algo?-

-Si claro lo que sea-

-Vamos- dijo agarrándome fuertemente del brazo y llevándome hasta el bar. Llegamos a la barra e Inuyasha le pidió al encargado unos tragos con un nombre bastante extraño (que se trae entre manos?) por lo que no pude quedarme callada y le pregunté:

-Inuyasha se puede saber que es lo que acabas de pedir?-

-Si claro, es alcohol pero si tú no quieres no tomes, eres muy niña todavía- (ja como si fuera la primera vez que tomaba por favor)

-Que piensas si tenemos la misma edad!, de todas formas el alcohol es mi segundo nombre-

-Jaja que graciosa, como quieras no voy a impedirte que tomes pero no quiero terminar cargándote en brazos porque no puedes permanecer parada-

-Ya veremos quien carga a quien cuando la noche termine- (por supuesto que será el, tengo serias intenciones de irme en sus brazos)

Empezamos a beber, la bebida de Inuyasha era bastante fuerte hasta que pidió lo mejor que había, no recuerdo bien que era ya que mi estado era cada vez más lamentable, seguimos bebiendo por un largo tiempo, Sango y Miroku se nos habían unido y hacía rato que tomaban con nosotros, ella estaba bastante bebida y a el todavía le quedaba algo de conciencia. Inuyasha estaba medio raro, no paraba de mirarme (eso es demasiado normal que digamos) y se tambaleaba bastante, al darme cuenta noté que estaba media pasada en tragos desde hacía rato, estaba casi dormida hasta que Miroku dijo:

-E Inuyasha creo que deberíamos irnos, no me siento muy bien- (como se iba sentir bien si estaba bebiendo más que todos)

-Si yo estoy muy cansada- dijo Sango que también se había emborrachado (que deprimente!, mucho no puedo decir, estoy en las mismas condiciones).

-Kagome una pregunta- me dijo Inuyasha.

-Si?-

-Ven más acá no pienso decírtelo con estos dos en frente- me acerqué a el y luego siguió –necesito un favor, va en realidad se lo estaría haciendo a Sango y a Miroku-

-Vamos Inuyasha que pasa?-

-Bueno, estaba pensando si no te molestaría dormir en mi habitación y dejarles la tuya libre a Miroku y Sango-

-Que!?-

-Esta bien si no quieres te entiendo- (no puedo creerlo, resulta que ahora tengo que dormir con Inuyasha para que Sango la pase de lujo con el pervertido ese).

-Esta bien pero yo en una punta y tu en otra, ok?-

-Si, si esta bien, gracias Kagome-

-Tú no tienes nada que agradecerme, en todo caso ese sería Miroku- (pensándolo bien sería una buena idea estar con el, no mejor no).

-Bueno nos vamos?- dijo un aburrido Miroku.

-Si, escucha Miroku, Kagome va a dormir en nuestra habitación para que tú y Sango puedan pasar la noche juntos, claro si Sango está de acuerdo- dijo Inuyasha mirándola con picardía.

-Emm si claro no creo que haya problema- (ja esa indiferencia no me la trago).

-Nos vamos?- dije cansada de tanta charla (si podían hablar en el camino!)

-Si- dijo Inuyasha mientras caminábamos hacia la salida.

Llegamos al instituto y pasamos sigilosamente por detrás de los guardias sin que lo notaran, al llegar a la separación de las torres Miroku dijo:

-Bueno entonces, Sango y yo nos iremos por la derecha y ustedes dos por la izquierda- (sii obviamente, ni soñando voy con el)

-Si, nos vemos luego- dijo Inuyasha tomándome suavemente de la mano (diablos solamente tenía que estar pasado en alcohol para hacer eso).

Seguimos por el pasillo, a lo lejos se veía una recepción gigante con cuadros por todos lados y en el mismo lugar que en la torre de las chicas estaba ubicada, o mejor dicho ubicado el secretario (la oveja negra de las recepcionistas) si que era feo (bastante) y no paraba de mirarme, mientras pasábamos pude notar lo furioso que Inuyasha se había puesto (el celoso? Si claro), un poco más y le saltaba encima a ese hombre (es natural), nos subimos en el elevador y empecé a reírme, en eso me dijo:

-Pero que te pasa? Parece que el alcohol empieza a hacer efecto-

-No te preocupes, ya lo ha hecho hace bastante- le dije dificultosamente ya que casi no podía quedarme parada (efecto tardío de horas con mi amigo alcohol)

-Bien llegamos-

Entramos en la habitación 202, se podía decir que era muchísimo más grande que la de chicas sin descontar que esta no era nada chiquita (ni pensarlo, semejante mounstrosidad)

-Kagome a donde te gustaría dormir- me preguntó con un tono muy pegajoso (no va a endulzarme ni con miel!)

-No se en algún lugar que tenga sábanas y una almohada-

-Si jaja que graciosa, pero te informo que tenemos cuatro camas para que elijas, en cual de ellas quieres dormir?-

(En la tuya estaría muy bien)

-En una en la que tú no duermas- (porque siempre digo lo que no pienso)

-Bueno entonces ve a fijarte y elije una de las cuatro habitaciones, si por casualidad eliges la mía no es mi problema- (ja ni que fuera idiota), me paré en frente de las cuatro puertas y entré en la que estaba en el extremo de la puerta de entrada (el izquierdo) y me di cuenta al instante de que no era el cuarto de Inuyasha (diablos!), era una habitación bastante grande pero no era de el por varias razones:

1. No tenía el olor a su perfume (demasiado fuerte pero rico)

2. Por lo que estuvimos hablando no le gustaba el deporte, en esa habitación había más pelotas que en una cancha de tenis

3. Y por último tenía un gran cartel en la pared que decía: Hojo.

Bien entonces el cuarto era de un tal Hojo, me di la vuelta y lo miré, en sus ojos había un aire de desilusión pero quería seguirle el juego (jaja)

-Por lo que veo tu no duermes aquí verdad?- (te haré sufrir si señor)

-Pues no, ahí duerme mi amigo Hojo, bueno tengo bastante sueño creo que me voy a dormir, que duermas bien Kagome-

-Tu igual Inuyasha- muy bien ahora estaba sola en una habitación de un desconocido con unas ropas demasiado incómodas para dormir y un olor a desodorante que mataba. Me acosté e intenté dormir, la cabeza me daba vueltas y no tenía sueño (y como piensas dormir con semejante chico a dos habitaciones de la tuya!) decididamente me levanté y salí de la habitación necesitaba pedirle algo a Inuyasha, entré despacio a su cuarto con miedo de que estuviera dormido y en un susurro le dije:

-Inuyasha, quiero pedirte algo-

-Que pasa Kagome? Ahora tienes miedo?- (yo miedo?, por favor).

-No, no es eso, pasa que esta ropa es bastante incómoda para dormir, no podrías prestarme una remera o algo así?-

-Mmm, haber, si solo dame un segundo enseguida te consigo- se levantó de la cama y me ofreció una hermosa vista hacia ese pectorales bien formados (un balde a la habitación 202!) seguí bajando la mirada haciendo un análisis a su cuerpo (debería estudiar medicina) hasta que me di cuenta que estaba en boxers!, o por dios que vergüenza (ahora amo las cosas con rayas blancas y negras), estaba que ardía de lo roja que me había puesto, y el ni lo notaba (por suerte), se dirigió hasta un armario como el mío y empezó a buscar lo que le había pedido, después de un rato encontró lo que buscaba y me la dio:

-Toma Kagome, espero que te sirva, es bastante cómoda comparada con esa- dijo mirando mi blusa y poniéndose de el mismo color en el que yo me encontraba (perversión a las 1500)

-Muchas gracias, hasta mañana-

-De nada, que duermas bien- dijo mientras me iba hacia mi actual habitación.

Las 4:30 y no podía dormir, había algo en esa estúpida ventana que no me dejaba en paz, hacía un ruido tremendo, en un momento empecé a sentir ruidos en la sala y quedé paralizada, ahogué un grito y me dirigí hacia la puerta (me había asustado pero la curiosidad me puede) saqué la cabeza y vi una sombra moverse atrás de el sillón, entré en pánico y lo primero que se me ocurrió fue ir lentamente hasta la habitación de Inuyasha, eso sí tenía que decirle lo de la maldita sombra y bueno, pues preguntarle si podía dormir con el (los miedos abren muchas puertas, sobre todo la de Inuyasha), me acerqué lentamente hasta su cama y empecé a llamarlo muy lentamente:

-Inuyasha, Inuyasha despierta- (parecía un oso hibernando)

-Mmm, que ocurre Kagome? La remera no te es cómoda?-

-No no eso, bueno pues, escuché ruidos en la sala y me asomé a ver que era y vi una sombra detrás del sillón, y bueno yo… me asusté- (cobarde)

-A bueno, pareces una niñita-

-Esta bien como quieras ya me voy buenas noches- (pero que idiota)

-No Kagome espera, era solo una broma, ven- dijo despejando un poco el otro lado de la cama mientras me invitaba a acostarme a su lado (o por Dios)

-Gracias- fue lo único que pude decirle ya que estaba muy concentrada en no mirar semejante cuerpo (es toda una tentación)

-De nada- respondió

Me acosté a su lado temerosa de no rozar mi cuerpo con el suyo, apoyé mi cabeza en la almohada y cerré los ojos con intención de dormir, pero el efecto del alcohol seguía persistente y empecé a imaginarme todo tipo de cosas que podrían pasar con Inuyasha en ese momento (que mente perturbada la mía, me estoy pareciendo a Sango!), negué con la cabeza intentando sacar de mi cabeza todas esas cosas pero, empecé a escuchar esos extraños ruidos otra vez y quedé aterrada, sin pensarlo dos veces me acerqué mucho más a el chocando mi espalda contra la suya, podía sentir su respiración un poco agitada (la mía le ganaba seguro) y saber que estaba despierto, fue solo cuestión de segundos en los que dio media vuelta y me abrazó por detrás:

-Que te ocurre Kagome?- (que fastidio sigue borracho)

-Pues nada, sigo un poco asustada- (si, la nena de 2 años entra en acción)

-Tranquila, nada malo va a pasarte- (puaj ya se parece a mi padre)

-Gracias, Inuyasha-

-Porqué lo dices?-

-Pues, veras, me siento muy segura a tu lado y, bueno yo, no sé- (señorita confusión)

-De nada entonces- dijo el apretándome más contra si (ciertas partes de su anatomía no estaban muy normales que digamos)

-Inuyasha, que pretendes?-

-Yo? Bueno Kagome, he estado pensando, no puedo evitar lo que siento, es muy difícil- (bueno pues inténtalo)

-Inuyasha por favor somos solo amigos-

-Si, lo sé pero creo que estoy lo suficientemente seguro de que yo te veo como algo más nena- (nena? Que ni se atreva a decirlo de nuevo, suena tan cursi)

-Tienes que controlarte Inuyasha- le dije mientras empezaba a besar mi cuello lentamente- Inu… Yasha… para por favor, esto… no está bien…- (malditos besos no me dejan pensar con claridad!)

-Y porque debería?- (otra vez con esa voz sensual y provocadora)

-Porque tienes que detenerte y ya!-

-No quiero- dijo el (nene malo) mientras se hacía dueño de mis labios (que!? Haber, repasemos: INUYASHA ME ESTABA BESANDO!), sentía su desesperación al querer más que un beso pero debía detenerlo, la cosa se estaba saliendo de control, pero, otra maldita vez mi estúpido cuerpo se estaba dejando llevar por las caricias de el.

-Inu… basta, contrólate- (la que debería salir de ahí eres tú!)

-Lo siento, pero no puedo- (mierda!) el seguía besándome cada vez con más pasión (si claro), era un momento tan lleno de lujuria y errores, sentí sus manos en mi cintura ascender suavemente por el interior de mi remera (su remera) hasta más arriba de mi ombligo (en pocas palabras, mis dones femeninos :S) y por alguna razón no podía detenerlo, corrección no quería detenerlo, por un segundo pensé que el hecho de que estuviera borracho lo haría un salvaje, pero empezó a tocar mi piel con sus manos de una forma muy suave (demasiado) y temerosa hasta el punto en que sentí un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

-Inuyasha, ya no sigas… por favor-

-Perdón Kagome, pero creo que esta noche serás solo mía- (no por Dios, el todavía tiene novia, Kagome contrólate!)

-No Inuyasha basta!!- dije o mejor, grité mientras el hacía oídos sordos a mis súplicas (debería ir a misa a rogar, puaj ni pensarlo)- Te dije que pararas, Inuyasha ya no sigas!- le grité empujándolo hacía su correspondiente lado de la cama, pero por desgracia esta se terminó y cayó al suelo, me miraba con cara de que no entendía nada, seguía muy pasado y yo tampoco estaba en mi mejor momento de cordura (bromeas?)

-Yo… Kagome lo siento- dijo muy penosamente (que tristeza buaaa!)

-Tranquilo Inuyasha, todo estará bien si no vuelves a intentar eso otra vez- (quien parecía la madre ahora?)

-Ok, pero por favor no te vallas, prometo no volver a sobrepasarme contigo- lo decía muy en serio como para no creerle.

-Bien, no me iré, además de que ya tengo sueño y soy demasiado floja como para levantarme e ir hasta la otra habitación, esta muy lejos- dije como una nenita caprichosa. En unos segundos ya me había quedado dormida, pero unas estúpidas palabras daban vueltas en mi pobre y alcoholizada cabeza:

-Inuyasha… Ya no sigas-.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo tres: Intentándolo

Capítulo tres: Intentándolo

Después de aquella noche noté a Inuyasha un poco distanciado, el pobre se sentía muy culpable al no haber podido casi controlarse (no lo haría aunque estuviera sobrio) y el solo hecho de haberme echo gritar para que se detuviera empeoraba todo, intenté hacerle entender que no había pasado nada grave, yo también me había dejado llevar, pero estaba demasiado concentrado en que era todo su culpa (que desastre). Dos días después empezaban las dichosas clases (que fastidio!), dormía plácidamente, soñando con conciertos de heavy metal y cervezas por todos lados hasta que la maldita alarma de mi despertador me sacó de esa fantasía tan hermosa, me levanté sin muchas ganas y con mis ojos entreabiertos pude ver las figuras de Sango y Kagura que ya estaban levantadas, empecé a vestirme sin ánimo alguno, simplemente era horroroso levantarse tan temprano, y eso uniforme si que era feo, una camisa blanca (igual que no llevar nada) con una corbata negra y esa odiosa pollera (como las odio!), siempre fui, según mi hermano Souta, una chica con pensamientos de hombre (y claro, pasar mi vida con ellos no dejaba otra cosa que desear), odiaba las polleras y todos los accesorios muy femeninos (collares, anillos, y más collares) a excepción de mis hermosos piercings, en total tengo dos (en la lengua y en mi ombligo) más seis aros en cada una de mis orejas (según mi madre soy un metal andante), terminé de vestirme y me puse esos horribles zapatos (noo, en serio eran bastante feos) me miré en el espejo de cuerpo entero, no me gustaba mi nuevo uniforme, sobre todo por esa camisa, sería todo una tentación (quien me habrá dicho eso? A si, Sango) a los depravados que tengo como compañeros. Ya eran las 7:30 y las clases comenzaban 7:50 por lo que las chicas y yo aligeramos el paso hacía la sala de matemáticas (hermosa materia para empezar el día :S), ya desesperadas empezamos a correr, maldita camisa, era tan ajustada que resultaba imposible correr con ella, mis mejillas se habían puesto de un tono rojo carmesí debido al calor sofocante que hacía allí dentro, por fin encontramos la dichosa puerta y la abrí sin más esperas, al fijar mi vista en el interior me sentí demasiado observada (claro que si idiota si tenías las 36 miradas de tus compañeros en ti más la de tu, ahora, profesora de matemáticas) esa vieja si que tenía aspecto de psicópata y me miraba fijo a través de unos redondos anteojos, intenté no reírme por su aspecto hasta que esta habló:

-Muy bien señoritas, me pueden explicar el motivo por el cual llegaron 3 minutos tarde?- (solo 3 minutos! De verdad que esta loca!)

-Bueno, pues, verá profesora, nosotras…- Sango ya no sabía que decir (no tenía un cerebro como el mío! Jaja)

-La verdad es que no podíamos encontrar la sala profesora, es un instituto tan grande que cualquiera se perdería- (Kagome al rescate!)

-Bueno por ser el primer día de clases las dejaré pasar- (pobre de ella si no lo hacía)

Entramos de una buena vez a la sala y mientras buscaba una silla vacía en la cual poder sentarme a "prestarle" atención a la profesora, pude notar la mirada de la mayoría de los chicos (alerta! Me acosan!) Y pude distinguir la de un ambarino de cabellos plateados (con muy buen físico), puse toda mi atención en el y lo miré fijo con la intención de ver si todavía seguía mal por lo de la noche anterior, pero en esos ojos solo había alegría (que alivio), en eso la odiosa psicópata dijo:

-Señorita Higurashi que espera para sentarse?-

-Por si no se dio cuenta, estoy buscando un asiento- (que mujer estúpida!)

-Mire, por que no se sienta allí al lado de el señor Hojo-

-Como usted diga profesora- le dije poniendo mi mejor cara de inocente y al asegurarme de que estaba lejos de su audición terminé mi adorada frase –vieja loca- dije por lo bajo mientras un avergonzado Hojo me miraba de reojo, bueno por ley el iba ser mi compañero de asiento hasta que se me diera la gana por lo que intentaría llevarme bien con el, me senté a su lado y me presenté, el hizo lo mismo y después de un silencioso minuto dijo:

-Tu eres la chica que "durmió" en mi habitación, cierto?- me había puesto totalmente roja, eso significaba que Inuyasha le había dicho, que soplón, de todas formas estar menos de media hora acostada en su cama no era sinónimo de dormir.

-Si, la misma, aunque no se podría decir que dormí en tu cama- dije mirando al piso

-Lo sé, no creo que tu consideres que estar unos minutos acostada allí significaba dormir cierto?- (por casualidad este hombre no lee mentes?)

-No, claro que no-

-Bueno de todos modos Inuyasha debió agradecértelo-

-No digas eso! Inuyasha y yo somos amigos y nada más-

-Si, como quieras- dijo fingiendo que estaba muy interesado en la aburrida explicación de la profesora sobre los números de no se que cosa, sinceramente no entendía ni una palabra de lo que explicaba, si que era algo difícil, pero, no quería que me llamaran la atención por lo que puse mi mejor cara de concentración y me dediqué a mirarla toda la maldita hora fingiendo que entendía absolutamente todo. La clase terminó y pude librarme de esos odiosos números (tendría pesadillas con esas cosas), me levanté de mi cómodo asiento (es de madera como va a ser eso cómodo!?) y junto con Sango nos fuimos a la cafetería (me moría de hambre) aprovechando los 30 minutos de receso, entramos a un salón enorme que estaba repleto de gente, tanto que ya no quedaban lugares disponibles, hasta que vimos a un conocido morocho pararse desde una de las mesas y saludarnos con la mano en señal de que nos habían guardado lugar (que suerte, aunque no habría tenido problema de comer en el piso) nos acercamos hasta ellos (sip, estaba con Inuyasha) tomamos asiento y empezamos a hablar como si no lo hubiéramos hecho en años:

-Bueno, no se ustedes pero estoy pensando en no ir a la próxima clase- dijo Miruko (un rebelde de primera y con esa cara de santo)

-Mmm no lo se, Sango que tenemos en la hora siguiente?- le pregunté

-Veamos- dijo revisando su agenda de corazones (que infantil) –Según esto la próxima es Biología y luego Educación Física-

-Fantástico, bueno Inuyasha tendremos unos hermosos 80 minutos para hacer lo que se nos de la gana y luego otros 80 de deporte- dijo Miroku muy feliz (…)

-Sí que bien- dijo Inuyasha, en realidad estaba muy concentrado evitando mirarme que en escuchar lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo (que cruel!).

-Chicas que dicen? Les gustaría quedarse con nosotros?-

-No lo se, tendría que hacer buena letra en el primer día- dije con un aire de preocupación- que más, seré un angelito todo el resto del año- preocupación esfumada.

-Muy bien, Sango que opinas-

-Miroku me conoces bastante como para saber que ya estaba decidido que me quedaría con ustedes antes de que lo digieras- (hasta donde la conocerá Miroku?)

-Que bien! Entonces tenemos que encontrar algo divertido para hacer- dije

-Si tienes razón, que opinas Inuyasha?- preguntó Miroku.

-Me parece bien, chicas les gustaría ir a una exposición?-

-Depende de qué tipo- dije (y claro ya veo que es una de vedettes)

-Es de autos, pero no creo que les interese- dijo Miroku

-Bromeas! Sería genial!- dije muy emocionada mientras Sango no podía creer mi felicidad (obviamente, ella prefería ir a una de muñecas)

-Que bien, me gusta esa actitud Kagome, y tu Sango que dices?-

-Si, como quieran- (jaja, yo iría de todas formas, quisiera o no)

-Muy bien, sería conveniente que nos fuéramos, no creo que nos alcance el tiempo- dijo Inuyasha. Salimos del comedor y pasamos sigilosamente por el guardia de seguridad. Mientras caminábamos por la avenida principal tomé valor y le pregunté a Inuyasha si podíamos hablar solos, nos distanciamos unos metros de la pareja y le dije:

-Inuyasha tengo algo que preguntarte…-

-Que ocurre?-

-Bueno pues, me gustaría que me digieras que es lo que te está pasando últimamente-

-La verdad Kagome es que estoy intentándolo-

-Qué? No entiendo-

-Si, por primera vez desde que te conocí estoy intentando ser solo un amigo, claro que me va a llevar tiempo pero no quiero que vuelva a pasar semejante desastre- (mierda! Que hago ahora?)

-Me parece bien Inuyasha pero no entiendo porqué tienes que estar tan distante, por lo que sé los amigos son como hermanos no extraños-

-Lo sé, pero me está costando demasiado olvidar mis sentimientos Kagome y eso no es conveniente-

-Esta bien, tengo una idea-

-Cuál?- (esa cara de menso me encanta!)

-De ahora en más prometo que intentaré ser más amigable y tratarte como mi mejor amigo, eso facilitará las cosas verdad?- (me gustaría ser mas que eso pero...)

-Que bien! Me encantaría-

-Bueno, a partir de este momento, eres mi mejor amigo- le dije esbozando una enorme sonrisa (que me a hecho este hombre por favor!)

-Gracias Kagome- dijo respondiendo a mi gesto. Llegamos a un previo enorme que estaba cubierto por un techo de lona, pagamos la entrada (por autos vale cada centavo) entramos y quedé maravillada con cada máquina, eran hermosos! (todo un placer) empecé a correr como una niña en una juguetería, miré hasta la última manguera de cada auto, mientras estaba en mi análisis de un nuevo modelo de Fiat un hombre alto con ojos dorados y el pelo igual al de Inuyasha, con cara de pocos amigos se me acercó, lo miré desinteresada y seguí observando semejante motor, pero el seguía ahí, me miraba como si fuera la mayor atracción y no decía ni una palabra, ya harta de su mirada observadora le pregunté:

-Disculpe pero necesita algo?- (quien se piensa que es para mirarme así!)

-Si, me gustaría saber tu nombre- (no es su problema)

-Y para que quiere saberlo?-

-Siendo sincero me atraes- (wuau, muy sincero)

-A bien, y eso tendría que importarme?-

-Pues si, ya que se trata de tu persona-

-Pues no, no lo conozco y no tengo intenciones de hacerlo por lo tanto le agradecería si se fuera por donde vino- (que pesado!)

-Y si no quiero- (igualito a otro pesado!)

-Me parece que debería, sino quiere terminar mal- (me saca!!)

-Crees que tienes la altura como para amenazarme pequeña?- (a quien estas llamando pequeña idiota!). Mientras por mi cabeza pasaban todos los insultos posibles para decirle a semejante estúpido alguien detrás de mí habló:

-Puede ser que ella no, pero sé que yo sí Sesshomaru- (o por Dios Inuyasha me esta protegiendo, pero… de donde lo conoce?)

-Perdón hermanito pero creo que este no es tú problema- (hermanito?) ahora si que no entendía nada, por lo visto Inuyasha es hermano de ese tal Sesshomaru, no podía moverme, estaba tan concentrada en escuchar lo que decían que no me percaté de que Inuyasha me había tomado de la mano, por un momento quise soltarlo, pero lo que dijo después me calmó un poco:

-Claro que es mi problema hermano, ya que Kagome es mi novia- (novia? Acaba de decir que soy su… SU NOVIA!) Por un lado quería matarlo ya que éramos solo amigos, por otro entendí que lo hacía para que el imbésil de su hermano me dejara en paz, pero parecía que no estaba surgiendo efecto alguno:

-Más te vale que sea cierto Inuyasha, te estaré vigilando y pobre de ti si me estas mintiendo- (mierda! Ese idiota acaba de complicarnos las cosas, ahora Inuyasha era mi nuevo novio de mentiras, fuck!)

-No te gastes Sesshomaru, no veo razones para mentirte- dijo Inuyasha (se le nota a kilómetros que está muy nervioso)

-Bueno, nos veremos por ahí, adiós Kagome-

-Adiós- estaba totalmente perdida, por lo que pude retener en mi cerebro, tenía que jugar a ser la novia de mi mejor amigo para que su hermano no piense que le mintió, bueno suena bastante lógico y solo será el tiempo que estemos en la exposición, (no le encuentro el problema, todo lo contrario, me gustaría besarlo de nuevo)

-Oh por Dios Kagome, lo siento mucho acabo de meterte en un gran problema!-

-No importa Inuyasha, lo hiciste para defenderme y te lo agradezco mucho, ahora tendremos que fingir hasta que sea hora de irnos-

-Si, pero… estás segura?-

-Claro que si, haría cualquier cosa por mi mejor amigo Inuyasha-

-Muchas gracias Kagome, te gustaría ir a ver los modelos viejos?-

-Si porque no?- le dije mientras me tomaba por la cintura y caminábamos por un corredor hasta otra sala, tenía el presentimiento de que no sería tan malo después de todo (para nada).

Llegamos hasta un salón adornado al estilo de los 80, era bastante hermoso y esos autos no se quedaban atrás, de verdad que parecía una nena viendo juguetes, pero estos eran muchísimo más caros, mientras Inuyasha y yo veíamos los carros podía sentir la mirada de Sesshomaru fija en mi (que deje de hacerlo o me va a encontrar), estaba alejado unos metros y nos observaba detenidamente para no perder ningún detalle (ni que fuera analista), estuve pensando por bastante tiempo en que hacer para sacarlo de encima (era más molesto que el mismo Inuyasha, que sorprendente… cierto, son hermanos) otras vez gracias a mi hermoso cerebro pensador de ideas alocadas para sacarme de problemas (demasiado título para definir a un órgano) encontré la forma perfecta de que ese idiota dejara de mirar, ya me estaba enojando pero debía controlarme por el bien de Inuyasha. Muy decidida a mi siguiente acción lo llamé por lo bajo, giró su cabeza y me miró dulcemente (sigo insistiendo, demasiado cursi) cuando iba a preguntarme que ocurría me abalancé hacia el, puse mis manos en sus mejillas y lo besé como nunca antes lo había hecho (lo de esa noche no cuenta, no estaba en mis casillas), al principio quedo en estado de shock pero poco a poco fue respondiendo a mi supuesta muestra de afecto (pues claro que lo era, aunque de mentiras) me tomó por la cintura con sus bien formados brazos y me apretó mas contra sí, sentía una extraña sensación en mi estómago, por alguna razón la mayor parte de mi conciencia me decía que no estaba bien lo que hacía, y estaba segura de que era verdad, pero el resto de mi ser quería estar junto a el, sentir sus manos en mi espalda (mi remera siempre en el medio grr) y el solo hecho de pensar que era solo una farsa me estremecía por dentro, de verdad lo quería pero no estaba segura de querer algo más que una mistad, de sólo pensarlo me asustaba, le tenía un gran afecto a ese ojidorado y no quería perderlo por nada en el mundo, el estar en pareja significaba una gran responsabilidad y no quería ni creer que podías romper y no volver a dirigirnos la palabra, no… definitivamente no… eso no podía pasar, lo quería demasiado como para alejarme de el(ni pensarlo). Después de unos escasos 5 minutos el odioso oxígeno se acabo y tuve que distanciarme de sus labios unos centímetros, no podía abrir mis ojos, tenía miedo de abrirlos y encontrarme con esa hermosa mirada que me aloca, cada vez que sus ojos me enfocan me siento morir, pierdo la noción del tiempo y no soy la misma, ya habían pasado unos segundos y pensé que me vería estúpida con los ojos cerrados después de semejante beso (y que beso!), los abrí despacio con miedo a la persona que se encontraba frente a mi, desgraciadamente esa tierna mirada me había ganado de nuevo, no podía evitar el sonreír como una boba y mirarlo constantemente, si que era hermoso (toda una obra de arte) y esa sonrisa sumaba demasiados puntos. Llegué a considerarme una estúpida total, hacían casi 2 minutos que no decía nada, ni que fuera mi primer beso (jaja si claro), estaba estática enfrente de el y no lograba formar nada coherente dentro de mi alborotada cabeza (y después es el magnífico cerebro sacador de problemas… lo es cuando quiere), el tampoco ayudaba (para nada), estaba muy tranquilo mirándome constantemente, seguramente era por la emoción del momento que después de un tiempo pude ver claramente en la situación en la que estábamos, me tenía por la cintura y yo tenía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, la distancia entre nosotros era muy escasa y podía sentir su respiración chocar contra mi rostro (maldita respiración sexy!), al darme cuenta de mi posición me sonrojé notoriamente provocando una pequeña sonrisa burlona en él, lo miré con la mejor cara de reproche y sin más apuros me dijo:

-Te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas- (por Dios Kagome no te dejes llevar! Lo dice solo porque están fingiendo… si solo por eso)

-Ja por favor Inuyasha-

-Lo digo en serio, es lindo escuchar eso de tus amigos no crees?- Eso no me lo esperaba, mi sonrojo no desaparecía, un poco más y tranquilamente podía camuflarme al lado de ese Taunus bordó (un auto obviamente), si seguía mirándome de esa manera no respondería por las consecuencias de mis actos, no podía dejarme llevar, el era mi amigo y aunque sus palabras hacían un efecto condenadamente hermoso en mi, las cosas quedaría como estaban y nada más.

-Bueno como quieras… Oye Inuyasha tengo hambre… no me llevarías a comer?- (ja sé que no puede resistirse a esa cara de nena de jardín :P)

-Claro que si Kagome, pero te costara caro- al finalizar su malvada frase me sujetó con más fuerza con sus brazos anteriormente posicionados a cada lado de mi cintura y chocó bruscamente sus labios contra los míos (que animal!!... todo un salvaje), fue algo inesperado pero ya que tenía la mirada bastante observadora por parte de Sesshomaru respondí a ese acto lo mejor que pude, posiblemente estábamos demostrando demasiado cariño en medio de la exposición pero poco me importó, tenía que hacerle entender a Inuyasha que lo amaba pero que no quería que mis miedos fueran realidades, pensaba dejarle las cosas bien claras a la vuelta al instituto, claro está, si tenía el valor suficiente para mirarlo después de haber estado en semejantes condiciones junto a él.

Tenía que detenerlo y ya!, la situación se nos estaba saliendo de las manos y no era conveniente, seguía besándome pero con una intensidad bastante aumentada, sentía un calor abrasador en todo mi cuerpo y el contacto de sus manos no estaba ayudando, si no hubiera estado entre sus brazos quien sabe lo que podría haber pasado, necesitaba liberar todo el deseo contenido pero no podía, no con el, de verdad lo amaba pero también lo consideraba un amigo, y los amigos no hacen ese tipo de cosas (para todo hay una primera vez), el tampoco estaba dispuesto a soltarme y lo demostraba constantemente ejerciendo más presión para que no me separara de su bien formado cuerpo, ya era suficiente, me solté de su agarre y lo miré decidida, tomé su mano y se podría decir que lo arrastré hacía el puesto de comida, el hambre me invadía y no tenía buen humor cuando eso ocurría, estuvimos comiendo tranquilamente hasta que ví al pesado de Sesshomaru acercarse a nuestra mesa, se paró enfrente de nosotros y nos miraba con un aire de superioridad (creído), mis achocolatados ojos se tiñeron de un rojo oscuro, resultado de la furia que en ese momento era dueña de mis sentidos, quien se creía que era para pensar que era mucho más que Inuyasha y yo (ja por favor ni que fuera la gran cosa), como si fuera poco no decía ni una sola palabra, estaba totalmente quieto con una sonrisa de medio lado y su patético aire de grandeza, ya cansada de ese estúpido comportamiento le dije intentando parecer lo más tranquila posible:

-Se te ofrece algo- (ya basta de formalidades!)

-No creo que tengas algo para ofrecerme pequeña- (que estúpido, quien querría darle algo a ese creído)

-Está claro que no tiene nada que ofrecerte ya que me lo a dado a mí, hermano- dijo un avergonzado Inuyasha, quien no lo estaría después de esa mentira, en simples palabras le había dado a entender que el y yo habíamos… bueno nosotros… que más, Inuyasha quiso decir que yo me había entregado a él! (no puede ser, espero que el idiota este no tenga demasiadas neuronas como para descifrar lo que su querido hermanito acaba de decirle!)

-Ah, con que le diste hasta tu virginidad pequeña- (demasiado directo… oye a quien le estas diciendo pequeña estúpido!)

-Si hay algún inconveniente?- (yo dije eso? Por favor necesito un médico urgente!) Bien, en un esperanzado intento por hacer para atrás lo dicho por Inuyasha me había dejado llevar por el enojo y quedó mas que claro que yo ya no era virgen (mentira! De todas formas quien lo creería).

-Bien, veo que no pierden el tiempo- (estúpido, idiota creído!)- Bueno nos veremos en otra ocasión- dijo mientras se iba, a unos metros de distancia se giró y agregó –Por cierto hermanito, me encantaría que me avisaras cuando me convierta en tío- la gota que colmó el vaso… sentía ganas de correr hasta el y pegarle, lo hubiera hecho de no ser que Inuyasha me había agarrado del brazo impidiendo que me abalanzara hacia su hermano.

-NO te preocupes, serás el último en saberlo pero lo sabrás- bueno, esa aclaración me calmó un poco, es más me sentía muy aliviada al ver la expresión de Sesshomaru, una mueca de disgusto y una andar de superioridad (a Inuyasha no le llega ni a los talones!), esperé a que estuviera a una distancia considerada y me solté del agarre de Inuyasha mientras me acercaba un poco hacía el y le decía en un tono sarcástico:

-Que bien ahora tienes todo de mi, amor mío- (tan dulzura me empalaga) se había sonrojado bastante ante mi acotación, de verdad lo estaba disfrutando, tenía que pagar por lo que le había dicho a Sesshomaru.

-Jaja no seas así Kagome lo dije sin pensar-

-Tendrías que haberlo pensado bien antes de decir semejante estupidez!-

-Bueno tranquila no te enojes- (que no me enoje! Ya lo estaba y bastante) a pesar de mi notorio enojo no podía ser tan cruel con el, en eso éramos demasiado parecidos, nos dejamos llevar por la rabia del momento y decimos las cosas sin pensarlo, de todas formas, era incapaz de no perdonar a esa carita de nene que se porta bien (como me puede!)

-Esta bien, pobre de ti si vuelves a decir algo parecido!-

-Si, si ya entendí- (lo repetiría mil veces hasta que se le grabara de no ser que no tengo ganas!)

-Vámonos ya es medio tarde y todavía tenemos clases-

-Oh cierto, nos queda Educación Física, ya me había olvidado- (memoria a corto plazo :S).

-Qué esperas?!- le dije ya distanciada unos metros de la mesa donde habías comido, el por su parte se había quedado muy pensativo todavía sentado, tanto que no notó cuando me levanté ni las ochenta veces que le dije que nos fuéramos, al darse cuenta (por fin!) rápidamente se levantó y corrió hacia mí.

Llegamos con un poco de retraso (solo 5 minutos!, espero que el profesor no sea como la vieja loca de antes) por suerte la clase no había comenzado, cada uno se sentó en sus respectivos lugares para esperar a que el profesor entrara, Hojo me miraba muy intrigado pero no pensaba contarle a donde habíamos ido ya que no era algo que debería importarle, le dediqué una sonrisa (un tanto falsa pero no salió nada mal), un rato después entró al salón un hombre de unos 30 y tantos años (que cuerpo por Dios!) era rubio de ojos azulados, con un torso bastante ejercitado (con perfectos resultados) nos dijo un par de cosas que supuestamente eran "importantes" y nos dirigimos hacía los vestidores, Sango y yo entramos con todas las demás al vestidor de mujeres, buscamos el número de casillero que se nos había asignado y en cual debería de estar nuestro uniforme de deporte, como era de esperarse ahí se encontraba, una remera blanca bastante apretada junto a un short bastante corto para mi gusto, con un par de zapatillas, empecé a vestirme sin antes darme cuenta de que tenía demasiadas miradas enfocadas en mí, ya sin mi pollera y la camisa media abierta me giré para quedar frente a la mitad de mis compañeras fijándose en mi cuerpo, no podía decir nada y el solo hecho de que ellas tampoco me enojaba, pasaron unos segundos y me di cuenta de que si yo no decía algo, ellas no iban a hacerlo, rogué que algo no muy agresivo saliera de mi boca en el momento de hablarles:

-Qué les ocurre? Acaso tengo algo de raro?-

-No para nada, es solo qué tienes un cuerpo muchísimo más desarrollado que el nuestro Kagome- dijo una chica que se sentaba delante de mí en clases, su nombre era Ayame.

-Vamos chicas no exageren-

-Aunque no quieras reconocerlo Kagome, las chicas tienen razón- dijo Sango (bueno tengo un cuerpo hermoso y que!)

-Esta bien como quieran, pero no es la gran cosa-

-Que no es la gran cosa!- dijo Ayame bastante alterada- puedo apostarte que al salir del vestidor con ese uniforme bastante provocativo tendrás la mirada de varios chicos fijas en ti!-

-Sigo insistiendo, no es la gran cosa y mucho no me importa-

-Bueno que tal si volvemos a lo que vinimos, se nos hará tarde y no quiera que me regañen- (otra vez Sango y sus estrictas reglas)

- Si, sería lo mejor- dije girando otra vez hacia mi casillero para ponerme el nuevo uniforme. Era bastante cómodo pero dejaba mucha piel al descubierto, ese maldito short me cubría un par de centímetros mis blancas piernas y la dichosa remera era bastante apretada, unos minutos después las chicas y yo nos dirigimos hacía el campo de entrenamiento, era un espacio bastante amplio, el cual yo ya conocía… recuerdo bastante bien que fue en ese lugar donde Inuyasha me había "secuestrado"… llegué a la conclusión de que Ayame tenía toda la razón del mundo, la mayoría de los chicos no sacaban la vista de mi cuerpo, era algo bastante molesto, intenté hacer como que no me importaba pero llegó un punto en el que era realmente insoportable, caminé hacia donde estaban todas las chicas y me paré en el medio de todas ellas para dificultar las miradas de los pervertidos que tengo por compañeros, por suerte tuve éxito en mi objetivo, al verme rodeada de las chicas mi cuerpo era prácticamente invisible (que alivio!).

Después de unos largos 80 minutos la clase terminó y por fin podíamos volver a las torres, si bien había conocido al molesto de Sesshomaru se podía decir que el día no había sido un fiasco del todo, el estar con Inuyasha y los demás (siempre el primero no?) se sentía bien, eran esos momentos en los que podía ser yo sin recibir críticas de los demás, ellos eran los encargados de alegrarme las horas. Al regresar a nuestra habitación Sango y yo nos acostamos a conversar sobre lo que, según ella, habíamos hecho Inuyasha y yo en el momento que desaparecimos (no pienso contarle), por supuesto que no iba a decirle lo del encuentro con su hermano, ni tampoco nuestro pequeño juego, en vez de explicar lo que de verdad ocurrió preferí mentir:

-Sango por favor no te hagas ilusiones, Inuyasha y yo no hicimos nada porque no somos nada, y lamento informarte que el está intentando ser solamente mi amigo-

-Ahh, eso no lo esperaba, pero bueno de todas formas lo que dije antes sigue en pie-

-De qué hablas?-

-Tarde o temprano Inuyasha y tú terminaran juntos-

-Si lo que digas- Ya cansada de sus falsas esperanzas me dirigí al baño para darme una prolongada ducha, había sido demasiados sentimientos por un día y necesitaba un descanso, me sumergí hasta la nariz y medité sobre lo que había pasado anteriormente, quería creer que Inuyasha de verdad estaba intentando olvidar lo que sentía, por otro lado no me gustaba la idea pero era una locura el solo hecho de pensar en detenerlo, no podía, el ya había decido y estaba feliz si el lo era. Por el bien de los dos, era conveniente que yo siguiera su camino… Seguiría intentándolo…


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo cuatro: Conviviendo con mi mejor amigo

Dos días después la directora del instituto nos informó que estaban realizando una especie de proyecto de intercambio entre personas de distintos sexos, pero no quiso darnos muchos detalles. Tres semanas más tarde mientras estábamos en clase de Física (zzZZzz) la vieja Kenshin entró para informarnos que tenía que hablar con todas las chicas urgentemente, salimos sin reprochar ya que la expresión en la cara de la vieja no era nada chistoso, estaba exaltada y muy apurada por soltar lo que venía a decir, nos dirigimos hacía el laboratorio para poder hablar más tranquilamente, cuando hicimos silencio por fin dijo:

-Bueno señoritas tengo buenas y malas noticias para comunicarles-

-Sería mejor si empezaras por lo bueno Kenshin- dijo Sango

-Bueno como deseen… la buena noticia es que vamos a llevar acabo el proyecto elaborado por la comisión directiva-

-Bien y la mala- dije olvidándome por completo de lo que ese proyecto significaba.

-La mala es que todas ustedes tendrán que realizar un intercambio con los estudiantes masculinos, por lo que deberán convivir con el sexo opuesto por tres meses-

-Tres meses!, tiene que ser una broma- (ni loca!)

-Pues no señorita Higurashi, las reglas son las reglas y deberán cumplirlas-

-Si no nos queda otra, una pregunta Kenshin: cuando se realizará la elección de las alumnas?-

-Ya está todo organizado querida Ayame-

-A que bien! Y piensan decirnos-

-Si pero lo haremos individualmente… en el transcurso de la semana cada una de ustedes recibirá una carta con la explicación detallada del proyecto-

-Ok, otra cosa…-

-Sí querida-

-Los chicos ya están avisados de esto?-

-Sí, por supuesto, mientras yo estoy aquí con ustedes el profesor de Física les está informando a los hombres sobre esto-

-Bueno, creo que no podemos oponernos- dije mientras volvíamos a la clase.

-No, no tenemos alternativa, es si o sí- dijo Sango (miente! En el fondo esta que se muerte de la alegría)

Entramos al salón y noté al instante que los chicos ya estaban avisados del proyecto, sus miradas hacia nosotras no eran nada disimuladas y lógicamente, por sus cabezas debería de haber pasado más de un pensamiento obsceno, pero bueno, hombres son hombres. La clase terminó y por fin pude desentenderme de la dichosa "gravedad"(lo harían más fácil si se limitaran a decir que no flotamos por ella y listo), me ayudarían con mi poca memoria, bueno pero no viene al caso (me fui por las ramas… como siempre). Volvía sola a mi habitación ya que Sango había quedado encontrarse con Miroku a la salida, si que iba a ser un día bastante aburrido, seguramente Kagura no estaría por lo que tendría que pasarla sola hasta que a dichas chicas se les ocurriera volver, en ese tiempo, seríamos mi guitarra y yo, esa hermosa estructura con seis cuerdas que le da alegría a mi vida, llegué a la habitación, me despojé de la mayor cantidad de ropa posible, quedándome con mis boxers femeninos (obviamente) y la remera de tirantes que desde el segundo día de clases llevaba debajo de la camisa (demasiado traslúcida) y puse el grabador al máximo, ya que estaba sola debía aprovechar el tiempo. Podrían haber pasado horas y yo no lo notaría, estaba sumergida en mi mundo de música pesada, imaginando que me encontraba en algún club con mis antiguos compañeros haciendo lo que mejor sabíamos hacer: beber y bailar, en ese momento volvió a mi mente el recuerdo de mi primera vez en un club:

FLASH BACK

-Vamos Kagome sólo será por una noche, ni los hombres ni el alcohol muerden!- me dijo, o mejor, me gritó mi mejor amiga Kurenai.

-Si lo sé, pero no creo que sea buena idea-

-Ho por favor no seas así, además, Shu también va a ir- (dio en el clavo) resulta que Shu era mi mejor amigo y a la vez mi… como decirlo, se podría decir que éramos amigos con derecho, aunque yo sentía algo más por el aunque nunca supe lo que el sentía… hasta esa noche.

-Esta bien pero solo serán unas horas-

-Fantástico! Si tan solo tengo que mencionar a Shu para que aceptes lo haré más a menudo-

-Ni lo pienses!-

-Ok, ok no te enojes, ahora vamos, tenemos media hora para arreglarte, ni sueñes que vas a ir con esos mugrosos pantalones- (hey, a que cosa la estas llamando mugrosa!)

-Ja, mejor dicho, tu ni lo sueñes, estoy bastante bien como estoy-

-No no, ni pensarlo, exactamente ahora nos vamos a mi casa y te arreglaré como tu cuerpo se lo merece-

-Y si digo que no, me llevarás igual?

-Sí-

-Bueno, no tengo escapatoria-

-Ni que fuera un castigo- me reprochó mientras caminábamos hacia su casa, de verdad no quería arreglarme mucho, era solo una salida con amigos, ni que fuera la gran cosa, por otro lado quería verme bien ya que iba Shu, aunque el estaba acostumbrado a verme vestida como siempre, es más, el junto con mis hermanos me habían enseñado lo cómodos que eran esos pantalones, más lindos eran si más rotos estaban. Después de pasar casi veinte minutos esperando a Kurenai mientras ella elegía lo que iba a ponerme para salir me dirigió hasta el baño y me encerró ahí con una frase amenazante: "no creas que vas a quedar con vida si sales sin esa ropa entendiste?", bien, sabiendo que con las palabras de mi amiga no se juega observé la ropa que me había entregado, estaba loca si pensaba que yo iba a usar eso! (totalmente loca… de que psiquiátrico se escapó?) lo que supuestamente iba a ponerme esa noche consistía de una remera gris (a eso le llaman remera? Es un pedazo de tela que mide menos de 20cm) mas que una remera era un top, cosa que odio, pero sus palabras había sido muy claras, me saqué mi remera actual y me probé la otra dejando al descubierto mi hermoso piercing… era un poco incómoda pero me sentaba muy bien, terminé de hacer lo mismo con mis pantalones y me fijé en la prenda que taparía mis piernas (a eso llamas tapar?! Es mas corto que mis boxers!) Era una horrible pollera negra con brillos a los bordes, la miré con asco pero estaba totalmente decidida de que quería conservar mi vida por lo que me puse la dichosa ropa, ya terminada la sesión de tortura salí del baño con mi mejor expresión de fastidio, quizás, si Kurenai entendía mi indirecta me dejaría volver a ponerme mi antiguo vestuario, pero no lo hizo, es más, respondió a la expresión con otra de orgullo (dejando el mío por el piso) y satisfacción, quise alejarme lo más posible de ella, error… me sostuvo por los brazos y volvió a meterme al baño, esta vez, junto a ella, me sentó en un banco frente al espejo y empezó a peinarme y a hacerme cosas raras con mis mechones negros, por fin terminó por dejarlo suelto y siguió a mi rostro, eso si que no (con mi cara no se meten!) la tomé de las manos y las alejé a una distancia considerable (a tres kilómetros sería poco) y la miré con una negación perfectamente marcada pero otra vez estaba con su gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes, siempre hacía la misma odiosa expresión cuando quería convencerme de algo pero que ni se le ocurriera pensar que me dejaría llevar por su cara de nena.

-Ni creas que vas a poder pintarme como se te venga en ganas, no quiero que me dejes como tus muñecas de plástico-

-Oh vamos Kagome será solo un poco de rubor y alguna que otra cosa-

-No, ni pensarlo-

-Hazlo por mí, sii?-

-Hn, está bien, pero la próxima vez ni se te ocurra preguntar.

-Gracias! Te prometo que no te arrepentirás-

-Eso ya lo veremos-

Después de pasar casi veinte odiosos y eternos minutos en los que Kurenai dejaba mi rostro como un arco iris por fin pudimos irnos al maldito club, llegamos a una hora bastante considerable pero un poco tarde, busqué con la mirada a cierto morocho sin mucho éxito, Shu no estaba por ninguna parte, mientras seguía concentrada en mi búsqueda Kurenai hacía de las suyas con un desconocido (recién lo conocía y ya era el amor de su vida… yo ni en sueños haría algo parecido) dejándome completamente sola rodeada de pervertidos y arrastradas (hermosa combinación) caminé hacia la barra y me senté al lado de una mujer que ya estaba bastante pasada en sake, la miré con cierto aire de reproche (bueno… quien iba a saber que con el pasar del tiempo yo sería peor :S) siendo una chica sin experiencia alguna, tardé bastante en elegir que dichoso trago probar, por un lado sabía muy bien que quería estar conciente todo el resto de la noche, y por otro necesitaba tomar algo y vivir la vida, justo cuando iba a comentarle al barman mi decisión una tierna y muy conocida voz me habló en mi oído derecho provocando en mi un leve sonrojo (parecía un semáforo en rojo… pero de todas formas era "leve"):

-Hola nena hermosa, veo que no te decides, déjame ayudarte- dijo Shu con su voz siempre tan sexy.

-Hola! Estás en lo cierto, he tardado bastante en elegir, pero creo que con un baso de sake estará bien-

-No creo que sea la mejor opción, tienes una lista con más de cincuenta tragos y te decides por uno tan común? Necesitas experiencia, linda-

-Mmmm, posiblemente tengas razón, porque no me aconsejas algo, y ya que estas me enseñas…- (desde cuando intento ser condenadamente tan seductora?... juro por Dios que así no soy)

-Como quieras- dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado y le pedía un par de tragos al hombre del otro lado de la barra… por que tenía que ser tan atractivo?, siempre con su típico aire de elegancia con sus típicos jeans y su más que conocida camisa a cuadros (el vestuario no le quita lo sexy! Todo lo contrario…)

Empezamos a tomar de ese extraño trago… era extraño pero sabía bastante bien y era odiosamente adictivo, bebí lo que nadie pudo beber en toda la noche, pero posiblemente Shu estaba en un promedio igualado al mío, ya estaba completamente fuera de mi absoluta conciencia y no dejaba de balancearme para los costados, él tampoco estaba muy bien que digamos pero no lo demostraba, sin mi consentimiento me tomó por la cintura y me atrajo hacia el con un simple tirón, quedamos más cerca que antes pero seguía existiendo un espacio entre nosotros, nos separamos unos centímetros para poder pararnos y en silencio me condujo hasta la salida, nos subimos a su auto y tomamos un rumbo que no era hacia mi casa, si bien estaba demasiado borracha conocía claramente el recorrido a mi hogar y definitivamente ese no era. Cualquiera que pudiera opinar diría que mis intenciones eran iguales a las de él, pero eran todo lo contrario, no quería ni pensar que podía llegar a acostarme con mi mejor amigo y, de solo pensarlo, sentía un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo, con mis ojos un poco entrecerrados y me respiración bastante agitada pude articular la frase que hacía un notorio rato, rondaba por mi cabeza:

-Shu, a donde vamos?-

-Tranquila nena, vamos a mi casa-

-Pero…-

-Nada de peros, Kagome, esta noche serás mía- (ni pensarlo!)

-No Shu esto está mal- respondí a lo que el evitó olímpicamente haciendo como si no hubiera escuchado. Llegamos a su casa, se bajó del auto pero yo permanecía dentro, de verdad no quería terminar en su habitación haciendo ESE tipo de cosas, no estaba segura de lo que el sentía por mi, si bien yo si lo estaba pero no quería que para el fuera solo cosa del momento, mientras mis pensamientos luchaban entre sí la puerta en la que me apoyaba se abrió dejando ver la silueta de Shu, me sujetó por los brazos y en un par de tirones logró sacarme del auto, sin más espacio entre medio me besó como nunca antes lo había hecho, me agarró desprevenida y tarde en responder, temblorosa me sujeté de su cuello con ambos brazos y lentamente me dejé llevar, ese tierno beso comenzó a profundizarse, su lengua apenas tocaba la mía pero, en cuestión de segundos, ya eran grandes amigas, el me sostenía por la cintura ejerciendo una leve presión haciendo que mi cuerpo se pegara al de él, cortó el beso y me miro fijamente a los ojos, en ellos se notaba la lujuria y el deseo, pero yo seguía sintiéndome insegura, dejó de sujetar mi cintura y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la casa, la abrió de par en par y se volteo a mirarme, estática en la vereda y con los labios hinchados, esa era mi postura en ese momento, sabiendo que no iba a moverme volvió a mi lado, me agarró de las manos y me adentró hacia la cocina, de ahí al living y por último a su habitación, se paró dándome la espalda y lentamente se volteó, otra vez me tomó desprevenida y volvió a besarme, ya no era el tierno beso de antes, era apasionado y casi brusco.

Después de unos minutos ya se podía sentir un calor abrasador en el ambiente, el estaba notoriamente excitado y yo iba por el mismo camino, pero, cuando llevó sus manos hacía mis piernas y comenzó a subir lentamente caí en la cuenta de lo que pretendía, rápidamente me solté de el y me alejé chocando contra la pared, ante mi acción Shu había quedado un poco sorprendido, quiso volver a besarme intentado acorralarme pero fui más atenta y logré salir de dicho intento antes de que el pudiera lograrlo, sonrió de medio lado y dijo:

-Qué pasa nena? Esto es lo que querías verdad?-

-No Shu estas equivocado, no es lo que quiero-

-Ho vamos Kagome solo será una noche- sus palabras daban vueltas en mi cabeza, solo una noche… una noche… el solo quería una estúpida noche conmigo! Me sentí herida y una tonta total al haber pensado que el de verdad me quería, cerré los ojos con pesadez mientras una lágrima salía de ellos y recorría mis acaloradas mejillas, pero, como siempre, Shu no pudo quedarse callado y agregó- Ven linda, sé muy bien que tu también quieres que esto pase, no tienes que hacerte problema, mañana haremos como que no paso nada.

-Shu eres un idiota!- grité mientras más lágrimas resbalaban por mi rostro con más frecuencia, estaba totalmente desconcertada, no podía creer que era el mismo chico que siempre me había tratado con una mujer especial y nunca me había lastimado el que ahora estaba tratándome con una cualquiera que solo lo hace por una noche –A ti solamente se te ocurría que yo podría querer eso!-

-No mientas! Sabes tanto como yo que me deseas-

-En eso te equivocas, yo no deseo a nadie, y menos a ti- diciendo esto abrí la puerta y corrí hacia la salida, no quería verlo nunca más, de verdad que las palabras duelen y dejan heridas bastantes grandes, salí de esa casa como alma que lleva el diablo y me perdí en la noche mientras comenzaba a llover, bendita suerte la mía! Seguí corriendo sin rumbo fijo bajo la pesada lluvia, no tenía idea de donde estaba y la cabeza me daba vueltas, llegó un momento en el que no podía correr más pero intenté no detenerme, sin darme cuenta choqué contra algo o alguien, antes de caer al frío suelo unas manos me sostuvieron por los hombros, al tener mis cabellos pegados a mi frente no pude distinguir bien de quien se trataba pero su voz era muy conocida:

-Kagome… Ho por Dios estas bien?!- era mi hermano, Koga, me sentía bastante aliviada al saber que era él, me sujeté de su remera y lloré como nunca antes, gracias al cielo Koga entendió que no estaba en condiciones de explicarle el porque de mis lágrimas por lo que me levantó en sus brazos y me subió en su auto, no sabía por que el estaba a esas horas en la calle pero había sido pura suerte de que me topara con el. Llegamos a casa y después de ponerme algo más cómodo me acostó en mi cama, no quería estar sola, me sentía mal y podía decir que esta me daba miedo estarlo, lo sostuve por el brazo y lo miré, solo bastaba una mirada para que el entendiera lo que yo quería, se recostó junto a mí y me abrazó por la cintura, mis mojados cabellos todavía estaban pegados a mi cara y el llanto no dejaba de hacerse presente, entre lágrimas y sollozos me quedé dormida en brazos de mi hermano, me sentía despreciable y la mujer mas estúpida de todas por haber sido tan ciega, pero el sentir que Koga estaba ahí conmigo me sentía un poco mejor…

END FLASH BACK

Bueno si bien no era un recuerdo con muchas alegrías era uno que siempre estaba en mi cabeza, al final terminé con una resaca que me partía en dos y totalmente destrozada, desde ese entonces no volví a ver a Shu, el intentó pedirme perdón por todos los medios posibles pero yo solo quería olvidarlo, esa noche (y los 5 días que le siguieron) fue la última vez que pude llorar, por algún motivo al estar presente de momentos tristes las lágrimas no acudían a mis ojos y a pesar de sentirme horrorosa por no poder expresarme ni una maldita gota de agua salía de mis lagunas marrones… tengo que admitir que ya no soy la misma Kagome de antes, era tierna y muy amigable con todos y después del incidente me privé de toda relación con los demás. Esta vez algo había cambiado en mi, desde que ingresé al instituto ya no soy tan fría, si bien me cuesta mantener una conversación sin ser odiosa y despreciable ya soy más sociable, por un lado la culpa la tienen Sango, Inuyasha y Miroku, sin duda ellos cambian mi forma de ser, ya han pasado 3 años desde mi primera noche en un club y desde la última que pude reír con mi mejor amigo, debía intentar ser la chica de antes, ya no sería tan dulce y tierna (la sola palabra me da asco) pero tendría que intentarlo.

Ya cansada de tanto saltar por todos lados y tocar mi guitarra como si estuviera en un concierto, apagué el grabador y me recosté en el sillón a pensar (que raro… no soy de hacer eso) por alguna razón tenía en mente a cierto ambarino, y no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza, los nervios y las ansias me comían por dentro del solo pensar que posiblemente podía llegar a ser con el que tenía que convivir en el proyecto… error… eso estaba mal, no podía dejarme llevar por mi lado pervertido (alias Sango) el y yo no éramos absolutamente nada y estábamos bien así, el me había dicho que estaba intentado ser solo un amigo y me parece perfecto (cuando dejaré de ser tan mentirosa :S), estuve acostada unos escasos minutos cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, siempre vaga tarde en levantarme y llegué sin ganas a abrirla, quien demonios venía a molestar a esta hora (por favor, recién son las 3 de la tarde!), quedé estática al ver a quien estaba mirándome y gracias a la impresión no me di cuenta que estaba casi desnuda en frente de Inuyasha (justo tenía que ser el!), sus ojos parecían platos y estaba más sonrojado que nunca, no sabía que decir cerré un poco la puerta dejando a la vista solo mi cabeza, lo miré un poco molesta y le dije:

-Si me permites ser curiosa... a que diablos viniste!?

-hee... bueno yo...-

-Inuyasha dilo de una maldita vez!- sus balbuceos ya me habían sacado de las casillas, hacía rato que repetía la misma frase.

-Bueno... venía a decirte que la directora me pidió que te entregara esto- dijo mientras me alcanzaba un sobre blanco con mi nombre claramente escrito en él, lo tomé sin saber bien ante que problema, castigo, alerta o lo que sea, me estaba encontrando, lo abrí temblorosa a lo que podía decir mientras que Inuyasha me miraba y se mordía el labio inferior, aunque el no lo notara esa acción me parecía horrorosamente sexy y me ponía un poco incómoda, yo tampoco noté que al agarrar el dichoso sobre había quedado otra vez enfrente de el "vestida" como estaba, posiblemente esa era la provocación que yo le daba para que el hiciera aquel gesto, pero no creo que el quisiera ser tan obvio. Desplegué la carta y la miré detenidamente sin leerla, era bastante larga y la letra, poco entendible, bajo la mirada de mi amigo pervertido empecé a leer lento y sin apuro, ésta decía:

_Señorita Higurashi:_

_El motivo de esta escritura es para comunicarle la decisión del consejo escolar de aprobar el proyecto presentado por la profesora de psicología, usted ya debe ser conocedora del asunto por medio de la secretaria de su torre, en fin, queríamos comentarle las siguientes normas básicas que deberán ser respetadas en el momento de convivir con el alumno que se le sea asignado:_

_Queda totalmente prohibido el contacto físico (usted sabe a donde queremos llegar)._

_También tienen prohibido el ingreso de alcohol y otras sustancias peligrosas._

_Deberán dormir en camas separadas y si es posible en habitaciones diferentes._

_No es posible cambiar de compañero, ya que esto están elegidos al parecer de sus profesores._

_El proyecto dará inicio el día 01/05 a las 07:00 hs, y tendrá una extensión de tres meses (01/08), las alumnas deberán llevar sus pertenencias necesaria hacia el dormitorio del alumno asignado._

_Creemos que eso es todo y que a partir de su conocimiento podrá respetar estrictamente las normas que se le imponen._

_Atte: El consejo escolar._

Falsa alarma! Creía que era alguna carta para reprocharme por mi comportamiento, etc, pero bueno, no era gran cosa, al terminar de leer levanté mi cabeza para poder mirarlo, estaba estático y la boca entreabierta (lo que haría con esa boca!).

-Kagome te faltó algo importante- dijo dándole la vuelta a la carta, ésta seguía del otro lado con una pequeña aclaración, decía que por asignación el chico con el que debía convivir era Inuyasha... un momento... TENGO QUE CONVIVIR CON INUYASHA!, por Dios, me faltaba el aire y no sabía que decir, su rostro estaba mucho más rojo que antes y miraba al piso, quise hablar pero nada salió de mi boca, no era algo que me esperaba y el ponerme a pensar que viviría con el no era lo mejor. Decidida a cortar el horrible silencio del ambiente me acerqué unos centímetros a el, lo miré como si fuera una chica inocente y le dije:

-Inu... esto significa que tendré que soportarte tres meses?-

-Hey ni que fuera tan malo-

-Jaja tranquilo es broma-

-Hmm, bueno de todas formas espero que sepas cocinar-

-Cocinar? Por que debería saber?-

-Veo que no estas enterada, no solo viviremos juntos, prácticamente tendremos una vida de casados por tres meses- al decirlo miró disimuladamente hacia otro lado –Tendrás que cocinar por que tienen pensado cerrar la cafetería el tiempo que dure el proyecto-

-Fuck! Es más bochornoso de lo que pensaba-

-No tienes que preocuparte seguramente algo sabes hacer-

-La vez que intenté hacer arroz se terminó quemando-

-Bueno... entonces tendrás que aprender-

-Si como quieras-

-Entonces nos vemos mañana-

-Un momento... que día es mañana?-

-Viernes 1º de mayo- dijo con una enorme y hermosa sonrisa

-NO puede ser!- dije golpeando mi cabeza contra el marco de la puerta –Nos vemos mañana-

Me despedí de el, entré en la habitación y me acosté boca abajo en la cama, demasiadas presiones, y ahora me enteraba de que tendría que cocinar para Inuyasha! En ese ámbito soy tremendamente mala, nunca en mi corta vida he cocinado algo, o por lo menos no me ha salido bien, a los pocos minutos que Inuyasha se fue entraron Sango y Kagura, me preguntaron si ya me habían entregado el maldito sobre, sin ganas de hablar respondí a todas sus preguntas con diminutos monosílabos, mi amiga pervertida (Sango) viviría con Miroku (que raro ¬¬) y Kagura con un tal Naraku de último año, me levanté de mi cómoda posición y me dispuse a preparar mi bolso para el día siguiente, no llevaría demasiadas cosas, si bien serían tres meses tendría la posibilidad de lavarlas. Dejé todo acomodado y me acosté con todas las intenciones de dormir, las chicas ya dormían y solo faltaba yo, como era costumbre... soñé con él... otra vez.

-Maldita sea Kagome levántate de una vez!- gritaba una exaltada Sango, por lo visto me había intentado levantar mientras yo seguía en el décimo sueño, me removí molesta en mi cama notando que estaba enredada con las sábanas, perfecto! Estaba bastante malhumorada, la querida Sango por la odiosa culpa de sus nervios no paraba de gritarme y mandar a hacer cosas (ni que fuera mi madre), la fulminé con la mirada y empecé a cambiarme, no haría nada que ella quisiera hasta no estar lista.

-Ya te oí no hace falta que sigas gritando!- sin darse cuenta, Sango seguía gritándome para que me levantara y yo ya lo había hecho (que mujer!)

-Hoo, lo siento- por fin! Ya me había cansado de tantos gritos.

Terminé de vestirme, estábamos en primavera y el clima estaba estable por lo que me puse unos jeans negros con una blusa blanca escote en V, me dirigí al baño y empecé a peinarme, después de luchar contra los odios nudos, producto de mi inquietud al dormir, salí del baño y tomé mis cosas, las chicas estaban paradas al lado de la puerta mirándome enojadas, la noche anterior había acordado irnos juntas y yo había sido la última en despertar, caminamos hacia el ascensor, salimos de la torre y nos dirigimos hacia la de los chicos, todo el colegio era un completo caos, las valijas iban y venían y la mayoría de las chicas estaban como locas, lentamente llegamos a la recepción pedimos las llaves de las habitaciones y subimos al piso indicado, como Miroku vivía con Inuyasha, Sango y yo también estaríamos juntas, era un punto a mi favor ya que ella me ayudaría a cocinar. Entramos con todo el disimulo del mundo, pensado que los chicos todavía dormían, pero no, Inuyasha, Miroku, Hojo y otro desconocido estaban sentados en la sala de estar, nos miraron desde el momento que cruzamos la puerta y no dejaron de hacerlo por un tiempo, nadie decía nada y por culpa de la odiosa mirada de Inuyasha empecé a sonrojarme sin poder evitarlo, quedé estática ante mi reacción, pero que diablos me pasaba! Nunca me había pasado algo así y ahora con tan solo enfocar sus ojos en mí me pasaba esto, podía sentir que mis mejillas ardían y posiblemente el lo había notado debido a que una sonrisa de satisfacción se surcó en su rostro (haciéndolo más atractivo…), el chico que no conocía se levantó de repente y se acercó hasta a mí (quizás lo hizo demasiado) me miraba sonriente y algo nervioso, extendió su mano dándome a entender que se estaba presentado, también agregó:

-Mucho gusto Higurashi, mi nombre es Ryoma Nakamura- simplemente era hermoso, sus ojos eran de un azul profundo y tenía el pelo de un ligero rubio, esa sonrisa era tremendamente encantadora y se notaba a distancia que era un persona que no lastimaría ni a una mosca, todo lo contrario a Inuyasha (por qué tiene que aparecer él en esto?).

-Encantada Ryoma-

-Bueno acabadas las presentaciones, que tal si van a dejar sus cosas?- dijo Inuyasha, se podía decir que estaba ¿celoso?, un poco más y se comía con los ojos a Ryoma.

-Si sería lo mejor- dijo Hoyo apoyando a la petición de Inuyasha, lo miré sin expresión alguna, caminé hasta el pasillo y entré en la habitación que ya me era conocida, cuando logré encender la luz quedé totalmente en shock, la cama de Inuyasha ya no era de el solo, esta había sido cambiado por una de dos plazas en la que supuestamente también dormiría yo, miré la habitación sin poder creerlo, de verdad parecíamos casados, y el solo pensamiento me provocaba un estremecimiento en todo mi cuerpo…

-Veo que ya notaste el cambio de cama- me dijo al oído –Pero no pienses que está así por que yo quise, no dormiría contigo otra vez por nada en el mundo-

-Hey pero que estás diciendo! Yo tampoco quiero dormir contigo-

-Yo no lo digo por que me desagrade- atacó muy sonrojado –Lo digo por que te mueves mucho!-

-Lamento decirte que no hay vuelta atrás, soy así y lastimosamente te tocó vivir conmigo-

-No me molesta y lo sabes!- gritó dando por terminada la discusión, me di media vuelta muy sonrojada, pensé que era por el enojo que me había provocado su actitud, pero fue producto de que había colocado sus manos en mis mejillas y me miraba fijamente. Caminé despacio hasta el armario para acomodar mis cosas, todavía podía sentir sus tibias manos en mi rostro y su mirada fija en mis labios, por un momento pensé que iba a besarlos y que no iba a resistirme ante tal acto, pero se mantuvo en línea, se estaba tomando la amistad muy en serio, y me parecía perfecto. Mientras acomodaba mi ropa Inuyasha se había recostado en la cama y había empezado a leer un libro bastante grande, disimuladamente me miraba por arriba de éste, lo hacía de vez en cuando para no parecer muy obvio pero pude notarlo sin el menor esfuerzo, cuando me decidí a decirle que parara con sus miraditas, Miroku entró a la habitación y dijo:

-Vengo a avisarles que no permitiremos que se la pasen peleando como un par de recién casados!- no pude evitar la leve coloración en mis mejillas e Inuyasha mucho menos.

-No es tu problema Miroku, no metas tus narices donde no te llaman- dijo Inuyasha calmadamente.

-Estaba bien, pero solo les advierto que no van a estar estos tres meses peleándose-

-Si, si como digas-

Después de que Miroku se fue volví a mi tarea de acomodar mis cosas, al estar de espaldas al ambarino no noté cuando dejó el libro en la mesa de luz ni cuando lentamente fue quedándose dormido.

-Valla que eres flojo- dijo en un susurro, sin intenciones de despertarlo, se lo veía tan tierno e infantil con sus ojos cerrados y su expresión de tranquilidad, por un momento sentí un fuerte deseo de besar esos labios hasta que escuché la chillona voz de Sango desde la cocina:

-Kagome, Inuyasha, a comer!-

-Enseguida vamos!- grité medio aturdida por semejante grito, pensé que se despertaría después de que Sango nos llamó de esa forma pero ni siquiera se movió, lo llamé por lo bajo con toda la intención de que se levantara, pero estaba más dormido que no se qué, me acerqué lentamente sin provocar el más mínimo ruido, podía sentir su respirar tranquilo y sin prisa, llegué al borde de la cama, temblorosa coloqué mi mano sobre su hombro y comencé a moverlo suavemente mientras lo nombraba cada vez más alto. Después de varios intentos ya estaba roja de furia, no solo que no se había despertado sino que había empezada a roncar, ya harta de la circunstancia grité con todas mis fuerzas:

-Inuyasha por el grandísimo amor de Dios levántate de una maldita vez!-

-Haaa!- Inuyasha gritó asustado, abrió los ojos rápidamente y en un acto de supuesta defensa propia me sostuvo por los brazos y logró recostarme bruscamente en la cama quedando debajo de el –Pero que diablos?… Kagome me asustaste-

-No me digas… era la única forma de que te levantaras, llevo horas intentando despertarte por las buenas y no respondías-

-Con solo llamarme un poco más fuerte hubiera bastado- dijo molesto, al parecer no se había dado cuenta en la forma que nos encontrábamos, mi respiración era agitada y al inhalar mi pecho rozaba con de él debido a que estábamos muy cerca.

-Inu te importaría soltarme?- le dije en un intento de parar esa tremenda sensación que me embargaba en ese instante, me sentía extraña y no podía no respirar agitada, el por su parte estaba muy nervioso, sus manos temblaban al igual que sus labios, sin poder evitarlo los miré sin disimulo, al parecer lo notó y comenzó a acercarse lentamente, ya no podía decir nada y el no había respondido a mi pregunta. Sentí sus labios rozar con los míos y fue el momento que perdí todo aire de cordura, ansiosa por volver a hacer contacto con su labios corté la distancia entre nosotros y lo besé, hacía mucho tiempo que esperaba sentirlos otra vez, sus manos soltaron mis brazos para poder sostenerme por la cintura, esa tierna caricia comenzó a hacerse más apasionada a medida que los minutos pasaban, ya no besaba mis labios, había descendido hacia mi cuello y lo besaba con mucha delicadeza como si fuera de porcelana, de vez en cuando lo mordía provocándome una hermosa sensación, las mordidas eran cada vez más frecuentes, a simple vista podía decirse que eran bruscas y hambrientas, pero no dolían, sus besos fueron bajando poco a poco, ya sabía a donde quería llegar pero no tenía intención alguna de detenerlo.

-Ya les dije que fueran a comer! Dejen de hacer semejantes cosas y vengan de una buena vez- nos regañó Sango desde la puerta, al escucharla Inuyasha se corrió rápidamente hacía un costado, nos sonrojamos y no pudimos responderle, terminó por irse muy enojada. No podía ni siquiera mirarlo, todavía mis mejillas quemaban de lo rojas que se habían puesto y me daba vergüenza mirarlo después de lo que estábamos a punto de hacer.

-Inuyasha… yo… yo no…- intenté decir después de un largo silencio.

-Tranquila Kagome, fue mi culpa, haremos como que esto no pasó-

-Si, sería lo mejor- contesté levantándome rápidamente y saliendo de la habitación lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieron, llegué a la cocina y estaban todos ya sentados en la mesa, además de los que ya estaban también habían llegado Ayame y Yuka, dos de mis compañeras de clase que les había tocado vivir con Hojo y Ryoma, me senté haciendo caso omiso a que todo el mundo me miraba, un rato después apareció Inuyasha y empezamos a comer.

-Chicas que les parece si mañana salimos de compras- preguntó Sango después de una comida silenciosa parecida a la de un funeral.

-Si, sería genial ya que tenemos que comprar lo que usaremos para cocinar estos tres meses- agregó Ayame.

-Como quieran, ustedes saben que esas cosas mucho no me van pero soy parte de esto- dije un poco malhumorada, nunca me gustó salir a comprar ese tipo de cosas pero lo haría por mi bien mental.

-Bueno ya está decidido mañana iremos de compras y no se dice más- finalizó Yuka, me levanté, dije un buenas noches y me dirigí hacia la habitación, Inuyasha estaba muy cansado y ya se había acostado, pensé que estaría durmiendo por lo que entré despacio cuidando de no hacer ruido, sin prender la luz empecé a desvestirme, me coloqué unos shorts y una remera de tirantes, dejé la otra ropa en una silla de una esquina y me acosté, le di la espalda e intenté dormirme. No podía mantener mis ojos cerrados más de veinte minutos, desvelada y un poco incómoda pasé la mitad de la noche, y como si fuera poco Inuyasha se había acercado a mí pasando uno de sus brazos por mi cintura haciendo presión para mantenerme pegada a el, podía sentir su pecho desnudo contra mi espalda y su respiración en mi cuello.

-Kagome tu olor es embriagante- dijo, por un instante pensé que estaba despierto pero después de decirlo se escuchó por toda la habitación un leve ronquido.

-Con que sueñas conmigo he?- dije más para mi misma que para él, cerré por decimacuarta vez los ojos tratando de disfrutar su compañía, pero el momento más lindo es el que primero acaba, en menos de dos minutos ya estaba dormida…

A la mañana siguiente desperté e Inuyasha ya no estaba, miré mi reloj, las 11:00, era temprano pero no quería volver a ganarme otro grito por parte de Sango, me levante sin el menor aire de ganas, tomé ropa limpia, una toalla y entré al baño para darme un larga y relajante ducha, bueno… posiblemente no muy larga pero si sería relajante, abrí el grifo dejando que el agua corriera por la bañera, me libré de mi ropa de dormir y me metí a la ducha, sentía que la tención de mis músculos iba desapareciendo a medida que el agua recorría todo mi cuerpo. Estuve hay dentro por lo menos 10 minutos y ya había sido gritada por Sango y Yuka, las muy malditas no tenían intenciones de dejarme tranquila hasta que no saliera del condenado baño, sin escapatoria salí de la bañera murmurando todo tipo de cosas para decirles cuando las viera, no podía cambiarme allí ya que eso llevaba tiempo y no era exactamente lo que tenía en ese momento, pasé la toalla por debajo de mis hombros y la anudé delante de mi pecho para que no se saliera, agarré mi ropa y en menos de dos minutos ya me había ido del lugar, caminé por el pasillo hasta el dormitorio rogando no encontrarme con ningún hombre de por medio, por suerte parecía que no estaban por ningún lado, entré a la habitación no sin antes fijarme si Inuyasha por suma casualidad estaba dentro, como no lo encontré cerré la puerta detrás de mi y me dispuse a cambiarme. Ya tenía puesto mis boxers junto con un short y pasé a abrocharme el maldito sostén, me quedaba un poco chico ya que era dos talles menos pero no dejaba de ser cómodo, cuando por fin pude sujetarlo y acomodarlo en su lugar sentí como la puerta se abría de golpe…

-Haaa! Inuyasha nunca se te ocurre tocar!?- le grité totalmente irritada mientras me taba con la toalla intentando que noviera lo que desgraciadamente ya había visto.

-Lo siento, pensé que no estabas- dijo algo sonrojado pero en cuestión de segundos su expresión cambió –De todas formas es mi habitación y puedo entrar como se me de la gana!-

-Estas muy equivocado, sigo insistiendo que lamentablemente tengo que vivir contigo en el mismo cuarto y eso no significa que tus reglas sigan siendo las mismas en mi presencia!- pero quien se creía? No era mi culpa que la estúpida profesora de psicología nos eligiera como compañeros, y como si fuera poco el venía a decirme que como era su habitación hacía lo que quería (que equivocado que está).

-En eso te equivocas- dijo con un leve destello de malicia en sus dorados ojos –Yo no pedí que vivieras conmigo y creo que tu tampoco y también estoy completamente seguro de que si estuviéramos en tu habitación tu tomarías las decisiones solamente porque el maldito cuarto te pertenece!- (Dios… hombres!) aunque no quería aceptarlo Inuyasha tenía razón, sin poder contestar me di vuelta y de una vez por todas me puse la condenada remera, el seguía hay parado y tampoco hablaba, podía sentirlo respirar agitadamente, sonreí de medio lado pensando en las estupideces por las que peleábamos, hacerlo enojar era algo tremendamente divertido y el pensaba lo mismo ya que el se encargaba de hacerme rabiar a cada minuto…

-Y ahora de que te ríes- me dijo todavía muy enojado.

-Yo? No de nada… una tontería- dije con voz de nena inocente.

-Vamos no te hagas…- dijo acercándose por detrás rozando mis brazos con sus manos

-Y-ya te dije… d-de na-da- maldición, por que diablos tenía que tartamudear (posiblemente por que su sola presencia intimida a cualquiera…)

-Yo no creo que eso sea verdad…- me susurró en el oído –cierto?- puso sus manos en mi cintura y me recostó en su pecho, yo todavía seguía de espaldas a él y no quería voltear, de seguro me encontraría con esa mirada (mirada sexy grr) que me cortaba la respiración.

-Estaba pensando- le dije mientras lo tomaba de sus manos y jugaba con sus dedos –Que últimamente estamos peleando por cualquier cosa, pero a la vez es divertido ver cuando te enojas- agregué sin poder contener la risa.

-Jaja que graciosa… aunque debo admitir que también es divertido hacerte enojar- respondió riendo.

-A si?- le dije sin poder evitar darme la vuelta y mirarlo desafiante.

-Si, me entretengo bastante- sonrió y me devolvió la mirada de la misma forma.

-Jaja, veo que estaremos estos tres meses peleando no es así?- le pregunte mientras pasaba mis pequeños dedos por su pecho con lentitud provocándole escalofríos sin querer (si claro).

-Sip, pero hay muchísimas otras cosas que podríamos hacer- dijo con diversión mientras mi entrecejo mostraba enojo –Tranquila sólo bromeo-

-Más te valía-

Conversamos un rato sin movernos de donde estábamos, el con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y yo en su pecho como una nena indefensa (soy todo menos eso) al estar tan entretenida en nuestra conversación no reparé en la hora que era, había quedado con las chicas en salir de compras y seguramente ya estaban más que enojadas, me separé de él y le dije lo que pasaba, me miró tiernamente y se movió a un costado dejándome el paso libre hacia la puerta, le di un cálido beso en la mejilla y salí hacia la sala, ésta estaba vacía, diablos! Las chicas se habían ido sin mí, me tiré en el sofá soltando un sonoro bufido, tan hermoso era estar con el que perdía la noción de lo que pasaba en el exterior de esa estúpida habitación, cerré los ojos con pesadez imaginando el gran sermón que iba a comerme cuando regresaran, de que era una insensible, vaga, etc… suspiré por enésima ves y me acomodé mejor en mi asiento con claras intenciones de dormir pero comencé a escuchar las voces de mis amigas desde el pasillo, no se habían ido! Que alivio… me levanté y corrí como un rallo a comprobar que era verdad y no producto de mi imaginación, y hay estaban, alborotadas corriendo para todos lados mientras se arreglaban, que estúpida que había sido, al estar tan apresurada para que no me regañaran no me había fijado en la hora, todavía eran las 12 y debíamos salir a las y media (idiota!), ya liberada de mi preocupación empecé a reírme por semejante tontera, ya me dolía el estómago de la risa y no pasó disimulada entre las chicas, Sango había sacado la cabeza por el marco de la puerta y me miraba con una expresión de compasión (loca ella!). Al final salimos a comprar las dichosas cosas para darles de comer a cuatro hombres que comen por 16, compramos todo lo que nos haría falta y volvimos al instituto, tenía una ligera impresión de que el tiempo se pasaría más que rápido.

Ya habían pasado dos meses y diez días y no veía el momento de dejar esa habitación, Inuyasha y yo no hacíamos otra cosa que no sea pelear, casi siempre el se quejaba de todo lo que yo hacía y terminaba haciéndome rabiar, si bien eran peleas tontas no podían no afectarme, mucho menos quedarme callada sin reprocharle sus actitudes a lo que el atacaba con más cosas que le molestaban pero, la última vez que nos peleamos fue bastante fuerte y dolorosa, por lo menos por mi parte, sus palabras de verdad me había lastimado y su semblante enojado y de desprecio no había ayudado en mi estado de ánimo. Todo empezó esa mañana que estábamos solos, me levanté temprano y con todo el ánimo del mundo me había dirigido a la cocina para preparar el desayuno para los dos, lo que no me di cuenta fue que Inuyasha ya se había levantado y por lo que vi él estaba cocinando, una sincera sonrisa se apareció desde mis labios, se lo veía tan concentrado en no quemar las cosas y que el café no se aguara, caminé unos pasos hacía el hasta que sintió mi presencia, sin dejar de mirar su ancha espalda le dije:

-Hola Inu, me ganaste, tenía pensado hacer yo el desayuno-

-Que suerte que me levanté antes, no quiero morir joven- ni siquiera me había saludado y ya estaba atacándome, sin querer reconocerlo sus palabras me dolieron, posiblemente fue una estupidez, lo hubiera sido si el tono que usó fuera distinto, parecía muy enojado como si hubiera hecho algo que no le gustó.

-Hey que es lo que te pasa?- le pregunté un poco confundida por su actitud.

-Nada que te importe- respondió cortante. No podía quedarme callada, me agredía como si fuera la culpable de su mal humor y salía lastimada por su grosero actuar.

-Escucha bien Inuyasha, no se que diablos te pasa pero no pienso permitir que me trates así cuando no te hecho absolutamente nada!-

-No, tu tienes que escucharme- me dijo dándose la vuelta haciéndome retroceder unos cuantos pasos por esa mirada desafiante –Es totalmente insoportable vivir contigo, eres molesta, gruñona, no haces otra cosa que no sea hacerme enojar, y por lo que veo te encanta pelear conmigo, no entiendo por qué ahora vienes a hacerte la inocente si siempre te la pasas gritándome!- no podía creer lo que mis oídos acababan de escuchar… ¿molesta?¿gruñona? si mal no recuerdo el siempre empezaba a molestarme.

-Por Dios Inuyasha que diablos te está pasando!- le grité al borde de las lágrimas, de un momento a otro me trataba de esa forma totalmente diferente al Inuyasha que siempre estaba de buen humor.

-Qué es lo que me pasa? Tú eres lo que me pasa! Justamente a mi me toca convivir con una niña insoportable que no hace otra cosa que quejarse por todo y encima se cree inocente- eso era lo último que quería escuchar, mi corazón se sentía destrozado como si lo hubieran golpeado hasta dejar de latir, lo miré sin poder dar crédito a sus duras palabras, las lágrimas acudían a mis ojos por primera vez en años.

-Esta bien…- dije con la voz temblorosa –Si es lo que quieres esta bien… ya no seré una niña insoportable para ti porque no tendrás que verme nunca más!- le grité sin poder evitar las lágrimas que recorrían mis acaloradas mejillas, lo miré por última vez, sus ojos no dejaban de observarme con furia, corrí hacia la salida, abría la puerta rápidamente y choqué con alguien…

-Lo siento Kagome… Oye estas bien?!- me preguntó Ryoma muy preocupado por mi estado, no pude contestarle, me solté de sus brazos y corrí hacia el ascensor, mientras pasaba por el pasillo pude escuchar como le gritaba a Inuyasha para saber por qué diablos yo estaba llorando, no alcancé a escuchar otra palabra más ya que estaba dentro del aparato metálico bajando hacia la recepción.

Salí del edificio lo más rápido que pude y me dirigí al primer lugar que mis piernas me llevaron, me senté en una banca en uno de los jardines internos del instituto, el mismo al que Inuyasha me había llevado esa vez para preguntarme si quería salir con él, no se por qué, pero necesitaba recordar algún momento alegre junto a el para no pensar en lo que acababa de pasar. Después de unos minutos me dirigí hacia el edificio de las chicas, no pensaba pisar la otra torre ni por que me pagaran, le había jurado que no me volvería a ver y si era lo que el quería, lo haría; entré en mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama, extrañaba dormir ahí pero no podía quejarme, dormir en esos brazos tan fuertes y cómodos no tenía comparación, empecé a llorar intentando aligerar el dolor, pero este solo aumentaba a medida que el tiempo pasaba, no podía olvidarlo, ni a él ni a sus palabras crueles, de repente todo el cariño que me tenía se había desvanecido y salía a flote un Inuyasha que me era desconocido.

Lloré hasta quedarme dormida, no se cuanto fue eso pero no creo que hayan sido minutos, cuando desperté era de noche y parecía muy tarde, miré mi reloj que apenas podía distinguir en la oscuridad de la habitación, las 2:00, había dormido bastante pero seguía sintiéndome cansada, en un momento perdí la conciencia, lo único que recuerdo fue haber entrado al baño y abrir el grifo del agua fría de la bañera hasta que esta se llenara por completo de una sustancia helada que calaba hasta los huesos, me metí en ella observando como mi piel comenzaba a temblar, pronto mis labios se pusieron morados y mi rostro estaba pálido, cerré los ojos intentado olvidar todo lo que sentía dentro de mí pero sin dejar de llorar, me sumergí dentro del agua para mojar mi cabello pero luego me di cuenta que no tenía fuerzas para salir a respirar, de verdad no se que estaba pensado, no hacía el mínimo esfuerzo en levantarme y por más que intentara mis músculos estaban duros debido al frío, el aire se había acabado y mis ojos se cerraban, en eso alcancé a escuchar que alguien gritaba mi nombre, después todo se volvió oscuro.

Comencé a abrir mis ojos lentamente, podía sentir mi cuerpo cubierto con algo casi áspero, una toalla, mi cabello estaba mojado pero no podía recordar por qué, en un segundo volvieron a mi memoria los recuerdos de lo que había pasado… Dios casi había muerto! Pero… al parecer alguien me había sacado de la bañera mientras yo estaba inconciente, miré con pesadez la habitación donde estaba, seguía siendo la mía, en eso escuché una voz de hombre hablar desde la puerta…

-Veo que ya te despertaste tonta- otra vez me estaba atacando, no se conformaba con haberme hecho llorar que ya estaba dispuesto a lastimarme de nuevo, no le respondí y volví a cerrar mis ojos –Kag de verdad me asustaste- agregó con una voz bastante preocupada mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-No veo el por qué, no creo que te preocupe lo que le pase a una niña insoportable- le dije mientras me giraba para quedar de espalda a él.

-Vamos Kagome no lo dije en serio- que no lo había dicho en serio? Pero que se piensa? Me lastima, me hace llorar y después resulta ser todo una broma, harta de sus mentiras me levanté de un salto mirándolo con nuevas lágrimas comenzado a aparecer en mis ojos.

-Ja! Que piensas que soy Inuyasha? Me dijiste un montón de cosas horribles, me despreciaste tratándome como si no fuera nada, me mirabas con furia y ahora resulta ser que no lo dijiste en serio?- le dije con voz sarcástica –No soy un muñeco al que le puedes decir lo que se te antoje, tengo sentimientos y no pienso dejar que vuelvas a lastimarlos- agregué dejando que las lagrimas se corrieran por todo mi rostro, mis rodillas se vencieron por mi peso y caí sentada al suelo dejando escapar un leve gemido de dolor de mis labios por el golpe, mi cabello tapaba mis ojos y no podía ver la expresión de Inuyasha en el momento que le dije todas esas cosas, sólo lo escuché acercarse y abrazarme con fuerza apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Kag por favor perdóname nunca quise decirte todo eso, no estaba de humor por que me enteré de que mis padres vienen a visitarme y quieren conocer a mi novia gracias a que Sesshomaru les dijo que me había visto contigo en la exposición ese día y ellos que pensaban que estaba con Kikio-

-Y esa es la razón por la que tenía que tratarme de esa forma!?- le pregunté alejándolo de mi.

-De verdad no estaba pensado, estaba muy enojado con el idiota de mi hermano y me descargué contigo, nena estoy muy arrepentido- me dijo mientras una lágrima se resbalaba por su mejilla… Dios mío estaba llorando! Inuyasha Taisho, la piedra en persona estaba llorando, lo miré sin poder creerlo, como no iba a poder perdonarlo, era cierto que se sentía mal por lo que pasó, si bien no entendía por que tanto problema, si el me hubiera pedido que fingiera ser su novia frente a sus padres desde un principio, nos hubiéramos ahorrado semejante disgusto, lo miré comprensiva pero a la vez un poco confundida.

-Inu por qué no me dijiste desde el comienzo lo que pasaba?- le pregunté dulcemente mientras me acercaba hacia él para poder abrazarlo

-No lo sé Kag, tenía miedo de que te enojaras por que yo le había dicho a Sesshomaru que eras mi novia en un comienzo y si no hubiera pasado, mis padres no vendrían para conocerte-

-Valla que eres tonto- le reproché secando una lágrima que salía de sus empañados ojos, me miró sin entender por qué le decía eso –Si me hubieras pedido que me haga pasar por tu novia frente a tus padres no tendría problema, para eso soy tu amiga Inuyasha, cierto?- le dije mientras él me abrazaba con más fuerza.

-Tienes razón, fui un idiota y por mi culpa te lastimé-

-No tienes por que preocuparte, ya pasó y se que no lo hiciste con intenciones de lastimarme-

-Ho Kag, eres única!, solo tú podrías perdonarme-

-Jaja, si soy única y tienes que cuidarme por que no hay otra- le contesté riendo, si que era tonto pero… como quería a ese tonto.

Después de nuestra charla volvimos a su habitación, al entrar todos se quedaron mirándonos con intenciones de que les contáramos lo que había pasado pero no tenía ganas de hacerlo, dije un buenas noches acompañado de un bostezo y me encaminé a dormir seguida de Inuyasha, esta iba a ser la primera vez desde que dormía con el que nos acostábamos a la misma hora, o él lo hacía primero o yo, nunca juntos. Busqué mi ropa con la que siempre dormía y lo miré como diciendo "que tal si te vas" para poder cambiarme pero no parecía tener ni un aire de ganas de irse, en cambio se dio la vuelta y empezó a desvestirse, al parecer el pensaba que yo podría hacer lo mismo, total el estaba muy concentrado en lo suyo, me saqué la remera y rápidamente me coloqué la otra para después desabrochar el sostén y dejarlo en la cómoda debajo de otra ropa, luego me desprendí de mi jean para poder ponerme el short, cuando estuve lista me di la vuelta para ver a un Inuyasha tranquilo ya acostado, cabía la posibilidad de que el muy pícaro me hubiera visto mientras me cambiaba, me sonrojé ante tal pensamiento y por suerte él no lo notó, abrí el lado de mi cama y me metí dentro tapándome hasta la nariz, apagué la luz del velador y cerré los ojos con un poco de cansancio, lo sentía respirar y al parecer todavía estaba despierto.

-Kag tienes frío?- me preguntó después de un rato.

-Mmm, un poco- la verdad si tenía frío, esa habitación era un freezer.

-Ven más acá- me ordenó (que poder que tiene sobre mí este hombre) sin reprochar me moví unos centímetros más hacia el chocando contra su pecho, en un instante ya me veía rodeada de sus brazos, dispuesta a dormir volví a cerrar los ojos y en unos minutos me había dormido.

Después de la pelea no volvimos a hacerlo otra vez, éramos más unidos y nos llevábamos bastante bien, al final del mes se cumplieron los tres que duraba el proyecto, cuando me estaba despidiendo de los chicos, Inuyasha llegó muy apurado diciendo que tenía algo que decirme, me llevó hasta la habitación y me dijo muy contento y la vez algo nervioso:

-Kag mis padres vienen dentro de dos días y quieren conocerte, para eso planean llevarnos de vacaciones!-

-Y eso que tiene de malo?- le pregunté todavía sin entender porque estaba tan preocupado.

-Que no solo vienen para verte sino para opinar si eres la indicada para mí Kag… Y tu ni siquiera eres mi novia!-

-…- no sabía que decir, por lo que recordaba los padres de Inuyasha planeaban casarlo con Kikio desde un principio por que los primogénitos de esta eran íntimos amigos de la familia Taisho y ahora por culpa del idiota de Sesshomaru sus padres esperaban conocerme para ver si estaba en su altura para casarme con su hijo, ni siquiera estábamos juntos!

-Sé que es difícil y que tendremos que jugar a ser novios por un mes pero por favor Kag te pido que no me dejes en esto-

-Un mes!?-

-Ups, me olvidaba de eso… cómo supuestamente eres mi novia mis padres han decidido llevarnos a Las Vegas para conocerte mejor por todo un mes- las vegas? Los padres de Inuyasha iban a llevarme a las vegas?! Semejante lujo solamente para conocer a la novia de tu hijo.

-Esta bien- dije soltando un bufido, no tenía opción, no podía fallarle a mi mejor amigo en estas consecuencias y al ver su rostro como si fuera un niño que le dan lo que quiere se me hacía imposible negar –Pero que pasará con Kikio?-

-Todavía no lo sé, pienso hablar con ellos para explicarles que no tengo intenciones de casarme con ella y hacerlos recapacitar de que esto es una locura-

(Tiene todo mi apoyo con tal de que la pared se mantenga alejada)

-Bien eso se verá con el tiempo… cuando nos vamos?- tenía otras cosas en mente más graves que estar pensando en Kikio.

-Según lo que me informaron llegan mañana y quieren salir cuanto antes-

-Y eso será en…?-

-Posiblemente dos o tres días-

-Tan poco!? Inuyasha no tengo la menor idea de que ropa llevar sin mencionar que no le tengo mucho aprecio a los bikinis y cosas por el estilo-

-No te preocupes, mi madre me dijo que cuando llegara te llevaría a comprar lo que necesites-

Bien, ya todo estaba decidido, sería la gran escapatoria de Inuyasha para que no se casara con Kikio, esperaba que las cosas salieran bien. Ho por Dios! Me iría de vacaciones con los Taisho!


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo cinco: De vacaciones

Capítulo cinco: De vacaciones

No sabía si estar emocionada o entrar en pánico, tendría que pasar un mes entero con la familia de Inuyasha simulando ser su novia, no digo que eso me molestara (todo lo contrario), pero el solo hecho de que me llevaran a Las Vegas me hacía sentir un poco fuera de lugar, pero lo haría solo por la felicidad de mi amigo.

Inuyasha y yo quedamos vernos en el aeropuerto para recibir a sus padres y desde ahí me iría con la señora Izayoi Taisho (la madre) al centro comercial; llegué y le pregunté a un encargado cual era el desembarque del avión que venía de Londres, me indicaron que tenía que seguir derecho por un pasillo enorme repleto de gente hasta ver un gran túnel que estaba señalizado con el número 45, supuestamente por ahí saldrían los señores Taisho, me senté en una banca a esperar, Inuyasha no debía tardar y el avión mucho menos.

Ya estaba cansada de esperar, habían pasado 20 minutos y no había señales de ninguno de los Taisho hasta que vi a un ojidorado bastante conocido…

-Inuyasha! Por aquí!- le grité desde mi asiento.

-Hola- dijo mientras me daba un beso en los labios… un momento… por que diablos hizo eso! A pesar de que no entendía lo que pasaba no dudé ni un segundo en responder aquel beso, después de unos segundos caí en la cuenta de que estábamos en medio de un aeropuerto lleno de gente, me alejé de el intentado quedar lo más disimulada posible.

-Por qué hiciste eso!- le dije un poco confundida por su acción.

-Es para qué te acostumbres… tendremos que hacerlo por todo un mes- (odio cuando tiene razón) –No se de qué te quejas si bien que lo seguiste-

-Y… por el mismo motivo que el tuyo- (pff si claro)

-Aja si claro- (no me cree), mientras hablábamos no me di cuenta de la presencia de dos personas a mi espalda, Inuyasha si lo hizo y les dedicó una tierna sonrisa, quedé estática al hacerme la idea de quienes eran, muy nerviosa me di la vuelta lentamente mientras Inuyasha me abrazaba por la cintura, frente a mis ojos se encontraban los señores Taisho, el padre, Inu-no-Taisho, era un hombre alto igual al hijo, sus ojos de un ámbar intenso y su cabello plateado a los costados de los hombros, y la madre, Izayoi Taisho, era una mujer de estatura media con un cuerpo perfecto y un rostro de muñeca. A simple vista parecían muy amables y no se podía negar que no tenían dinero, Izayoi tenía un vestido apretado de color vino con unos sandalias de taco del mismo tono (puaj) y el señor Taisho llevaba un traje de alta costura con una camisa blanca y corbata negra.

-Mucho gusto soy Izayoi, la madre de Inuyasha, tu debes de ser Kagome- su voz era tierna y desprendía mucho cariño.

-Mucho gusto señora- le respondí amablemente.

-Que hermosa joven que te has encontrado hijo- agregó Inu-no-Taisho mirándome detenidamente –Soy el padre de este afortunado, mucho gusto- terminó ofreciéndome una de sus grandes manos para estrecharla en forma de saludo, ante sus palabras no pude evitar el sonrojo, me sentía una estúpida por reaccionar de esa forma, pero era imposible no hacerlo.

-Bueno tal parece que ya mi novia me sacó el protagonismo- dijo Inuyasha simulando estar enojado.

-A mi no me vengas con celos querido, sabes bien que siempre fuiste el consentido de la casa- dijo la madre en un tono divertido.

-Bueno señor y señoritas que les parece si nos vamos- concluyó el padre para luego dirigirnos hacia la salida y subirnos a un auto que apareció de la nada pero al parecer era propiedad de los Taisho, ya dentro del automóvil Inuyasha me sostuvo de las manos todo el camino mientras hablaba con sus padres de todo lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia (obviando lo que ocurrió entre los dos), luego de unos minutos llegamos a un centro comercial (el peor destino) donde nos quedamos Izayoi y yo, entramos a todas las tiendas habidas y por haber, entré a los vestidores de cada lugar y no salíamos de ningún local sin algo en la mano, al final del día habíamos comprado lo que yo nunca en un año, ella insistió en que tenía que verme muy bien en Las Vegas y que estaba segura de que a su hijo le encantaría verme elegante (solamente a el…), en total compramos cinco vestidos, cuatro bikinis, tres conjuntos de ropa interior, seis remeras, tres jeans y dos polleras (que asco!), la mayoría de las cosas no las había elegido yo, según Izayoi me quedaban hermosas y no podía negarme ante tanta amabilidad, no me dejó pagar nada de lo que compramos y eso me hacía sentir un poco extraña (lo bueno se disfruta por qué diablos tenía que sentirme así??). Cuando salimos un auto negro nos estaba esperando, llegamos a un hotel (y que hotel!) que seguramente era donde se hospedaban, un encargado llevó todas las bolsas de ropa hacia el ascensor mientras nosotras lo seguíamos detrás, subimos en completo silencio hasta el piso 21 y entramos en una habitación bastante lujosa, en ella estaban Inuyasha y su padre conversando en los sillones de la sala de estar.

-Veo que han vaciado el centro no es así?- preguntó muy alegre Inu-no-Taisho.

-Jaja, ya no dirás lo mismo cuando esta jovencita tenga puesto todo esto- atacó Izayoi (acaso está pensando que voy a medirme esto en frente de ellos!?)

-Disculpa mi interrupción madre, pero ella es mí novia y si a alguien tiene que mostrarle todo eso es a mi- respondió Inuyasha haciéndose el ofendido.

-Bueno, si me preguntan yo creo que estaría bien que Kagome nos muestre lo que compraron- agregó el señor Taisho, mi piel se erizó ante tal pensamiento, lo que habíamos comprado era demasiado provocador, no había vestido o remera que no tuviera escote, sin mencionar que los bikinis no parecían bikinis.

-No, no y no, estamos muy cansadas como para estarles mostrando todo esto, ya mañana la verán vestida con algo de esta ropa y el resto lo verán en Las Vegas, ahora será mejor que cenemos y cada uno se valla a dormir- (mi salvación!).

-Gracias señora, de verdad que me he cansado- agradecí mientras nos sentábamos a comer, después de eso me indicaron que dormiría en otra habitación junto a Inuyasha y que en la mañana partiríamos hacia Las Vegas.

Me despedí de los Taisho y entramos a la habitación que nos habían pagado, ésta era tremendamente lujosa y gigante, con un balcón que daba a toda la ciudad de Tokio, la cama era matrimonial y estaba en el centro de la estancia, me quedé parada en la puerta mirando todo alrededor, no podía creer que yo dormiría ahí, Inuyasha ya estaba dentro y me miraba como diciendo "que tal si pasas, o vas a dormir parada?", un poco avergonzada por mi estúpido comportamiento me senté en un sillón mientras observaba como el se desvestía listo para dormir.

-Hey ya es tarde por qué no te cambias y vienes a dormir?- me preguntó después de unos minutos, el ya estaba acostado y yo como una idiota seguía sentada en el maldito sillón pensando en tantas cosa y a la vez en nada (y eso quien lo entiende? :S) por alguna estúpida razón sentía miedo dormir con Inuyasha (quizás la razón era que Izayoi me compró un camisón casi transparente… o quizás no…)

-Si, enseguida voy- contesté mientras agarraba una bolsa de las del montón y me encerraba en el baño, pasé varios minutos observando el diminuto camisón, deliberando si era conveniente ponérmelo o no, éste era de color negro de tirantes con un pronunciado escote y me llegaba más arriba de las rodillas, después de mucha deliberación logré ponerme la dichosa prenda, no voy a negar que no me quedaba bien (presumida) mis curvas estaban perfectamente delineadas y el color me asentaba bastante bien, el dilema era aparecer frente a Inuyasha vestida de esa forma tan provocativa, si con solo verme con una de sus remeras habíamos llegado a casi hacer "eso" no quería ni imaginarme lo que podría hacer en ese momento, tomé aire, me llené de valor, sujete la manija de la puerta y la abrí lentamente, hice dos pasos quedando fuera del baño y expuesta a unos ojos dorados que no paraban de mirarme, que podía ver en esos ojos? Deseo? Sorpresa? De verdad no lo sé, estaba muy nervioso y yo podía estar peor, sin cruzar ni una palabra caminé lentamente hacia la cama mientras escuchaba su respiración agitada, el solo hecho de saber que yo le provocaba esas reacciones me hacía sentir orgullosa (no dejas de ser presumida) abrí lentamente las sábanas sin darme cuenta que al agacharme le había dejado una hermosa vista a mis pechos que estaban muy poco tapados por ese camisón, levanté la vista y me encontré con dos mejillas parecidas a un tomate, fue ahí cuando caí en la cuenta del porqué estaba así. De una vez por todas me metí en la dichosa cama muy sonrojada por lo despistada que había sido y comencé a leer una revista que se encontraba a un lado de la mesa de noche.

-Eh… Kag…- dijo muy nervioso después de unos minutos.

-Si?- le contesté intentado lucir lo menos interesada posible (como si fuera cierto).

-Bueno… yo… pasa que yo…- (tanto le cuesta decirlo de una maldita vez!!) –Estas… hermosa- (Oh por Dios, me desmayo!).

-Jeje gracias- le dije mientras me sonrojaba como una niña de primaria que le dicen por primera vez que se ve linda (estúpida)

-Oye Kag- dijo para volver a llamar mi atención, dejé la revista a un costado y lo miré concentradamente dándole a entender que lo estaba escuchando –Yo quería agradecerte por lo que estas haciendo- (era solo eso!?)

-No tienes que agradecerme Inuyasha, tarde o temprano me devolverás el favor- dije mientras me reía, al principio no le pareció gracioso pero el también lo hizo (Dios! Que risa sexy)

-Si, sabes que lo haré-

-Sip, lo sé- dije mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-Te crees muy graciosa cierto?- me preguntó mientras se acercaba a mí como tigre en busca de su presa.

-Pues claro que si! Soy la gracia personificada- cada vez estaba más cerca y un momento a otro empezó a hacerme cosquillas –Inu basta!- le decía entre risas pero el no estaba dispuesto a parar, con una de sus manos me sostenía las mías por arriba de mi cabeza (que injusto! Yo también quiero jugar) y con la otra me hacía cosquillas en el estómago (mi maldito punto débil).

-Quién es el gracioso ahora?-

-Sigo siendo yo!-

-A si? Ya verás- en un descuido por su parte pude soltarme de su agarre y empecé a atacarlo yo también.

Estuvimos jugando por bastante tiempo, cuando nos dimos cuenta yo me encontraba encima de sus caderas con una pierna de cada lado y el con sus manos en mi cintura, el camisón se abría como una campana hacia los costados y uno de los tirantes se había bajado lo suficiente como para dejar ver un poco más de lo que debería, me sonrojé de sobremanera y no sabía que decir, agarró el tirante y lo subió hasta mi hombro dejándolo donde debería, me tomó por los brazos recostándome a su lado, me besó intensamente, dijo un buenas noches y me dio la espalda, quedé un poco extrañada ante su comportamiento, me había besado como si fuera lo más común pretendiendo que me acostumbrara a eso, un poco molesta por su actitud egoísta también le di la espalda y me dormí.

-Kag levántate… Hey Kaaag- sentía que alguien me llamaba pero estaba demasiado cansada como para responder –Kagome levántate!- me gritó, molesta me levanté y me dirigí hacia el baño, hermosa forma de empezar el día, Inuyasha parecía estar con un humor de perros y pretendía que me afectara, me encerré dispuesta a tomar un baño cuando me di cuenta que no había buscado la maldita ropa y tampoco tenía toalla, salí hecha una fiera dispuesta a atacar al primero que viniera a molestar, por suerte él no se encontraba en la habitación sino hubiéramos empezado con nuestras peleas matutinas, busqué algo cómodo que ponerme pero todo lo que había comprado con Izayoi el día anterior no se podía decir que era cómodo, terminé eligiendo unos jeans claros con una blusa celeste, lo que me faltaba era la ropa interior, fue ahí cuando recordé las palabras de la madre de Inuyasha: "querida esa ropa interior te queda estupenda y estoy más que segura que a mi hijo le va a encantar, no quiero que pases un día sin algo de esto", bien, estaba condenada a usar cosas como las que usan en Las Vegas, mis boxers parecían sábanas a comparación de las que se hacían llamar bragas, eran todas de colores diferentes, blancas, rosas, moradas, rojas, todo menos negro! Los sostenes no dejaban mucho que decir pero eran pasables, obviamente no era estúpida como para no darme cuenta de las intenciones de Izayoi (estas segura?) ella pensaba que yo iba a mostrarle a su hijo que tal le quedaba a mi cuerpo esas ropas "estupendas". Al final me quedé con unas bragas blancas con un sostén haciendo juego, me di una ducha rápida y salí hacia la habitación de los señores Taisho.

-Buenos días señorita- me saludó Inu-no-Taisho al abrir la puerta –Pasa querida, después de que desayunes partiremos al aeropuerto.

-Buenos días- respondí mientras me sentaba a comer, la señora Izayoi estaba sentada a un lado leyendo un periódico, levantó la vista para saludarme y volvió a concentrarse en su lectura, Inuyasha comía como si fuera la última vez y ni me había mirado, molesta por su actuar de nene malcriado empecé a desayunar sin darle importancia, pasaron unos silenciosos minutos hasta que fue hora de irnos, cuando salíamos del hotel alguien me sostuvo por la muñeca, al darme cuenta de quien se trataba no dije nada y seguí caminando.

-Kag necesito que hablemos- me hizo saber Inuyasha ya en el auto.

-Tienes toda mi atención- dije sin mirarlo, prefería mirar la mancha que había en el vidrio a esos ojos que me daban escalofrío.

-Perdón por lo de esta mañana-

-Sabes que te perdono, pero la próxima vez sabes que no voy a quedarme callada y empezaremos a discutir como antes- le dije mirándolo de una buena vez y apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro, de verdad era un hombre que lograba hacerme enojar (ni que fuera difícil)

-Tienes razón, prometo levantarme más amable en las mañanas-

-Pobre de ti si no lo haces-

-Y eso por que?-

-Porque sino comenzaras a dormir en el piso- agregué mientras me reía, puso su mejor cara de nene berrinchudo y no se me ocurrió mejor idea que besarlo, poco me importó que sus padres estuvieran presentes, quería besarlo y ya (caprichosa).

Ya en el avión nos tocaron cuatro asientos de primera clase, el viaje duraría no menos de 24 horas y tenía serias intenciones de dormir, pero, había algo importante de por medio… no tenía ni una lagrima de sueño, a pesar de haber dormido un par de horas me sentía como si hubiera invernado un mes entero, llena de energía estaba más aburrida que una ostra, Inuyasha estaba muy concentrado jugando jueguitos electrónicos que no parecían muy entretenidos, le hablé un par de veces y ni contestó, tendría que inventar algo y rápido, no pensaba pasarme el viaje entero viendo por una ventana en que solo se veían nubes, preferí observar a los otros pasajeros, me divertiría imaginando cosas sobre ellos o riéndome de su apariencia, en los últimos asientos estaba una pareja dormida, adelante iban un nene con unos hermosos ojos azules que no llegaba a tener 8 años junto a su madre, les seguían un par de ancianos bien entrados en años que dormían como dos bebes, y adelante se encontraba un chico que parecía de mi edad, era bastante lindo y no paraba de mirarme con sus hermosos ojos negros, volví a sentarme un poco sonrojada por esa intensa mirada, parecía haber estado observándome todo el tiempo y yo ni cuenta me había dado, de repente sentí unas ganas tremendas de alejarme de allí, estaba incómoda y tremendamente sonrojada, le avisé a Inuyasha que estaría en el baño aunque no tuve una respuesta de su parte, me levanté y me encerré en el cuadrado baño.

O ese espejo estaba mal o yo no podía ser tan idiota, mi reflejo no era el de una chica, parecía más un semáforo que una persona humana, estuve unos cuantos minutos esperando a que el sonrojo disminuyera pero cada vez que pensaba en esos ojos éste aumentaba, ni siquiera sabía quien era el y ya estaba en ese estado por solo echarle un ojo (si no fueras tan mirona desde un principio no hubiera pasado), ya habían pasado unos diez minutos y supuse que sino salía empezarían a buscarme por mi tardanza, salí tan apurada sin fijarme por donde iba que terminé chocando contra alguien, el impulso me tiró hacia atrás provocando que me cayera al suelo, cerré los ojos esperando el fuerte impacto, pero este no llegó, sentía unas cálidas manos sobre mi cintura y una respiración pausado en mi oído, frente a mí estaba aquel chico, si, el mismo por el cual me refugié en el baño para no sonrojarme más (después de varios intentos fallidos) tenía unos labios perfectos y unos ojos bastante expresivos.

-Mu-much-as gracias- tartamudeé, me sentía condenadamente nerviosa, las manos me sudaban y el cuerpo me temblaba.

-De nada- me respondió con una cálida sonrisa que me derritió por completo –Perdona mi atrevimiento pero estoy interesado en saber tu nombre- (por Dios que hombre)

-Claro, mi nombre en Kagome Higurashi-

-Mucho gusto señorita- dijo mientras se agachaba sosteniendo mi mano y besándola (todo un caballero, uno de los pocos que existen) –Mi nombre es Bankotsu Sichinintai.

-Es un placer Bankotsu- le dije un poco sorprendida por su comportamiento tan sofisticado (no va conmigo :S) estuvimos conversando unos minutos en los que pude saber que no era de Tokio y que iba a Las Vegas para ver a su familia que estaba de vacaciones.

-Kagome! Por Dios donde te habías metido llevo varios minutos buscándote- me reprochó un enojado Inuyasha.

-Si me hubieras prestado atención cuando te dije que iría al baño te hubieras ahorrado la búsqueda- le dije con sorna –Ho disculpa Bankotsu, el es Inuyasha mi…-

-Soy el novio- agregó cortante, se notaba a leguas que estaba celoso pero no tenía porque estarlo ya que por lo que sabía Bankotsu estaba comprometido.

-Mucho gusto Inuyasha- dijo este amablemente.

-Si como sea- respondió muy malhumorado.

-Inuyasha deja de ser tan antipático!-

-Claro como quieras, ahora vamos a sentarnos- terminó mientras me sostenía de la muñeca y me arrastraba hacia los asientos.

-Nos vemos luego Bankotsu-

-Adiós Kagome- me dijo a lo lejos, Inuyasha estaba tan preocupado en alejarme de el que en darse cuenta de la fuerza que hacía en mi muñeca, de verdad dolía y el muy idiota ni se fijó en eso, me senté muy enojada por su comportamiento, miraba fija la ventana mientras el se movía incómodo con el silencio, sabía que había hecho algo malo, pero conociéndolo, no lo diría.

De verdad no tenía ganas de mirar a el estúpido celoso de Inuyasha, su sola presencia me hacía enojarme más, yo sólo estaba hablando con Bankotsu, no voy a mentir, era bastante hermoso, pero, yo estaba en ese avión porque era la novia de Inuyasha, y eso no cambiaría… pasaría todo el viaje estudiando nubes por un malentendido.

3:20am.

-Kag estás despierta?- escuchaba que una vocecita molesta me llamaba por lo bajo, si bien no estaba dormida muy pocas ganas tenía de hacérselo saber, tenía mis párpados cerrados y disfrutaba del silencio, ya era muy entrada en la madrugada pero yo seguía sin sueño, Inuyasha me estaba llamando, pero lo evitaría -Kagome sé que estas despierta, he dormido tres meses seguidos contigo te conozco de sobra-

-Hmp, que quieres- le respondí todavía malhumorada sin abrir mis ojos.

-Vamos, no puedes estar enojada por siempre-

-No pierdo nada intentando-

-Kag sabes que no soy bueno para las disculpas-

-No te vendría mal practicar- respondí con sorna.

-Bueno… está bien…- abrí mis ojos lentamente mientras mi vista chocaba contra una dorada, lo miré fijamente disfrutando de ese momento, nunca sirvió para disculparse y las veces que tenía que hacerlo se ponía bastante nervioso, por supuesto no me equivoqué, sus manos temblaban un poco y sus labios no paraban de abrirse y cerrarse intentando decir algo coherente –Perdóname, fui un idiota, pero… no pude evitar no ponerme celoso, viéndote hablar con ese tipo me daba ganas de golpearlo-

-Jaja, no tendrías por que ser tan celoso, yo estoy contigo y con nadie más- (eso de verdad salió de mi boca?) bueno la relación amigo-amiga se estaba desvaneciendo sin que lo notara, supuestamente nuestro noviazgo era una farsa pero se sentía tan bien poder besarlo cuando se me antojara, o abrazarlo de vez en cuando y sentir esas grandes y cálidas manos en mi cintura o acariciando mi rostro, sin mencionar las noches que dormía junto a el, era muy agradable sentir ese calor contrastando con el frío de las sábanas y esa respiración pausada contra mi cuello (me parece o me pase explicando?) bueno, el caso era qué ya no sabía bien cual era nuestra verdadera relación.

-Si lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo- dijo mientras me sostenía por los hombros y me besaba. Después de eso no hubo palabras, o al menos sobraba decirlas, el beso tierno y cariñoso empezaba a tornarse más apasionado y cuando mi respiración comenzó a agitarse comprendí que se nos estaba saliendo de las manos, corté el beso lentamente mientras me acomodaba en sus brazos para dormir tranquilamente lo que restaba del viaje, escuché un buenas noches por su parte, cerré los ojos sin contestar, lo habría hecho de no ser que me dormí.

Una azafata nos despertó cuando aterrizamos, ya estaba molesta desde un comienzo por la mirada pícara que esta le había dedicado a MI novio (y ahora quien es la celosa?) intentando no prestarle mucha importancia al asunta nos reunimos con los señores Taisho ya fuera del avión y fuimos a buscar nuestras valijas, el aeropuerto era inmenso y con todo los lujos, era imposible negar que no estábamos en Las Vegas, nos subimos a un auto negro que nos llevó hacia un hotel de cinco estrellas, como era de esperarse, nos dieron habitaciones separadas, Inuyasha y yo dormiríamos en una suite para parejas que venían de luna de miel (cosa que no era así) era muy parecida en la que habíamos dormido en Tokio pero con más agregados, ésta tenía un bar en una esquina lleno de bebidas interesantes (alcohólica…) y otras cosas más.

Era media tarde y estaba aburrida, después de acomodar nuestras valijas Inuyasha y yo nos sentamos en el balcón a observar la hermosa vista que teníamos desde allí, después de eso el se había ido a tomar un baño mientras yo me recostaba sobre el sillón intentando descansar un poco, pero no sirvió de mucho, los minutos pasaban y yo no hacía otra cosa que mirar las manchas del techo, podía escuchar el agua de la ducha y me tentaba a ir junto al que se estaba bañando en esos momentos (ni lo sueñes!) pero desistí de mis perversos pensamientos cuando el ruido cesó.

-Hey Kag tienes ganas de hacer algo?- me preguntó, estaba acostado en la cama solo con unos pantalones de dormir dejando su fornido pecho al aire (babosa) y su pelo mojado que se pegaba a los costados de su rostro, yo seguía en el sillón y lo miraba con la mejor expresión de idiota.

-Mmm, no lo sé, algo divertido- le respondí mientras me levantaba y lentamente me acercaba a la cama, me acosté a su lado y el no paraba de mirarme con sus amenazantes ojos dorados.

-Tengo un par de ideas que podrían gustarte- dijo con voz muy sensual mientras me sujetaba por la cintura y me acercaba hacia el buscando mis labios con impaciencia.

-A sí? Y cuales serían?- le pregunté besándolo, que bien se sentían esos labios contra los míos, este acto se había hecho costumbre desde hacía unos días, de un momento a otro podría encontrarme acorralada contra una pared y su cuerpo mientras recorría mi cuerpo con sus manos o simplemente nos acostábamos juntos a conversar como si fuera lo más común del mundo.

Estuvimos más de una hora jugando a los besos y las caricias, de vez en cuando me hacía cosquillas en el estómago con sus labios, pero la cosa nunca pasó a mayores, al final nos quedamos dormidos, bueno no era la posición más cómoda de todas… si a cómoda me refiero tener a Inuyasha encima mío con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho!

Un mes después.

Las vacaciones en las Vegas fueron todo lo que yo pude desear, la playa, el mar, todo fue hermoso, los señores Taisho eran muy amables y el tiempo que pasé con ellos fue maravilloso, en fin… la relación con Inuyasha era extraña, después de volver a Tokio y al instituto nos tratábamos como los amigos que éramos, si con eso me refiero a besarnos de vez en cuando o acostarnos juntos (sentido figurado OBVIAMENTE) como solíamos hacerlo, pero nunca habíamos aclarado nuestros sentimientos, yo nunca le había dicho que lo… amaba… y el… tampoco. Estaba más que segura que algún día tendría que decirle las cosas como eran, aclarar los sentimientos en mi cabeza y decirlos de una maldita vez, no sabía cuando sería eso, pero… podría intentar formar algo coherente para el baile de navidad que se haría en unos meses…


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno aca el capitulo seis, gracias por los reviews y como me dijieron este tiene un poco de drama jeje, ya era hora porqe es medio pesado sino :P, bueno los dejo, espero que les guste...

Capítulo seis: Aclaración y declaración

Bueno, técnicamente tendría dos meses para poner en orden mi alborotada cabeza de una maldita vez, la cosa no sería fácil, lo que sentía por Inuyasha era algo distinto a lo que sentía por los demás, era mi amigo, de eso no había dudas, pero posiblemente lo consideraba algo más.

Después de una aburrida clase de Historia, con Sango decidimos ir a comer al patio, ni Inuyasha ni Miroku se habían aparecido por la clase ese día, pero no me preocupaba ya que los conocía bastante, seguramente estaban dormidos tranquilamente mientras yo intentaba entender hechos ocurridos hace mas de 500 años!, comimos tranquilamente hasta que nos dimos cuenta que si no nos apurábamos llegaríamos tarde pero, tuvimos la maldita suerte de que el profesor estaba ausente, nos corrimos medio colegio para nada, pensé que sería buena idea ir a despertar a ese par de vagos que no aparecían, Sango me dijo que tenía que hacer un par de cosas y que no podía acompañarme así que iría sola. Llegué por fin al piso de los chicos y me paré frente a la puerta de la habitación, toqué un poco despacio por miedo a que se levantaran de mal humor, nadie contestó, volví a tocar un poco más fuerte y esperé unos segundos, cuando ya estaba decidida a irme alguien me sostuvo por la cintura haciéndome entrar a la habitación.

-Pero que…-

-Shh tranquila, soy yo- pero que diablos! El susto que me había dado aquel idiota, de un momento a otro me encontraba acorralada contra la pared y ni siquiera había podido ver quien era el estúpido que se había atrevido a hacerlo.

-Inuyasha! Casi me matas de un infarto!-

-Bueno no exageres-

-Ya, por qué no contestaste la primera vez que llamé?-

-Estaba muy tranquilo comiendo que no reparé en el diminuto sonido que le hacías a la puerta-

-Bueno si por alguna razón divina llegabas a estar dormido y yo te despertaba golpeando la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo te hubieras levantado con un humor de perros!-

-Jeje tienes razón- dijo poniendo su mejor cara de tonto.

-Y, serías tan amable de decirme por qué no fuiste a la clase hoy?- le pregunté mientras me servía algo fresco y me sentaba en el sillón.

-No había ganas, aparte sabía que vendrías a buscarme-

-Ja, eres muy confiado-

-Vas a negarme que no lo hiciste?-

-Bueno… Si! Si lo hice! Pero… donde están Miroku y los chicos?-

-Se fueron a caminar por ahí-

-Y tú te quedaste de lo vago que eres-

-Nop, me quedé por que esperaba que vinieras- dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente y me miraba con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-A si? Y que pensabas que podrías llegar a hacer si venía?- le pregunté muy inocente.

-Mmm, no se… tal vez… esto- dijo besándome, al final de la historia siempre pasaba lo mismo, estuviéramos donde estuviéramos la cosa terminaba con un beso, no iba a quejarme (para nada!) pero primero necesitaba hablar con el sobre el tema, estaba muy claro que ya no éramos amigos, pero tampoco sabía si éramos algo más, todas mis dudas las debería aclarar con el pero… eso sería más adelante, en ese momento sólo disfrutaría de esas suaves caricias en mis labios.

El sillón ya no era un lugar cómodo, estaba recostada con Inuyasha sobre mí pero no era un mueble tan grande como para que uno este cómodo, me levantó por la cintura sin cortar el beso y caminó en dirección a su pieza, me recostó suavemente en su cama mientras los besos descendían por mi garganta hasta el final de mi cuello, lo sostuve por el cabello haciendo presión de vez en cuando, parecía que eso le gustaba por que podía oírlo suspirar cuando lo hacía; Sentí un ligero agarre en el final de mi remera, cuando pude ser consciente y ver lo que ocurría Inuyasha estaba subiendo lentamente la parte de arriba de mi uniforme dejando un rastro de besos por todo mi estómago… Por Dios! Donde estaban mis zapatos? Y mis medias? Todo eso había desaparecido en cuestión de segundos y yo ni enterada, sólo sabía que pronto terminaría con otra prenda en el suelo, aunque me sintiera incómoda con la situación se sentía hermoso, esos labios eran tan cálidos que me obligaban a no pensar, siguió besando subiendo lentamente hacía el arco de mi sostén, todo mi cuerpo se tensó cuando caí en la cuenta de donde estaba, mis piernas abiertas con Inuyasha entre medio, sus manos en mi estómago y las mías en su cabeza, Dios mío! Tenía que hacer algo urgente!

Sentí frío en mis pies y me sonaba bastante extraño, abrí mis ojos lentamente y me encontré en una habitación que no era la mía, me senté rápidamente intentado recordar algo, Inuyasha y yo nos habíamos besado pero después de eso todo era oscuro, Dios mío! Me había quedado dormida mientras el me besaba, que vergüenza, sentí una respiración a mi lado y me giré bruscamente esperando lo peor, pero solo era Inuyasha, estaba completamente vestido lo que me calmó bastante, tomé mi celular que estaba a un costado para ver la hora pero al fijarme me di cuenta que tenía tres llamadas perdidas de Koga (Diablos!) mi hermano solo llamaba cuando era algo importante o quería regañarme por algo que había hecho mal, me levanté muy despacio para no despertarlo y comencé a buscar mis medias y mis zapatos, cuando los encontré me los puse y salí de ahí lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieron, tenía que llamar a mi hermano si no quería problemas.

-Hola Koga, disculpa que no atendí a tus llamadas- le dije a mi hermano por el teléfono.

-No te preocupes Kag, escucha hermanita ahí algo que tenemos que hablar- (se viene lo peor :S)

-Dime soy toda oídos-

-Sería conveniente que nos veamos, voy a tu habitación en media hora-

-Mmm, esta bien, nos vemos- le dije no muy convencida. Después de cortar me recosté en mi cama a pensar, la situación me intrigaba demasiado, la voz de mi hermano nunca me había sonado tan seria y… madura, no podía parar de preguntarme que sería eso tan importante que quería hablar conmigo.

-Enseguida voy!- grité desde la cocina, seguramente era mi hermano el que tocaba la puerta.

-Hola linda!- me saludó mientras me abrazaba.

-Koga… no respiro…- le dije entre sus brazos, el muy atolondrado me estaba apretando mas de la cuenta dejándome sin aire-

-Lo siento Kag- dijo soltándome.

-Bueno, que era eso tan importante que querías hablar- le pregunté mientras nos sentábamos en la sala.

-Primero que nada necesito que me respondas sinceramente lo que voy a preguntarte- mi cuerpo entero se tensó ante sus palabras, ese no era el Koga que yo conocía, algo no estaba bien.

-Vamos pregunta-

-Kag… estás saliendo con un tal Inuyasha?- yo? Saliendo con el? Bueno… no se podía decir que estábamos saliendo pero algo pasaba.

-No para nada… por que lo dices?-

-Hermanita no puedes mentirme, no por nada te conozco desde que naciste- mi cara estaba roja como un semáforo y ni siquiera podía mirarlo a los ojos.

-Este… yo…-

-No tienes que decirme lo que yo ya sé querida- dijo lo más tranquilo pero, en un instante su sonrisa se borró y me miró con su mejor cara de preocupación –Kag tengo algo que advertirte-

-De que hablas Koga? no te entiendo-

-Hermana tienes que alejarte de Inuyasha si no quieres terminar sufriendo-

-Pero que dices, el nunca me lastimaría-

-Lo hará sin darse cuenta, Kag tu lo amas?-

-No lo sé- por que toda esa serie de preguntas? Que era lo que de verdad estaba pasando?

-Bueno, puedo decirte que el a ti no te ama-

-Co…como?-

-Lo que escuchaste, mientras te besa a ti se ve con Kikyo a escondidas-

-Eso no es cierto!- le dije levantándome del sillón –Inuyasha me ama y tu lo sabes!-

-Si tanto te ama por que diablos va a casarse dentro de una semana!- todo mi cuerpo temblaba, en mi cabeza no dejaba de retumbar esas palabras… se casaba… Inuyasha se casaba… con Kikyo…

-Eso… eso no puede ser… cierto-

-Perdón Kag pero no quiero que te lastime-

-Pero el… el me dijo que no quería casarse-

-Bueno pues no lo parece, el otro día lo vi muy animado hablando con su prometida sobre la decoración del salón- no… algo tenía que estar mal…

-Koga… necesito estar… sola- la voz se me quebraba cada vez que intentaba hablar.

-Está bien hermanita pero, solo espero que hagas lo correcto-

-Lo haré-

Después de despedirme de mi hermano toda la habitación quedó en un silencio total, me apoyé sobre la puerta y lentamente me fui deslizando hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, no quería llorar… no debía llorar, aunque me doliera tenía que aceptar que todo había sido un juego, fui yo la que desde un principio solo quería su amistad, aunque no me di cuenta de la posibilidad de enamorarme. Me quedé mirando a la nada por unos minutos, hasta que mi celular sonó, alguien me llamaba pero no tenía ni un aire de ganas de atender, cuando el sonido cesó me levanté para fijarme quien era, Inuyasha… por qué se dignaba a llamarme después de lo que me estaba haciendo, si volvía a intentarlo lo seguiría evitando, si el pensaba que sería… feliz con Kikyo le deseaba lo mejor, yo no me interpondría en ello. Me dirigí al baño dispuesta tomar un baño, esperé a que la bañera se llenara y me sumergí en ella, todo mi cuerpo se relajaba con el contacto de esa cálida sustancia, cerré los ojos intentando no pensar en nada pero otra vez mi celular sonaba, fuese quien fuese no atendería, escuché que alguien abría la puerta de entrada pero no me moví, seguramente era Sango o Kagura que venían de estar con sus respectivos novios.

-Kagome estas allí dentro?- me preguntó Sango desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Si Sango-

-Amiga… quiero hablar contigo-

-Está bien sólo dame un minuto- le respondí saliendo de la bañadera (todos querían hablar conmigo :S) –Que sucede?- le dije ya fuera del baño.

-Estas bien?-

-Si perfecto por que lo preguntas?-

-Kag si en algo no eres buena es en mentir, tu hermano me contó lo que ocurre con Inuyasha-

-Con el no sucede absolutamente nada-

-Kagome deja de mentirme!- me gritó muy enojada.

-Vamos Sango que quieres que diga!- le dije con sorna –El no me quiere a mi, nunca lo hizo, todo este tiempo fue un estúpido juego para el y ahora va a casarse con esa loca arrastrada!- grité mientras las lágrimas que había retenido tanto tiempo hacían aparición.

-Ho Kag- me dijo con tristeza –Lo siento tanto- intentó acercarse pero me retrocedí unos pasos para agrandar la distancia.

-No tienes por qué sentirlo Sango, tarde o temprano las cosas iban a terminar así-

-No es cierto!- gritó –El te quiere más que nada y tu lo sabes muy bien-

-Yo no sé lo que siente! Todo este tiempo pudo haberme mentido y yo ni lo notaría!-

-Kagome el te dijo que sus padres planeaban casarlo con Kikyo, posiblemente quieran llevarlo acabo-

-Si eso fuera cierto el intentaría impedirlo pero no lo hizo!-

-Kag no es tan fácil negarse ante eso, es complicado-

-Y se puede saber por que diablos no me lo dijo desde un principio!-

-Por que no vas y se lo preguntas?-

-No… no voy a hablar con el nunca más-

-Kagome no es esa la forma de arreglar las cosas-

-Aquí no hay nada que arreglar, el no sabe que yo lo sé-

-Bueno… si eso es lo que quieres está bien, pero yo no creo que sea la mejor forma-

-Puede que no lo sea pero…- le dije mirándola fijamente mientras las lágrimas no cesaban –Dios Sango yo lo amo!- le dije mientras me caía de rodillas el suelo, corrió hacia donde yo estaba y me abrazó con fuerza sin decir nada, lloré desahogándome de todo el dolor que sentía, esa opresión en mi pecho que a duras penas me dejaba respirar.

-Kag lo mejor sería que hablaras con el-

-No… no puedo hacerlo Sango… no me atrevo a verlo después de esto-

-Que harás entonces? Lo estarás evitando todo el tiempo-

-Si es necesario lo haré-

-Está bien, hagas lo que hagas cuentas conmigo-

-Gracias- le dije mientras volvía a abrazarla.

Todo el tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos me parecía una perdida de tiempo, el se casaría con la pared humana y yo no podría impedírselo, si el de verdad la amaba no había nada que yo pudiera hacer, al final del día me acosté en mi cama intentando dormir pero no podía hacerlo, los ojos me ardían de tanto llorar y me costaba cerrarlos, miré mi celular y tenía ocho llamadas perdidas del mismo remitente, Inuyasha… por qué no dejaba de llamarme? Por que… no seguía con su vida y se olvidaba de mi? Por que no podía simplemente... sacarlo de mi cabeza? (por que estabas enamorada… tan difícil era aceptarlo?)

Dos días después

En esos dos días intenté mantenerme lo más alejada de Inuyasha que me fuera posible, me dolía hacerme la indiferente pero no quería hablar con el después de lo que había pasado, aunque el no supiera que yo sabía que se casaba, siguió llamándome y yo lo seguía evitando, por una fracción de segundo pensé que todo era una farsa y que no iba a casarse con Kikyo hasta que los vi juntos conversando muy animadamente, me detuve en seco ante tal imagen, desde cuando Inuyasha y ella estaban tan… unidos? Bueno, poco tenía que importarme si de todas formas eran los futuros esposos, me di la vuelta para aparentar que no los había visto y empecé a caminar lentamente…

-Hey Kag espera!- alguien me gritaba desde atrás y podía reconocer que era Inuyasha, entré en pánico y lo único que pude hacer fue empezar a correr, corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello, me alejé de esa tormentosa escena que tanto me lastimaba, sin siquiera saber a donde iba me encontré en un jardín que no había visto en todo el tiempo que llevaba en el instituto, era un campo no muy grande lleno de árboles y flores, el solo hecho de estar parada en el lugar me despertaba una tranquilidad en mi interior que me hizo olvidarme de todo el mundo por un instante. Me recosté bajo la sombra de un árbol a descansar un poco, mis piernas temblaban de lo mucho que había corrido, tanto era que no sabía a donde había ido a parar pero no me importaba, si bien tarde o temprano tendría que volver, no tenía intenciones de hacerlo por un largo tiempo, por el momento me dedicaría a estar tranquila y a imaginarme que nunca había existido en toda la enorme faz de la tierra, un chico llamado Inuyasha.

De verdad no sé cuando tiempo estuve ahí sentada, creo que me dormí pero no tengo la seguridad, me venía bien descanar un poco de todo lo que me rodeaba, pero en un momento sentí mi panza rugir, Dios tenía hambre y no lo había notado, el gran dilema sería volver a las torres sin perderme, salí por el lugar donde había entrado y me encontré con un pasillo, por azar elegí ir por la derecha y esperaba no estar equivocada, caminé por un largo rato hasta que me encontré con un mapa del instituto que colgaba de una pared, sí que me había ido lejos, mi habitación se encontraba exactamente al otro lado, el "viaje" sería largo y tendría que tener mis piernas preparadas.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación casi no podía sostenerme, sumado al dolor de mis músculos tenía hambre, prepare algo rápido y sencillo para poder relajarme en ese cómodo sillón, miré a un costado de este y me encontré con mi teléfono, ese día no lo había llevado a clases y alguien me podría haber llamado, pero al fijarme sólo habían llamadas perdidas de una persona que había jurado evitar, dejé el celular a un lado y me concentré en ver la televisión, no todos los días podía disfrutar de la soledad en esa habitación aunque, me preguntaba a donde habrían ido Kagura y Sango, sin muchos ánimos me levanté para fijarme si no estaban durmiendo pero sus camas estaban vacías y en la mía había algo parecido a una carta... un momento... que hacía una carta encima de mi cama? Temerosa de lo que podía llegar a contener me acerqué y la tomé en mis manos, por la caligrafía podía deducir que era de Sango, un poco más animada saqué el papel y lo desdoblé comenzando a leerlo lentamente:

_Kagome:_

Amiga necesito que prestes atención, tu y yo sabemos que Inuyasha se casa en menos de dos semanas y tienes que luchar para impedirlo, estoy más que segura que todo esto está arreglado por los señores Taisho, no tienes que temer a hablarlo con el Kag, yo ya lo hice pero no le informé que tú lo sabías, me fui con Miroku a dar un paseo para pensar que hacer pero lo más lógico sería que intentes arreglarlo tu sola, no creo que sea tan ciego como para perderte y quedarse con Kikyo cierto? Puedo jurar que el te ama pero para saberlo tienes que llegar al final del asunto. Kag, te lo pido por favor, no dejes pasar la oportunidad que tienes de estar con el, Inuyasha es único y no quiere pederte.

_Habla con el, si? Con intentarlo no pierdes nada_

_Nos vemos más tarde_

_Sango._

Me quedé unos minutos pensando en lo que la carta decía, si, podía intentar hablar con el, pero a lo único que llegaría sería darme cuenta que lo que hacía estaba bien, el ya se había decidido y aunque me costara tenía que admitirlo.

Tres horas más tarde

-Hola papá necesito que hablemos- le dije a mi padre por el teléfono.

-Si Kag que ocurre?-

-Necesito volver a casa cuanto antes-

-Por que hija? Acaso no te gusta tu instituto-

-No, no es eso, es solo qué… quiero estar en casa al menos por un tiempo-

-Está bien, arreglaré todo para que puedas viajar dentro de unos días-

-Muchas gracias papá-

Ya estaba decidido, volvería a mi hogar para olvidarme de un par de cosas que no me dejaban vivir en paz, era plenamente lo que correcto, el se casaría y todos seríamos felices… o al menos… intentaríamos.

-Bueno señoritas pueden irse- dijo la profesora de deportes cuando la clase terminó, según lo que había hablado con mi padre en dos días podría irme. Me alejé de las canchas junto a Sango y las demás, al entrar por uno de los pasillos toda la manda de hombres se acercaban a nosotras…

-Kagome, Inuyasha quiere hablar contigo- dijo Ryoma que estaba frente a mí rodeado de todos sus amigos.

-Lo siento Ryoma pero tendrá que ser en otro momento- le contesté empezando a caminar.

-El no quiere esperar- agregó mientras me agarraba de un brazo y me empuja hacia una sala, cuando pude darme cuenta de lo que había pasado estaba parada frente a una puerta cerrada con la presencia de otra persona a mis espaldas, me giré lentamente sabiendo con quien iba a encontrarme, y ahí estaba el, apoyado sobre un banco mirándome con esos ojos desafiantes.

-Me has estado evitando- aclaró muy serio.

-…- no pude contestarle, era cierto, lo había evitado, concentré mi mirada en las baldosas del piso para no verlo y romper a llorar.

-Kag por que…-

-Por que? Me lo preguntas en serio, Inuyasha por el amor de Dios vas a casarte!- le grité con furia, al escuchar esas palabras de mi boca se quedó mirándome estático, nunca se esperó que yo supiera ese grandísimo detalle.

-Kag yo…-

-No tienes nada que decirme Inuyasha, tu la amas está más que claro- dije dándole la espalda.

-No Kag te equivocas-

-Pero sabes? Las cosas están mejor así, por alguna razón sabía que terminaría de esta forma, te lo tomaste como un juego- dije con pesadez.

-Kagome eso no es cierto!- gritó, me di la vuelta enfurecida mirándolo directo a los ojos, me sentía tan enojada que poco me importaba que esas orbes doradas me dieran miedo.

-Si no fuera cierto habrías hecho algo para impedirlo o al menos me habrías dicho lo que ocurría!- grité estallando de todo el dolor que sentía.

-No se de qué te quejas si desde un principio dijiste que solamente querías mi amistad!-

-Inuyasha si serás ciego, si, yo dije eso pero…- dije con la voz entrecortada ya que nuevas lágrimas salían de mis ojos –Por Dios Inuyasha estoy malditamente enamorada de ti!- le grité soltando de una vez por todas ese sentimiento que me había guardado. Sentí una vergüenza total al declararme, Dios, el se casaría y aparecía yo a decirle que estaba enamorada, que idiota! Estaba quieto sin mirarme, sin reaccionar, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que el nunca había sentido lo mismo, sintiéndome la persona mas desdichada del mundo me dirigí a la puerta y salí corriendo, ya estaba todo dicho, ya no faltaban palabras, solo esperaba que el fuera feliz…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y tmb espero que me digan que les parecio, si es posible dejen un review pero no es obligatorio jaja

Capitulo siete: se casa... (los dejo con la intriga :D)

flor99


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo siete: Se casa…

Capítulo siete: Se casa…

Bueno, todo lo que había que decir ya estaba dicho, lo había confesado a Inuyasha que estaba enamorada de él, aunque no sirviera de mucho, solo faltaban dos días para su casamiento y para que yo dejara esa odiosa ciudad, el problema sería vivir ese tiempo que quedaba sin tener pensamientos suicidas.

El día después de mí desastrosa declaración amaneció lloviendo, un día endemoniadamente horrible encajando perfecto con mis sentimientos; estaba en la hora de historia sumergida en mis pensamientos, volteé mi mirada hacia la derecha observando aquel banco vacío, el no iría, ni ese día ni el siguiente, suspiré dejando expuesto ese horrible sentimiento de soledad, ya no estaría a mi lado, nunca más, apoyé mi cabeza en mis brazos cerrando los ojos con cansancio, lo mejor que podía hacer era dormir de no ser que…

-Señorita Higurashi! A dirección!- Diablos! Solo un minuto de descanso y me sacaban de clase, me levanté vagamente sin dirigirle la mirada a la profesora, concentrada en alejarme lo más rápido posible, cuando quise darme cuenta estaba sola en el pasillo despejado de gente, ni un alma en pena pasaba por ahí, a excepción de la mía, caminé despacio mirando por las ventanas cuando me fuera posible, observando ese paisaje húmedo que parecía reflejar lo mal que me sentía, sentí mis mejillas mojadas y pase la palma de mis manos por ellas, estaba llorando… otra vez, ese acto que se había hecho costumbre. Si seguía a ese ritmo no llegaría jamás a la sala del director, mis pies se arrastraban contra el suelo y no tenía intención alguna de aligerar el paso, pero debía hacerlo, sin pensarlo empecé a correr pero, por alguna razón no me dirigía a mi destino principal, me estaba acercando al baño de mujeres sin siquiera quererlo, entré apresuradamente mirando mi bochornosa imagen en el espejo… por que ese sentimiento no dejaba de hostigarme? El seguiría con su vida, por que yo no podía hacerlo? Sin saber que diablos estaba haciendo golpeé con todas mis fuerzas ese espejo, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos, sentía furia de ser tan estúpida, de sufrir por alguien que no lo haría por mi, observé mi mano y como de ella salían pequeños hilos de una sustancia rojiza, estaba sangrando pero no dolía, era más fuerte esa presión en mi pecho, levanté mi vista borrosa hacía un lugar donde quedaban añicos de algo que antes me reflejaba, empecé a sentirme un poco mareada, el suelo estaba manchado de mi sangre y yo no podía moverme, intenté alejarme de ese charco de mi propio ser pero mis piernas flaquearon y caí al suelo, mi garganta estaba seca y no tenía fuerzas para gritar, lentamente me fui recostando sobre el piso, llenando mis ropas de ese líquido, miré por última vez la puerta por la que había entrado intentando visualizar si había alguien que pudiera ayudarme, antes de quedar inconsciente…

Empecé a despertarme notando que me encontraba en una superficie acolchonada, sentía una ligera molestia en mi brazo derecho pero al intentar moverlo me di cuenta que estaba vendado, abrí mis ojos lentamente intentado acostumbrarme a la blancura de la habitación, me senté observando el lugar donde me encontraba era… un hospital? Que hacía allí dentro? Mis ojos siguieron un camino recto hacía mi brazo encontrando vendas manchadas alrededor de este, que diablos había pasado?! No podía acordarme absolutamente de nada y estaba un poco desorientada, intenté calarme y pensar con claridad pero cuando estaba por hacerlo alguien entró apresuradamente por la puerta…

-Kagome por fin despiertas que susto que me has dado!- me reprochó Sango, aunque yo seguía sin comprender que había pasado –Por Dios amiga no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca mas!-

-Sango yo… que hice?-

-Que… acaso no te acuerdas?-

-Lo único que recuerdo era estar dirigiéndome hacia la sala del director, el resto lo desconozco-

-Oh Dios Kagome eres tremenda- me dijo mientras se sentaba cerca de mi para comenzar a explicarme lo que había pasado –Bueno, tienes razón, te dirigías hacia la dirección pero llegaste a parar a los baños femeninos- Abrí los ojos lo mas que pude, era cierto, algunos recuerdos llegaban a mi mente a medida que Sango seguía con la historia –Luego no sé que diablos se te cruzó por esa cabeza tuya que hiciste pedazos el espejo con toda tu mano, amiga casi te desangras!- eso era lo que de verdad había pasado, ni siquiera yo sabía lo que pasaba por mi cabeza en ese instante.

-Yo… yo… Sango de verdad no se… por que- le contesté con vos apagada sin dejar de mirar esa vendas que cubrían algo horroroso.

-Puede que tu no, pero yo sí se el por que- la miré sin entender y antes de que pudiera preguntar ella siguió hablando –Tu lo hiciste por el… cierto?-

-Sango…- mi voz se quebraba cada vez que intentaba hablar, era bastante cierto que lo había hecho por el si era en lo único que pensaba –Ya no tiene… sentido- le contesté mientras comenzaba a llorar, baje mi vista hacia las blancas sabanas.

-Kag, que cosa no tiene sentido?- me preguntó confundida.

-Hay días en que dejo de encontrarle sentido a la vida Sango y yo… pierdo la conciencia de mis actos- le dije llorando con más intensidad.

-Dios Kagome no digas tonterías!-

-Acaso tienes una mejor explicación!- le grité enojada –Sango tu sabes más que nadie que pude perder la vida si no me hubieran encontrado a tiempo y ni siquiera me preocupaba por ello!- ahogó un grito de terror ante mis palabras, eran crueles pero no dejaban de ser verdaderas.

-Bueno de ahora en más voy a intentar que tengas los pies en la tierra- me dijo muy decidida.

-No creo que eso sea posible- le contesté con amargura –Vuelvo a mi hogar en dos días-

-Que!? Kagome no puedes irte así sin más- gritó histérica

-Si puedo- le ataqué –Sango necesito olvidarme de un par de cosas que no me dejan en paz-

-Si tienes razón, pero que ocurrirá si aunque te vallas no puedes olvidar?- preguntó un poco más calmada.

-Al menos lo intentaré-

-Está bien- suspiró –Me duele dejarte ir pero creo que te hará bien estar lejos por un tiempo-

-Si, pienso lo mismo- le dije mientras la abrazaba.

Me tuvieron un par de horas en el hospital hasta que decidieron que ya era hora de dejarme ir, aunque no me habían quitado la venda, volvimos al instituto intentando disimular nuestra llegada, mientras caminábamos hacia las puertas principales sentí que alguien me observaba a mis espaldas, me giré bruscamente viendo todos los alrededores vacíos, no había absolutamente nadie, debía estarme volviendo loca.

-Kag que ocurre?- me preguntó Sango al ver mi inesperada acción-

-No nada Sango, es sólo que… pensé que alguien nos observaba-

-Estás alucinando amiga-

-Si, puede que tengas razón- le contesté mientras seguíamos caminando… Una vez que llegamos a la habitación me encerré en el baño dispuesta a sacarme esas incómodas vendas, me senté en el suelo con unas tijeras en la mano para poder cortar los pedazos de tela, las manos me temblaban y sudaba frío, estaba asustada de lo que podía encontrarme, lentamente corté la unión de dos vendas y empecé a desenrollar mi brazo, me fijé en una parte de él que se empezaba a ver y quedé estática ante esa imagen, tan solo unos centímetros de piel descubierta y se podían distinguir al menos tres líneas de sangre seca, cerré mis ojos con fuerza mientras seguía con mi trabajo, ya con las vendas fuera de mi brazo las dejé a un costado para poder ver el resultado de un momento de locura, reprimí un grito al fijarme en aquello que me tenía aterrorizada, no había parte de mi ante brazo que no estuviera cortada, lo que más llamó mi atención fue un tajo en especial, era un poco mayor que los otros y se encontraba a la altura de mi muñeca, me lo acerqué al rostro para poder observarlo más de cerca y caí en la cuenta del por qué me habían llevado a ese hospital, era inexplicable que casi me hubiera desangrado con un par de heridas, hasta que observé esa, cabía la posibilidad de que algún vidrio hubiera cortado una de las venas que pasaban hacia mi mano, en un instante sentí miedo de que se volviera a abrir por lo que la cubrí con un pedazo de tela ajustándola con una cinta, no correría el riesgo otra vez; salí del baño como si nada hubiera pasado y me recosté en mi cama a pensar, faltaba tan poco tiempo para volver a mi antigua vida y, por alguna razón deseaba que el tiempo se pasara lento.

El día siguiente amaneció despejado, el viento era escaso y hacía un poco de calor pero la suave brisa que se despertaba en algunos momentos era un poco fría, era sábado por lo que intenté levantarme lo más tarde posible, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser que la luz del sol se colaba por la ventana dándome directamente en los ojos, me fui incorporando lentamente hasta quedar sentada, me recosté contra la pared acostumbrándome a la luz, giré mi cabeza hacía la izquierda encontrando a dos chicas durmiendo placidamente, que envidia, me levanté lo más silencioso posible y me dirigí a la cocina a beber algo, después me senté en la sala con la intención de entretenerme con un poco de televisión; estuve pasando canales por unos minutos hasta que encontré algo que llamó mi atención: era una noticia de la boda de Inuyasha con Kikyo, tan importante era que hasta la pasaban por cable, ya sin muchos ánimos apagué el aparato y me dediqué a relajarme con el silencio.

Estaba tranquila con los ojos cerrados intentando dormir hasta que empecé a escuchar el sonido de mi celular, me paré despacio y fui a buscarlo, era sólo un recordatorio, tenía que ir a buscar el pasaje de avión si quería volver a mi hogar, dispuesta a hacerlo cuanto antes me vestí con algo cómodo y salí del instituto, era la primera vez que viajaría en tren sin compañía, me senté en la estación a esperar, ya era costumbre que el transporte tardara más de lo que debería, habían pasado unos minutos cuando sentí que alguien se acercaba hacia mi, intenté no prestarle mucha atención pero estaba bastante claro que tenía intenciones de hablar conmigo, giré un poco mi cabeza para poder mirar con claridad, era un chico, posiblemente un poco más grande que mi hermano Koga, era un tanto alto y tenía unos ojos desafiantes, estaba muy cerca de mi pero no dejaba de mirar al frente, podía jurar que algo quería pero su indeferencia me alteraba…

-Disculpa pero, sabes a que hora pasa el tren?- me preguntó después de unos minutos.

-Si, está diez minutos atrasado- le contesté observando mi reloj.

-Gracias… Es la primera vez que viajas sola cierto?-

-Si, es verdad… como lo supiste?-

-No todos los días te encuentras a una chica sola por estas estaciones, sumado a que estas nerviosa- como no estarlo!, tenía unos ojos marrones tremendamente seductores y me miraba con una sonrisa un poco retorcida, parecía que no solía sonreír con frecuencia.

-Pues si, es la primera vez y no estoy orgullosa de ello-

-Por que no?- me preguntó como si fuera algo tremendamente raro.

-Por que estoy acostumbrada a pasear con amigos y el estar sola es deprimente-

-Yo no pienso igual, hay veces que es relajante estar solo-

-Si puede que lo sea, pero… no suelo relajarme mucho últimamente- le dije suspirando.

-Puedo saber la razón?-

-Te lo diría, pero creo que primero tengo que saberla- le dije un poco triste-

-Si me dejas darte mi opinión, yo creo que algo te ha estado lastimando- me dijo un poco observador.

-Pues si, creo que el hecho de que la persona que amo se casa, me lastima- le confesé.

-Y el sabe que tu lo amas?-

-Creo que lo sabe muy bien después de que se lo grité-

-Y… el te dijo algo después de eso?-

-No… salí corriendo sin darle tiempo de nada-

-Estás segura de que el quiere casarse?-

-Si no querría no lo haría, es maduro como para saber que hacer-

-Posiblemente el sienta algo por ti, y no lo sabrás si no se lo preguntas-

-Que! No puedo hacer eso, hace dos días que no lo veo y no quiero hacerlo-

-Entonces no tienes por que estar triste por que tú quieres que las cosas sean así- me dijo muy decidido.

-Puede que tengas razón pero… no se como decírselo-

-Solo prueba hablar con el para saber lo que siente- me contestó mientras se levantaba –Mi tren ya llegó, nos veremos en otro momento-

-Adiós- le dije a lo lejos, tardé en responder ya que sus palabras me habían dejado muy pensativa, dos minutos hablando con un desconocido y toda mi auto confianza se había esfumado, estaba varada en el medio de la nada mental sin reaccionar, tal vez la idea de hablar con Inuyasha no fuera tan mala, pero de solo pensarlo todo mi cuerpo se tensaba y me daba ganas de desaparecer del planeta, pero debía pensar en algo.

Después de tomar el maldito tren que se demoró más de lo que usualmente hacía, me dirigí a las oficinas de viajes a buscar el pasaje y todo lo demás, por suerte me tuvieron poco tiempo esperando, ya con mi tarea cumplida volví al instituto, cuando llegué estaba atardeciendo y el sueño me mataba, en mi habitación no había ni un alma por lo que preparé algo para comer y me acosté, todo mi cuerpo estaba adolorido de tanto caminar, cosa que no hacía con frecuencia, debido al cansancio no tuve tiempo de detenerme a pensar en lo que había hablado con ese chico, me dormí más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Al día siguiente tenía que levantarme temprano ya que era mi último día en el instituto, me llamó la atención el hecho de que las chicas no se encontraba en un horario tan de madrugada en un domingo pero, tenía otras cosas en que pensar, mi equipaje no estaba hecho y la mayoría de mis pertenencias estaban regadas por ahí, me levanté dispuesta a tomar una ducha para luego ponerme a acomodar; después del baño hice las valijas, sólo me faltaba hablar con el director sobre mi partida y despedirme de esas dos que no se dignaban a aparecer, pero primero lo primero, salí del edificio con destino a la dirección, iba tan despreocupada de la vida que no me di cuenta que alguien me llamaba a lo lejos…

-Kagome por el amor de Dios detente!- me gritaba la voz de un hombre desde atrás, esa voz no me era conocida y en algún punto me intrigaba saber quien era, me di la vuelta para observar a Ryoga, uno de los amigos de Inuyasha y Miroku correr desesperado hacia mi.

-Que ocurre Ryoga?- le pregunté un poco extrañada, no era normal que los chicos con los que no había hablado desde el inicio de clases vinieran a conversar ahora.

-Esto… esto es para ti- me dijo intentando recuperar el aire –Inu-sha me lo dio hace unos días y me había olvidado de entregártelo- terminó mientras me entregaba una hoja de papel doblada a la mitad.

-Valla que tienes poca memoria- le reproché sin mucho interés, estaba muy concentrada en averiguar que decía aquella "carta", la desdoble con un poco de impaciencia para encontrarme con unos cuantos renglones escritos con la caligrafía de Inuyasha, sin poder aguantarlo comencé a leer:

"_Kag yo… también te amo, perdón por no decirlo antes, me cuesta expresarme, nena… si de verdad me amas y no quieres que me case solo dilo y no lo haré"_

Eso tenía que ser un estúpido juego sucio del sarnoso destino, no podía estar pasándome a mí, levanté mi vista un poco enojada, según Ryoga tenía que haberme entregado la maldita nota dos días antes.

-Ryoga no sabes lo tonto que eres!- le grité al borde de la histeria, Inuyasha me decía que me amaba y si yo lo pedía el no se casaba, y justo venía a enterarme faltando menos de una hora para el dichoso casamiento –Sabes donde queda la maldita iglesia?!- le pregunte más que alterada, tenía que llegar y decirle que se quedara junto a mi.

-Sssi- me contestó un poco temeroso por mi reacción y me entregó un papel con una dirección escrita a un costado –Yo diría que te apuraras, se casa en menos de veinte minutos- Definitivamente no podía estar pasándome, yo pensando que me quedaba tiempo y en realidad llegaría de milagro.

Empecé a correr apresurada, no tenía mucho tiempo pero haría el intento, según lo que tenía entendido esa iglesia no quedaba muy lejos y si me apuraba podría llegar, crucé varias avenidas salvándome por los pelos de ser atropellada, pero no me importaba, debía llegar a ese maldito lugar aunque me faltaran las piernas.

Ya no resistía más, todos mis músculos estaban entumecidos y me costaba respirar, pero al doblar una esquina divisé la campana de la iglesia, me armé de valor y corrí como nunca lo había hecho, subí la escalera a toda prisa y me adentré al establecimiento por una puerta lateral, una gran multitud estaba sentada en los bancos a lo largo de la iglesia y en el altar se encontraban ellos, Inuyasha se veía tan apuesto con ese traje negro, me regañé a mi misma, no era el momento de pensar estupideces (y quien dice que lo sea?) me concentré en escuchar lo que el cura estaba diciendo para no interrumpir hasta determinado momento, todo mi cuerpo se tensó cuando descubrí aquella mirada dorada que me miraba un poco sorprendido, el… el me estaba observando a lo lejos, me apoyé contra una pared para tomar un poco de aire, creo que el esperar fue el peor error de mi vida cuando escuché…

-Señorita Kikio Yamaka, aceptas a Inuyasha Taisho como su futuro esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?- le preguntó el cura a una pared vestida de blanco cierto… esa era Kikio.

-Si, acepto- dijo ella con una sonrisa sincera, con ese gesto mi mente quedó en blanco, yo no podía arruinar la felicidad de una mujer (aunque la detestara) solamente por mi felicidad, esa no era mi forma de ser, empecé a caminar lentamente hacia atrás volviendo por donde había llegado, no iba a meterme en una relación, comencé a llorar sabiendo que era lo mejor que podía hacer.

-Inuyasha Taisho, aceptas a Kikio Yamaka como tu futura esposa…- escuché que el cura empezaba con su cuestionario definitivo y no quise seguir oyendo, salí apresuradamente y comencé a correr de vuelta al instituto, desde un principio había sido un error ir a aquel lugar, yo me iría a mi hogar y ellos comenzarían uno, mientras caminaba intentado calmarme me era inevitable no llorar, debía descargarme por que estaba decidida a dejar de hacerlo.

Ya todo había terminada, el… el estaba… casado y yo… cansada de mi estúpida vida… quería volver a la antigua y hacer como que nunca existió…


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo ocho: Dos meses sin ti

Dos horas… tan solo dos horas alejada de aquella ciudad y ya sentía que me faltaba un pedazo de mi corazón, ese vacío nostálgico en mi pecho, que dolía con solo respirar; observaba las nubes desde el avión imaginando que todavía seguía en tierra firme, relatando como un cuento de hadas lo que me hubiera gustado que pasara: él, no se quedaría quieto mirándome con sus amenazantes ojos, dejaría todo y a todos para dirigirse hacia mi y en un beso demostrarme que el seguía ahí, sin importarle el hecho de estar en medio de una iglesia donde debía estar casándose con otra mujer, el me elegiría sin importar lo que otros pensaran, si… eso sería lo más hermoso que podría haber pasado, demasiado hermoso como para ser real, sólo una fantasía terminaría con un final así; Moví mi cabeza en forma negativa intentando alejar esos pensamientos, ya no era una niña pequeña que se imagina un mundo totalmente diferente al que vive, donde las cosas se dan como a ella quiere, era una estudiante de secundaria que se alejaba de un pasado para concentrarse en su futuro. Ya un poco más tranquila me dispuse a dormir, relajé mi cuerpo en el asiento y cerré mis ojos respirando pausadamente, de repente la imagen de cierta persona se apareció en mis pensamientos sobresaltándome, me paré de repente dispuesta a concentrarme un rato con otra cosa, salí al pasillo y comencé a caminar en dirección al baño, al pasar por el lado de un grupo de personas me pareció ver a alguien conocido pero no le presté mucha atención. Después de unos minutos en el baño, volví a dirigirme hacia mi asiento, mientras caminaba alguien me habló por detrás:

-hey tú! Ya me parecías conocida de algún lado- me dijo la voz de un hombre a mis espaldas, cuando giré hacia el quedé sorprendida, claro que yo también creía haberlo conocido antes.

-Tu eres el chico de aquella vez en la estación de trenes cierto?- le pregunté con una sonrisa.

-El mismo- me dijo muy alegre de encontrarse a alguien con quien conversar.

-Quieres venir hasta mi asiento?- Le pregunté un poco ruborizada –Como viajo sola nadie ocupa el otro lado- le expliqué.

-Estaría bien, también viajo solo- agregó mientras caminábamos, una vez sentados me preguntó –Bien, has podido solucionar tus problemas con aquel chico?-

-La verdad… no, a estas alturas el ya debe estar casado- le dije un poco deprimida.

-Y te vas de la ciudad a comenzar de nuevo-

-En realidad vuelvo a mi antiguo hogar a seguir mi vida como si no hubiera pasado-

-Valla!- me dijo muy sorprendido –Que casualidad… Yo también regreso a Kyoto a vivir con mis padres-

-Veo que somos del mismo lugar- le dije un poco más alegre

-Si claro. Te encuentras bien?- me preguntó un poco intrigado.

-Si, perfectamente-

-Me refiero a tu estado emocional-

-Bueno… no puedo decir que estoy tremendamente bien pero, ya pasará-

-Solo tienes que darle tiempo al tiempo-

-Es lo que intento hacer- le contesté mientras me sentaba más cómoda mirándolo fijamente.

-Acabo de recordar que no se tu nombre-

-Ho! De verdad lo siento, que despistada mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi-

-Es un placer Kagome, soy Suikotsu Bakudan- ese apellido, tenía la seguridad de haberlo escuchado en algún lado pero no podía recordar donde.

-Bueno espero que nos veamos en la ciudad-

-Si claro- tenía que recordar de donde diablos conocía ese apellido, se lo preguntaría a mis padres, probablemente ellos si sabrían.

Conversamos el tiempo que duraba del viaje y al aterrizar quedamos en hablarnos, salí del aeropuerto intentando distinguir la silueta de mi padre, pero no lograba verlo por ningún lado, había demasiada gente caminando por las calles y apenas me dejaban caminar…

-Hey hermanita!- esa… esa era lo voz de Souta?

-Souta!- grité mientras me abalanzaba hacia mi hermano para abrazarlo, hacía demasiado tiempo que no lo veía, al vivir en el extranjero muy pocas veces podía visitarnos.

-Como has crecido Kag, eres toda una mujer- me dijo mientras me desordenaba los cabellos en un gesto cariñoso.

-Jaja creo que si digo lo mismo de ti sería admitir que estás viejo- le ataqué entre risas.

-Veo que tu humor sigue siendo el mismo no Kag?-

-Claro que si, sigo siendo la nena mala de antes- le respondí con una expresión malévola.

-Si ya lo noté, y dime Kag como te ha ido estos meses en el instituto?- preguntó mientras caminábamos hacia el coche

-Pues bien, eso creo…-

-Sigues portándote horriblemente como lo hacías en el anterior?-

-Jeje si-

-Creo que nunca cambiarás-

-Espero no hacerlo-

El camino hacia mi hogar me traía demasiados recuerdos, observaba las veredas de las calles recordando las veces que volvíamos por ellas de una fiesta con Kurenai o que simplemente queríamos respirar aire fresco y divertirnos un rato; ansiaba llegar y ver a mis padres, volver a sentir la comodidad de tener un cuarto para mí sola, y de pelearme con mi hermano como solíamos hacerlo. Cuando llegamos me paré unos segundos frente a la puerta observando todo a mí alrededor, nada había cambiado, el barrio seguía siendo tranquilo y se respiraba el típico aire hogareño, avancé dos pasos rozando con mis dedos la típica campana que la mayoría de las casas poseían, la hice sonar sin apuros disfrutando de esa suave melodía, después de unos segundos la figura de una mujer se dejó ver tras la puerta de madera… Chise Higurashi, no sólo por el hecho de ser mi madre podía decir que era hermosa, sus ojos chocolate eran iguales a los míos pero poseían un brillo característico, con sólo una mirada podía decirte lo que cien palabras eran incapaces; su rostro era el de una mujer tranquila y amable y al verme parada en el umbral de la estancia una sonrisa no tardó en aparecer, con paso acelerado se acercó hacia mí abrazándome con fuerza, pasé mis manos por su cuello hundiendo mi rostro en él, sintiendo ese aroma a flores que siempre desprendía…

-Hija mía te he extrañado demasiado- me dijo sin dejar de sostenerme.

-Y yo a ti madre- le respondí mientras me separaba de ella distinguiendo a otra persona en la entrada… Makoto Higurashi, un hombre serio que despertaba un deje de temor a quien se atrevía a mirarlo, pero a la vez, la persona mas dulce y serena que podría existir, era alto y de facciones duras; al notar que lo estaba observando se acercó a mí y posó una de sus manos en mi hombro en una muestra de cariño.

-Pensé que estarías más crecida- me dijo burlón, el siempre quería decir algo con respecto a mi estatura (algún problema con mi metro cincuenta!?)

-Lastima que en estos momentos no traje mis zancos- le dije intentado parecer ofendida.

-Bueno que les parece si siguen con sus peleas infantiles dentro de la casa?- preguntó mi hermano. Mi padre y yo comenzamos a reír mientras caminábamos hacia el interior, siempre era lo mismo, discutíamos muy divertidos hasta que algún otro integrante de la familia nos hacía callar.

Tomé mis maletas que estaban en la sala y subí las escaleras rumbo a mi habitación, un poco impaciente abrí la puerta encontrándome con un lugar igual al que había dejado, las cosas estaban intactas y todo ordenado, dejé la ropa encima de la cama dispuesta a acomodarla después de darle un vistazo a el cuarto, caminé hacia unos estantes observando todo lo que había sobre este, un par de portarretratos contenían fotos de mis antiguos compañeros del instituto, en otros posábamos Kurenai y yo de distintas formas, por último había uno vacío, intenté recordar el por que había dejado ese espacio en blanco, claro… la foto que faltaba era bastante obvia, Shu… el y yo en un parque, en uno de esos días que solíamos divertirnos juntos hasta… ese momento… decidida tomé el artefacto y lo llevé hasta la cama, me senté en ella y saqué de un pequeño bolso una imagen, está era un tanto parecida nada más que el amigo era diferente, Inuyasha… el y yo en el jardín del instituto; coloqué la foto en el portarretrato observándolo detenidamente, el ya no estaba conmigo pero no quería olvidarlo, quería recordarlo como alguien importante, volví a dejarlo en el estante para seguir recorriendo el lugar, un escritorio, una silla, un armario, nada fuera de lo común, me acerqué al último nombrado abriéndolo para poner todo en su lugar.

Una vez que toda la ropa estuvo donde debería descansé unos minutos en la silla del escritorio, encima de este había varias carpetas y hojas desordenadas, fijé mi vista en un libro, no recordaba haberlo dejado allí, y mucho menos de haberlo visto antes, lo tomé con cuidado ya que era un poco grande, tenía una cubierta de color celeste un poco desteñida pero más intrigada estaba por saber su contenido, lo apoyé en mi regazo mientras abría lentamente la tapa, en la primera hoja había una pequeña inscripción a un costado escrita a mano, esta decía: _"Para alguien importante"… _Cada segundo que pasaba la cosa me intrigaba más pero, al pasar a la segunda hoja no podía dar crédito a lo que mis ojos estaban observando, era la misma foto que debía de haber estado en el portarretrato, debajo de esta había una epígrafe: _"Kagome y Shu, 5 de enero"_.

-Hija me había olvidado por completo de decirte- la voz de mi madre me sobresaltó estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no había reparado en su presencia –Ese álbum de fotos lo ha traído Shu hace unos días al saber que vendrías, dijo que esperaba que lo conservaras-

-Gracias- le dije un poco ausente, el había hecho ese libro con todas nuestras imágenes juntos, sentía una leve presión en mi pecho, era algo que no me esperaba después de pasar meses sin saber de él. Ya un poco más calmada me recosté en mi cama a seguir viendo aquel álbum, pasé a la otra página, en ésta había tres fotos: la primera era una muy parecida a la anterior pero estábamos en su habitación como era de esperarse debajo de esta tenía algo escrito: _"Noche de películas, 20 de enero". _Sonreí al recordar aquella noche, si que nos habíamos divertido; la segunda foto era una muy graciosa, estábamos los dos en el jardín de mi casa con las caras repletas de helado y justamente esta decía: "_Tragedia helada, 16 de febrero"_. Esa tarde habíamos comprado tanto helado que como no podíamos comerlo decidimos jugar con él y así terminamos; por último la tercera foto era un tanto tierna, en ella aparecía yo depositando un beso en uno de los cachetes de Shu mientras este miraba a la cámara con una expresión de asombro, el epígrafe decía: _"Momento "romántico", 30 de Abril"_.

Pasé un par de horas mirando lentamente todo el interior del libro, cuando pude terminarlo ya era hora de cenar, después de la comida me di un buen baño, al salir me vestí con un short y una musculosa (mi típico piyama) y me dirigí hacia la habitación de mi hermano, ansiaba estar junto a él y acostarnos a mirar televisión hablando de cualquier cosa, algo que hacíamos de niños; toqué la puerta dos veces acostumbrada a hacerlo hasta esperar su respuesta, desde el otro lado pudo oír un lento "pase", entré al interior del cuarto observando la figura de Souta recostada en su cama y me acerqué hacia el…

-Que ocurre Kag?-

-pues nada… tenía ganas de estar un rato con mi hermano- contesté acostándome a su lado, en dos segundos ya estaba rodeada por sus fuertes brazos… Inuyasha… oh por Dios por que cada estúpido momento me hacía acordarme de el!?

-Te encuentras bien hermanita?- preguntó a mis espaldas un poco sorprendido por mi improvisto movimiento, al pensar en cierta persona no había podido manejar mis sentimientos y había meneado fuertemente la cabeza para sacarme de la mente esos ojos dorados…

-Si claro, perfectamente-

-Vamos Kag no puedes mentirme, algo te ha ocurrido, y esa es la razón por la que estás aquí- se sentó a un costado mirándome fijamente esperando que hablara

-Bueno… yo…- empecé a relatarle toda la larga historia de lo que había ocurrido en Tokio, cuando terminé mi emocionante relato su mirada era un poco triste.

-Hermanita cuanto odio verte mal, y sobre todo si lloras- me dijo mientras me abrazaba, un momento… no recordaba haber estado llorando pero efectivamente ahí estaban, esos caminos húmedos en mis mejillas, tanto era lo que sentía que las lágrimas salían por sí solas, pasé mis manos por esa zona secando todo rastro de llanto.

-No te preocupes Souta ya pasará- le dije mientras le sonreía

-Espero que así sea hermana, no has nacido para llorar- me dijo recostándose otra vez mientras yo me apoyaba en su pecho para descansar unos minutos, afortunadamente nos quedamos dormidos.

Dos días después

Me levanté un poco tarde ya que no había dormido mucho la noche anterior, me había reunido con Kurenai y las demás por lo que no pegamos un ojo, el solo hecho de abrirlos en ese momento era obligado, si mi madre no hubiera insistido en que me levantase hubiera seguido durmiendo; ya cambiada y aseada bajé a desayunar…

-Kagome necesito que vayas a comprar unas cosas que necesito- me pidió mi padre

-Si no hay problema- le contesté mientras me entregaba una lista de cosas que debía conseguir.

Cuando terminé de comer, me arreglé un poco ya que no saldría a la calle con un short desteñido y una remera que me quedaba por arriba del ombligo, en cambio decidí ponerme unos jeans oscuros con una remera azul francia, salí a la calle y me dirigí hacia el mercado, mi padre necesitaba un par de cosas para un almuerzo que iba a realizarse en mi casa al día siguiente.

Caminaba por los pasillos del mercado buscando lo que debía comprar, no eran muchas cosas pero estaban bastante alejadas unas de otras, al llegar al final de un amplio corredor choqué con una persona, la última persona que esperaba ver…

-Shu…-

-Kagome, que sorpresa verte- dijo con alegría –Kag yo… podemos hablar?- me preguntó con miedo a mi respuesta.

-Claro sólo déjame pagar todas las cosas- le contesté mientras nos dirigíamos a la caja, la idea de hablar con el no era mala, lo echaba demasiado de menos y cabía la posibilidad de arreglar todo los malos entendidos.

Una vez fuera del mercado caminamos hacia un parque, nos sentamos en un banco, uno frente al otro, ninguno decía nada, y yo esperaba que fuera él que comenzara a hacerlo

-Kag, primero que nada quiero que sepas que te he extrañado todo este tiempo-

-Shu… yo igual-

-Y también que estoy tan arrepentido de lo que pasó aquella vez, soy un estúpido-

-No digas eso, yo… te perdono y creo que tú también debes perdonarme…- dije agachando la cabeza para no mirarlo

-Pero, eso por que?- preguntó un poco desconcertado

-Por que he sido una tonta, Shu no sabes todo lo que te he necesitado, pero yo fui tan infantil que me negaba a perdonarte sabiendo que eras alguien muy importante para mí y que en los momentos que más quería estar contigo no podía hacerlo por ser una niña rencorosa-

-Vamos Kag tu sabes que no es cierto- me dijo mientras con una de sus manos me sostenía del mentón logrando que levantara mi mirada hacia el –Me la tenía bien merecida por lo que te hice pasar-

-Si, puede que así sea- le dije sonriendo, el me imitó y después de unos minutos estábamos riendo de cualquier cosa; me acompañó hasta mi hogar mientras nos poníamos al día de todo lo que había ocurrido, sin olvidar los meses en el otro instituto, una vez que llegamos a mi casa lo hice pasar, le dejamos el pedido a mi padre y subimos a mi habitación, hacía demasiado tiempo que no estaba con mi mejor amigo y debía recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Al día siguiente

Me levanté temprano para poder preparar todo para dejar la casa en condiciones, faltaban unas horas para que la gente comenzara a llegar y la estancia era un completo caos, después de bañarme y vestirme de acuerdo a la ocasión, mi madre había insistido en que me colocara una falda turquesa por arriba de las rodillas junto a unas sandalias blancas y una remera de tirantes de igual color, el atuendo no era tan feo como sonaba, era cómodo y me sentaba bien; bajé hacia la sala siendo perseguida por la burlona mirada de mi hermano...

-Valla Kag no sabía que eras tan femenina- me dijo muy divertido

Mirándolo con mi mejor cara de odio le contraataqué –Sino quieres que tu hermosa cara quedé peor de lo que está cierra el pico!-

-Ok, ok tranquila- dijo un poco incómodo

-Hmp- contesté mientras me alejaba hacia la cocina, mi madre había pedido ayuda para hacer el almuerzo, decidí ayudarla aunque creía que solo empeoraría lo que sea que llegase a hacer.

Una vez que la comida estuvo lista, me dispuse a limpiar la sala, solo hacían cuatro días que había llegado y ya la mayoría de mis cosas estaban por todos lados, cuando terminé subí a mi habitación a esperar que llegaran los invitados, mis padres conocían mucha gente y solo Dios sabía cuantos irían; me recosté en mi cama a descansar un rato, lastima que duró muy poco, no había alcanzado a poner mi cabeza en la almohada que había escuchado la campana de la entrada sonar, mis padres y mi hermano estaban muy ocupados en el jardín por lo que yo haría de portera. Bajé las escaleras sin mucho apuro y me dirigí hacia la puerta…

-Koga!- exclamé mientras le saltaba encima a mi hermanito

-Hola Kag- dijo mientras me besaba en la mejilla, acto que recordaba desde tenía memoria –Valla- dijo mirándome –No esperaba verte tan femenina ahora pareces… una mujer-

-No me digas que observador!- respondí furiosa

-Koga que suerte que llegaste- dijo Souta mientras entraba por la puerta trasera –Ahora que llegaste podremos molestar a la enana- agregó mirándome con una sonrisa divertida y posando su mano en mi cabeza.

-No por favor que alguien me salve! Son dos! se potencian la estupidez!- actué como si me estuviera muriendo, luego me levanté y comencé a caminar hacia el patio de forma burlona…

-De esta no se salva- susurró el mayor, pensando que tales palabras no había llegado a mis oídos. Pude ver de reojo como Koga asentía y empezaban a caminar sigilosamente detrás de mi, para que no notaran que yo ya los había visto seguí mi camino muy desinteresada; cuando estuvieron a punto de tocarme me eché a correr por el jardín con ellos siguiéndome…

-Ven aquí!- me gritaba Souta

-En tus sueños!- le respondí –Son demasiado lentos!- me burlé

-Ya verás pequeña-

Después de un rato pudieron alcanzarme, ya mis piernas no soportaban mi peso y los tres caímos al suelo, yo entre medio de los dos, respirábamos muy agitados intentado recobrar el aire…

-Si que corres rápido- dijo Souta

-Es una virtud que ustedes no heredaron-

-Y encima quieres más- preguntó Koga mientras ambos se miraban cómplices

-No, no, no que estarán por hacer- no me contestaron, en cambio empezaron a hacerme cosquillas sin que yo pudiera moverme, grité como loca mientras me reía pidiéndoles que pararan…

-Hijos tenemos compañía- mis padres estaban parados unos metros mas lejos de donde nosotros estábamos, cuando mis hermanos cesaron sus cesiones de tortura nos sentamos en el pasto, quedé dura al ver la cantidad de gente que había, todos nos miraban con gracia pero yo estaba demasiado avergonzada, con una sonrisa un tanto forzada logré pararme y rápidamente mee arreglé un poco, mis cabellos estaban desordenados y mi falda un poco torcida, volví a mirar a los invitados y distinguí a una persona en especial…

-Suikotsu?- pregunté

-Kagome?- "respondió"

-Ho por Dios sabía que tu apellido me era conocido- le dije mientras lo abrazaba en forma de saludo ante la mirada atónita de los demás presentes.

-Hija… tu lo conoces?- preguntó mi madre.

-Si… hablamos por primera vez en la estación de trenes de Tokio y después nos encontramos en el avión- le expliqué

-Que maravilla!- respondió un hombre que debía de ser el padre de mi a Suikotsu.

-Kag el es mi padre, Genma Bakudan- dijo señalando a dicha persona confirmando mis sospechas –Y ella- señaló a una mujer rubia un tanto alta (tal palo, tal astilla) –Es mi madre, Yoko Bakudan-

-Es un placer- les dije a la pareja, mientras inclinaba mi cabeza hacia delante en señal de saludo.

-El placer es nuestro- respondió Genma

-Bueno señores que les parece si pasamos a la mesa, la comida está lista- terminó mi madre. Estaba feliz de haberme encontrado otra vez con Suikotsu, después de todo mis sospechas de que conocía su apellido eran ciertas.

Luego de comer nos dirigimos a la sala a conversar, estuvimos hablando por bastante tiempo y nos acostamos bastante tarde. Presentía que la idea de volver a mi hogar no había sido tan mala, extrañaba a Sango y los demás, pero no podía negar que me sentía muy a gusto estando en Kyoto sumado a que tantas alegrías y momentos divertidos me ayudaban a no pensar en… él…


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo nueve: tu mirada en el espejo

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde mi regreso, honestamente no me había dado cuenta de que el tiempo pasara tan rápido, ese día era sábado y por alguna razón divina me había despertado temprano, sin muchos ánimos ya que apenas podían verse los primeros rayos del sol señal de que comenzaba a amanecer, me vestí con algo cómodo y bajé a desayunar, como me lo suponía nadie se había levantado todavía, caminé hacia la cocina buscando algo que comer, tenía que ser algo sencillo y que no requiriera de mucha preparación, al final me decidí por un poco de leche y cereal; mientras desayunaba escuché ciertos ruidos en la puerta de entrada, debía ser el cartero pero, curiosa como era no podía quedarme sentada, me acerqué entrando a la sala observando unas cuantas cartas desparramadas por el suelo, que manera de dejar la correspondencia por Dios! Una a una fui recogiendo todas los sobres, la mayoría eran cuentas que pagar pero, un extraño envoltorio amarillo pastel llamó mi atención, éste no era el típico sobre blanco de toda carta, la tomé con curiosidad buscando si poseía algún destinatario, en un borde podía apreciarse perfectamente: _"Kagome Higurashi"_, claramente se notaba que dicha correspondencia era para mí, di vuelta el rectángulo de papel esta vez buscando un remitente, en el mismo lugar que la inscripción anterior decía: _"Inuyasha Taisho"_, al leer aquella inscripción la carta se deslizo de mis dedos hasta el piso, mis ojos estaban en blanco y mi boca levemente entreabierta, no podía parar de preguntarme el significado de la presencia de dicho objeto; después de unos segundos logre tranquilizar mis pensamientos, sujete el envoltorio fuertemente, subí hasta mi habitación y lo deposite en un cajón del escritorio sin siquiera leerla, a pesar de que me moría de ganas de saber lo que el tenia que decirme, me asustaba la idea de que no fuera algo muy agradable, volví a la cocina dispuesta a terminar desayunar…

Una semana después

Ya habían pasado siete días desde la llegada de aquella correspondencia y seguía sin abrir, no voy a negar que no estuvo pendiente de ella las 24 horas del día, pero era incapaz de abrir ese odioso sobre; esa mañana me había levantado un poco tarde y seguía algo cansada, mi madre había requerido mi ayuda en unas cuantas cosas del jardín a lo que yo accedí un poco molesta ya que no se me daba la jardinería, en fin, cuando terminamos ella y el resto de la familia se fueron a visitar a unos parientes, preferí quedarme, hacia bastante tiempo que no veía a mi prima, y me gustaba tenerla lo mas alejada que me fuera posible; el hecho de quedarme sola en la casa me ponía de muy buen humor, aunque mi madre insistiera que no era una buena idea de que una chica de casi 17 años no estuviera acompañada, yo disfrutaba la soledad a mi manera, encendía el reproductor de música y mientras hacia algo para mantenerme ocupada me divertía al máximo, esa tarde no iba a ser la excepción, estaba acomodando un poco el desorden de la sala cuando alguien llamo a la puerta…

-Sesshomaru?- pregunte muy sorprendida

-Hola Kagome, puedo pasar?- me pregunto muy sereno

-Si claro- conteste haciéndome a un lado para dejarlo entrar –A que vienen tu inesperada visita?- dije curiosa

-Necesitaba hablar contigo Higurashi- dijo serio

-Adelante, soy todo oídos-

-Tu recibiste una carta de mi hermano hace exactamente una semana cierto?-

-Pues… si- dije un poco nerviosa por el rumbo que tomaba la conversación

-La has leído?-

-Si- conteste secamente y note que no me creía –No, no lo he hecho- confesé

-Y por que no?-

-Tengo… miedo-

-A que?-

-No lo se… me aleje de Tokio para no saber de el y a los pocos meses me llega esto-

-Bueno- dijo suspirando –Voy a tener que contarte todo la historia-

-Historia?- pregunte sin entender

-Si- dijo aclarándose la garganta en señal de que seria un monologo largo –Como bien sabes mi estúpido hermano iba a casarse con Kikio por gusto de mis padres- Asentí levemente –Solamente iba a hacerlo para complacerlos, aunque sus sentimientos estaban atados a ti- me miro fijamente mientras me sonrojaba –El sabia desde un principio que no seria fácil decirte lo que tenia en mente y estaba esperando el momento indicado, el cual nunca llego ya que tu te enteraste por tus propios medios- una punzada en mi pecho se hizo presente al recordar aquel momento –En fin, el prefería que te enojaras a que salieras lastimada-

-Aunque paso de todos modos- dije deprimida

-El asunto es que… el no se caso-

-Como!?- pregunte muy exaltada

-Lo que oíste… al verte en la iglesia todas sus seguridades se vinieron abajo, y en el momento en que el cura le pregunto si quería casarse con aquella mujer, el respondió que no, ya que estaba enamorado de otra mujer, en simples palabras: tu- no podía dar crédito a sus palabras, Inuyasha en verdad no estaba casado con Kikio después de todo? Me costaba mucho trabajo creerlo

-Lo dices en serio?- pregunte sin mucha confianza

-Pues claro, no podré olvidar el escándalo que armo mi madre al escuchar tales palabras de su querido hijo en medio de la "esplendida" boda- dijo muy animado sin cambiar su semblante serio

-Pero… por que no se ha molestado siquiera en llamarme?-

-Al verte salir de la iglesia corrió detrás de ti, pero eres mucho mas rápida de lo que el esperaba, al no encontrarte se fue directo al instituto y le pregunto a Sango donde estabas, ella le dijo que desafortunadamente te habías ido en un vuelo hacia Kioto hacia unos minutos, lo primero que cruzo en la mente de mi hermano fue conseguir el siguiente avión e ir tras de ti, pero ella le dijo que te diera un respiro, que eran "demasiadas emociones" por las que pasabas en esos momentos- en cierto punto estaba agradecida con Sango.

-Y… por eso escribió aquella carta?

-En cierto modo si- me dijo duramente –Por lo que deberías leerla-

-Lo haré- le dije mientras lo observaba levantarse del sillón, señal que indicaba que pensaba marcharse.

-Debo irme, creo que he cumplido con mi papel del hermano mayor-

-Muchas gracias Sesshomaru- le agradecí en el umbral de la puerta, hizo un leve gesto con la mano en forma de saludo y se subió a un auto negro estacionado en la calle, este se puso en marcha y a los pocos minutos lo perdí de vista en una esquina, cerré la puerta lentamente intentado asimilar todas aquellas palabras que me había dicho, lo primero que debía hacer era leer la maldita carta… subí las escaleras muy apresurada y frene de golpe en el marco de mi habitación mirando aquel cajón, mis manos temblaban y no estaba muy segura de querer abrir la correspondencia, me acerqué lentamente y abrí el rectángulo de madera dejando a la vista el sobre amarillo, lo tomé con cuidado como si fuera a romperse y lo estuve mirando por un tiempo, que debía hacer? Abrirlo o no? Al final… volví a dejarla donde estaba y me recosté pensando únicamente en dormir por un largo rato…

A la mañana siguiente

Poco a poco fui despertándome, intentaba acordare el momento en que me había tapado con una frazada, probablemente alguno de mis hermanos me hubiera encontrado durmiendo, me levanté sin apuros y comencé a cambiarme, mientras me ponía una camisa distinguí cierto sobre encima del escritorio, que hacía el ahí? Supuestamente estaba sentenciado a una vida en el cajón, lo sujeté por un momento vacilando que debía hacer. Salí al pasillo con la carta en las manos para ver si había alguien en casa.

-Mama? Papa? Souta?- No, definitivamente nadie estaba, volví a mi habitación dándome cuenta de que la ventana estaba abierta, no recordaba haberla dejado así pero no me molestaba en absoluto; volví a mirar aquel sobre y esta vez estaba dispuesta a abrirlo, primero observé mi imagen en el espejo de cuerpo entero, nada en mi había cambiado pero me sentía algo diferente, baje mi mirada hacia aquel pedazo de papel que se notaba debajo del envoltorio, lentamente lo fui sacando, cuando estuvo libre completamente dejé la otra parte a un lado y desdoblé aquella hoja empezado a leer:

_Kagome:_

_Por Dios casi me da un infarto de sólo saber que habías vuelto a tu ciudad, me sentí vacío y lo primero que pensé fue seguirte, sabes que lo hubiera hecho si tu amiga no me lo hubiera impedido, seguí su consejo y te dejé por un tiempo, pero esta necesidad de tener cerca me está matando, Kag te necesito demasiado…_

Hice una pausa antes de continuar, otras vez estaba esos surcos salados descendiendo por mis ojos, levanté mi vista hacia el espejo y ahí lo vi, parado detrás de mi observándome con sus hermosos ojos dorados, tanto lo extrañaba que hasta alucinaba con su presencia; me regañé a mi misma conciente de que era imposible que el estuviera en mi habitación y volví leer donde había quedado:

…_necesito que me regales tus sonrisas como antes hacías, necesito escuchar que te ríes de mis tonteras, necesito sentirte a mi lado, en fin… te necesito. Kagome necesito que me perdones por no haberte dicho lo del compromiso antes, sé que te lastime y no puedo evitar sentirme horrible, sé que me merezco el peor de los castigos y tenerte lejos es el más doloroso, tu ausencia me vuelve loco, todos estos días no he podido dormir en mi cama porque me recuerda a ti, todavía puedo oler el perfume de tu pelo en la almohada y me siento solo. Eres la única que pudo entrar en mi y dejar una huella tan grande; creo que me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que las palabras no son mi fuerte, que prefiero los hechos antes que las conversaciones, y estoy seguro que si podría te besaría hasta hartarme (algo que no creo posible ya que eres una droga), esa sería una de todas las formas que podría demostrarte lo que te quiero. Después de todo lo que pasamos no pienso hacer un paso al costado, eres parte de mi vida para no decir que eres ella…_

_Ya no soporto la distancia que me separa de ti, ahí un dolor en mi pecho que no se ha ido en días, no se muy bien que es lo que significa pero creo que se siente cuando uno de verdad esta mal; me odio a mi mismo por no poder haberte detenido antes de que te fueras y de haber sido tan cobarde, desde un principio tendría que haberte dicho las cosas de frente, ese día que te declaraste… todavía recuerdo tus mejillas sonrojadas y tus lágrimas, esas pequeñas gotas de dolor que me desmoronaron por dentro, el solo hecho de saber que llorabas por mi culpa me hace odiarme cada vez un poco más, luego, no pude decirte que yo también te amaba demasiado, preferí escribirlo y que otro te lo entregara, sin pensar que el despistado de Ryoga te lo daría tarde, no voy a negar que un principio pensé que no me detendrías, que dejarías que me casara con una mujer que no amaba pero, al verte ahí, en la iglesia, toda mi esperanza volvió y no dudé en decir que no aceptaba casarme con Kikio, ella, sus besos siempre fueron fríos y sin sentimiento comparados a los tuyos; en fin, cuando saliste corriendo no lo pensé dos veces y te seguí, pero no pude encontrarte, me fui directo al instituto pensando que estarías ahí pero me equivoque, me encontré con Sango y me dijo que te habías ido…_

_Ahora todo es diferente sin ti, y no voy a aceptar que las cosas sigan así…_

_Kag te necesito demasiado y no quiero estar lejos de ti, nena podrías perdonarme? Podrías olvidar las malas pasadas? Pero lo más importante de todo: podrías volver a amarme?_

_Te necesito conmigo_

_Inuyasha. _

Al terminar de leer aquellas líneas no pude evitar llorar descontroladamente, cerré los ojos con pesadez mientras descargaba todo mi dolor…

-Inu, si tan solo pudiera decirte que yo nunca dejé de amarte- le dije al vacío entre sollozos

-Puedes hacerlo Kag- esa vos… era el… Inuyasha! Me dí vuelta bruscamente, era el por el grandísimo amor de Dios! Todo este tiempo no había sido una alucinación, su mirada en el espejo era cierta, el me había estado observando y yo sin notarlo…

-Inuyasha!- grité llorando mientras me abalanzaba hacia el, abrazándolo con fuerza, sentía miedo de que todo fuera un sueño.

-Aquí estoy pequeña- contestó acariciando mi cabeza con ternura, levanté mi rostro lentamente para observarlo, el… también estaba llorando…

-Por Dios eres tú! Inu- dije mientras volvía a abrazarlo, esta vez las lágrimas eran de felicidad

-Kag, mírame- ordenó mientras me sostenía del mentón haciendo una leve presión hacia arriba, lo miré con la vista un poco borrosa por el llanto y le sonreí, no podía creer que de verdad estuviera junto a mí –Como te he extrañado princesa- ante aquel sustantivo me sonrojé levemente.

-Yo… también- dije con la voz un poco cortada

-Kag, puedes perdonarme?-

-Sabes que sí Inu- le contesté, sin poder evitarlo lo besé… hacía meses que esperaba esa suave contacto con sus labios, anhelaba tanto esos cálidos brazos sobre mi cintura, abrazándola con fuerza.

-Te amo- me dijo apoyando su frente contra la mía –Nunca estuve tan seguro de algo en mi vida-

-También te amo Inuyasha, no sabes todo lo que te extrañé en este tiempo-

-Puedo imaginármelo, aunque creo que ha sido igual a lo que yo te he echado en falta- agregó abrazándome con más fuerza.

Volví a besarlo sin lograr saciarme de aquel éxtasis, ese sabor suave en el que podía embriagarme, atrapé su labio inferior con mis dientes haciendo una leve presión, luego deslicé mi lengua lentamente por la zona mordida, mientras tanto Inuyasha suspiraba ronco, me sujetó con más fuerza por la cintura levantándome del suelo, crucé mis piernas alrededor de su cadera y coloqué mis brazos en su cuello, acariciándolo lentamente, en unos segundos estábamos recostados en mi cama, el sobre mí, para ser honesta, la situación me ponía bastante nerviosa pero no dejaba de ser espléndida. Estuvimos besándonos por un tiempo hasta que necesité un poco de aire, lo miré fijamente feliz de tenerlo frente a mi, estábamos uno en frente del otro sonriendo como tontos, perdidos en nuestro mundo…

-Kag… tu…- dijo un poco nervioso y sonrojado –Te gustaría… salir… conmigo?- el… lo preguntaba en serio?!

-Inu… si!- acepté mientras lo abrazaba, por Dios era la novia de Inuyasha, después de tanto tiempo era algo oficial.

-Se siente tan bien tenerte entre mis brazos otra vez- suspiró

-Ni que lo digas- contesté media adormilada

-Quieres dormir un rato?-

-Mmm… no estaría mal- dije dándole la espalda mientras el pasaba sus brazos por cadera apoyando su mentón en el hueco entre mi cuello y los hombros, me sentía libre de tantas emociones que pude dormirme más rápido de lo que acostumbraba

El… MI Inu, estaba otra vez a mi lado, el… ya no se iría, se quedaría junto a mi sin importar lo que pasara, otra vez seriamos el y yo, pero como pareja algo nuevo en mi vocabulario, mi corazón saltaba de alegría en mi interior y creo que nunca podría haber estado tan feliz en mi vida…

Bueno me quedo un poco corto pero lo qe tenia qe pasar ya paso.... gente espero qe les guste,, este cap va dedicado a Lolichan, nena sabes que pedos contar conmigo siempre ii qe estoy para vos,, te hice caso ii le puse las cosas mas alegres qe se me ocurrieron, amiga, sonreir es lo que importa, te quiero

Flor99


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo diez: empezando otra vez

Empecé a despertarme, me sentía un poco cansada y tenía la ligera impresión de que no había amanecido, el cuarto estaba a oscuras lo que me alentaba a seguir durmiendo, pero algo o alguien se movió detrás de mí asustándome, lentamente fui girando hasta quedar frente a frente con unos ojos dorados que me miraban cariñosamente, al principio me sobresalté asustada pero luego recordé todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, yo era… su novia… me sonrojé al pensar en ese hecho mientras el sonreía de lado satisfecho con lo que provocaba en mí…

-Creo que ya te lo he dicho: cuando te sonrojas eres más hermosa- me habló al oído provocando que mi cuerpo entero se tensara, un leve escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y yo sólo suspiré.

-Inu… que hora es?- pregunté intrigada, creía haber dormido demasiado pero se veía muy poca luz del sol a través de la venta.

-Déjame ver- contestó poniéndose de pie para buscar su celular en el escritorio –Las siete- dijo un poco sorprendido

-Siete?! No puedo ser tan temprano- dije sin poder creerlo

-Pues lo es princesa- dijo dulcemente, tanto cariño me hacía estremecer, volvió a la cama situándose detrás de mi para abrazarme de forma posesiva –Eras mía, toda mía- dijo con arrogancia apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Toda tuya- repetí, quizás no lo era en todo el sentido de la palabra y no esperaba serlo pronto pero creo que lo dije por inercia (si claro, y yo soy la reina de España)

-Adoro tu perfume- agregó mientras olfateaba como perro por mi cuello provocándome cosquillas

-Inu… basta- susurré, su respiración en esa zona me enloquecía pero era conciente de que no estábamos solos en la casa… no lo estábamos cierto? (ni que fuera adivina) –Inu, podrían estar mis padres y mis hermanos-

-No me molesta en absoluto- respondió muy concentrado en lo suyo, había comenzado a besar mis hombros.

-Espera…- le dije alejándolo de mí, me miró un poco confundido –Deja que por lo menos me fije si hay alguien en casa-

-Hmp, está bien- respondió un poco enojado haciéndose a un lado.

-Enseguida vengo- le dije al oído, deposité un suave beso en sus labios y salí al pasillo, todo estaba muy callado, si había alguien de seguro estaba dormido, me acerqué hacia el cuarto de mis padres, vacío, me parecía raro pero efectivamente en la habitación no había nadie, seguí hacia al cuarto de Sota, tampoco estaba, la cosa era cada vez más extraña, sólo me faltaba el cuarto de Kouga y tenía una ligera sensación de que el tampoco se encontraba durmiendo, como solía suceder mis deducciones eran acertadas (presumida), suspiré resignada dirigiéndome a la planta baja, no había una maldita alma en esa casa! A excepción de la de Inu y la mía, estaba un poco molesta de que no estuvieran y yo sin saber a donde diablos habían ido a parar. Asomé mi cabeza por el marco de la sala, seguía sin tener rastro de mi familia, caminé hacia la cocina divisando en papel sobre la mesa la letra de mi madre:

"_Kag: nos fuimos por unos días a visitar a tus tíos y a tu adorada prima, Inuyasha dijo que te cuidaría, pórtense bien y no hagan nada inapropiado, te quiero, Mamá"_.

Bien la idea de que se habían ido a visitar a los parientes no era mala pero mi prima era todo menos adorable, _"nada inapropiado_" que vieja loca! Como si pudiera llegar a hacer algo de ese tipo con Inuyasha, un segundo… _"Inuyasha dijo que te cuidaría"… _Ese maldito sabía desde un principio que mis padres se habían ido!

-Inuyasha!!- grité como loca

-Si Kag- dijo de lo más inocente apareciendo en el último escalón de la escalera.

-Tu sabías que mis padres no estaban!- reproché

-Sip- dijo muy calmado

-Y por que diablos no se te antojó decirme!-

-No me acordé- dijo pasándose una de sus manos por el cabello en gesto despreocupado.

-Eres de primera- suspiré, si que sabía sacarme de quicios, sólo llevábamos un par de horas como pareja tendría que calmarme –Quieres desayunar?- pregunté un poco más tranquila.

-No estaría mal- susurró mientras se acercaba sigilosamente, me atrajo hacia el sosteniéndome de la cintura y comenzó a besarme muy despacio.

-Inuyasha… yo tengo hambre- aclaré

-Hmmm, yo también- contestó besando mi cuello –Tu eres mi desayuno- agregó, esas suaves caricias me volvían loca, pero también lo hacía el rugido de mi estómago, muy lentamente fui alejándolo de mi clavícula para poder ser conciente por lo menos dos segundos.

-Tendrás otro momento para hacer eso Inu pero ahora debo seguir órdenes de mi estómago- dije señalando aquella zona, me acerqué al refrigerador y lo abrí echando un vistazo al interior, tenía que pensar en algo para comer que no corriera riesgo de incendio, desgraciadamente sólo habían bebidas y alguna que otra fruta.

-Inu…- dije por lo bajo para llamar la atención del ambarino –No hay absolutamente nada para comer, querrías acompañarme al mercado?- pregunté con cara de niña inocente (aunque de eso no tienes un pelo), bien sabía que Inuyasha recién levantado era más vago de lo que acostumbraba y tenía que pensar en algo inteligente para lograr sacarlo de la casa.

-Lo dices en serio?- preguntó un poco desalentado

-Pues si… Por favor Inu acompáñame- dije mirándolo con ojitos tiernos (y eso desde cuando???) me miró no muy convencido, tenía que decir algo que me ayudara urgente –Haré lo que quieras pero por favor ven, el hambre me puede- dije en tono de súplica, bien el hecho de hacer "lo que él quería" no estaba en mis planes, sólo Dios sabía que cantidad de cosas morbosas se le pueden pasar por la mente a un chico cuando le dices tales palabras, pero yo prefería atenerme a las consecuencias antes de que mi estómago siguiera reclamando atención.

-Lo que quiera?- preguntó levantando una ceja de forma burlona.

Suspiré esperando lo peor –Lo que quieras- repetí.

-Está bien- dijo alegremente –Nos vamos?- preguntó desde la sala, sin muchos ánimos lo seguí pensando en el lío que me había metido pero ya lo resolvería de alguna manera.

Salimos a la calle y comenzamos a caminar bastante separados uno del otro, la situación no me gustaba en absoluto ya que éramos novios pero tampoco me animaba a tomar su mano, posiblemente mis pensamientos fueran una idiotez pero no podía evitarlo.

-Kag- me llamó por lo bajo

-Si Inu?- pregunté sin despegar mi vista del camino.

-Bueno… yo- dijo nervioso –Puedo… agarrarte de la mano?- dijo muy sonrojado observando el suelo.

-Claro que si Inu- respondí con una sonrisa, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó hacia mí y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

Caminábamos lentamente disfrutando el momento, el silencio era cómodo y relajante y podía disfrutar el hecho de no decir absolutamente nada solo con tenerlo a él a mi lado, pero como debía suceder, algo malo tenía que pasar, a lo lejos distinguía la silueta de una persona demasiado conocida aunque en mi interior rogaba de que solo fuera un extraño que le faltaban neuronas como para salir a caminar a las siete de la mañana; a medida que nos íbamos acercando intentaba caminar mas despacio, definitivamente era la persona que creía que era, y lo admití al tenerla frente a frente…

-Kagome!!- gritó Kurenai mientras me abrazaba dejándome sin aire.

-Hola Kurenai que sorpresa- dije un poco nerviosa por la mirada de mi amiga hacia MI novio.

-Oye Kag… Y el quien es?- preguntó muy melosa.

-Soy Inuyasha… el novio- respondió el muy cortés

-Kyaa!!!! Mi amiga esta de novia! - dijo o mejor dicho gritó mi histérica conocida, me sonrojé de vergüenza al ver la cara de Inuyasha, el pobre estaba estático sin creer la reacción de Kurenai.

-Te agradecería que no gritaras- le reproché

-Lo siento Kag pero no me lo esperaba- dijo un poco más calmada –Te has elegido a uno demasiado atractivo niña- agregó sensualmente mirando a Inuyasha, no podía creerlo! Mi propia amiga estaba intentando coquetear con mi novio, un poco molesta por su actitud babosa sostuve la mano de Inu un poco más fuerte y con la excusa de que llegaríamos tarde a X lugar nos alejamos de ahí lo más rápido posible.

-Estas celosa- confirmó Inuyasha en tono burlón

-Yo? Por favor Inu no soy celosa- aclaré con sorna

-Si lo eres, te pusiste hecha una fiera cuando tu amiga se me insinuó- agregó riéndose.

-Eres imposible!- grité un poco enojada, posiblemente tenía razón, era una celosa sin medida, pero no me importaba tanto como el hecho de que otras chicas le tiraran los galgos a mi novio.

-Jaja, vamos princesa solo tienes que admitirlo- susurró mirándome dulcemente mientras me abrazaba rozando su nariz contra la mía.

-Esta bien- suspiré –Soy una celosa al igual que tú, no soporto que se tiren encima de ti sabiendo que estas conmigo- declaré un poco sonrojada.

-Tienes toda la razón- lo miré sin comprender –A mi también me molesta la forma en que todo hombre te mire descaradamente- dijo apoyándome firmemente contra la pared de un loca cerrado –Tú eres mía, y de nadie más- agregó, al escuchar sus posesivas palabras busqué el contacto de sus labios con ansiedad.

Después de unos insuficientes minutos dije un poco acalorada –Inu, debes ir al mercado para volver rápido a casa, parece que va a llover- en efecto, el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes negras.

-Hmp, está bien- contestó.

Llegamos a destino y por suerte no había llovido aún, compramos un par de cosas para desayunar y volvimos a la calle, no habíamos caminado dos cuadras cuando una lluvia torrencial se largó sobre nosotros, comenzamos a correr intentado en vano no mojarnos, nos paramos frente a la puerta de entrada mientras yo buscaba rápidamente la maldita llave para poder entrar, pero la muy condenada no aparecía por ningún lado, al final después de diez minutos bajo el agua pude encontrarla y entramos a la sala empapados como si estuviéramos recién salidos de una pileta…

Minutos más tarde

-Kag, si no te sacas eso vas a enfermarte- dijo refiriéndose a mis ropas mojadas, comenzó a acercarse sigilosamente logrando acorralarme entre su cuerpo y el escritorio de mi habitación.

-No te preocupes Inu estaba por cambiarme- comenté intentado escapar.

-Déjame ayudarte- terminó besándome desaforadamente, sentía mucho frío y mi camisa estaba pegada a mi torso dejando a la vista un sostén negro de encajes, con respecto a mis pantalones no eran problema pero al estar mojados pesaban mucho y como me quedaban un poco grandes habían comenzado a resbalarse por mis caderas.

-N-no ha-ce fal-ta- tartamudeé, sus besos habían descendido hacia mi clavícula mordiendo mi piel descubierta.

-Dijiste que si te acompañaba haría lo que quisiera-

-Y que quieres hacer?- pregunté suspirando, eso besos estaban descendiendo hacia los primeros botones de la camisa.

-Mmm, no lo sé… seguir a mi instinto- sostuvo mi cadera con sus manos apretándome mas contra el escritorio, había vuelto a besar mis labios con desesperación y al ver que la posición era incómoda tomó mi cintura y me sentó sobre el cuadrado de madera, exclamé un gemido de sorpresa, casi por inercia mis piernas estaban separadas una de la otra y Inuyasha se encontraba entre medio de ellas.

-Inu- suspiré al sentir su cálido aliento en mi cuello.

-Así está mejor- susurró tomando entre sus dientes el primer botón, con un movimiento de su lengua consiguió desprenderlo del ojal y ver los tirantes de mi ropa interior, subió su cabeza para mirarme unos segundos, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos de deseo, volvió a descender por mi cuello pero esta vez con las manos, sus labios estaban demasiado ocupados besando los míos, con sus dedos fue desprendiendo uno a uno los botones de mi camisa dejándome completamente descubierta, posó sus manos en mis hombros y lentamente fue deslizando la tela hasta dejarme sin ella, se alejó unos metros para poder observarme mejor, ante aquel descarado acto me sonrojé llena de vergüenza…

-Eres hermosa- susurró pasando sus dedos por mis hombros descubiertos, llevó sus labios hasta ellos y comenzó a besarlos, después de unos minutos su curiosa boca descubrió los tirantes de mi sostén, sostuvo uno entre sus dientes, separándolo de mi piel, y lo soltó provocando un golpe seco al volver a su lugar.

-Inuyasha!- grité con dolor, el muy maldito lo había hecho a propósito y tenía una horrible marca roja en donde estaba aquel odioso tirante. Se rió por lo bajo y comenzó a lamer la zona lastimada, de vez en cuando le daba pequeños besos y pasaba su lengua intentando que el ardor pasara –Eres una bestia- suspiré divertida.

-No pude evitarlo- dijo riéndose, sus manos cobraron vida por sí solas y empezaron a ascender desde mis caderas hacia mi estómago, acarició el piercing de mi ombligo por unos instantes y ahogué un gemido cuando siguió con su recorrido, llegando hasta el arco del dichoso sostén, su mano derecha empezó a deslizarse por aquella zona con delirante parsimonia provocándome ligeras descargas.

-Inu-yasha- gemí, demasiadas caricias me estaban volviendo loca.

-Kag- me llamó con vos ronca, bajé mi oscurecida mirada hacia aquellas orbes doradas mirándolo detenidamente ¿en que momento se había quedado sin remera? Bueno, de verdad eso no importaba, tenía a la vista ese deseado cuerpo escultural todo para mí sola (egoísta ¬¬). Antes de que pudiera contestar volvió a sostenerme por la cintura y sin esfuerzo alguno me levantó en el aire, al asustarme había cruzado inconcientemente mis piernas por su cadera ("inconcientemente"), caminó unos cuantos pasos y me depositó suavemente sobre la cama y el sobre mi, se dirigió directamente a la base de mi cuello lamiendo y mordiendo con ferocidad provocándome diminutos gemidos.

-Inu- suspiré, mi cuerpo se tensó al sentir su cálido aliento en el inicio de mi busto, su lengua recorría desde mi clavícula hasta más abajo sin rozar mis pechos, pero en un instante bajó más de la cuenta y sus tiernos labios comenzaron a besar la parte de mi piel que no estaba cubierta por el sostén –Inuyasha!!- grité retorciéndome debajo de su cuerpo, mis piernas estaban entrelazadas a las de el y sus manos fijamente posicionadas en mi cintura acariciándola cariñosamente.

-Kag, me vuelves loco- suspiró con deseo –No creo poder aguantarme- claramente podía notarse a simple vista que se refería a "eso" pero, yo no estaba cien por ciento segura de querer hacerlo, tenía miedo y la sola idea me daba escalofrío.

-Inu… yo…- empecé a decir intentando no gemir por sus besos tentadores, intentaba formar algo coherente en mi cabeza para poder explicarle que no estaba lista pero…

-Kagome! Inuyasha! Ya llegamos- se escuchó la suave voz de mi madre desde la sala.

-Ho por Dios!- grité desperada intentado sacarlo de encima.

-No puede ser posible- masculló indignado.

-Chicos? Donde están?- preguntaba Sota subiendo las escaleras, rápidamente tomé unas toallas y me encerré en el baño dispuesta a fingir que estaba bañándome.

-Kag está en el baño- dijo Inuyasha cuando mi hermano entró en la habitación.

-Todo bien?-

-Si claro, fuimos al mercado y nos agarró la lluvia por eso nos mojamos jeje- se río nervioso.

-Bueno me alegro que este todo en orden, te dejo solo- terminó yendo a su habitación.

Me miré en el espejo del baño intentando regularizar mi respiración, Dios mío!! Que cerca que habíamos estado, si mi familia no hubiera llegado no sabría lo que podría haber pasado (es muy obvio no?), abrí el grifo de la ducha y me metí en ella, el agua recorría mi cuerpo a la vez que mi vista descendía por mi cuello sorprendiéndome por semejantes marcas, no había espacio de mi piel que no estuviera roja por los violentos besos de esa bestia. Salí de bañarme comprobando primero que no hubiera nadie en mi habitación, al encontrarla despejada me adentré en ella para poder vestirme, me coloqué unos pantalones holgados negros junto a una remera de tirantes azul francia, me arreglé un poco el cabello y bajé a la sala a saludar a mis padres…

-Hola!- saludé apareciendo al pie de la escalera.

-Hola querida- saludó mi madre

-Hola Kag- contestó Kouga.

-Hija, tenemos unas excelentes noticias- dijo muy alegre mi padre.

-Que ocurre papa?- pregunté muy intrigada.

-Bueno…- comenzó a decir.

-Volverás al Instituto de Tokio en dos días- finalizó mi madre.

-Como?- seguía sin entender.

-Lo que escuchaste hermanita, volveremos a estudiar en Tokio e Inuyasha viene con nosotros- agregó Kouga.

-Está bien…- dije un poco más calmada.

-Kagome!- gritó Inuyasha desde el piso de arriba.

-Enseguida voy!- respondí.

-Apúrate Kag tu novio te necesita- dijo mi estúpido hermano de forma burlona.

-Hazme acordar que te mate cuando baje- acoté sonrojada.

-Ni lo dudes-

-Que sucede Inu?- pregunté entrando en mi habitación, quedé estática ante aquella imagen, no sólo era el hecho de que estaba recién bañado o que las gotas de agua resbalaban por su cabello, también lo era el hecho de que solamente tuviera una toalla atada a la cintura!

-Hee… bueno… mi maleta quedó en la habitación de tu hermano podrías… traerme algo de ropa?- preguntó rojo de vergüenza.

-S-si… no te preocupes- tartamudeé, me dirigí completamente rígida hacia el cuarto de Sota a buscar lo que me habían encargado.

Al llegar frente a la puerta entré sin llamar –Sucede algo hermanita?- preguntó mi hermano

-Yo… vengo a buscar la ropa de Inu- contesté mirando al suelo.

-Si claro, está en aquel armario- dijo señalando dicho objeto.

Me acerqué hasta él y lo abrí observando su contenido, estuve unos minutos deliberando que le llevaría hasta que me decidí por una camisa negra junto a unos jeans, con la ropa en mano me dispuse a salir de no ser que…

-Kag, no piensas llevarle ropa interior?- quedé dura sosteniendo la manija de la puerta, cierto! Inuyasha no tenía nada de ropa y yo me olvidaba de lo más importante.

-Jeje tienes razón- admití volviendo al armario.

-Los boxers están en el cajón de la izquierda- me indicó.

En efecto, hay estaban, casi todos de colores oscuros, elegí el primero que mis dedos tocaron ya que para hacerlo había cerrado los ojos, seguramente era una estupidez ya que era mi novio pero esas cosas no dejaban de causarme mucha vergüenza.

Volví a mi habitación donde Inu me estaba esperando sentado en la cama mientras su cuerpo seguía chorreando agua…

-Aquí tienes Inu- le dije entregándole la ropa.

-Muchas gracias Kag- agradeció.

-Bueno, nos vemos abajo-

-He… Kag…- me llamó

-Si?-

-Cuando volvamos a Tokio puedo decirles a todos que eres MI novia?- preguntó inocentemente.

-Claro Inu, me encantaría que lo hicieras- dije muy contenta.

-Perfecto- dijo acercándose y depositando un tierno y corto beso en mis labios –Nos vemos abajo- terminó dándose la vuelta.

Bueno, volvería al instituto siendo oficialmente la novia de Inuyasha Taisho, y muy poco me importaba si alguien tenía alguna objeción, nada ni nadie podría hacerme cambiar de opinión. Disfrutaría el mejor momento de mi corta vida.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola!!!! mil perdones por el retraso, estuve con mis dias de escases imaginativa... antes de dejarlos leer en paz tengo algo qe decirles: en este capítulo hay un toqe de lemmon pero no llega a serlo,, el capitulo siguiente (12) si va a conterner lemmon,, por ende qedan advertidos,, si ustedes leen es por cuenta propia...

Capítulo once: ¿sería capaz?

Llegamos al aeropuerto y nos dispusimos a buscar un taxi que nos dejara en el instituto, pero ningún condenado auto se dignaba a aparecer por lo que preferí llamar a mi servicial amiga Sango (¿servicial? Si claro), según su ultimo mensaje de texto, su padre le había obsequiado un carro para su movilidad por la ciudad y creía que era el mejor momento de darle uso. Corté la llamada esperando a que mi amiga hiciera acto de presencia, empecé a sentir unos musculosos brazos rodeando mi cintura, sin dudar me recosté en aquel fornido pecho, inhalando su delicioso desodorante.

-Tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente- me susurró Inuyasha al oído

-Y-y qu-e se-sería- pregunté sonrojada hasta la punta de la nariz.

-Sabes bien de que hablo- respondió besando mi cuello.

-Oigan ustedes dos, dejen sus cochinadas para otro momento!- gritó Sango desde un hermoso convertible rojo, al escuchar aquella voz y lo que esta decía me sobresalté alejándome de mi novio por una distancia prudente.

-Sango!- grité abrazando a mi amiga.

-Cómo estas Kag?- preguntó mientras subíamos las maletas al auto.

-Bien-

-Tengo un par de cosas interesantes que contarte cuando lleguemos- me hizo saber poniendo el auto en marcha.

-No puedo esperar- dije ansiosa.

Una vez en el instituto nos despedimos de Inuyasha y nos fuimos a nuestro dormitorio, mientras yo acomodaba mi ropa en el armario Sango comentó que tenía algo demasiado importante que decirme, sin más preámbulos le ordené que siguiera:

-Bueno… Miroku y yo…- dijo nerviosa

-Miroku y tu…- repetí esperando que terminara la maldita frase.

-El y yo… lo hicimos- terminó, mirando el suelo

-Hacer qué?- pregunte inocentemente, claro que sabía a que se refería pero iba a disfrutar mucho que Sango hecha un manojo de nervios me lo digiera por su cuenta.

-Bueno… tuvimos… relaciones-

-No puedo creerlo!- grité desaforadamente.

-Kag no grites- me reprochó sintiéndose humillada.

-Lo siento Sango es sólo que… me cuesta creer que por fin te acostaste con aquel pervertido-

-Kagome! No lo digas de esa forma-

-Esta bien, está bien, mi error-

-De todas formas, apuesto a que Inuyasha y tú nos llevan la delantera hace siglos- dijo pícaramente

-Sango… que cosas dices- me sonrojé pensando lo que había pasado con el incidente de la lluvia.

-Tu e Inuyasha, ya lo han hecho cierto?-

-Pues no- confesé

-Júralo- dijo no muy convencida

-Lo juro!-

-Bien, si no lo hicieron no creo que les falte mucho-

-Oh, yo sí-

-Vamos Kag, seguramente Inu está esperando ese gran momento-

-Dios Sango no creo eso-

-Claro que si Kag, es un hombre-

-si bueno… yo-

-Tu no estas lista, cierto?-

-No lo sé-

-Serías capaz de hacerlo con Inuyasha?-

-No lo sé- repetí

-Bueno- suspiró levantándose de la cama –Me voy… quedé en verme con Miroku en unos minutos, nos vemos- saludó saliendo por la puerta.

Las odiosas deducciones de Sango me habían dejado desconcertada, sería completamente cierto que Inuyasha quería hacer ese tipo de cosas conmigo?, por un lado, si me fijaba en los hechos ocurridos estaba más que claro cuales eran sus intenciones, pero la que no estaba decidida era yo…

Me recosté en mi añorada cama observando el techo uniforme preparada para una relajante siesta, fui cerrando mis ojos lentamente hasta tenerlos completamente sellados, suspire por enésima vez en el día y me fui durmiendo… lo hubiera hecho, pero el sonido de mi móvil logró despertarme, al ser un mensaje de texto no debía apurarme demasiado:

"_Kag tienes algo que hacer mañana?, mi padre me ha dejado su auto, te gustaría salir a dar un paseo? Inu."_

La idea no era para nada desagradable, dar una vuelta en auto y con Inuyasha era el mejor de los combos por lo que no dudé en contestarle afirmativamente, después de recibir su respuesta acordamos juntarnos a las 3 de la tarde en su habitación, el asunto ya estaba arreglado y yo podía volver a mi siesta pendiente.

Al día siguiente

Desperté de buen humor a pesar de ser bastante temprano, me vestí con unos shorts negro junto a una camiseta sin mangas de color celeste y me dirigí a la cocina para desayunar, en ella se encontraban mis compañeras de habitación conversando animadamente, es decir… Sango hablaba hasta por los codos y Kagura solo se limitaba a asentir.

-Kag, si quieres hay café en aquella jarra- me ofreció mi charlatana amiga señalando un recipiente de vidrio.

-Gracias, eso haré- agradecí acercándome hasta dicho objeto.

-Tienes pensado hacer algo hoy?- preguntó Kagura mientras yo preparaba mi desayuno.

-Sí- afirmé –Inuyasha y yo saldremos a dar un paseo en su coche-

-Fantástico!- chilló Sango emocionada.

-Y eso por que?- pregunté sin entender.

-Vamos Kag, la idea de hacerlo en un automóvil no está nada mal- sonrió pervertidamente.

-Sango!- grité sonrojada hasta las raíces de mi cabello.

-Kagome, hasta cuando vas a seguir fingiendo?- suspiró Kagura.

-Fingiendo?- repetí

-No puedes negar que el solo hecho de estar sola con el te provoca cierto atrevimiento- dijo serenamente.

-Pues no!- ataqué con vergüenza –Por Dios chicas no pienso hacer ESE tipo de que cosas con él- grité

-Por que no? Es tu novio está en todo su derecho-

-Pues… por que…- tartamudeé –Por que yo no quiero!-

-Tarde o temprano lo harás- confirmó Sango –No puedes permanecer virgen para siempre-

-Eso veremos- concluí saliendo del maldito cuarto. El notable rojo de mis mejillas no pasaba desapercibido por ninguna de las chicas que caminaban por el edificio, la mayoría de ellas me miraban pícaramente al saber que yo era la novia de Inuyasha Taisho y sólo Dios sabía que cosas pensaban que yo había hecho con él, pervertidas!.

Llegué hasta el edificio masculino, a pesar de que no eran ni las doce necesitaba estar con Inuyasha, subí en el ascensor junto con varios chicos que no dejaban de mirarme descaradamente, al llegar al piso salí disparada como alma que lleva el diablo y toqué la puerta con impaciencia hasta que se escuchó un "ya voy" del otro lado.

-Hola Kag- me saludó Ryoma al abrir la puerta.

-Hola- respondí –Está Inuyasha?- pregunté al no verlo por ningún lado.

-Si…- me respondió Miroku –Está en su cuarto-

-Gracias- agradecí dirigiéndome a la habitación. Al entrar en esta noté que todo estaba oscuro, probablemente el muy vago siguiera durmiendo, y efectivamente así lo era, me acerqué sigilosa hacia la cama observándolo detenidamente, (Dios que cuerpo!) –Inu- lo llamé por lo bajo moviendo su hombro cuidadosamente-

-Mmm- suspiró girándose para seguir durmiendo.

-Inu levántate- volví a intentar.

-Princesa es temprano todavía, acuéstate conmigo y durmamos un rato más- ofreció haciéndose a un lado.

Me quedé de piedra ante la idea de recostarme junto a él, la última vez que lo había hecho las cosas casi terminan en algo más que solo "dormir".

-Vamos Kag ven acá- repitió sosteniéndome por la muñeca para dirigirme hacia la cama.

-Bueno- cedí –Pero solo por unos minutos-

Me acosté temblorosa, a pesar de estar más que acostumbrada a su presencia el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca me provocaba escalofrío; al sentir mi cuerpo completamente relajado se acercó hacia mí abrazándome posesivamente por detrás mientras su respiración me hacía cosquillas en el cuello.

-Kag…- murmuró intentando llamar mi atención.

-Que pasa?- pregunté girando entre sus brazos para mirarlo a la cara.

-Bueno… yo- tartamudeó nervioso sin abrir sus ojos –Este… no nada, déjalo así- se arrepintió

-No, vamos Inu que es lo que querías decirme- insistí con intriga.

-Nada importante, te lo diré cuando vallamos a pasear-

-Hmp, como quieras- bufé un poco molesta volviendo a girarme para no verlo.

-No te enojes princesa- rogó besando mi cuello (eso es trampa!)

-Qu-ien es-ta enoja-da?- pregunté entre suspiros.

-Debo estar alucinando- se rió buscando mis labios con necesidad, estiré mi cuello para besarlo ansiosamente mientras Inuyasha se sostenía sobre mí sin aplastarme.

Los besos comenzaron inocentes, luego fueron aumentando de intensidad hasta ser algo salvaje, sus labios descendieron hacia mi cuello mordiendo y lamiendo todo a su paso, por otro lado, sus manos sujetaban mi cintura acariciándome tiernamente.

-Inu- suspiré –No creo que sea buena idea- opiné alejando su rostro de mi clavícula –Tus amigos están en la cocina, no quiero tener problemas- expliqué muy sonrojada. La idea de que tres chicos estuvieran del otro lado de la puerta me ponía los pelos de punta, sería en otro momento.

-Como quieras- dijo besándome –Pero la próxima no te salvas- me advirtió con malicia.

Me levanté lentamente mientras Inuyasha se ponía algo de ropa para poder salir a la sala, una vez que estuvo listo nos dirigimos con los demás.

-Inuyasha, si para lograr levantarte solo tengo que traer a Kagome, lo haré con frecuencia- se rió Hojo al vernos aparecer para luego sentarnos en la sala juntos a ellos.

-Jaja, muy gracioso- contestó el ambarino sin una mueca de diversión.

-Que harán esta tarde amigo?- pregunto Miroku.

-Bueno, mi padre me ha dejado el auto, saldremos a pasear en él- comentó.

-Bien pero, tienen pensado a donde ir?- volvió a preguntar el morocho pervertido.

-Planeaba llevar a Kag al valle en donde fuimos a acampar la otra vez-

-Eso sería fantástico, te aseguró que te encantará- me explicó Ryoma.

-Está muy lejos?- pregunté intrigada.

-No tanto- meditó Hojo –Serán una o dos horas-

-Kag- me llamó Inuyasha captando mi atención –Te parece que vallamos ahora?- ante su sugerencia fijé mi vista en el reloj de pared, eran solo las doce, cuando estaba por protestar que era muy temprano, el volvió a hablar –Si queremos ir al valle tenemos que pasar la tarde ahí y no tiene sentido perder el tiempo-

-Tienes razón- afirmé levantándome de un salto –Iré a mi habitación a buscar mis cosas y algo de comer para esta tarde-

-Aquí te espero- finalizó plantando un beso en mis labios.

Volví al edificio femenino y llegué a mi habitación, mis morbosas amigas conversaban tranquilas en la sala, pasé de largo directo a la habitación intentando alejarme de sus conclusiones pervertidas, al lograrlo solté un aliviado suspiro y proseguí a cambiarme, abrí mi armario buscando algo cómodo y que a la vez fuera formal, tendría lo que se podía llamar una "cita" con Inuyasha, después de una costosa búsqueda por la selva de ropa que había en ese mueble me decidí por unos jeans holgados y una camisa verde agua, pasé al cajón de la ropa interior sacando lo necesario y me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha rápida.

Una vez cambiada y aseada me paré frente al espejo de mi habitación decidiendo que haría con mi cabello, dejarlo suelto era algo muy común en mi y necesitaba un cambio, comencé con una cola alta pero no me convenció, luego probé con una trenza pero quedaba horrible, al final opté por una media cola sostenida por un broche negro con detalles en plateado y el resto de mi pelo que quedaba suelto a ambos lados de mis hombros terminaba en unos leves rizos.

Bien, mi atuendo no estaba para nada mal, busqué un bolso para poner todo lo que me haría falta, las llaves de la habitación, mi móvil, un abrigo, etc. Seguí camino hasta la cocina buscando algo para la merienda de la tarde, guardé unas cuantas galletas y otras cosas y me preparé para salir, estaba cerca de la puerta cuando Sango me detuvo por los hombros…

-Espera Kag- me dijo con su mejor sonrisa de cuando quiere algo.

-Que ocurre Sango? Inuyasha me está esperando- pregunté impaciente.

-Creo que deberías llevarte esto- explico poniendo sobre mi mano algo que no logre a distinguir y la cerró con fuerza sacándome de la habitación –Nos vemos Kag, que tengas un buen día- se despidió cerrándome la puerta en la cara. Estaba totalmente desconcertada, prácticamente me habían echado de mi habitación, observé mi mano que todavía estaba encerrando algo, lentamente fui abriendo mi puño distinguiendo un envoltorio cuadrado de color rosa, si era lo que pensaba la muy maldita me la pagaría caro; ahogué un grito de furia y guardé aquel objeto en mi bolso llena de vergüenza.

Todavía con mis mejillas prendidas fuego volví a dirigirme hacia la habitación de Inuyasha, me costaba creer que mi amiga fuera así de pervertida y morbosa. Entré a la sala y me informaron que mi novio estaba dándose un baño, me senté en el sillón a esperarlo…

-Dame un segundo Kag- me gritó desde su cuarto.

-Está bien, te espero- le contesté.

-Puedes venir?- me preguntó apareciendo por el marco de la puerta vestido solo con una toalla en la cintura.

-S-si- tartamudeé al ver ese torso desnudo. Me acerqué lentamente hasta el cuarto observando a Inuyasha sentado en la cama muy pensativo.

-No sé que ponerme- confesó dirigiéndose al armario –Me ayudas?- me rogó mirándome como un niño.

-Claro- acepté buscando la ropa adecuada mientras Inuyasha volvía a sentarse en la cama mirándome fijamente.

Nunca había visto tanta ropa en la habitación de un hombre! Inuyasha tenía mucho más que mis dos hermanos juntos, un número incontable de jeans y ni hablar de remeras y camisas; busqué como condenada algo que me agradara para salir, al final terminé decidiéndome por unos jeans claros y una remera azul oscuro, se lo entregué y después de besarlo volví a la sala a esperar que se cambiara.

-Nos vamos?- preguntó recogiendo las llaves del auto.

-Si!- respondí entusiasmada buscando mi bolso.

-Hasta luego- se despidió de los chicos mientras sujetaba mi mano para salir juntos hacia el elevador.

Al salir del instituto caminamos hacia una playa de estacionamiento donde el señor Taisho había dejado el carro, nos acercamos a un hombre que debía ser el dueño del lugar e Inuyasha preguntó por su auto, el aludido nos llevó hasta él.

-Es hermoso!- exclamé maravillada, un lujoso auto rojo de dimensiones perfectas y completamente nuevo.

-Sí que lo es- me apoyó Inuyasha –Súbete- me ofreció abriendo la puerta del acompañante.

-Gracias- le agradecí entrando al interior del carro, él hizo lo mismo sentándose frente al volante, puso el motor en marcha y salimos a la calle.

El viaje sería largo y aburrido por lo qué estaba aprovisionada con varios CD´s de música, abrí mi bolso para sacar alguno y me encontré con aquel envoltorio rosado, me sonrojé hasta las raíces de mi cabello y rápidamente saqué lo que buscaba y tiré el bolso al asiento de atrás.

-Que ocurre princesa?- preguntó Inuyasha confundido por mi brusca acción.

-Nada, una tontería- me excusé nerviosa.

-Kag puedes buscar mi móvil?-

-Sí, donde está?-

-En el bolsillo de mi abrigo- me indicó entregándome su campera.

Comencé buscando en el bolsillo izquierdo, pero no había nada en este, luego pasé al derecho, pero sólo había unas llaves, la billetera y un envoltorio azul, un segundo… ¿¡envoltorio azul!? Mis mejillas se acaloraron exageradamente y rogaba al cielo que Inuyasha no se diera cuenta de ello… seguí buscando el maldito aparato que por lo visto no estaba en aquel abrigo, al final logré encontrarlo en uno de los bolsillos interiores…

-Aquí está- dije entregándole el celular.

-Gracias- agradeció sosteniéndolo luego, me miró de una forma rara –Kag, que le paso a tus mejillas- preguntó interesado.

-Bueno… están así por que… hace demasiado calor aquí dentro- me excusé rápido para no decirle la verdad de la historia.

-Si quieres puedo prender el aire- ofreció.

-No te preocupes, no hace falta-

El auto siguió su camino por una ruta que me era desconocida, en un desvió Inuyasha se adentró al bosque por un camino de tierra; pasaron varios minutos y tenía la ligera impresión de estar dando vuelta en círculos, por el solo hecho de que hacía media hora que pasábamos frente el mismo cartel, un poco cansada y preocupada por estar en medio de la nada pensé en preguntarle si sabía como llegar al maldito valle pero, en un claro del bosque el auto se frenó e Inuyasha me miró un poco nervioso…

-Nos perdimos- soltó esperando mi reacción.

-Cómo?- pregunté intentando no alterarme.

-No sé donde estamos- intentó explicarme de otra manera.

-Lo dices en serio?- volví a preguntar sin creerle del todo.

-No te mentiría en una cosa así- me dijo muy serio.

-Esto no puede estar pasando- suspiré cerrando mis párpados para intentar relajarme.

Estuvimos unos segundos en silencio, él estaba muy pensativo con la cabeza recostada en el volante del carro, yo por mi parte, estaba apoyada contra la vidrio de la ventana observando todo alrededor, árboles, tierra, más árboles, todo el maldito lugar estaba plagado de estúpidos árboles!

-Kag- me llamó por lo bajo mirándome fijamente.

-Qué?-

-Estamos solos y… bueno yo… me preguntaba si…-

-Vamos Inu dilo ya- lo alenté a que terminara la frase.

-Es… vergonzoso decirlo- me explicó sonrojándose.

Al ver sus mejillas coloradas pude entender a lo que se refería y también me sonrojé, mis manos comenzaron a temblar y no sabía muy bien qué decir…

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, en unos segundos me encontré sentada sobre las piernas de Inuyasha con mis piernas a cada lado de las suyas y mi espalda recostada contra el volante, abrí los ojos sorprendida, no me esperaba una acción como aquella… intenté hablar pero mis labios fueron chocados contra otros de forma brusca y salvaje, respondí aquel beso con la misma intensidad mientras él colocaba sus manos en mi cintura apretándome más contra su cuerpo…

-Inu…- suspiré al sentir aquellos labios en mi cuello, mordía todo lo que encontraba a su paso pero mi camisa le era un estorbo, como había pasado aquella vez, comenzó a desprender los botones de la prenda, tocando la piel que quedaba al descubierto.

Desprendió el último botón y la camisa fue resbalándose por mis hombros, de un movimiento logró sacarla por completo dejándome expuesta a él solamente con mi sostén negro, me miraba intensamente provocándome ligeras descargas en todo mi cuerpo…

-Dios, nunca me cansaré de este cuerpo- susurró dirigiéndose hacia mi clavícula y lamiéndola de forma brusca, su traviesa lengua comenzó a descender llegando hasta mis pechos; al sentir sus labios en aquella zona gemí más alto sosteniéndome fuerte del volante mientras mi espalda se arqueaba inconcientemente.

Llevó una mano hacia mi pecho derecho y lo masajeó lentamente, besó el pedazo de piel que no cubría el sostén y pasó su lengua por debajo de la tela provocando que más gemidos salieran de mis labios constantemente, sin poder aguantarlo sostuve su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé apasionadamente, poco me importaba el hecho de estar perdida en el medio del bosque (lo que estaba por ocurrir era más importante).

-Vamos al asiento de atrás princesa- murmuró con vos ronca mientras me empujaba hacia dicho lugar.

Al pasar hacia atrás me recosté en el asiento mientras Inuyasha se ponía sobre mí y volvía a reclamar mis labios en un desenfrenado beso, presa del deseo que abundaba en mi interior fui sacándole la remera hasta dejarlo sin ella, besé sus hombros y su cuello mientras acariciaba su espalda con las manos, gimió ronco escondiendo el rostro en el hueco entre mi cuello y mi hombro…

-Kag- me llamó, sus ojos estaban opacos de deseo y sus mejillas, rojas del calor que empezaba a sentirse en el ambiente –Estás segura de querer hacer esto?- me preguntó refiriéndose a cierto tema.

Mi mente se nubló ante aquella pregunta, muy en el fondo sabía que no estaba preparada para lo que podría pasar pero, también sabía que sería el momento más hermoso de mi vida y si llegaba a desperdiciarlo me arrepentiría por el resto de mis días, tomé aire y me armé de valor, estaba dispuesta a darle mi afirmación y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso y que pasara lo que tenía que pasar, separé mis labios para contestarle cuando… una música comenzó a hacerse escuchar por todo el automóvil y me parecería conocerla de algún lado…

-Es mi móvil- dijo un poco enojado por la inesperada interrupción, alargó su brazo hacia el asiento de adelante para recoger el maldito aparato –Hola?- preguntó a quien quiera que fuera del otro lado de la línea –Qué quieres Miroku?- masculló enfadado.

Mientras él hablaba con su amigo me concentré en observar a mi novio, torso desnudo con leves marcas rojas, productos de mis mordidas, en su cuello se veían claramente las salvajes hendiduras de mis dientes, sus cabellos alborotados (al igual que los tuyos) y su cara furiosa me causaba gracia, sin poder evitarlo comencé a reírme, Inuyasha cortó la llamada y volvió a recostarse sobre mí sonriendo al verme reír…

-Qué te causa tanta gracia?-

-Tus cabellos- le confesé muerta de la risa.

-Perdón princesa pero de los tuyos mucho no puede hablarse- me atacó con gracia.

-Si puede ser… qué quería Miroku?- pregunté mientras él apoyaba su cabeza en mi pecho y yo le acariciaba tiernamente.

-Dijo que el director nos buscaba- susurró besando uno de mis pechos como si fuera lo mas común del mundo.

-Y él que le dijo?-

-Qué iríamos en cuando volviéramos-

-El director no preguntó por nuestra ausencia?

-Si, pero Miroku le dijo que habíamos salido a ver a mi hermano que está enfermo-

-Es un mentiroso de primera- me reí por semejante excusa.

-Ni que lo digas…-

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, estábamos muy tranquilos y la posición era cómoda, cerré mis ojos suspirando el cálido aire del ambiente, los brazos de Inuyasha me aprisionaban posesivamente por las caderas y su aliento chocaba contra mi pecho…

Estábamos muy callados disfrutando la compañía del otro cuando una música distinta a la anterior comenzó a escucharse, extendí mi mano hacia alcanzar mi móvil, había recibido un mensaje:

"_Kag tienen que venir ahora, el director está furioso, escuchó a Miroku decir que estaban en el valle… Están en serios problemas… Sango"._

Un poco asustada le pasé el aparato a Inuyasha para que lo leyera, no podía creerlo, tan bien que estaban saliendo las cosas…

-Debemos volver cuanto antes- dijo muy nervioso pasándose al asiento del conductor.

-Tu crees?- pregunté con sorna –Pero… no estábamos perdidos?-

-Jeje- rió mientras sudaba frío –La verdad es qué… nunca estuvimos perdidos- confesó poniendo el carro en marcha, aprovechando mi estado de shock…

No nos habíamos perdido, el muy maldito lo hizo a propósito! Volví a la realidad y me senté a su lado mirándolo enojada… si él quería que pasara lo que casi pasó sólo tenía que pedirlo…


	12. Chapter 12

Por fiin!!! priemro que nada feliz año nuevo a todos!!! aunque es un poqito tarde no esta mal saludar... se qe me me meresco un par de insultos ii estan en todo su derecho pero, hice lo posible de terminarlo en un tiempo estimable :D,, bueno como les avise antes este cap tiene lemmon, ustedes leen a conciencia,, los dejo con el fic,, besoos.

* * *

Capítulo doce: la primera vez… mí primera vez…

No podía creer que el muy desgraciado de Inuyasha me hiciera pensar que estábamos perdidos en el medio de la nada, sentía unas ganas inmensas de vengarme, y no había duda de que lo pagaría caro…

Llegamos al instituto lo más rápido que pudimos y nos dirigimos hacia la oficina del director… no voy a negar que mi corazón latía exageradamente fuerte, mis manos me temblaban y estaba muy nerviosa, nunca me había llevado bien con el dichoso director.

Nos detuvimos frente a una puerta de madera y nos miramos fijamente, contuve la respiración y golpeé dos veces, desde el interior pudo escucharse un "pase", caminamos lentamente hacia el centro de la estancia, pude distinguir la figura robusta de un hombre de facciones duras que daban miedo, estaba sentado en una gigantesca silla de cuero y me miraba serio, me acerqué hacia el escritorio y me dispuse a hablar:

-Quería vernos director?-

-Sí- afirmó con su voz grave –Necesito que me expliquen por qué salieron de la institución sin permiso-

Miré nerviosa a Inuyasha esperando que hablara pero, por lo visto estaba muy concentrado con las manchas del piso y no se atrevería a contestar, noté la gélida mirada del director y me di cuenta que si yo no le explicaba terminaríamos con más problemas de los que ya teníamos…

-Bueno… verá señor… el padre de Inuyasha le había dejado el automóvil y queríamos dar un paseo en el- tartamudeé sudando frío.

-Eso puedo entenderlo señorita Higurashi pero, ustedes salieron fuera de los terrenos de la escuela sin autorización- me reprochó duramente.

-Lo sentimos mucho director- me disculpé haciendo una reverencia –Le prometo que no volverá a suceder- aseguré mirándolo decididamente.

-Eso esperó- sentenció un poco más calmado –Por ser la primera vez lo dejaré pasar pero… la próxima no tendré compasión de ustedes-

-Muchísimas gracias, señor- agradecí contenta saliendo de la oficina seguida por un zombi de cabellos plateados y ojos ámbares muy parecido a Inuyasha…

Estaba muy callado y no me había dirigido la palabra en todo el tiempo que tardamos en regresar a su habitación, una vez dentro decidí cortar la tensión y averiguar que diablos le ocurría.

-Inuyasha, qué es lo que te está pasando?- pregunté sentándolo en la sala para tener una conversación más cómoda.

-Kag creo que… necesitamos hablar-

-Algo te preocupa?-

-No es que me preocupe pero… somos pareja y quiero decírtelo de una buena vez-

-Está bien Inu, tienes toda mi atención- afirmé acomodándome en el sillón para quedar frente a él.

-Bien- suspiró tomando aire para comenzar a hablar –Intentaré no tartamudear ni parecer un estúpido-

-Vamos dilo ya-

-Bueno, te acuerdas que estuve un tiempo de novio con Kikio?- me preguntó, mis facciones se tensaron ante ese nombre, creía que no volvería a escucharlo nunca más y hay estaba él para recordármelo.

-Sí, me acuerdo pero… a qué viene todo esto?-

-El punto es que yo… tuve relaciones con ella-

Me sonrojé de sobremanera ante la despreocupada frase, preferí callar y no agregar nada a la conversación esperando que el siguiera por su cuenta:

-Lo que pasó con ella fue algo sin amor… sólo nos acostábamos porque eso hacía felices a mis padres creyendo que nos llevábamos de maravilla… aunque no era tanto como ellos pensaban-

-Bien Inu pero… por qué me cuentas esto?- pregunte sin entender a que quería llegar.

-Es muy simple, yo… a me gustaría que…- tartamudeó muy nervioso, en un instante sus facciones se endurecieron y me miró muy decidido como si fuera a decirlo todo de una vez -¡Diablos! Esto no puede ser más difícil, el punto es princesa que… ¡me gustaría que nosotros tengamos sexo!- gritó cerrando los ojos abandonando todo aire de cordura.

Lo miré incrédula y muy sonrojada, las últimas palabras del ambarino me habían dejado estática, ¿Qué podía responderle? Mi garganta estaba seca y mi cuerpo, tenso; intenté hablar pero no me era fácil contener el calor de mis mejillas para no desmayarme.

Después de unos minutos de silencio pude aclarar mis ideas, sí… estaba completamente segura de que mi primera vez sería con Inuyasha y… no iba a negarlo. Levanté mi vista del suelo y lo miré sujetando su rostro con ambas manos, lo besé rápidamente y me esforcé en contestar:

-Yo… me encantaría Inu-

-Lo-lo dices en serio?- preguntó mirándome confuso.

-Sí- afirmé con la vergüenza poblando mi rostro –Yo quiero que tú… que tú seas el primero-

-Ho Kag…- susurró abrazándome colocando su cabeza sobre mi hombro –Te prometo que lo haremos cuando estés lista-

-Gracias Inu… Pero me gustaría que el momento llegue cuando menos lo esperemos- aclaré observando dulcemente esas doradas pupilas mientras contorneaba sus labios con mi mano izquierda.

-Está bien princesa, esperaré hasta entonces- finalizó besándome con ternura.

Mientras nos besábamos llegaron Hojo, Ryoma y Miroku a la habitación, se sentaron junto a nosotros en la sala y estuvimos conversando hasta que creí que era hora de irme, con otro cálido beso me despedí de Inuyasha para dirigirme a mi habitación.

Una vez dentro me encontré con Sango que salía del baño con las mejillas prendidas fuego y su cabello todo alborotado…

-Amiga pero que te pasó?!- pregunté sorprendida por el aspecto de mi perturbada conocida.

-Jeje, no te preocupes Kag no me pasó nada- intentó excusarse sin resultados.

-Hajam si claro y yo soy rubia de ojos azules, si no quieres que piense cualquier cosa más te vale que me digas la verdad- amenacé observando como los nervios la dominaban.

-Está bien, está bien- cedió mirándome más calmada –Ven, vamos a sentarnos en la cocina-

Seguí las órdenes de Sango y nos sentamos en la mesa una frente a la otra, la miré fijamente esperando que comenzara a hablar pero, siempre tenía que ser tan lenta con las indirectas…

-Y bien? Que demonios te ha pasado?-

-Lo diré todo rápido para que no sigas atosigándome- me aclaró seriamente.

-Soy toda oídos-

-Bien…- murmuró poniéndose rígida y madura –Miroku y yo volvimos a hacerlo- explicó sonrojándose.

-Bah! Y por eso tanto escándalo?- pregunté desilusionada, yo me esperaba algo como que le habían robado el auto o que estaba embarazada pero no… solamente había vuelto a tener relaciones con el pervertido (valla novedad ¬¬).

-Eso no es todo Kag-

-A no? Entonces…-

-La primera vez que tuvimos… relaciones lo hicimos en su habitación…- me explicó como si fuera un dato muy importante.

-Debería importarme?- pregunté aburrida.

-El asunto es qué… esta vez lo hicimos en la ducha-

Al escuchar las palabras de mi amiga evité tremendamente no ahogarme con el refresco que estaba tomando en ese momento, mi rostro se torno rojo y me costaba respirar; tenía que ser yo para ir a preguntarle a la pervertida esa por qué estaba de esa forma, claro que debía estar en ese estado después de valla a saberse cuantos minutos haciendo "ejercicio" con Miroku.

Intenté calmar mi respiración y volví mi mirada hacia la colorada Sango, ahora el hecho me causaba mucha gracia, la muy estúpida se lo había tomado tan en serio que me había hecho pensar que era algo más interesante.

Nos quedamos conversando hasta que me entró el sueño, debía estar bien descansada ya que al día siguiente iría a la habitación de Inuyasha a pasar la tarde; con mi ropa de dormir ya puesta me recosté en la cama tapándome completa, hacía un frió tremendo y tenía la certeza de que pudiera estar enfermándome, el maldito invierno me arruinaría los pocos días de vacaciones que quedaban; sintiendo un poco más de calor logré dormirme en cuestión de segundos.

Noté que ya había llegado el amanecer cuando la luz del sol se coló por mi ventana, a regañadientes me levanté desperezándome con un sonoro bostezo, mis vagas compañeras de habitación dormían plácidamente, observé el tranquilo e infantil rostro de Sango, costaba creer que en realidad aquella personalidad que parecía tan inocente y tierna fuera en realidad pervertida hasta el último pelo, reí por lo bajo y me dispuse a cambiarme pero, primero me daría un relajante baño de inmersión, llevé mis cosas al cuarto de baño y mientras me desvestía dejé que la cálida sustancia líquida llenara la bañera; me sumergí en ella una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente llena, cada parte de mi cuerpo se fue relajando hasta el punto máximo, me sentía tranquila y alegre.

Después de unas cuantas horas me dispuse a salir del baño, no lo hacía por cuenta propia sino todo lo contrario, mis molestas amigas se habían despertado y desde ese entonces no hacían otra cosa que fastidiarme para que dejara libre el dichoso lugar, al principio me negaba a salir ya que la que se había levantado y entrado al baño primero había sido yo, pero Sango me gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta que tenía llamadas perdidas y mensajes de Inuyasha en mi móvil y la muy bastarda me amenazó con leerlos sino salía de ahí. Malhumorada como siempre abrí la puerta que daba al pasillo divisando las bochornosas imágenes de mis recientes despertadas amigas, Kagura estaba con los cabellos parecidos a la melena de un león y las ojeras hasta el piso, pero se lo tenía merecido por llegar tarde, por otro lado Sango tenía los cabellos iguales a los de la otra y ligeros rastros de baba en sus mejillas (puaj! Que babosa!), contuve la risa para que no se enfadaran conmigo, aunque de mucho no me sirvió ya que en segundos estaba riendo a carcajadas, me miraron asesinamente y se adentraron al baño a reconstruir su imagen, estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando Sango salió del baño y me gritó:

-Oye chistosa! Esto es tuyo!- me dijo arrojándome el móvil que dio a parar en mi cabeza, rebotó y calló al suelo, la vena en mi sien comenzó a hincharse y me giré bruscamente preparada para gritarle hasta dejarla sin oídos…

-Eres una estu…- no pude seguir con mi monólogo de insultos ya que el maldito timbre se escuchó por toda la habitación.

-Kagome atiende!- me ordenó Kagura.

Maldije una y mil veces por lo bajo acercándome a la puerta principal obviando que me encontraba vestida solamente con mis boxers, el sostén y una remera azul de tirantes; abrí de golpe recibiendo la incrédula mirada de… Inuyasha y… Miroku (lo único que me faltaba!), el morocho tenía una evidente hemorragia nasal y sus ojos no dejaban de hostigarme, el ambarino parecía muy normal pero tranquilamente podía notar que estaba sonrojado.

-Pasen- les ofrecí cortante hastiada de aquellas pervertidas miradas, sin decir una palabra se adentraron a la habitación –Espérame aquí Inuyasha y en cuanto a ti Miroku, le diré a Sango que llegaste- dije mientras volvía a mi habitación a terminar de cambiarme, me coloqué unos jeans y una zapatillas y me dirigí a donde estaban arreglándose las chicas para poder hacerlo yo también…

-Miroku está en la sala- le informé a la castaña que se estaba duchando detrás de la cortina.

-Está bien, gracias-

-Hay alguien más con el?- preguntó Kagura.

-Sí, Inuyasha- comenté empezando a desenredar los nudos de mi cabello.

-Y a qué vinieron?-

-No lo sé- me reí descuidadamente.

-Sí que eres atolondrada, hay dos chicos en la sala y no tienes ni idea por qué están aquí- me reprochó Sango.

-No soy atolondrada… lo más seguro es que Miroku halla venido para verte a ti e Inuyasha seguramente quiere que salgamos los dos solos- le expliqué como si fuera algo muy común.

-Tienes razón, es posible-

-Bueno… las veo más tarde- me despedí saliendo del baño para ir hacia la sala –Nos vamos?- le pregunté al de mirada dorada.

-Si- respondió poniéndose de pie –A donde te gustaría ir?- dijo mientras caminábamos por el pasillo del edificio tomados de la mano.

-Mmm… no lo sé, algún sitio divertido-

-Qué tal el cine?- sugirió sonriendo.

-No sería mala idea- aseguré contenta.

-Al cine entonces-

Salimos de la torre dirigiéndonos hacia la oficina de la señora Kenshin, teníamos que pedir permiso para salir de la institución si no queríamos problemas, al faltar dos semanas para el comienzo de clases todos los alumnos debían alojarse en la escuela para volver a los estudios; después de convencer a la vieja secretaria nos encaminamos hacia el centro comercial, si bien no quedaba muy lejos estaba algo alejado de la zona.

-Después de ver alguna película que te gustaría hacer?- me preguntó Inuyasha mientras cruzábamos la avenida principal (soy yo o estaba recibiendo demasiadas atenciones de su parte??).

-Estoy algo cansada… me gustaría hacer algo tranquilo después del cine-

-Podríamos volver al instituto y quedarnos en mi habitación, Miroku tiene planeado salir con Sango y los otros chicos están desaparecidos desde esta mañana, podremos estar un tiempo solos- me informó abrazándome con más fuerza.

-Sería fantástico- opiné entrando por la puerta giratoria de las salas de cine.

Había demasiadas películas en cartelera, como buena amante de la sangre y la ciencia ficción elegí la única película de terror y suspenso que había en todo el dichoso cine, no sabía muy bien de que trataba pero al ver armas de destrucción masiva y alienígenas de planetas desconocidos no dudé un segundo en decidirme. Inuyasha parecía satisfecho por mi elección, probablemente pensara que optaría por alguna romántica pero, esas cosas definitivamente me daban asco.

Después de comprar refrescos y algunas golosinas nos adentramos en la oscuridad de la sala, logramos conseguir dos asientos en la parte trasera ya que el lugar estaba lleno de gente, la butaca no era incómoda y podía verse claramente la pantalla.

La película empezó y yo estaba entusiasmada como una niña pero, nunca supuse que dicho cortometraje fuera tan sangriento y tuviera suspenso en exceso… después de media hora las escenas donde aparecían seres cortados por la mitad o personas siendo acuchilladas se habían convertido en lo único que aparecían, ya estaba comenzando a sentir náuseas por tanta sangre y como si fuera poco en un momento de supuesta tranquilidad en medio de un claro de algún bosque aparecía un hombre (o lo que quedaba de el) totalmente desfigurado que salía de la nada gritando hasta caer muerto siendo seguido por un hombre encapuchado; contuve un grito de horror ante semejante imagen, sin notarlo sostuve fuertemente la mano de Inuyasha pero no despegué la mirada de la pantalla, quedé petrificada y con el corazón latiendo a un ritmo alocado. El ambarino se rió por lo bajo y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo de un solo tirón.

-No pensé que fueras tan asustadiza- susurró en mi oído.

-No lo soy- refunfuñé –Esa cosa me dio asco- excusé observando su cálida y traviesa sonrisa.

-Si quieres podemos irnos- me ofreció.

-Ni pensarlo!- dije un poco más alto.

-Bueno, entonces… que tal un poco de distracción?- preguntó pícaramente acercándose lentamente cada vez más hacia mi rostro.

-Cómo que?- murmuré inocentemente rozando sus labios.

-Mmmm, no lo sé pero… creo que esto servirá- opinó besándome.

-No tienes idea- murmuré en el beso.

Estábamos tan concentrados en aquella unión de nuestros labios que no caímos en la cuenta de que la película había terminado hasta que un encargado vino a decirnos que necesitaba que nos retiráramos. Un poco avergonzados salimos de la sala en dirección al instituto. Caminábamos en silencio tomados de la mano sumergidos en nuestros propios pensamientos.

-Vamos a mi habitación?- preguntó cuando llegamos a la separación de las torres femeninas y masculinas

-Sí- respondí.

Llegamos al cuarto todavía sin dirigirnos la palabra, lo miré detenidamente observándolo mientras dejaba las llaves en una mesa y se acercaba hacia mí, me sostuvo de la cintura y me besó lentamente.

Ese beso podía ser igual a todos los demás pero, había algo diferente, me besaba con un sentimiento que me costaba descifrar; lentamente fue dirigiéndome hacia la habitación con suaves empujones en mi cadera, me sostuvo un poco más fuerte apoyándome contra el marco de la puerta y comenzó a besar la base de mi cuello mientras yo reprimía los constantes gemidos que amenazaban con salir de mi garganta.

Todo lo que estaba pasando me confundía notablemente, podía escucharle gemir roncamente cuando pasaba mis manos por su fornida espalda y acepté que ya era el momento de avanzar un paso en nuestra relación… lo miré decidida buscando su confirmación, la encontré cuando me sonrió tiernamente y volvió a besarme, ya no quedaban dudas.

Nos separamos unos centímetros para recuperar un poco de oxígeno, me miro con los ojos oscurecidos de deseo y separó sus labios dándome a entender que necesitaba decirme algo:

-Kag… quieres que…- intentó balbucear muy sonrojado.

-Sí Inu…- le interrumpí –Sí quiero- acepté mirando al suelo.

No dijo nada, sin embargo su rostro delataba una felicidad inmensa, se acercó peligrosamente y chocó sus labios contra los míos de una manera cien veces más apasionada a como eran en un principio. Empecé a sentir ligeros tirones en el comienzo de mi blusa y supe inmediatamente que estaba intentando sacarla, retrocedí dos pasos y fui quitándola de mi cuerpo con las manos temblorosas, arrojé la prenda a un costado y quedé expuesta a esa mirada ámbar que me miraba deseosa, me sonrojé y volví a acercarme para besarlo; sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi espalda con delicadeza y lentitud, me sentía presa de un deseo que nunca antes había sentido, todo mi cuerpo temblaba con el sólo rose de su piel y el contacto de su cuerpo con el mío me daba ligeras descargas en la base de mi estómago.

Sentí la necesidad de tocar aquel cuerpo que estaba cubierto por su remera por lo qué la saqué de un tirón, me concedí unos minutos para contemplar aquella tersa piel, y luego recorrí la extensa longitud de su pecho con mis dedos escuchándolo suspirar, levanté mi rostro para mirarlo una vez más y comencé a descender hacia su cuello para besarlo con ternura trazando un camino de besos hasta su hombro izquierdo y luego hacia el derecho, me sostuvo más fuerte por la cadera y me acercó hacia la cama haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre ella con él sobre mí.

Besó mis labios con un inmenso fervor y luego se abalanzó a mi clavícula para morder y lamer todo lo que se encontrara a su paso, pasó sus manos por detrás de mi espalda y pude sentirlo intentar desabrochar el prendedor de mi sostén, pensé que debería conceder un poco de ayuda por lo que arqueé mi espalda para que pudiera soltarlo con mayor facilidad pero, después de unos segundos podía escucharlo refunfuñar con molestia.

-Qué ocurre Inu?- susurré intrigada. Su rostro estaba escondido entre mi cuello y mi hombro y no podía observar su fastidiada expresión.

-No puedo desabrochar esta maldita cosa-

-Necesitas ayuda?- pregunté riendo.

-No, voy a hacerlo tarde o temprano- masculló testarudamente.

-Como quieras pero, mi espalda ya está un poco acalambrada- expliqué.

-Hmp- se recostó sobre la cama llevándome con él para dejarme sentada sobre su cadera, lo miré un poco confundida pero cuando quise preguntar el por qué, su explicación se adelantó –Así estás más cómoda y yo podré sacarte esto sin problemas- me dijo rodeándome con sus brazos para seguir intentando desprender el broche del sostén.

Otra vez creí que debía ayudarlo y me incliné sobre su pecho para darle más libertad, sus calidas manos luchaban contra mi prenda íntima sin conseguir resultados satisfactorios, esperé un momento antes de decidir que lo haría yo misma, volví a recostarme sobre el colchón y arqueando mi espalda logré sacarme el maldito sostén de una vez por todas aunque, no lo retiré de mi cuerpo por la vergüenza que sentía, Inuyasha aprovechó aquel instante para volver a situarse sobre mí y besó mis labios apasionadamente, luego se dirigió directamente a la tela que cubrían mis pechos y de un solo tirón logró dejarlo en el otro extremo de la habitación, mis mejillas se tiñeron de carmesí y por inercia llevé mis manos hacia mi pecho cubriendo lo que me avergonzaba dejar a la vista.

Se río burlonamente y me susurró roncamente al oído: -No tienes por qué temer princesa, veré solo lo que tú me permitas-

-Está bien- suspiré al sentir sus tiernos besos en el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha, poco a poco esa barrera que hacían mis brazos fue desarmándose hasta quedar a ambos lados de mi cuerpo.

Sus oscurecidos ojos inspeccionaron mi anatomía con demasiada lentitud, para no aplastarme se corrió a un lado sin alejarse demasiado, apoyó el peso de su cuerpo con uno de sus brazos y el otro comenzó a acariciar mi plano vientre provocándome cosquillas, luego comenzó a ascender rozando con sus dedos la punta de mis pechos; reprimí un gemido mucho más fuerte al sentir toda la extensión de su mano encerrando mi pecho izquierdo, lo miré con la vista algo nublada y pude distinguir una cálida y sensual sonrisa, cerré mis ojos y me entregué a esa sensación esplendida, podía sentirlo masajear aquella parte de mi cuerpo que era mas sensible, intentaba acordarme de respirar y regular mi respiración cuando sentí unos labios cerrándose en el contorno de mi pezón, grité sorprendida al saber de quien pertenecían esos labios, su lengua recorría toda la extensión de mi pecho poniéndome la piel de gallina.

Abrí los ojos con dificultad y pude notar su peso sobre mí, no había sido conciente del momento en que se posó encima de mi cuerpo, pude contemplarlo muy concentrado en su labor, sin notarlo constantes gemidos salían de mi boca y no podía evitarlo, esas caricias me estaban volviendo loca.

En un momento pude sentir como el calor de mi cuerpo se concentraba en un específico punto de mi vientre y una cálida sensación me embargó por completo, claramente podía saber que estaba por experimentar el primer orgasmo de toda mi inocente vida (no por mucho), gemí más alto al llegar al límite del placer. Parecía satisfecho por hacerme llegar a ese estado, volvió a besarme y comenzó a bajar por el valle entre mis pechos, mi ombligo y pude sentirlo besando más abajo hasta toparse con el botón de mi jean, me miró picadamente y con un rápido movimiento de sus manos lo desprendió dejando a la vista mis boxers grises, con una ágil maniobra me despojó de la anteúltima prenda que le quedaba a mi cuerpo, me miró morbosamente y mientras me besaba llevó sus manos hacía la cara interior de mis muslos, intenté cerrar ambas piernas pero estas estaban separadas por el cuerpo de Inuyasha entre ellas, gemí con más fuerza al sentir sus dedos sobre la tela de mis boxers acariciándome lentamente mientras sus labios no dejaban de presionar contra los míos.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza cuando sus manos comenzaron a retirar de mi cuerpo la última prenda, me sentía demasiado avergonzada como para mirarlo, pude escucharlo reír burlonamente y luego como la punta de su nariz rozaba mi estómago.

Después de unos segundos dejé de sentirlo sobre mí, un poco confundida abrí los ojos para saber a dónde había ido y lo que vi me hizo sonrojar al máximo, estaba desprendiéndose de los jeans de un brusco movimiento y sacándoselos dejándolo sólo con unos apretados boxers negros, definitivamente no voy a negar que el tamaño de "esa" cosa me daba cierto miedo al saber donde acabaría, tragué duramente y decidí que sería más bueno para mi salud si solamente me limitaba a mirarle a los ojos.

Volvió a desplazarse sobre mi cuerpo y besó mis labios con brusquedad, sin entender muy bien el por qué casi por inercia mi espalda se arqueó y mis caderas rozaron las suyas haciéndome sentir el rose de su anatomía, gemí entre el beso y sentí la necesidad de volver a hacerlo, el mismo movimiento se repitió las veces que fueron necesarias hasta hacerme sentir la misma oleada de calor que había experimentado minutos antes.

Pareció volverse loco ante mis movimientos y sostuvo mis caderas con fuerza apretujándome contra el colchón.

-No hagas eso Kag, no estás lista todavía- me advirtió roncamente.

En el primer instante me costó entender por qué me decía tal cosa pero segundos más tarde pude sentir como sus exploradores dedos delineaban el costado de mi cuerpo y lentamente se iban abriendo camino hasta mi entrepierna, cerré los ojos fuertemente asustada por lo que vendría, una de sus manos se había acercado al centro de mi cuerpo un poco más que antes y esa sensación causaba estragos en mi pobre corazón que latía desbocado; pasaron un par de segundos hasta que me vi obligada a gritar por lo que sentía en aquel instante, dos de los dedos de Inuyasha se había adentrado en mi interior y me sentía algo incómoda y más que avergonzada, se movieron con inteligencia explorando todo lo que lograban tocar; podía escuchar la entrecortada respiración de Inuyasha rozando mi cuello y cómo sus labios besaban mi piel ardiente.

-Inu-yasha no… puedo… más!- grité retorciéndome en convulsiones, era la tercera vez que llegaba a tal punto y cada minuto que pasaba me afectaban más, necesitaba sentirlo dentro mío y sabía por adelantado que ya estaba lista.

-Kag… no quiero hacerte daño- susurró en mi oído con tono preocupado.

-Inu… necesito…- intenté explicarle pero mis palabras fueron calladas con un feroz beso.

-Prometo ser cuidadoso- juró sacándose el bóxer y separando mis piernas un poco más.

Tomó mis caderas con cuidado mientras mis párpados se cerraban instantáneamente y mis manos se sujetaban a las sábanas, comencé a sentir una ligera presión en mi bajo vientre haciéndome la clara idea de lo que era eso, luego noté que lentamente se iba abriendo camino dentro de mí hasta que Inuyasha se topó con la clara prueba de mi virginidad y aprovechó el momento para murmurar:

-Abrázame- ordenó, al instante obedecí sus órdenes y me apresuré a rodear su cintura con mis temblorosos brazos –Lista?- preguntó a lo que yo asentí. Hice una mueca de dolor y gemí más alto al sentir como aquella barrera se iba rompiendo, me dolía de verdad y su presencia dentro de mi cuerpo no dejaba de resultarme incómoda –Tranquila Kag, ya pasará- intentó calmarme, pero el dolor seguía y un par de lágrimas comenzaron a descender por mis mejillas.

Lentamente el dolor fue aminorándose y le dio paso a placer, ya no me sentía incómoda con su intromisión y se lo hice saber moviendo mis caderas para que se adentrara más en mí.

-Ya no duele?- me preguntó sin dejar de preocuparse.

-No Inu, no duele- le aseguré sonriendo.

Me besó desesperado y pudo sentir como nuestras caderas comenzaban con un suave ritmo, después de unos minutos aquel baile fue tornándose más acelerado y desenfrenado.

Sentí llegar al límite otra vez y no contuve mis ganas de gemir más alto que las veces anteriores, quedé exhausta pero Inuyasha no dejó de moverse dentro de mí hasta que percibí como su rostro se contraía y luego se relajaba mientras gemía en mi oído. Al pasar los segundos comencé a sentir una especie de líquido que se derramaba en mi interior y alarmada me di cuenta al instante de que se traba.

Abrí los ojos como platos y lo miré atónita, el también parecía haberse dado cuenta de nuestro pequeño descuido (¿¿pequeño?? Descuido) pero luego su cuerpo dejó de estar tenso y estirando uno de sus brazos hacia la mesa de noche abrió un cajón sacando un frasco.

-Tómate dos- volvió a ordenarme mientras me pasaba dos diminutas píldoras que acepté sin rechistar.

-Que son?- pregunté tontamente sabiendo la respuesta.

-Anticonceptivos- dijo con una sonrisa –No quiero que nos encontremos con algo inesperado en un par de días- se río a lo que yo me sonrojé.

Estaba muy cansada y mis ojos se cerraban constantemente, lo miré con dulzura y el entendió mi estado, se recostó a mi lado y tirando de mi brazo logró acercarme hasta él para que reposara mi cabeza en su cálido pecho, cerré los ojos sumida en un relajamiento total y lo único que pude sentir fue como una manta era colocada en mi cuerpo desnudo y una cálida vos me susurraba "Te amo" al oído antes de quedarme dormida.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo trece: vida de novios

Una ligera brisa entró desde la ventana recorriendo mi desnuda espalda, me estremecí al contacto y mis ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, por la luminosidad de la habitación debía de ser aproximadamente mediodía y debía levantarme, extendí uno de mis brazos buscando aquel cuerpo que hacía una horas habían sentido junto a mí, pero la cama estaba vacía, confusa por no encontrarlo a mi lado me senté sobre el colchón notando que el cuarto estaba totalmente vacío y no se escuchaban ruidos en el exterior, quise levantarme pero rápidamente recordé que debajo de las mantas sólo se encontraba mi cuerpo desnudo y me retracté de hacer aquel movimiento tomando las sábanas fuertemente cubriendo mi pecho, miré a ambos lados de la habitación intentando divisar alguna prenda que pudiera al menos disimular mi desnudez y sobre el escritorio de Inuyasha pude ver algo de ropa que seguro me serviría, aunque no dejaba de preguntarme dónde habían quedado las mías. Me puse de pie a la velocidad del rayo y me acerqué hacia mi objetivo lo más rápido que pude, aquellas ropas podrían haberme servido de algo pero… sólo eran un par de jeans y unas medias, bufé desesperada por encontrar algo que ponerme y pasé a mi segunda opción: el armario. Definitivamente era el mejor lugar donde podría encontrar algo para vestirme y debería haberlo pensado primero. En aquel lugar pude encontrar una camisa que me llegaba a medio muslo y unos boxers lo suficientemente grandes quedándome como shorts. Una vez que el problema vestimenta estuvo arreglado me interesé por el segundo dilema, ¿Dónde estaba Inuyasha?, ¿Y mis ropas?, la primera era una excelente e interesante pregunta sin respuesta y, la segunda podría responderla echándole un vistazo a cada recoveco del cuarto, me acerqué hacia los pies de la cama y cuando me agaché para buscar debajo de esta, comencé a escuchar voces que se acercaban a la habitación, me levanté rápidamente justo en el momento que la puerta era abierta y la figura de un ambarino entraba por ella volviéndola a cerrar una vez dentro. Me miró a los ojos unos segundos y luego estudió mi cuerpo de arriba abajo, sorprendido al ver que llevaba sus ropas haciéndome sonrojar.

-Buenos días- dijo caminando hacia mi tomándome en brazos.

-Buenos días Inuyasha- respondí depositando un corto beso en sus labios como saludo.

-Dormiste bien?- preguntó cargándome hasta la cama dónde se acostó sobre mi sin aplastarme.

-S-sí- confirmé en un suspiro sintiendo sus cálidos besos en mi cuello –No crees que es muy temprano para hacer esto?- pregunté conteniendo algunos gemidos que amenazaban con escarparse mientras sus labios seguían descendiendo hasta los primeros botones de la camisa.

-Temprano? Kag no existe horario para hacer esto- bufó divertido.

Continuó besando la base de mi cuello y desprendió algunos botones con la lengua provocándome cosquillas. De repente me sentí muy cansada, parecía como si no hubiera dormido en días, al ver que mi cuerpo ya no respondía a sus caricias levantó el rostro mirándome extrañado.

-Qué te ocurre?- preguntó acostándose junto a mi atrayendo mi cuerpo hacia el suyo y encerrándome en un posesivo abrazo mientras yo descansaba mi cabeza en su cálido pecho.

-Nada, es sólo que me siento algo cansada- expliqué restregando mis ojos con las manos.

-Es normal princesa, anoche fue tu primera vez y tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado- murmuró de lo más tranquilo besando mi cabello.

Me sonrojé al recordar aquel suceso y escondí mi rostro en su pecho para que no notara el intenso color carmesí de mis mejillas.

-Inu, tengo una duda- empecé diciendo acariciando su hombro con la yema de mis dedos.

-Cuál?- suspiró disfrutando de mis caricias.

-Por qué tenías un frasco de anticonceptivos en tu cajón?- pregunté recordando que aquel asunto me intrigaba.

-Bueno… prometes no enojarte con ellos?- dijo algo nervioso.

-Ellos? De qué estas hablando?- pregunté confusa.

-El punto es qué… Miroku y Sango me los dieron hace unos días alegando que iban a ser útiles- comentó muerto de vergüenza.

Con qué Sango y Miroku ¿eh?, con respecto a mi amiga: la muy maldita me las pagaría caro por hacerme pasar semejante incomodidad y bueno… Miroku era así por naturaleza, nada podía hacer contra ello.

-Oye Kag prometiste no enojarte- susurró al ver mi cara un poco distorsionada del enfado.

-No estoy enojada- mentí –Es sólo que no puedo creer que te lo hayan dado- expliqué suspirando.

-La verdad… si te pones a recordar… aquel frasco nos sirvió bastante-

¡Diablos! Inuyasha tenía toda la razón, sin aquellas pastillas nadie sabe con lo que podríamos habernos encontrado en un par de meses. Bien, por un lado tenía ganas de estrangular a Sango… y por otro, le daba las gracias.

-Inu… otra cosa…- dije por lo bajo captando su atención.

-Si?-

-Dónde están mis ropas?- pregunté recordando aquel "detallito".

-Tus ropas… Las puse a la lavar- explicó sonriente.

-Y porque hiciste eso?-

-Yo… bueno… estaban regadas por el piso igual que las mías y me pareció buena idea lavarlas- (Dios mío que tierno!)

-Gracias- agradecí besándolo tiernamente.

-Si tengo que hacer cosas buenas para recibir este tipo de recompensa empezaré a portarme bien- murmuró en oído mientras yo reía.

-Aunque… no hace falta que hagas cosas buenas- comenté con gesto inocente (sólo en tus más escasos sueños…).

-Kag… no quieres bañarte…- comenzó diciendo sin mirarme a los ojos.

-Claro- acepté sin dejarlo terminar.

-…conmigo?- acabó la frase sonrojándose.

(Bien Kagome no podías haberla hecho más grande), de atolondrada no había dejado que Inuyasha terminara su pregunta y ahí estaba yo, sonrojada hasta las orejas intentando no desmayarme mientras me hacía la idea de que me bañaría con él.

Si me ponía a empezar, él no vería nada que ya no hubiera visto (es exactamente lo que yo estaba pensando) y posiblemente aquella oportunidad me ayudaría a olvidarme de ser tan vergonzosa pero, Dios me moría de la vergüenza!

-Que dices?- preguntó otra vez al ver mi rostro sin expresión aparente.

Volví de mis bochornosas cavilaciones y me apresuré en responder (otra ves?? Ni que estuvieras en una carrera ¬¬) –Sí, por que no- acepté observando como una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Sin decir nada me tomó en brazos y me cargó hacia el cuarto de baño donde cerró con seguro una vez que estuvimos dentro.

Estábamos a escasos metros contemplándonos en silencio, una traviesa sonrisa se curvó en su rostro, señal de que algo macabro se le estaba ocurriendo, y se acercó hacia mí sigilosamente.

-Kag… tengo una gran idea…- comentó dirigiendo su mirada hacia la camisa que llevaba puesta.

-C-cuál?- pregunté algo cohibida por aquella hambrienta mirada.

-Qué tal si nos desvestimos el uno al otro?- ¡¿Qué?! Dios mío no podía estar diciéndolo en serio (y… por que no?…), pero efectivamente no estaba bromeando y chocó sus labios contra los míos de forma brusca mientras sus manos descendían apresuradas desprendiendo los botones con rapidez a lo que yo respondí con un suspiro cerrando mis ojos fuertemente.

Una vez que mi cuerpo se despidió de aquella prenda se distanció dos pasos mirándome fijamente, recorrió mi cuerpo con la vista mientras se mordía el labio inferior provocándome un leve cosquilleo en el estómago. Con una de sus manos delineó el costado derecho de mi cuerpo abarcando desde mis caderas hacia mi hombro haciendo que mis ojos volvieran a cerrarse para disfrutar con todos mis sentidos de aquellas infernales caricias, luego se acercó lentamente y acunando mi rostro con ambas manos depositó un suave beso en mis párpados.

-Es tu turno princesa- susurró en mi oído para luego volver a alejarse levantando sus brazos dejando muy claro a lo que quería llegar.

Temerosa me acerqué de nuevo hacia él y llevando mis manos hacia el final de su remera, se la saqué de un solo movimiento dejándola olvidada en un rincón del baño. Observe maravillada aquel torso desnudo y lo acaricié con toda la ternura de la que fui capaz de demostrar, sin duda aquel momento podía ser todo lo vergonzoso que quisiera… no dejaría de ser mágico.

Elevé mi rostro hacia sus labios con impaciencia y deseo besándolo con lentitud, olvidando por completo que minutos antes estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas y mis manos temblaban de vergüenza, abracé su cuello apegándome más a su cuerpo sintiendo sus brazos rodear mi cintura con fiereza aumentando la intensidad de nuestro beso; comenzamos a caminar hasta que la fría pared chocó contra mi espalda haciéndome gemir por el brusco contacto, una de las manos de Inuyasha descendió hasta mi pierna y acariciándola la elevó dejándola alrededor de su cintura, con aquel movimiento nuestros cuerpos tuvieron un roce algo diferente al anterior, podía sentirlo, toda su figura se pegaba a la mía con impaciencia y su piel ardía ante mis caricias.

Sus labios dejaron un húmedo camino de besos por todo mi cuello mientras que una mano movía la pierna faltante hasta su cadera dejándome completamente sentada sobre ellas, gemí bajo al notar una alteración en la anatomía del ambarino (se entiende no??? Es demasiado obvio ¬¬), rió con malicia sin dejar de besarme y sujetó mis muñecas acercándolas hacia el comienzo de su jean.

-Sácalo de una vez princesa- gruñó algo ronco.

-S-sí- respondí sin dudarlo, desabroché aquel endemoniado botón y de un tirón jalé hacia abajo el cierre dejando que la prenda cayera a sus pies. Ahora se podía decir que estábamos igualados, nuestros cuerpos solamente estaban cubiertos por dos boxers que pronto les diríamos adiós (y yo pensando que eras una santa).

Los ardientes besos continuaron haciéndose cada vez más intensos y un fuego en mi interior crecía por igual. Todavía sobre las caderas de Inuyasha me apoyé sobre la pared con ambas manos sosteniendo mi peso para elevar mi cuerpo dándole una clara indirecta a mi novio de qué era lo que quería, la última prenda tendría el honor de hacerle compañía a la camisa en la otra esquina del baño (muajaja).

Sus ojos dorados me miraron llameantes y oscuros a la vez, con una sonrisa de medio lado comenzó a trazar círculos en mi estómago haciéndolos descender hasta el borde del molesto e innecesario bóxer.

-¡Inuyasha! Podrías apurarte?... Necesito el baño!- una voz muy enojada se hizo escuchar del otro lado mientras la puerta era golpeada con furiosidad.

-Maldito Miroku inoportuno- masculló por lo bajo mientras me baja con lentitud.

No pude evitar reír por su comentario grosero y a cambio recibí una mirada algo molesta.

-Tranquilo Inu, no voy a desaparecer- alenté abrazándolo sin ser conciente de que nuestro cuerpos seguían desnudos, al rozar su pecho con el mío un acalorado estremecimiento nació en mi estómago y me sonrojé (ahora te sonrojas? Después de todo lo anterior? Pobre almita inocente… ¡Eres un caso perdido!).

-Cierto- aceptó mirándome con malicia –Eres solo mía- susurró en mi oído para luego besar el lóbulo de esta.

-Cl-claro- tartamudeé recogiendo la camisa que traía puesta que descansaba sobre el suelo.

El también comenzó a cambiarse mientras yo lo miraba embobada, tengo que admitir que observar como tu novio poseedor de un físico impresionante se coloca sus jeans puede provocar babeos simultáneos (ni que haga falta decirlo… (baba)…).

-¡¡Inuyasha!!- volvió a rugir el morocho aporreando la puerta con impaciencia.

-¡¡Ya va!!- gritó el ambarino muy furioso.

Ambos nos acercamos hacia la salida, yo detrás de él, de pronto, Inuyasha paró en seco haciéndome estrellar contra su espalda.

-Pero que…- comencé rugiendo sobándome la nariz (menudo porrazo :S).

-Shh- me calló con un dedo en mis labios –Miroku sabe que estabas aquí, pero no DENTRO del baño conmigo-

-Ho- susurré asombrada.

-Tienes que salir por la puerta que va a mi habitación he intenta no hacer ruido- explicó empujándome hacia dicha salida de "emergencia".

-Está bien- acepté mirándolo fijamente mientras sujetaba el pomo de bronce con una mano –Nos vemos en breve- finalicé abriendo la puerta con sumo cuidado para no provocar el mínimo sonido.

Salí hacia la habitación de Inuyasha apoyándome sobre la puerta ya cerrada, suspiré, Dios mío lo que podría haber dicho Miroku si se enteraba de que estábamos los dos ahí dentro.

Sentí dos voces conversar en voz muy alta desde la sala, caminé hacia la puerta que comunicaba con ella y apoyé mi oreja contra la madera esperando escuchar algo de lo que discutían.

-Dónde está Kagome?- le preguntaba Ryoma a otra persona que todavía no había escuchado.

-En la habitación- esa voz… Inuyasha!

-No, no está en la habitación- negó el otro, creo que estaba algo enfadado –Estaba contigo en el baño- agregó tercamente.

-No!- insistió Inuyasha –Está acostada en mi habitación, todavía no se despierta- inventó el ambarino.

Diablos! Si se les ocurría venir a verificar debía hacer algo rápido. Corrí hacia la cama y me acosté de inmediato tapándome completa con las sábanas hasta que recordé algo… Debería no tener ropa! Con un bufido de desesperación me puse de pie tambaleando por la rapidez y me saqué como pude el bóxer y la camisa metiéndolas como estaban de regreso al armario. De un salto me acomodé otra vez sobre el colchón poniéndome boca abajo como había despertado en la mañana, tapando mi cuerpo hasta la cintura y pasando ambos brazos debajo de la almohada.

De pronto las voces comenzaron a acercarse hacia la habitación.

-Está bien, te demostraré que te equivocas- terció Inuyasha abriendo la puerta.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente y respiré con tranquilidad haciendo un buen papel de "bella durmiente".

-Ves?- preguntó el ambarino con burla.

-Pero…- insistió Ryoma –Los escuchamos a los dos dentro del baño…-

-Dejen de ver películas… les hace mal- bromeó riendo –Ahora si me disculpas querido amigo terco, quiero despertar a mi novia- finalizó cerrando la puerta de un portazo, aparentemente, en las narices de Ryoma.

Camino hasta al borde de la cama con pasos sigilosos y apoyándose sobre esta se acercó a mi oído susurrando:

-Hermosa princesa, es hora de levantarse- sonreí nada disimulado aprovechando que el no podía ver mi rostro –Mmm, veo que esta princesa ha caído en un profundo sueño- gruñó sensualmente mientras rodeaba la cama y se recostaba de costado a mi lado.

Pasó una de sus manos muy suavemente por mi espalda y mi cuerpo entero se estremeció.

-Según los cuentos, la preciosa bella durmiente debe despertar con el apasionado beso de un apuesto príncipe, ¿despertará mi amada si la beso?- dijo con tono de época antigua. Contuve una risita disfrutando de la actuación.

Pude sentir ambos brazos siendo sostenidos por los de él y cómo me giraba quedando boca arriba de un solo movimiento, la sábana que cubría mi cuerpo de cintura para abajo se corrió unos centímetros dejando algo de mis caderas al descubierto, intenté no sonrojarme ya que debía estar en un "sueño profundo". Río perversamente al notar que mis mejillas se habían teñido, inevitablemente, de un rojo carmín.

-Pero que es lo que pasa aquí? Creo que después de todo, la bella durmiente no esta tan dormida- susurró besado mis labios con ternura. Luego siguió su camino de besos por todo mi cuello, suspiré cortamente y cerré mis ojos con más fuerza, sentía la necesidad de abrirlos pero, de ser así, rompería el personaje.

-Estoy en un tremendo dilema- fingió estar muy deprimido –Mi bella princesa no es capaz de despertar, no importan los besos que le dé, ella simplemente no despierta… Acaso tendré que despertarla utilizando otros métodos- preguntó al aire con sensualidad.

Sentí sus labios en mi estómago y como estos ascendían hacia mis pechos, mis músculos se tensaron al sentirlo en aquella zona e intenté no gemir cuando comenzó a besarlos con lentitud. Gimoteé moviéndome levemente, necesitaba verlo, necesitaba abrazarlo y tomar sus cabellos con fiereza pero, al parecer el estaba muy entretenido con el papel de "apuesto príncipe despertador de princesas".

-Humm, al parecer su cuerpo sí responde a mis caricias pero… yo quiero que esos hermosos ojos chocolate se abran ante mí y me miren presos de deseo- comento sin dejar de besarme, ahora entretenido con mis hombros.

Una de sus traviesas manos corrió todo resto de sábana de mi cuerpo y atrapó mi pierna acariciándola desde el tobillo hasta medio muslo. Gemí silenciosamente.

-Al parecer, tendré que intentar con algo más… atrevido- en un primer instante no supe entender a qué se refería pero me alarmé cuando sentí lo que vino a continuación…

La mano que sostenía mi pierna se deslizó rápidamente hasta el principio de esta y dos de sus dedos se adentraron en mí sin darme tiempo a reaccionar.

-¡Ha!- gemí abriendo mis ojos de sopetón. ¡Dios mío! Definitivamente no me esperaba aquello.

-Será cierto lo que estoy observando? Mi preciosa princesa por fin ha abierto sus bellos ojos- continuó con su tono pasado de moda sin dejar de invadir mi cuerpo.

Me moví algo incómoda mirándolo suplicante.

-Que ocurre princesa?- preguntó inocente.

Alcé mis caderas sin pronunciar palabra intentando darle alguna señal de que era lo que quería.

-Ocurre algo?- volvió a preguntar sonriendo de medio lado.

-Sácalos- susurré sonrojada.

-Sacar qué?- cuestionó moviendo los dedos que descansaban dentro de mí.

Dios, que infernal tortura.

-Inuyasha- gemí muy por lo bajo.

Besó mi frente y lentamente fue saliéndose de mí, atacó mi cuello llenándolo de besos intentando distraerme de esa incómoda sensación anterior.

Creerán que estoy loca (acaso ya no lo eres?) pero en aquel momento no tenía muchas ganas de tener relaciones, me sentía muy agotada y algo extraña. Detuve la sesión de besos sosteniendo el rostro de Inuyasha entre mis manos mientras él me miraba extrañado.

-No quiero hacerlo ahora Inu- expliqué sonriendo tontamente.

-Como tú quieras Kag- aceptó recostándose a mi lado para que pudiera descansar mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

Me sentía rara, aquella intromisión en mi cuerpo me había dejado una extraña sensación en mi interior, podía decirse que me sentía "vacía" y a la vez algo molesta.

-Inu…- lo llamé despacio sonrojada de antemano por lo que iba a preguntarle, sin decir nada asintió con la cabeza dándome a entender que me escuchaba –Es posible que… me sienta algo… extraña después de… bueno… tú sabes- intenté explicarle entremedio de balbuceos.

-Extraña? Sí, es muy probable. Te lo dije esta mañana amor, tu cuerpo no esta acostumbrado a tener sexo ya que hace unas horas seguías siendo virgen pero… te acostumbraras- explicó sonriendo por mi inexperta vida sexual.

Sin contestar cerré mis ojos y me concentré en escuchar los latidos de su corazón, sonaba tan rítmico y potente… me distraje demasiado con aquel sonido que no me di cuenta hasta mucho después de que mi teléfono sonaba, estiré mi brazo hacia la mesa de luz y lo tomé contestando la llamada sin siquiera fijarme quién era el que llamaba.

-Hola?- pregunté con vos adormilada.

-Kagome! Dios mío amiga, donde te has metido?- exclamó Sango muy nerviosa del otro lado de la línea.

-Tranquila, estoy con Inuyasha- intenté calmarla suspirando por la gran exageración de la castaña.

-Escúchame Kag tienes que venir a la habitación, tenemos muchas cosas que hablar- comentó muy apurada.

-Está bien, voy enseguida- murmuré sin ánimos.

-Ven pronto. Lo más rápido que puedas- concluyó cortando la comunicación.

Suspiré, Sango podía ponerse neurótica cada vez que se le venía en gana y eso me estresaba de sobremanera.

-Te vas?- preguntó el ambarino mirándome con un puchero.

-Sí, Sango tiene algo que decirme- expliqué dándole un corto beso par luego levantarme de la cama, aunque rápidamente me volví a sentar sobre ella, ¡no tenía mis ropas! –Inu, necesito mis ropas para poder irme-

-Cierto, tus ropas- dijo levantándose de un salto –Enseguida las traigo- terminó desapareciendo por la puerta.

Al rato estaba de vuelta con un tumulto de ropa en sus brazos. Me extendió lo que era mío de aquel ensimismamiento de telas, dejo el resto sobre su escritorio con la excusa de que lo acomodaría luego y volvió a recostarse observando como me cambiaba.

Me sentía algo, MUY observada, tenía una mirada ambarina que no perdía de vista ninguno de mis movimientos, mientras me sujetaba el sostén, me ponía los boxers, etc. Una vez vestida me di media vuelta para enfrentarlo y despedirme de él, me acerqué hasta el costado de la cama y lo besé como despedida.

-Nos vemos luego Inu- saludé dirigiéndome a la salida.

Pasé sigilosamente por la sala intentando no ser interceptada por ninguno de los compañeros de mi novio y, gracias al cielo eso no ocurrió, salí de la torre masculina en unos minutos y llegué a la femenina en otros tantos. Subí hasta mi habitación recordando que no tenía llaves, cuando me decidí a tocar la puerta se abrió repentinamente y me arrastraron dentro de la habitación.

En cuestión de segundos había quedado sentada en el medio del sillón con la mirada intrigante de mis dos entrometidas amigas. En simple palabras: estaba acorralada.

-Bien, no vas a hablar?- bufó Sango cruzándose de brazos.

-Hablar de qué?- pregunté inocentemente.

-Déjate de tonterías Kagome, cuéntanos lo que ocurrió anoche con Taisho- gruñó Kagura, (Ella siempre tan directa).

-A-a-noche?- tartamudeé roja como un tomate.

-Sí, anoche. Tiene que haber una razón por la cual no has venido a dormir ayer- comentó Sango mirándome acusatoriamente.

-B-bueno, dormí en la habitación de Inuyasha-

-Eso es obvio y ya lo sabíamos- bufó la de ojos carmesí, un poco molesta.

-Te acotaste con el, cierto?- preguntó Sango de repente.

-S-sí- murmuré sonrojándome evitando la mirada de ambas.

-¡¡¡Kyaaaa!!!- gritó la castaña de repente provocándome un susto de muerte.

-Por qué gritas?- pregunté con el seño fruncido.

-Lo siento Kag es que… yo sabía que lo harían… tengo el don de predecir el futuro- explicó con aires de grandeza.

-No te creas tanto Sango, cualquier persona en su sano juicio pensaría lo mismo- atajó Kagura con expresión indiferente.

-Bueno, si no les importa me gustaría darme una ducha…- comencé diciendo levantándome del sillón.

-No señorita, no te vas a ningún lado- me negaron las dos volviéndome a sentar.

-Pero, por qué?- pregunté confundida.

-Porque todavía tenemos cosas de que hablar…- comentó Kagura.

-Cómo por ejemplo: sabemos que se acercan tu cumpleaños y el de Inuyasha, cierto?-

-Sí, el de él es primero-

-El 30 de Septiembre ¿No?-

-Sí, y el mío es el 3 de Octubre-

-Perfecto- murmuró Kagura sacando su móvil escribiendo rápidamente.

-Bueno querida, eso es todo, ahora si puedes irte- terminó Sango empujándome hasta el baño.

A dónde querían llegar Sango y Kagura con aquellas preguntas? No tenía la más remota idea pero, el mencionar el cumpleaños de Inuyasha me había dado algo en qué pensar… ¿que demonios iba a regalarle?

3 días después

La situación de la endemoniada fecha de cumpleaños de mi querido novio me tenía completamente estresada, intentaba pensar en algo que pudiera agradarle a Inuyasha como regalo pero, el muy nene malcriado tenía todo lo que quería, posiblemente en algún momento alguna cosa se me ocurriría pero hacia tres días que mi cabeza era el alojamiento gratuito de los nervios y el estrés. En aquel tiempo pude ver muy poco al ambarino, las clases eran cada vez más agotadoras al estar terminándose el año, los condenados profesores nos mantenían pegados a un libro las 24 horas del día, sin mencionar que Sango y Kagura se traían algo entre manos y no me dejaban acercarme mucho a mi pareja, fuera lo que fuera que estuvieran ideando les convenía darse prisa, mi humor iba en decadencia a medida que los días pasaban y ya empezaba a gruñirles cuando las veía acercarse con ese aire misterioso. Obviando el tema del maldito regalo todavía inexistente había otra cosa que me rondaba por la cabeza todo el santo tiempo, los días pasaban y cada vez estaba más cerca la fecha maldita… mi cumpleaños. Dios mío que fecha horriblemente indeseada, no me gustaba recibir ningún tipo de atención o muestra de afecto extremadamente innecesaria solamente por haber nacido, cualquier chica estaría estallando de emoción, no todos los días se cumple 17 años, como no todos los días cumples 5 o 6, en definitiva, era exactamente lo mismo para mí si cumpliera 84.

La fría mañana del miércoles me levanté con el estado de ánimo por el piso, tenía un cansancio tremendo, producto del desvelo y las ojeras me llegaban por el piso, gruñendo entre dientes me encerré en el baño e intenté mejorar un poco mi rostro con algo de maquillaje. Me vestí un poco apresurada y salí rumbo al laboratorio, Sango y Kagura ya habían bajado y las muy malditas no me habían esperado… otro motivo para aumentar mi mal humor.

Caminaba lento por los pasillos del instituto sin prisa alguna, solamente disfrutando de la soledad y el hecho de que no había nadie a mí alrededor que osara molestarme. Lancé un suspiro de cansancio y sin querer levanté mi vista observando de reojo uno de los tantos relojes que había colgados por todo el inmenso colegio, ¡Las 7:40! Dios mío estaba diez minutos atrasada! Maldiciendo internamente corrí apresurada lo que me quedaba de pasillo y comencé a subir las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso, de más está decir que las condenadas parecían no acabarse nunca pero, aunque no lo crean, llegué… Di un último esfuerzo hasta alcanzar la entrada al laboratorio, la abrí de sopetón encontrándome con las curiosas miradas de todos mis compañeros y una fría y vil mirada que me observaba sentada desde el escritorio del profesor, tragué pasadamente al ver a nada más y nada menos al profesor de química, Mukotsu Niruma.

-Llega tarde señorita Higurashi- gruñó con la furiosa vista clavada sobre mí. Sí hay algo que se necesita aprender sobre aquel hombre sería: nunca de los nuncas lo interrumpas en una clase o pagarás por ello.

-Lo siento profesor. No volverá a suceder- me disculpé con una leve reverencia.

-Eso espero señorita, pero de todas formas Higurashi, una disculpa no es suficiente. Como castigo te quedarás después de clase a limpiar los elementos que utilicemos ahora- ¡Castigo! Ya me venía venir alguna tarea como aquella pero, lo peor era saber que aquel odioso profesor era un amante de los brebajes y cosas raras, rogaba al cielo que no me tocara limpiar algo realmente asqueroso –Tome asiento- me ordenó desviando la mirada hacia unos papeles de su escritorio.

-Sí- murmuré caminando nerviosamente, me senté en la única mesa libre junto a nada más y nada menos que, Inuyasha. Sin decir una palabra por miedo a que volvieran a reprenderme saqué mi libro y me puse a leer una página que nos habían ordenado siendo observaba por su mirada ámbar, él tampoco dijo nada y volvió su vista hacia lo que debíamos hacer.

-Oye Kag, por qué llegaste tarde?- cuchicheó Sango desde el banco trasero.

-No me di cuenta de la hora- respondí también por lo bajo.

-Que despistada eres- me regañó con tono maternal.

¡Bien! No me alcanzaba con un profesor odioso, despreciable y antipático, no señor, también debía ser retada por mi mejor amiga. Maldito día, maldito profesor, maldita hora, maldito laboratorio, maldito castigo, maldita Sango, maldita ojeras, maldito desvelo. ¡Todo el mundo estaba en mi contra aquella maldita mañana! (creo que ya entendimos el punto ¬¬).

Recosté mi cabeza sobre el banco y suspiré cerrando mis ojos lentamente, estaba muy cansada y apunto de un colapso nervioso, pobre de el qué decidiera sacarme de mis casillas. De repente sentí como alguien me tocaba el hombro, abrí un solo ojo distinguiendo a mi apreciado ambarino deslizando un pedazo de papel por debajo de mis brazos; sin muchos ánimos volví a sentarme como correspondía en la silla y por debajo de la mesa desdoblé aquella hoja.

-_Te encuentras bien?- _había escrito Inuyasha con su algo retorcida caligrafía. Todavía sin responderle levanté la mirada buscado la de él, que me veía de reojo disimulando estar prestando atención, sus ojos parecían estar preocupados y algo tristes, un retorcijón en el estómago se hizo presente en aquel instante y me apresuré en contestarle.

Tomé un lápiz y escribí sin prolijidad alguna –_Estoy bien Inu, no te preocupes. Es sólo que anoche no pude dormir muy bien, estaba desvelada… Sino me crees échale una mirada a mis tremendas ojeras-_ con cuidado de que no me vieran volví a deslizar el papel por sobre el banco. Las manos de Inuyasha se encontraron con las mías y recibieron el mensaje abriéndolo sin demora, pude notar con claridad como una sonrisita se curvaba en los labios del ambarino haciéndome sentir algo mejor.

Se acercó hacia la mesa y comenzó a escribir otra vez…

-_Oye princesa, hace algunos días que no estamos juntos. ¿Qué tal sí salimos por ahí?- _

_-Mmm, no lo sé Inu, últimamente nos estando muchas cosas para hacer si no es que tenemos que estudiar pero... por qué no te vienes a mi habitación hoy a la tarde?-_

_-En eso tienes razón. Está bien, me pasaré por allí a media tarde-_

_-Te estaré esperando- _escribí como respuesta final dando por terminada la charla.

Unos minutos más tarde el profesor Niruma nos ordenó buscar algunos tubos de ensayo y distribuirlos, uno por cada pareja de banco, luego comenzó a repartir una botellita pequeña con una sustancia líquida de origen dudoso dentro. Dejó una de un especial tono bordó sobre nuestro banco y nos dijo que vertiéramos eso dentro del tubo con mucho cuidado porque podía ser corrosivo (y eso significa…?). Después de eso nos dio otra par de instrucciones y nos entregó otros siete ingredientes más, nosotros solo acatábamos órdenes siendo concientes del color negrusco que iba tomando y que la consistencia acuosa se tornaba más espesa y pastosa.

-Bien alumnos, el resultado de esta mezcla es algo muy útil en algunos casos. Es lo que en términos médicos se lo llama somnífero- explicó paseándose por todo el curso.

Lentamente me acerqué hacia aquella solución y comencé a observarla desde todos los ángulos posibles, esa cosa era espantosa pero... ¿podría llegar a dormir a alguien?

-Tengan cuidado. A diferencia de las drogas esta pócima no hace efecto ingiriéndola, sino oliéndola- de inmediato alejé mi nariz de aquella cosa tapándola con ambas manos, preocupada por haberme acercado tanto –No se asuste señorita Higurashi, para que esto le haga efecto tiene que tenerlo a una distancia menor a 10 cm- rió maliciosamente al ver mi expresión de pánico.

Solté un suspiro más calmada y me dispuse a asesinar con la mirada a un Inuyasha que se creía muy gracioso riéndose de mí.

-Bueno, una vez que la dejaron reposar por 5 minutos colóquenla dentro de el recipiente mediano y tápenlo- explicó por última vez mientras todo obedecíamos –Cuida de no acercarte demasiado Higurashi, todavía tienes mucho trabajo antes de dormir- se burló de mi provocándome demasiadas ganas de gritarle a ese viejo engreído, lo hubiera hecho pero Inuyasha posó una mano en mi hombro y negó con la cabeza… maldito profesor psicópata…

El timbre sonó dando por terminada la clase y con un: "pueden irse menos Higurashi", el profesor desapareció por la puerta mientras todos lo iban imitando poco a poco, obviamente todos, menos yo. Gruñí por lo bajo y comencé a recoger todos los elementos que habíamos usado, cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba sola dentro de aquella habitación a excepción de un ambarino que me observaba desde la puerta.

-No me esperas, no terminaré pronto- le dije acercándome al lavatorio.

-Segura?- preguntó no muy convencido.

-Sí, después te alcanzo, de todas formas el receso dura media hora, creo que terminaré para la hora de matemática- expliqué fastidiada, no solo tendría que limpiar aquel desastre sino también tenía que asistir a una clase insufrible de números de no se qué cosa… bendita suerte la mía.

-Bien, te espero en la cafetería si terminas antes- prometió lanzándome un beso desde la puerta para luego irse por ella.

-A trabajar- susurré terminando de llevar todos los tubos de ensayo y demás cosas al fregadero. Desabotoné los botones de mi camisa, arremangándola por arriba de los codos para no mojarme, abrí el grifo y con la nariz lo más alejada posible empecé a lavar.

Después de 15 minutos la tarea de limpiar los elementos ya estaba completada, ahora solo me faltaba guardar los frascos con el líquido somnífero dentro de un armario y podría irme. Para no ir y volver como una loca busqué una bandeja de plata que suele utilizarse para las disecciones (hiuck!) y mientras pasaba banco por banco iba colocando los frascos encima de ésta. De lo que no me di cuenta eran la cantidad de brebajes que había y la bandeja comenzó a tambalearse por el peso, apuré el paso con mucho cuidado de que no se me cayeran y… la catástrofe sucedió… un inevitable y maldito estornudo se hizo presente en mis fosas nasales y no pude evitarlo, estornudé con todas mis fuerzas y la estúpida bandeja salió disparada al suelo rompiendo todos los frascos en diminutos pedazos. ¡El día no podía ser peor!

Me quedé petrificada unos segundos observando mi desastre, debía limpiar eso rápido y tenía… 10 minutos o llegaría tarde a la clase de la vieja loc… perdón, a la clase de matemáticas. Asustada y nerviosa por no hacerlo a tiempo agarré un paño de la encimera y caminé a toda velocidad para limpiar semejante charco pero… como siempre en mi sin suerte vida, tropecé con la pata de una silla (más atolondrada y torpe imposible) y caí de cara SOBRE todo el líquido regado por el suelo, éste salpico ante mi caída y no sólo mancho por completo mi uniforme, también todos mis brazos, piernas y lo peor de todo… mi rostro quedo sumergido en aquella sustancia, me levanté apresurada limpiando todo rastro de líquido de mi nariz pero, era demasiado tarde, había olido aquella cosa horripilante.

Al parecer si era efectiva ya que al levantarme del suelo comencé a sentir una pesadez en todo mi cuerpo, los músculos se me entumecieron y los párpados se me cerraban constantemente. Intenté caminar y avisarle a alguien pero el sueño me venció y caí otra vez al suelo golpeando mi cabeza contra éste, sentí un dolor tremendo en aquella zona e intenté no dormirme pero, estaba de acuerdo con el profesor por primera vez en mi vida… caí en un sueño profundo casi al instante…


	14. Chapter 14

Perdon por la tardanzaa!!! Con este tema de las clases y la falta de inspiración he tardado muchisisimo en escribir este cap... bueno primero que nada cuando comiencen a leer se van a dar una, quizas, no tan grata sorpresa pero no se impacienten! terminen de leer y van a ver que tan malo no es jaja. Bueno, espero que el último esfuerzo por terminarlo haya valido la pena. Los quiero.

Capítulo catorce: recopilación de recuerdos.

¡Dios, que dolor! No sabía muy bien donde me encontraba pero al parecer estaba recostada sobre una cama, mi cabeza dolía como nunca y estaba muy confundida, intenté abrir mis ojos pero al hacerlo una fuerte punzada en el lado izquierdo de mi pobre y magullado cráneo me advirtió que sería mejor no hacerlo. Me quedé tranquila por unos minutos hasta que sentí que alguien entraba a la habitación, al parecer eran dos por el ruido de sus pisadas que se detuvieron repentinamente.

-Cuándo va a despertar doctor?- le preguntaba una voz a la otra que todavía no había hablado, fuera quien fuera la persona que había dicho eso me había sido imposible reconocerla.

-Tranquilo Inuyasha, su estado ha progresado favorablemente, posiblemente despierte en uno o dos días- ¿¿Inuyasha?? ¿Quién era él?

Estaba muy extrañada, que hacía una persona desconocida en mi habitación, al parecer estaba en un hospital, de eso no cabían dudas pero, ¿Dónde estaban mis padres y mis hermanos? Quise abrir mis ojos y preguntarles a aquellas personas pero, me sentía algo mal y preferí seguir fingiendo que estaba dormida.

-Le molesta si me quedo?- preguntó de nuevo aquella vos. ¿Molestarme? ¡Claro que me molestaba! No tenía la más mínima idea de quien era y aquel extraño preguntaba semejante estupidez.

-Claro, no hay problema- acepto el "doctor". Por supuesto, la opinión de la paciente nunca cuenta…

Pude sentir con claridad como alguien se acercaba hasta la cama arrastrando una silla y luego se sentaba junto a mí, una de mis manos que descansaba al costado de mi cuerpo fue tomada con ternura provocándome un respingo, rogaba al cielo que no lo notara.

-Kagome… necesito que despiertes princesa- ¿princesa? Quién se creía para llamarme así y… ¡¿Cómo diablos sabía mi nombre?!

Intenté no moverme a pesar de querer salir corriendo y alejarme de aquel extraño pero, debo confesar que me daba algo de miedo al no conocerlo, después de unos minutos la puerta de entrada fue abierta nuevamente y las voces de una muchacha y un hombre se hicieron escuchar.

-Inuyasha ¿Qué te ha dicho el médico?- preguntó la mujer con nerviosismo.

-Nada… según él, despertará en cualquier momento-

-Sólo es cuestión de esperar- habló el hombre.

¿Y ahora estos quienes eran? ¡Dios, quería a mi familia! Harta de fingir estar sumida en la inconciencia aproveché el momento en el qué se concentraron en su charla para sentarme sobre la cama y mirarlos confundida.

De repente la mujer castaña abrió los ojos enormemente al verme despierta y se abalanzó hacia mí gritando.

-¡¡Kagome!! Dios mío, estas despierta- suspiró con alivio mientras los dos hombres se acercaban a la cama.

Después de un asfixiante abrazo se alejó unos centímetros de mí y observándola detenidamente le pregunté -¿Quién eres tú?- luego mi mirada se posó un el chico morocho de ojos violáceos –A ti tampoco te conozco ¿quién eres?- y por último mis ojos se posaron en un peculiar cabello plateado y unos hermoso ojos dorados que me miraban anonadado –No se quién eres- terminé ante la asombrada y asustada mirada de todos.

-No…- susurró la mujer caminando hacia atrás con una mano sobre la boca.

-Ka-kagome ¿No sabes quién soy?- preguntó con angustia el ambarino.

-La verdad que no- contesté algo cohibida por el fuerte dolor de cabeza, me llevé una mano a la zona dolorida –Duele-

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó el morocho.

-Algo, sólo quiero saber donde está mi familia y quiénes son ustedes-

La chica de cabello castaño salió corriendo de la habitación siendo seguida por el de ojos violáceos mientras que el otro muchacho se acercaba a mí con temor.

-No nos recuerdas pero sí a tu familia ¿Cierto?- me preguntó sentándose a mi lado como la vez anterior.

-Así es, ¿mi hermano Koga está por aquí?-

-No, el y Sota se fueron hace unas horas a descansar- me explicó sin mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Sota?- pregunté extrañada -¿Él no estaba en el extranjero?-

-Veo que no te acuerdas…- susurró para sí mismo, justo cuando iba a explicarme el hecho de que mi hermano estuviera en Japón en vez de Estados Unidos un hombre, al parecer el médico, entró con mucha prisa y comenzó a revisar unos aparatos que hacían ruidos extraños y a hacerme preguntas.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Tienes mareos? ¿Dónde te duele?-

-Me siento bien, no tengo mareos, solamente me duele aquí atrás- respondí a las preguntas tocándome la zona que más dolor me causaba.

-Mmm…- murmuró con gesto pensativo –Señorita Higurashi, me temo que ha perdido la memoria- explicó con el casual tono médico.

-¿Perder la memoria? ¿De que habla doctor?- pregunté sin comprender.

-Creo que eso deben explicárselo ellos- dijo mientras los dos jóvenes de antes volvían a entrar seguidos de mis hermanos.

-¡Sota! ¡Koga!- grité feliz de ver a alguien conocido.

-¿Cómo estas Kag?- preguntó uno de mis hermanos mirándome con ¿tristeza?

-Estoy bien Koga, ¿debería no estarlo?- pregunté al ver las tristes miradas de todos los presentes.

-Creo que debo retirarme- carraspeó el doctor abandonando la sala.

-Kag, tenemos algo muy importante que explicar- comenzó diciendo Sota –Pero creo que lo mejor sería si él te lo explica- finalizó mirando al de ojos ámbar.

Inmediatamente mi mirar fue a parar hasta aquel desconocido ser que comenzó a hablar en voz algo baja –Kag… la verdad es que, hace un año tus padres te mandaron a un instituto aquí en Tokio y… bueno ella es tu mejor amiga, Sango- comentó señalando a la mujer castaña –Y el es Miroku, otro de tus amigos- señaló al morocho que me miraba con una sonrisa amable –Y yo soy…- de repente su cara se puso algo roja y bajó la mirada evitando el contacto con la mía.

-El es Inuyasha, tu novio desde hace 3 meses- acotó Sota inesperadamente.

-¿Novio?- pregunté abriendo mis ojos con impresión.

-S-sí- balbuceó él subiendo la mirada lentamente.

-Lamento mucho no acordarme de ti, Inuyasha- susurré con angustia.

¿Sería cierto que había perdido la memoria? La verdad es que no lo sabía pero, me sentía fatal al no poder recordar pero… un momento:

-¿Cómo fue que perdí mi memoria?- pregunté intrigada.

-Larga historia- suspiró Koga sentándose a los pies de la cama.

-Tengo todo el día-

-Bueno… primero que nada no sabíamos que había perdido la memoria ya que estuviste tres días inconciente- explicó Inuyasha.

-¡Tres días! Dios mío, igualmente algo me tuvo que haber pasado-

-Sí, todo empezó el miércoles pasado, llegaste tarde a la clase de química y el profesor Mukotsu te castigó…- comenzó a relatar Sango sentada al lado de Inuyasha y Miroku –El castigo era limpiar todo los utensilios que usáramos al finalizar la clase-

-Que detestable- rezongué.

-Sí, muy detestable- acordó Miroku –El punto fue que al profesor se le dio la magnifica idea de enseñarnos como preparar un somnífero y al acabar la hora todos nos fuimos y tu supuestamente te quedaste a limpiar todo-

-Haa, entonces me dormí por el somnífero-

-En parte sí. Aquella pócima solamente hacia efecto si la olías no si la ingerías. Te encargaste de guardar todos los frascos con aquel líquido y en un descuido se te cayeron al piso haciéndolos añicos- interrumpió Sango.

-Al ser tan descuidada y torpe corriste a buscar algo con qué limpiar y al volver te tropezaste con una silla y caíste sobre todo el somnífero- prosiguió Inuyasha

-Intentaste levantarte y pedir ayuda pero el sueño te venció y te desplomaste en el suelo golpeándote la cabeza contra este- concluyó Koga.

-Y por aquel golpe creemos que has perdido la memoria-

-Ahh, bueno pero… es algo temporal, cierto?- pregunté asustada.

-Esperemos que sí Kag- suspiró Sango –fue muy doloroso darnos cuenta que en un principio no te acordabas de nosotros- comentó con la vista empañada.

Sinceramente, por alguna razón desconocida me sentía fatal, la tristeza de la castaña me destruyó totalmente y deseaba con todo mi ser poder recuperar mi estúpida memoria perdida.

-Lo siento mucho chicos, esto de no recordarlos es horrible- me disculpé sujetándome la cabeza con amabas manos.

-No te preocupes, me encargaré de hacer lo posible para que te acuerdes de nosotros- alentó Inuyasha muy decidido levantándose de su asiento –Ahora si me disculpan, voy por algo de tomar- con esas últimas palabras abandonó la habitación en compañía de Sango y Miroku dejándome sola con mis hermanos.

-Inuyasha es una excelente persona- murmuró Sota en voz baja –Estoy seguro de que él te ayudara a recordar- me dijo con confianza.

-Siendo honesta, yo también espero que logre hacerlo- finalicé recostándome sobre la mullida almohada para descansar un rato, de lo que no tuve en cuenta fue el poderoso sueño que me venció minutos más tarde.

A la mañana siguiente

-Kagome despierta, tenemos una noticia que darte- escuchaba la voz de alguien que me llamaba, pero estaba tan sumida en mi sueño que no reconocía a la persona que hablaba. Me moví un poco molesta por haberme despertado –Kag, ya es hora de que te levantes- ahora un poco más conciente podía apostar que era la voz de Inuyasha.

-Crees que haya vuelto a dormirse como la otra vez?- preguntó Sango en un murmullo.

-Espero que no. No quiero tenerla inconciente por tres días más- respondió el ambarino.

Lentamente fui abriendo los ojos, siendo cegada de inmediato por la luminosidad de la habitación, cuando logré acostumbrarme visualicé a todos los presentes sentando a mí alrededor con una sonrisa gigante en el rostro.

-Les pasa algo?- pregunté algo cohibida por tantas miradas.

-A nosotros no, pero a ti sí- contestó Koga.

-A mí?-

-Hajam, el médico a dicho que te dará el alta esta tarde y tenemos que empezar a hacerte recordar- explicó Inuyasha mirándome con ternura.

El hecho de que poder salir de aquel encierro era genial, y por otro lado, la idea de intentar recuperar mi memoria me gustaba aún más.

-Eso es fantástico- comenté ilusionada –Saben como a qué hora me podré ir?-

-En una hora o dos- me dijo Sango –Y después de eso te llevaré a nuestra habitación en el instituto- agregó con entusiasmo.

-Luego, iremos a mi habitación- finalizó Inuyasha.

-Y a qué vamos?-

-Es una parte del plan para que nos recuerdes- explicó sin entrar en detalles.

Al terminar la charla, nadie dijo nada por unos cuantos minutos, media hora después entró una enfermera a revisar si todo estaba en orden, al estar segura de qué ya podía irme dijo que iría a buscar al doctor para que firmara el alta.

-Bien, parece que podremos irnos antes- suspiró Koga con satisfacción.

-Sí, eso parece- apoyó Sango –Iré a buscar tu bolso- me dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Cinco minutos después entró el hombre de la otra vez, vestido con una bata blanca y unos enormes anteojos que le resbalaban constantemente por el puente de la nariz, cosa que me pareció muy graciosa pero intenté no reírme.

-Bueno, señorita Higurashi, ya puede irse- habló mientras apagaba todos los aparatos que estaban regados por el cuarto, por último se acercó a mí y me sacó con extremo cuidado la aguja intravenosa que llevaba puesta… de más está decir que cerré mis ojos fuertemente para no volver a caerme desmallada. Terminó entregándome un papel, que al parecer era una receta médica –Estas pastillas posiblemente la ayuden a recobrar la memoria, tómese una por día- informó, luego de eso todos los hombres se fueron dejándome con Sango para cambiarme y largarme de aquel horroroso sitio.

-La verdad Kagome, traje lo primero que encontré, tu armario estaba hecho un asco- me reprochó sacando de un bolso azul unos jeans claros y una camisa verde agua.

-No te preocupes Sango, si fuera por salir de aquí me iría con esta misma bata- bufé levantándome con mucho cuidado.

La sensación de estar de pie después de cuatro días acostada era algo incómoda, cuando mis pies hicieron contacto con la fría baldosa me tambaleé hacia un costado siendo atajada por los rápidos brazos de Sango.

-Veo que tendrás que acostumbrarte a caminar- murmuró ayudándome a deshacerme de la maldita bata sin peder el equilibrio, luego me coloqué el sostén y me prendí la camisa con mucho cuidado de no marearme –Bueno, sólo faltan los jeans y podremos irnos- dijo con alivio alcanzándome dicha prenda.

Un vez arreglada nos dirigimos hacia la salida, por miedo a que me cayera Sango me sostenía fuertemente del brazo y caminábamos tan lento que comenzaba a aburrirme, por suerte al salir de la habitación Inuyasha, Miroku y mis hermanos estaban esperándonos en el pasillo.

-Bueno hermanita, Sota y yo nos iremos en su auto y tú irás con los demás, nos veremos después- se despidió Koga depositando un beso sobre mi cabeza –Cuídense- dijo levantando una mano en forma de saludo mientras se perdía en una esquina.

-Nos vamos?- preguntó Miroku jugando impacientemente con las llaves del auto.

-Sí- afirmé agarrándome esta vez del brazo de Inuyasha, de verdad agradecía que Sango se preocupara por mí, pero al ser llevada por ella me hacía sentir como una vieja de ochenta años que no puede caminar por su propia cuenta.

El ambarino se sorprendió al principio al sentir mi agarre pero luego su rostro se suavizó y esbozando una sonrisa cruzó uno de sus brazos por detrás de mi espalda sujetándome de la cintura, me sonrojé ante tal acto pero al comenzar a caminar hacia la calle, aquella reacción pasó totalmente desapercibida.

Salimos del hospital dirigiéndonos hacia lo que debía ser el estacionamiento, Miroku sujetó con más fuerza las llaves que traía en su mano y accionando un pequeño botón pude observar como las luces de un despampanante descapotable rojo parpadeaban, dando a entender que la alarma había sido desactivada, caminamos hacia él e inevitablemente no pude reprimir mi admiración:

-Dios mío! Que hermoso carro, es tuyo Miroku?- pregunté con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Claro que no- terció Sango con el ceño fruncido ya que el morocho estaba a punto de contestar afirmativamente –Es mío, sólo por el hecho de que creas que no sé manejar no te concede el título de dueño de MI auto- le dijo mordazmente.

-Bueno, dejen sus peleas para otro momento- finalizó Inuyasha abriendo la puerta trasera para dejarme pasar y luego sentarse él –No vienen?- preguntó al ver que Miroku y Sango seguían de pie a un lado del carro mirándose fijamente.

-Hmp- murmuró la castaña rodeando la trompa del convertible y sentándose de mala gana en el asiento del acompañante.

Por su parte Miroku se posicionó muy gustoso en el correspondiente sitio del piloto y con una enorme sonrisa puso el auto en marcha saliendo a toda velocidad del estacionamiento.

Minutos más tarde entramos en un predio totalmente desconocido que, según Inuyasha, eran los jardines delanteros del instituto, por unos segundos me quedé asombrada con aquel paisaje pero luego mi vista reparó en un colosal edificio dividido en dos torres.

-Qué es eso?- pregunté con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Eso- señaló Inuyasha –Es la recepción, y aquellas dos- dijo refiriéndose a las torres que se alzaban por detrás –Son los dormitorios-

-Es impresionante- murmuré con fascinación.

-Sí, pero todavía falta que veas todo el interior del instituto- me advirtió Sango mirándome desde el asiento delantero –Es el doble de grande que lo que observas ahora-

Me quedé callada intentando imaginarme el inmenso tamaño que debía tener aquel colegio, Miroku estacionó el convertible cerca de la entrada y caminamos hacia una gran puerta con una inscripción que decía "Instituto Secundario Shikon".

-Ven Kagome, es por aquí- dijo Sango sosteniéndome del antebrazo mientras me arrastraba por un largo pasillo, al final de este había la posibilidad de girar hacia la derecha o izquierda, la castaña se detuvo para mirar a los chicos por unos segundos –Bueno, te avisaré cuando puedas venir a buscar a Kag- le dijo a Inuyasha en forma de despedida para luego dirigirse por el sendero de la derecha.

-Hacia donde vamos?- pregunté totalmente en otro mundo.

-Vamos a la habitación, ahora estamos llegando a la recepción de la torre femenina- me explicó mientras entrábamos en una sala muy bien decorada donde se encontraba una mujer algo entrada en años detrás de un escritorio.

-Ha- contesté observando aquel lugar desconocido, aunque pensándolo bien, yo sí conocía aquel lugar, solamente que no lo recordaba.

-Buenos días señora Kenshin- saludó Sango a la recepcionista.

Aquel nombre resonó en mi cabeza por un par de segundos, me era vagamente familiar y estaba segura que de algún lado lo había escuchado.

-Buenas tarde señorita Sango- respondió mirándola luego, sus ojos giraron hacia mí observándome con naturalidad –Buenos días a ti también señorita Higurashi-

Me quedé anonadada, aquella vieja sí me conocía, al parecer, mi amiga notó mi desconcierto y jalándome otra vez por el brazo comenzamos a caminar hacia un ascensor.

-Si piensas quedarte así como petrificada cada vez que alguien que te conoce te saluda estarás haciéndolo todo la santa tarde- bufó una vez dentro del aparato metálico –El hecho de que tú no te acuerdes de nadie no significa que nadie se acuerde de ti- me recordó cerrando los ojos con calma.

Nos detuvimos en el piso 20, al salir Sango caminó hacia la derecha mientras yo la seguía por detrás, paró en seco frente a la puerta 150, sacó de su bolso lo que deberían ser las llaves de la habitación y seleccionando una del montón me hizo pasar dentro una vez que la hubo abierto.

-Bien, acompáñame- murmuró adentrándose por un corto pasillo, dobló a la izquierda dando paso a un cuarto específicamente grande amueblado con tres camas ocupando la mayoría del espacio con sus respectivos armarios –Tu cama es aquella- señaló la que estaba contra la pared del lado izquierdo –Tengo pensado contarte un par de cosas para ayudar a tu memoria a regresar, cuando hayas terminado de observar todo lo que te resulte desconocido ve a la sala- me comunicó desapareciendo de la estancia.

Me senté en el borde de mi supuesta cama y con mucha curiosidad abrí el cajón de la mesa de noche, en ella encontré algo de dinero (seguramente mío no era), un cuaderno en blanco y una carta, me extrañé al verla allí, sobretodo porque el remitente era "Inuyasha Taisho" y el destinatario era yo. Con el papel en mano comencé a pasearme por la habitación mientras leía lentamente:

_Kagome:_

_Por Dios casi me da un infarto de sólo saber que habías vuelto a tu ciudad, me sentí vacío y lo primero que pensé fue seguirte, sabes que lo hubiera hecho si tu amiga no me lo hubiera impedido, seguí su consejo y te dejé por un tiempo, pero esta necesidad de tener cerca me está matando, Kag te necesito demasiado… necesito que me regales tus sonrisas como antes hacías, necesito escuchar que te ríes de mis tonteras, necesito sentirte a mi lado, en fin… te necesito…_

Debo confesar que al terminar de leer aquella escritura mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío, ¿por qué Inuyasha había escrito aquellas cosas? ¿Acaso había habido algún problema entre nosotros? No lo sabía con claridad pero, de algo que estaba francamente segura era querer recordar que había pasado con exactitud. Fui hacia la sala a preguntarle a Sango sobre ello aunque no recibí mucha información:

-Es una larga historia, lo mejor será que el verdadero personaje principal te lo cuente después- me dijo restándole importancia –Ahora si ya has terminado, ven y siéntate. Hay cosas que hablar-

Sin responder me acomodé junto a ella en el sillón esperando el comienzo de la recopilación de recuerdos.

-Cómo ya te habrás dado cuenta, Miroku y yo somos pareja- se notaba que había decidido empezar por las cosas poco importantes para mí.

-Lo sospeché desde un principio- comenté ahora siendo yo la que le restaba importancia.

-Bien, en los primeros días de clases…-

Media hora después

Al final, Sango logró contarme la mayoría de las cosas que necesitaba saber y al cabo de un largo rato creí que ya tenía suficiente.

-Bueno- suspiró levantándose –Voy a llamar a Inuyasha para que pase a recogerte- opinó sacando el móvil de su bolsillo –Inu soy yo, ya puedes venir… sí lo sé… hajam… no hay problema… ella te está esperando… adiós- colgó la llamada y me miró con un sonrisa –El vendrá en unos minutos, no quieres darte un baño?-

-Sí, estaría bien- accedí dirigiéndome al cuarto en busca de ropa limpia.

Al abrir el armario de verdad que me encontré con algo parecido a un desastre causado por una bomba atómica, la mayoría de las prendas estaban desparramadas y sin doblar, parecía que las había metido sin ninguna consideración. Tardé en decidir que ropa me pondría ya que la mayoría estaba o mal doblada o del lado del revés, por último elegí unos pescadores azules y una remera strapless turquesa, hurgué en un cajón buscando algo de ropa interior y saqué un par de toallas de un pequeño placar, me adentré en el cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta con seguro una vez dentro, abrí el grifo de la ducha y mientras el agua tomaba temperatura fui desnudándome lentamente.

Mientras me bañaba estuve pensando en todo lo que sucedía, el hecho de no acordarme de un millón de cosas que supuestamente habían pasado se sentía muy raro, Sango me había comentado de tantos acontecimientos que habían significado algo importante en mi vida y yo sin recordarlos.

Salí de la ducha después de unos diez minutos y me cambié en cinco, al salir hacia la sala divisé una mata de pelo plateado que me daba la espalda, sintió mis pasos lentos acercándose y se dio media vuelta observándome con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Lista?- preguntó extendiendo una de sus manos hacia mí.

-Sí- susurré sujetándolo con firmeza, luego miré a Sango que nos contemplaba desde el sillón –Volveré en unas horas- le dije como despedida.

Una vez en el pasillo comencé a sentirme algo inquieta, si está bien, pueden decirme que era una tremenda estupidez ya que Inuyasha era mi novio desde unos aproximados tres meses pero, mi conciencia había apretado el botón de restart y para mí, ir de la mano con un hombre al que mucho no conocía me resultaba incómodo, y eso no cambiaría hasta que a mi cerebro se le ocurriera pulsar la maldita tecla de rewind y hacerme recordar.

-Te ocurre algo?- me preguntó en voz baja mientras subíamos al ascensor de la torre masculina después de una silenciosa y casi fúnebre caminata sin dirigirnos la palabra.

-En realidad no, sólo estaba preguntándome si mi memoria algún día regresaría- le expliqué en medio de un prolongado y lastimoso suspiro.

-Espero que si Kag- comentó bostezando -por lo menos me ahorraría explicarte todas las cosas que hemos hecho- agregó con malicia sacándome la lengua.

-Eres ruin- acusé acorralándolo contra una esquina del elevador.

-Que novedad- rió con sarcasmo.

-También eres engreído- volvía insistir acercándome peligrosamente hacia él.

El espacio entre nosotros se acabó considerablemente rápido y en un par de segundos pude sentir de primera mano como gracias al contacto de su cuerpo con el mío la piel se me erizaba por completo, sus manos se movieron rápidamente hacia la parte baja de mi espalda y su nariz rozó lentamente la mía.

-Tienes una idea de cómo extrañaba hacer esto?- preguntó en un gruñido sin dejar de acariciar mi rostro.

-La verdad, no- contesté algo adormecida.

Cerré mis ojos lentamente disfrutando de aquella hermosa sensación, sus labios rozaron los míos con extrema suavidad y luego atrapó mi labio inferior con sus dientes, me apegué más a su cuerpo sosteniéndolo de los hombros para no perderme ningún detalle, aquel era mi primer beso con memoria nueva pero… de repente el odioso aparato metálico se detuvo en seco dando a entender que ya estábamos en el piso indicado.

-Bueno, creo que ya debemos bajarnos- opinó alejándose sin gana alguna.

No contesté y sin decir nada se dio la vuelta caminando por un largo pasillo iluminado muy tenuemente, puede que no lo haya dicho, pero sabía con claridad que esperaba que yo lo siguiera, y así lo hice.

Entramos en una habitación que parecía vacía, pero al cerrar la puerta tras nosotros se escucharon varias pisadas acercándose a la sala.

-Vaya Kagome, que alegría verte de nuevo- dijo en voz muy alta para mi gusto un chico de pelo castaño y ojos marrones.

-Hee, igualmente…- devolví el saludo solamente por cortesía, ya que no tenía la más mínima idea de quien era aquel individuo.

-Hojo, me parece haberte dicho que Kagome tampoco se acordaba de ti- reprochó Inuyasha con tono de disgusto –A perdido la memoria, se ha olvidado de todos, incluyéndote- masculló con enojo.

-Si, si, lo siento Inuyasha- se disculpó (aunque parecía no decirlo en serio) y luego me miró con una tierna y amistosa sonrisa –Perdón por no presentarme Kagome, soy Hojo Murakami, mucho gusto- se presentó haciendo una exagerada reverencia que me causo mucha gracia.

-Si, tú siempre tan payaso- espetó otro hombre de cabellos rubios y unas lagunas azules tremendamente sexys –Hola Kag, soy Ryoma Nakamura- saludó acercándose a mí para rodearme con sus brazos en un cálido abrazo que me dejó algo sorprendida.

-Mucho gusto Ryoma- balbuceé una vez que me hubo soltado.

-Bueno, si la disculpan, mi novia tiene una extensa sesión de recuerdos pendiente- gruñó Inuyasha sujetándome del antebrazo para guiarme de forma algo brusca hacia la que debía ser su habitación.

-No tenías por qué ser tan grosero- espeté algo molesta por su actitud de novio celoso.

-Hmp, ellos se lo buscaron- murmuró recostándose sobre la cama dándome a entender que su mal comportamiento no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

-Ellos no han hecho nada- defendí cruzándome de brazos –Solamente se presentaron ya que por si no te acuerdas, he perdido la memoria, y tú les gruñiste como buen perro guardián-

-Oye, yo solamente estaba defendiendo lo que es mío- atajó mirándome con rabia.

-Lo que es tuyo?- dije sarcástica –Acaso soy una cosa? Una propiedad que puedes tener por que quieres?- escupí muy enfadada.

-Sabes que no fue eso lo que quise decir- masculló dándose cuenta de su error.

-La verdad es que no lo sé, no te conozco lo suficiente como para saberlo- finalicé dando media vuelta dispuesta a salir corriendo de aquel cuarto.

-Espera!- no alcancé a dar dos pasos que ya me veía rodeada por un par de brazos apretándome fuertemente por la cintura –No te vallas- murmuró con la cabeza escondida en mi pelo –Lo siento Kag, fue mi error-

Una dolorosa punzada en el pecho me invadió en aquel momento, me sentía triste y una parte de mí tenía la sensación de estar viviendo aquel momento por segunda vez, sin saber muy bien por qué comencé a llorar muy lentamente, algunos sollozo me provocaron leves espasmos e Inuyasha se dio cuenta al instante.

-Por… por qué lloras?- preguntó totalmente anonadado.

Los sollozos se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes y sonoros, las lágrimas salían sin cesar y no podía controlarlas, cerré mis ojos con mucha fuerza intentando que aquellas gotas salinas cesaran, sentí como aquellos brazos que se aferraban a mi cuerpo me conducían hacia la cama y con mucho cuidado me acostaban en ella, después de eso un ligero vacío se hizo presente cuando su cuerpo tomó distancia del mío, pero luego el otro lado del colchón se hundió y en menos de dos segundos me veía apoyada sobre un cálido pecho.

-Lamento haberte hecho sentir así Kag- se disculpó con amargura.

-N-no e-es tu cu-culpa- hablé entrecortado entre medio de los sollozos –L-la verd-dad no-no s-sé por qu-é m-me sient-to as-sí-

-Kagome, hay algo que te esté molestando y no has querido decírmelo?- preguntó poniéndose serio de repente.

-N-no e-s qu-que m-me mol-leste- intenté explicar.

-Primero cálmate, luego me lo dices- espetó acariciando mi cabello con dulzura.

-S-sí- acepté intentando regular mi respiración.

De verdad debería parecer como una estúpida por estar llorado sin razón pero, tengo que admitir que en aquel momento me embargaba una pena indescriptible, me sentía demasiado tonta e inservible y odiaba el haber perdido la memoria, quería conocer cada cosa de Inuyasha, si era celoso, engreído, enojón, y también saber todas las cosas que habíamos hecho juntos, necesitaba acordarme de él al cien por ciento.

Ya un poco más calmada, me dispuse a hablar –No entiendo muy bien pero… siento… tristeza-

-Y por qué estas triste Kag?-

-No lo sé, me entristece pelear contigo supongo-

-Para serte sincero, nosotros solíamos pelear mucho- suspiró con una media sonrisa.

-En serio?-

-Sí, éramos perro y gato- rió divertido –Aunque la mayoría de las peleas eran por mí culpa- admitió mirándome fijamente ya no tan sonriente –Casi siempre yo era el que te hacía enojar por mis estupideces y terminábamos peleando, al final de todo yo te pedía perdón y todo volvía a la normalidad-

-Debo de haberte querido mucho para haber soportado todo aquello- dije acariciando su pecho despreocupadamente.

-Eso creo… una vez tuvimos una pelea bastante fea- comenzó diciendo… tenía la ligera impresión de qué la recopilación de recuerdos daba inicio –En aquel momento todavía éramos amigos, mis padres creían que estaba de novio y querían conocer a la afortunada… me puse furioso ya que no tenía dicha novia y no sabía como decirles a mis entusiasmados padres que no era cierto, y entonces apareciste tú en escena- dio un largo suspiro, al parecer aquel momento no era muy grato, yo escuchaba con total atención sin perderme ningún detalle –La verdad fue que llegaste en un mal momento y te traté horrible, terminaste llorando y me gritaste que no volveríamos a vernos si eso era lo que yo quería, luego saliste corriendo de la habitación y me dejaste sólo con la ira consumiéndome por dentro al saber que había sido muy injusto contigo y que no debía de haberte dicho tantas cosas que te hirieron-

-Cómo nos arreglamos?-

-Bueno…- vaciló un instante algo incómodo –Fui hasta tu habitación y no me marché hasta que me perdonaste- explicó, aunque daba la impresión de que ni él mismo se creía pero, no veía el motivo por el cual no me digiera la verdad.

-Ahora… no podrías contarme ahora algo más… feliz?-

-Sí claro, una vez…-

Una hora después

Después de una larga charla creí que ya era hora de marcharme, estaba anocheciendo y debía volver a mi habitación, una vez que ambos estuvimos en la puerta listos para despedirnos me sujeto de los hombros atrayéndome hacia él.

-Mañana iré por ti, saldremos a comer, te parece?- preguntó apoyando su frente contra la mía.

-Claro- sonreía tontamente –Nos vemos mañana- saludé depositando un fugaz beso en sus labios.

-Adiós-

Llegué al cuarto unos diez minutos después, Sango estaba sentada en el sillón acompañada de otra mujer de ojos bordós, si mal no recordaba aquella chica debía ser Kagura, mi otra compañera de habitación.

-Kagome, ella es Kagura- nos presentó la castaña.

-Hola Kag- dijo con una voz algo carente de sentimiento.

-Hola- devolví el saludo intentando sonreír pero, el punto era que estaba demasiado cansada, necesitaba algo de comer y una cómoda cama.

-Ya has comido?- preguntó Sango acercándose a la cocina.

-No- respondí siguiéndola –Pienso hacerlo ahora y luego acostarme a dormir- expliqué bostezando.

-Listo entonces, prepararé algo rápido-

Luego de comer me despedí de las chicas y caminé rumbo a la habitación, me coloqué un conjunto de short y blusa verdes que me servirían como piyamas y me metí dentro de las cálidas y suaves sábanas, lentamente fui cayendo en la inconciencia debido al cansancio…

_Lloraba sin control, estaba confundida y muy dolida, algo tenía que haber pasado para que mi pecho me ardiera así, los ojos me escocían culpa de las lágrimas y mis brazos temblaban, me encerré en el baño sin echarle el seguro a la puerta, al parecer estaba sola y nadie me molestaría, abrí el grifo del agua fría dejando que la bañera se llenara mientras me desvestía muy lentamente, luego hundí primero uno de mis pies notando que aquella sustancia cristalina estaba helada, me senté sobre la tina tiritando de frío y con mucha calma me fui deslizando hasta abajo quedando sumergida por completo, poco a poco el aire en mis pulmones se iba consumiendo, por algún motivo no tenía ganas de luchar por mi vida, me sentía débil y traicionada, mis músculos perdieron total fuerza y me fui dejando llevar por aquella calma que me abordaba pero, cuando estaba por rendirme finalmente, una voz gritó mi nombre, era la voz de… Inuyasha…_

-¡¡Kyaaa!!- grité sentándome rápidamente sobre la cama.

-Kagome! estás bien?- preguntó Sango muy preocupada sentándose a mi lado.

-Sólo fue un sueño- murmuré con el corazón latiéndome despavorido. Aquel sueño me había dejado totalmente desconcertada, sabía bien que no podría haber sido cierto pero, mi subconsciente intentaba hacerme entender que no había motivo por el cual no podría haber pasado tal cosa.

-Que ocurrió Kagome?- volvió a insistir la castaña mientras Kagura también se levantaba de su cama para acercarse hasta la mía.

-Sango yo… casi muero ahogada en la tina cierto?- le pregunté mirándola muy seriamente.

-C-ómo sab-es eso?- cuestionó con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Yo… acabo de soñarlo… Estaba llorando y me metía dentro de la bañera llena de agua helada, estaba por ahogarme cuando escuché la voz de Inuyasha y luego desperté- expliqué siendo incapaz de creer mis propias palabras.

-Bueno… Esa vez Inuyasha y tú tuvieron una discusión horrible-

-Fue por que sus padres querían conocer a su novia?-

-Sí- suspiró algo sorprendida –Pero… el no te lo había dicho no?-

-No, el mintió diciendo que había insistido en pedirme perdón hasta que lo hice-

-Entonces… como es posible que lo hayas soñado?-

-No lo sé, todo es muy extraño… es como si mi cerebro recordara cosas mientras duermo-

-Bueno… eso no lo sabremos con claridad, lo que sí sé es que mañana tienes que hablar con Inuyasha sobre lo que soñaste para que el te lo explique como se debe- dijo en medio de un largo bostezo volviendo a su cama con mucha pereza –Ahora trata de dormir un poco, son las 3 de la mañana-

-Sí- acepté tapándome con las sábanas hasta la nariz.

Puede que Sango tuviera razón, el hecho de que soñara cosas que supuestamente había vivido era inexplicable, aquel dilema me entretuvo en mis cavilaciones sin patas ni cabeza y está más que claro que aquella noche no pude dormir nada en absoluto.

A la mañana siguiente salimos rumbo al aula de biología, mis ojeras prácticamente llegaban por el piso y mi humor estaba algo muy mal, entramos seguidas del resto de la clase y me senté con pesadez en el asiento que, según Kagura, era el mío en aquella asignatura; lo que no me esperaba es que cierto ambarino viniera directamente hacia mí y se sentara en el asiento de al lado.

-Hola Kag, ¿amaneciste bien?- preguntó con una cálida sonrisa.

Mi mente se paralizó por unos instantes, ¿debería decirle lo que había soñado o no?

-Kag, ¿pasa algo?- volvió a insistir moviéndome por los hombros.

-Por que no me dijiste la verdad?- susurré con la mirada perdida.

-Decirte que?-

-La verdad de lo que en realidad pasó-

-Que cosa pasó Kagome, no entiendo-

-Sobre nuestra… pelea- contesté repentinamente mirándolo con firmeza.

Dio un respingo y tragó sonoramente –No se de que hablas- murmuró evitando el contacto de nuestros ojos.

-Por qué no me dijiste que casi muero ahogada?!- dije en tono un poco más alto de lo que debería.

-¡Taisho, Higurashi, AFUERA!- gritó la profesora con cara de sapo a la cual no le sabía el nombre. Mire a aquella vieja con la mejor cara de desprecio que tenía en aquel momento y lanzándole una última daga matadora a Inuyasha salí de la sala con prisa, me senté en una de las paredes del pasillo y apoyé la cabeza sobre esta cerrando mis ojos en un van intento de la furia. Escuché unos pasos acercándose hacia mí y luego como una figura se dejaba caer a mi lado.

-Debería haberte dicho la verdad- murmuró con el rostro aparentemente escondido entre las manos.

-Tu crees?- pregunté cínicamente.

-Bueno ya, perdóname sí, lamento mucho no haberte hecho recordar un momento tan horrible como fue eso- dijo con firmeza.

-Inuyasha era mí recuerdo, si ibas a decirme todo lo que había sucedido no tenías porque obviar detalles-

-Perdóname pero, resultó espantoso entrar en aquel baño y encontrarte sumergida en agua helada con los labios morados y la respiración débil- suspiró con la voz entrecortada.

Me detuve a pensar unos segundos en lo que no había pensado antes, el debía de haber pasado un momento igual de horrible que lo que yo había pasado y, sino hubiera sido gracias a él mi final habría llegado sumergido dentro de una bañera helada.

-Acaso Sango que te ha contado la verdadera historia?- preguntó una vez que mi furia disminuyó.

-No- contesté solamente.

-Y cómo lo supiste?- dijo confundido.

-Bueno yo… yo lo… soñé-

-Lo soñaste?- cuestionó mirándome con la intriga a flor de piel.

-Sí- acepté creyéndome una loca –Anoche soñé que lloraba como un marrano y que me metía dentro de una tina llena de agua helada, me sumergía completamente, poco a poco me quedaba sin aire pero llegabas tú gritando mi nombre- expliqué sin entrar en muchos detalles.

-Valla- dijo sorprendido –Eso es raro-

-Ni que lo digas, creo que estoy paranoica-

-No es eso, resulta extraño el hecho de que recuerdes cosas mientras duermes-

-Sí, eso también es raro- comenté mirando a la pared de enfrente. De pronto, una idea cruzó mi cabeza como un rayo –Inuyasha, acabo de darme cuenta de algo muy importante- dije exaltada.

-Qué cosa?- preguntó él algo confuso.

-Si mi cerebro recuerda cosas mientras estoy dormida la solución es fácil, sólo tengo que dormir. Pero, ya que tú empezaste contándome aquel recuerdo y soñé el final creo que deberíamos repetirlo- expliqué ilusionada de que aquello sí funcionara.

-Parece perfecto, por qué no vamos a tu habitación, tengo algo interesante que seguramente soñarás- aceptó poniéndose de pie.

-Pero, tenemos más horas de clases- informé algo contrariada.

-Dios, si que has cambiado- bufó arrastrándome por el pasillo –Antes hubieras estado de acuerdo sin siquiera preguntarlo- opinó bajando las escaleras rápidamente hacia el primer piso mientras yo lo seguía de atrás intentado que mis piernas no se enredaran entre ellas y volviera a darme un buen porrazo contra el suelo.

Llegamos al edificio femenino y, simulando estar nauseosa y muy mareada logramos convencer a la vieja Kenshin de que nos dejara ir a la habitación, después de eso corrimos por el pasillo hacia la puerta mientras buscaba las llaves dentro de un desastroso bolso.

-Te falta mucho?- preguntó algo enojado por la espera.

-Aguanta un segundo- mascullé intentando desenredar el juego de llaves de una maraña de papeles y cosas que seguramente no servían. Entramos algo ansiosos por empezar aquel experimento y nos dirigimos directamente hacia la habitación, me recosté sobre la cama haciéndome a un lado para que el también pudiera acostarse.

-Bueno, lo que voy a contarte es algo muy triste…- comenzó diciendo con amargura mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos.

-No te preocupes, después de todo es un recuerdo- murmuré cerrando los ojos preparada para escucharlo.

-Bueno… después de que conocieras a mis padres ellos creyeron que yo debía casarme con Kikio…-

-Espera un momento- le interrumpí –Quién es Kikio?-

-Ella era… digamos que mi novia por compromiso cuando te conocí. Mis padres habían arreglado un matrimonio entre ella y yo, hasta que llegaste y me enamoré de ti-

-Pero… cómo es posible que tus padres quisieran casarte con ella si te habías fijado en mí?-

-Pues por que eso era algo que ya estaba decidido desde que Kikio y yo éramos niños, y digamos que a mis padres no les importó mucho que yo amara a otra persona- dijo en un largo suspiro –Pero nos estamos desviando del tema inicial… la cuestión fue que después de que simulaste ser mi novia frente a mis padres siguió existiendo cierto acercamiento entre nosotros, aunque mi compromiso con Kikio no estuviera del todo roto-

-A que te refieres con no del todo?-

-Quiero decir que yo no pensaba casarme pero mis padres seguían creyendo que lo haría. En fin, me obligaron a hacerlo amenazándome con mandarme a un internado, por lo que a tus espaldas comenzaron los preparativos de la boda-

-Eso quiere decir que estas casado?!- pregunté exaltada.

-No tontita, si me dejaras terminar- reprochó acariciándome la mejilla muy suavemente.

-Está bien, continúa-

-Muy bien no se cómo, pero sé que de alguna forma te enteraste que iba a casarme y te enojaste con toda la razón del mundo, no me hablaste por varios días…- mientras él hablaba cierta somnolencia comenzaba a invadir mi cuerpo –…te encerré conmigo en una habitación y no te dejaría ir hasta que hubiéramos hablado pero, te me adelantaste diciéndome que sabías todo lo del matrimonio y que estabas profundamente dolida, siendo el mayor de los estúpidos te contesté que no te debía importar porque solamente éramos amigos, me gritaste que no podía ser tan ciego, que estabas enamorada de mí… luego te fuiste corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos dejándome totalmente…- eso fue lo último que logré escuchar antes de que me rindiera totalmente a un muy profundo sueño…

_Corría muy apresurada, las lágrimas empañaban mi vista y no tenía un destino fijo por el cuál correr, de repente llegué hasta una puerta y la empujé con fuerza para abrirla, estaba en el baño de mujeres, la imagen reflejada del espejo era la de una bochornosa chica de cabellos marrones y ojos completamente rojos debido al llanto, aquella desastrosa chica era yo, lágrimas y más lágrimas resbalaban descontroladas por mis mejillas. Me acerqué hacia el lavabo y apoyé mis manos en el, miré fijamente aquella imagen que me devolvía la mirada intensamente, de repente todo mi cuerpo se tensó de rabia y, en un acto desesperado le di un golpe al espejo haciéndolo pedazos, los vidrios de aquel artefacto se despedazaron por completo y sin poder evitarlo cayeron todos sobre mi brazo haciéndome varios cortes. Me alejé por acto reflejo debido al dolor, observé mi ante brazo entre el llanto incesante y me asombré al ver como varios hilos de sangre recorrían mi piel hasta el suelo, muy pronto me sentía mareada, alrededor de mis pies solo podía observar aquel charco rojizo que me daba algo de náuseas, intenté moverme de aquel lugar pero poco a poco mi conciencia se iba desvaneciendo, mis piernas flaquearon y caí sobre mi propio ser, observé la puerta por última vez, si alguien no me encontraba yo podía…_

-No!!!- grité despertándome de aquel espantoso sueño, por suerte me encontraba sentada en la cama toda mojada de sudor frío y no en el piso de un baño empapada de… sangre.

-Estás bien princesa?- me preguntó el ambarino con mucha preocupación.

-S-sí- tartamudeé intentando controlar mi agitada respiración.

-Qué fue lo que soñaste?- cuestionó muy intrigado abrazándome con ternura.

-Soñé que estaba llorando, entraba en el baño de mujeres y hacía añicos el espejo cortándome casi todo mi antebrazo, eso no ha pasado de verdad… cierto?- interrogué con la esperanza de que no fuera otro mal recuerdo.

-En realidad… si lo es. Sango te encontró allí al ver que no habías regresado a la clase, te salvaste por los pelos- dijo sintiendo lástima por aquel no grato momento.

-Fue… horrible- suspiré cerrando mis ojos algo más calmada.

-Te entiendo cariño ahora, por qué no vuelves a acostarte y te relajas?- preguntó mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en la almohada y me arrullaba como una nena pequeña.

-Pero… y si vuelvo a tener un sueño tan horripilante como ese?- dije algo asustada.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte. Los malos recuerdos ya terminaron- dijo con tranquilidad acariciando mi mejilla.

-No creo poder dormir justo ahora- rezongué intentando levantarme.

-Vamos Kagome no te hagas la difícil- masculló acostándose a mi lado y envolviéndome con sus brazos –Ahora crees que dormirás?- me susurró en el oído con lentitud.

-Creo que sí- dije muy por lo bajo mientras me concentraba en su cálida respiración. Inuyasha debía de ser algún tipo de somnífero sin receta, menos de dos minutos en sus brazos y ya me había dormido…

_Iba muy apurada, tenía algo muy importante pendiente por hacer, dentro de mí algo se removía inquieto y me causaba cierta pena desconocida, caminaba por el pasillo del colegio sin prestar atención a mí alrededor cuando de repente alguien gritó mi nombre:_

_-__Kagome por el amor de Dios detente!- decía a los gritos un hombre que corría hacia mí._

_-Qué ocurre Ryoga?- le pregunté algo extrañada._

_-Esto… esto es para ti- tartamudeó recuperando el aliento - Inu-yasha me lo dio hace unos días y me había olvidado de entregártelo- explicó tendiéndome un papel doblado por la mitad._

_-Valla que tienes poca memoria- le reproché sujetando aquel mensaje._

_Cuando mis manos rozaron aquella carta una oleada de desconcierto me invadió por completo, todavía no la había abierto pero había algo en mí que se puso alerta al instante._

"_Kag yo… también te amo, perdón por no decirlo antes, me cuesta expresarme, nena… si de verdad me amas y no quieres que me case solo dilo y no lo haré"_

…"_no quieres que me case solo dilo y no lo haré…"…"y no lo haré"… aquellas palabras resonaron por toda mi cabeza como un interminable eco. De repente sentí rabia, miré con frustración a Ryoga y le espeté histérica:_

_-__Ryoga no sabes lo tonto que eres!... Sabes dónde queda la maldita iglesia?!- pregunté al borde de un colapso nervioso._

_-Sssi- _

En un instante me vi traslada desde los pasillos del colegio a los cálidos brazos de Inuyasha, me sobresalté al instante por el sólo hecho de haberme despertado, aquel sueño no había terminado por completo, debía saber si había conseguido llegar a tiempo a la iglesia, cerré mis ojos fuertemente intentando volverme a dormir pero cualquier rastro de éste había desaparecido.

-Inu…- llamé por lo bajo para comprobar si estaba despierto.

-Mmm- "respondió" dándome a entender que me escuchaba.

-Llegué a la iglesia a tiempo?- pregunté sin entrar a más detalles, él seguramente sabía de qué estaba hablando.

-Eso fue lo que soñaste?- interrogó abriendo aquellas magníficas orbes doradas.

-No exactamente, soñé que un tal Ryoga me entregaba un mensaje tuyo…-

-El despistado de Ryoga- suspiró con una media sonrisa en el rostro –Supe desde un principio que no tenía que haberle dado aquella nota a él-

-Bueno… vas a contestarme?- dije volviendo al tema inicial.

-Digamos que sí lo hiciste-

-A qué te refieres con eso?-

-Si llegaste a la iglesia pero, cuando me viste parado frente al altar y viste a Kikio tan feliz diste media vuelta y saliste corriendo- explicó revolviendo su cabello con una mano.

-Eso hice?- pregunté anonadada.

-Pues sí, en aquel momento me di cuenta de qué tu no eras capaz de destruir la felicidad de otra persona (en este caso Kikio) por tus propias ambiciones. Y si haciendo eso te afectabas a ti misma mucho no te importaba-

-Siendo sincera, si tuviera que volver a hacerlo… lo haría- confesé sintiéndome bien conmigo misma.

-Lo sé. Por eso fue que en medio de la boda le dije a mi madre que no me casaría con otra mujer que no fueras tú y salí corriendo a buscarte-

-Me encontraste?-

-No- exclamó cortante –Resulta que la muy pícara había planeado irse ese mismo día a Kioto y para cuando yo llegué al instituto Sango me dijo que ya te habías marchado-

-Entonces, fuiste a buscarme a Kioto-

-Sí, pero primero te di algunos días para que pudieras estar sola ya que tenías la idea de que a esas alturas yo ya estaría casado y en la luna de miel-

-Y desde ese entonces tu y yo somos… pareja?-

-Ajam-

4 días después

Aquella mañana supe al despertar que era volvía a ser la misma de antes, me acordaba de absolutamente todo, el día de la convención de autos, aquel bochornoso supuesto viaje al bosque, mi amistad arreglada con Shu, mi primera… ves, recordaba cada detalle de cada hecho y eso era el resultado de mi muy buen ánimo aquel viernes. Con una sonrisa de medio lado me levanté desperezándome como un gato, luego a pasos muy torpes y adormilados me dirigí al baño, me coloqué el uniforme mientras peinaba mí más que enredado cabello, ya en la cocina me preparé algo de jugo y unas tostadas como desayuno y juntos con Sango y Kagura salimos rumbo a la clase de Aritmética. Al entrar me senté, como siempre, en el último asiento del fondo al lado del tan conocido Inuyasha.

-Hola princesa, dormiste bien?- me saludó con un muy buen disimulado beso en los labios.

-Hola Inu, sí, aunque no lo creas… hoy estoy de buen humor- le dije riendo.

-Eso puedo notarlo- murmuró pasando un dedo por mis labios delineando el contorno de mi sonrisa.

La clase comenzó y yo no hacía otra cosa más que aburrirme, aquella materia era condenadamente horrible y muy pesada, preferí hundirme en mis pensamientos y recuerdos antes de prestarle atención a aquellos indescifrables números del demonio, rápidamente un vil pensamiento se cruzó por mi cabeza inquietándome…

-Inuyasha- lo llamé con un ligero codazo en sus costillas.

-Qué quieres?- preguntó sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente.

-Tu cumpleaños es el 30 de septiembre, cierto?-

-Así es- corroboró sonriente.

Con el susto más grande de mi vida giré rápidamente mi cuello hacia el pizarrón para comprobar la fecha… 27 de septiembre… ¡demonios!

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado :D!! Hice todo lo posible para que quedara lo mejor que se podía...

Bueno, gracias a todos por los reviews ii de verdad espero que en este capitulo tmb pueda recibir sus opiniones...

Proximo capítulo: De vacaciones ¿otra vez?

jaja medio repetitivo los nombres de los caps pero bueno, es necesario que se llame asi...

besos a todos

flor99


	15. Chapter 15

Mil perdoness por la tardaanzaaa geente!!! en serio reconozco qe soi unaa estupidaa ii qe me tarde muchisiimoo ii como siempre le voi a hechar la culpa al puto colegio que me tiene hasta la cabeza de cosas y a mi poca falta de imaginacion... bueno una ultima cosa antes de dejarlos leer: cambie el nombre del capitulo, el numero 16 si se va a llamar "De vacaciones ¿otra vez?" pasa que m di cuenta de qe me faltaronu par de cosas ii era muy largo hacerlo todo en un solo capi jjeje...

bueno espero que les guste, disfruten la lectura

* * *

Capítulo 15: el regalo de cumpleaños

Tres días, 72 horas, 4.320 minutos, tiempo más que insuficiente para encontrarle un regalo a Inuyasha… Aquella tarde del viernes después de que las clases finalizaran me dediqué totalmente a buscar una solución a mi problema, aproveché el hecho de estar sola en la habitación y puse todas mis neuronas a trabajar como condenadas aunque… al final no sirvió de nada, tres horas más tarde estaba aburrida y con el cerebro incinerado y con la idea de qué solamente me quedaba un último recurso: Miroku. La idea no me gustaba para nada ya que supuestamente una novia debería conocer los gustos de su novio pero, el mío era el típico hombre caprichoso que todo lo que quería lo tenía, con un último suspiro me encaminé hacia mi supuesta salvación…

-¿Podemos hablar?- le pregunté a un adormilado morocho cuando éste me abrió la puerta.

-Pasa- aceptó en medio de un bostezo.

Me adentré en la habitación mientras él se dirigía al sillón para recostarse, lo seguí y me senté en uno de los sofás de un cuerpo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- indagó con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-Necesito tu ayuda-

-¿En qué?-

-Bueno, como sabrás en tres días es el cumpleaños de Inuyasha y yo…- comencé diciendo con la mirada baja.

-…No tienes idea de que regalarle…- finalizó riendo por lo bajo.

-Exacto- corroboré abochornada –Tú eres el amigo desde hace años, sabes más que yo-

-Sí, eso es cierto pero… Kag te has elegido al chico más difícil para esta clase de cosas- (se cree que no lo sé) –Inuyasha es la típica persona que no hay nada que no quiera que no tenga, y es muy difícil conseguir algo apropiado- suspiró con expresión pensativa.

-¿Tienes algo en mente?-

-La verdad sí, hace unos días lo escuché hablar sobre un concierto que se dará la semana que viene, es una de sus bandas favoritas y es la primera vez que vienen a Tokio-

-¿Piensa ir?- pregunté más o menos entendiendo por dónde iba la cosa.

-Eso creo, también dijo que estaba histérico porque no había podido conseguir las entradas y que necesitaba comprarlas urgente- agregó sin mirarme.

-¿Estas seguro que todavía no las ha conseguido?-

-Sí, muy seguro-

-Bien- dije más animada levantándome de un salto.

-¿A dónde vas?- cuestionó extrañado.

-¿A dónde más? Voy a comprarle las entradas, ese será mi regalo- suspiré rodando los ojos, Miroku podía ser muy despistado sin proponérselo -¿Pasa algo?- su rostro se había contraído en un rara mueca y me miraba extraño.

-Creo que primero deberías hablar con Sango- murmuró.

-¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?-

-Tú solo ve y cuéntale lo que tienes pensado regalarle a Inuyasha- dijo dando por finalizada la conversación.

-Está bien, nos vemos- acepté alejándome de la habitación.

Si bien tendría que hacer una parada antes de las boleterías, al menos ya tenía el regalo perfecto para Inuyasha y eso sería una preocupación menos.

-Sango ¿estás aquí?- pregunté entrando a la desierta sala.

-Estoy aquí Kagome- la voz de Sango llegó desde la cocina, me acerqué hasta allí siendo invadida por un exquisito aroma, mi querida amiga estaba cocinando algo…

-¿Podemos hablar?- le dije desde el marco de la puerta.

-Claro, ¿qué sucede?-

-Conseguí el regalo para Inu- le comenté abriendo la puerta del horno para investigar que tenía tan buen olor, fantástico… Sango estaba haciendo brownies.

-¿A si?- dijo intrigada dándole un ligero golpe al dorso de mi mano para que alejara mis narices del aparato -¿Y qué es?- preguntó mientras comenzaba a lavar todas las cosas que había utilizado.

Me senté sobre la mesada de mármol recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de su parte, sin darle importancia comencé a contarle: -Estuve hablando con Miroku sobre qué regalarle a Inuyasha, al final decidí que voy a comprarle unas entradas para el concierto de la semana que viene- dije muy entusiasmada.

-¿La semana que viene?- inquirió deteniéndose de repente para mirarme alarmada.

-Sí, ¿tiene algo de malo?-

-Bueno- suspiró levantando la vista hacia el techo –Al parecer la sorpresa no será tan sorpresa-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dije sin comprender mientras ella se secaba las manos y se acercaba a mí.

-Kagura, Miroku y yo tenemos planeada una fiesta para la semana que viene por el cumpleaños de ambos…- comenzó explicando.

-Pero eso no influye en mi regalo- interrumpí sin estar muy segura de por qué me decía aquello.

-…La cuestión es que nosotros no les regalaremos simplemente una fiesta, después tienen reservados dos boletos de avión para…-

-¡¿Boletos de avión?!- grité incrédula sin dejar que terminara la explicación.

-Sí- respondió secamente –Tienen una estadía en un hotel en una ciudad que no te diré- comentó tajante –No quiero arruinar más la sorpresa-

-Vamos Sango, ya me has dicho la mayor parte- le pinché intentando averiguar lo mayor posible.

-No, ni hablar- negó testarudamente.

-Si tu dices- bostecé saltando al suelo quedando a unos centímetros de ella –Iré a preguntárselo a Kagura- finalicé dándole la espalda caminando en dirección hacia la puerta con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Espera- me detuvo sosteniéndome del antebrazo –Si ella llega a enterarse me matará- dijo horrorizada arrastrándome de vuelta al interior de la cocina.

-Te escucho- le dije apoyándome en el borde de la mesa.

-Dios, me arrepentiré de esto- masculló –El viaje es a Sapporo- escupió mirando hacia abajo.

-Pero… eso es en Hokkaido- dije muy impresionada.

-Lo se, pero no nos costó casi nada porque el padre de Miroku tiene una de sus empresas allí y logró conseguirnos una habitación en un lujoso hotel frente al mar-

-Sango, los boletos debieron costar una fortuna- exclamé mientras ella se me acercaba.

-No tanto, igualmente es nuestro regalo y no deben derrocharlo- dijo desinteresada abrazándome.

-Y… ¿exactamente cuántos días son la estadía en el hotel?- pregunté recordando aquel detalle.

-Vas a matarnos- musitó escondiendo su rostro en mi hombro.

-Prometo no hacerlo- juré riendo.

-Una semana-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Te dije que te pondrías así-

-Pero… es demasiado tiempo, ¿tú piensas que lograré convivir con Inuyasha por siete días?- dije con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Pues sí, vamos Kagome eres la novia, no tienes porque negarte-

-Soy la novia pero, hace sólo tres meses que salimos, algo de vergüenza debería darme- excusé sentándome en una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa.

-Es posible, pero estoy segura de que les hará bien un tiempo para estar solos- acotó arrastrando un asiento a mi lado.

-Eso espero, han pasado tantas cosas que no hemos tenido demasiado tiempo para nosotros-

-Lo ves, se divertirán- alentó palmeando mi hombro –Eso sí, tienes que prometerme que no le dirás nada ni a Kagura ni a Miroku- dijo repentinamente seria.

-Sí, no te preocupes no diré nada-

-Perfecto… ahora creo que tienes otro asunto del cual ocuparte- finalizó sonriendo falsamente.

-¿Qué asunto?-

-El regalo de Inuyasha… no creo que pueda ir a ningún concierto aquí si está a miles de kilómetros-

¡Diablos! Me había olvidado de aquel pequeñísimo (pero repentinamente enorme) problema, volvía a estar de nuevo en el principio, mis neuronas se pusieron a trabajar al instante pero desde el comienzo era consciente de que no saldría nada de aquel esfuerzo. Suspire pesadamente acomodándome mejor sobre la silla, me quedaban algunas horas más para pensar antes de rendirme por completo.

-Kag… tengo una idea- comentó Sango unos minutos después.

-¿En serio?- dije apresurada acercándome a ella.

-Sí, pero sé que no te gustara mucho- agregó sin mirarme mientras un sonrojo aparecía furioso sobre sus mejillas.

-Sango… ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando?- mascullé esperando que no fuera la vaga idea que se estaba formando en mi cabeza.

-No te agradará- protestó.

-Si no me dices no podrás saberlo a ciencia cierta-

-Me basta con suponerlo-

-¡Sango!- grité ya harta de sus pretextos.

-Está bien…- murmuró vencida –Mi idea era que le regalaras a Inuyasha una noche inolvidable- explicó rápidamente.

-¡¿Una qué…?!-

-Yo sabía que no estarías de acuerdo- dijo levantándose para asomarse al balcón –Lo estuve pensando y creo que sería una linda oportunidad para que le demuestres lo que sientes-

-Como si ya no lo hubiera hecho- bufé apoyando mis brazos sobre la baranda para mirar hacia el horizonte.

-Eso ya lo sé- comentó con una sonrisa –Pero creo que le encantará si lo haces-

-Pero… ¿qué tengo que hacer exactamente?-

-Bueno… podría hablar con los chicos para que dejen libre la habitación ese día, podrías preparar algo de comer….-

-Si supiera cocinar- interrumpí bufando.

-Y podrías… ponerte un vestido muy sexy- siguió obviando mi acotación.

-¿Por qué debería usar eso?-

-¡Hay Dios! ¿No lo entiendes?- preguntó algo enojada –Hay veces en que eres demasiado inocente Kagome, la gran idea es que le regales a Inuyasha una esplendida e inolvidable noche de S-E-X-O- estalló con la cara enrojecida.

-¿…sexo…?- murmuré sonrojándome.

-¡Exacto! Lo que más le gustaría a un hombre es que su novia lo esté esperando el día de su cumpleaños con un sensual vestido a mitad de muslo y una exquisita comida, luego de eso horas y horas de la mayor consumación amorosa- explicó intentando calmarse de su repentino arranque.

Stop… haber si entendí bien… Sango tenía pensando que yo me pusiera un pedazo de tela que no tapaba ni mi nombre, intentara cocinar algo que tenía altas probabilidades de salir quemado o ser incomible, y por sobre todas las cosas quería que YO tuviera sexo con Inuyasha como su "regalo de cumpleaños"… ¿acaso estaba loca?.

-No lo dices en serio- mascullé sin mirarla.

-Pues claro que es en serio- terció con la voz más alta –Kagome, es el sueño de todo hombre, y estoy cien por ciento segura de que sería el regalo perfecto para Inuyasha-

-Sango… él y yo sólo lo hemos hecho una vez- expliqué con las mejillas encendidas.

-Lo sé, y creo que es momento de que pierdas esa dichosa timidez, ¡por todos los santos amiga es tu novio!-

-¿Crees que sería un buen regalo?- pregunté no muy segura.

-Pues claro, yo puedo ayudarte-

-¿En qué?-

-No lo sé, puedo enseñarte a cocinar algo y también ayudarte a elegir lo que quieras usar ese día-

-Puede ser… pero sin vestidos a medio muslo- rezongué medio aceptando su propuesta.

-Como tú digas, ya se me ocurrirá algo más corto y sexy para obligarte a usar-

-Ja-ja, muy graciosa- finalicé caminando hacia la habitación –Voy a dormir un rato- grité mientras me despojaba de mis zapatillas.

-¡Ok!- respondió Sango todavía en la cocina.

Me desplomé sobre el mullido colchón y cerré mis ojos con fuerza, la idea de mi amiga no dejaba de convencerme, si bien no estaba del todo mal (ni pensarlo) admito que cierta vergüenza me daba, definitivamente no era mi estilo hacer ese tipo de cosas y me costaba imaginarme a mi misma haciéndolo. Al final, decidí que aquella cuestión la resolvería más tarde y, sin necesidad de pensarlo dos veces caí en el más profundo sueño.

Tres horas después

-Kag, despierta- una cálida voz me llamaba muy a lo lejos, me daba vagancia contestar –Princesa ya es tarde, has dormido demasiado- unos tiernos labios se posaron sobre mi mejilla y comenzaron a depositar un camino de besos hacia mi cuello.

-Para- mascullé medio adormilada por las cosquillas que aquello me provocaba.

-Lo haré si te levantas- negoció Inuyasha acomodándose mejor a mi costado para descender con su boca hacia mis hombros.

-Detente y lo pensaré-

-Dormida y todo eres muy chistosa- murmuró ahora besando el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Me removí en la cama quedando boca abajo, pasé mis brazos por debajo de la almohada y escondí mi rostro entre mis cabellos.

-Así y todo no lograrás que deje de besarte- ronroneó en mi oído mientras besaba mi cuello.

-¿Qué haremos hoy?- pregunté ya sin ánimos de volverme a dormir, concentrada solamente en sus tiernas caricias.

-No lo sé- dijo mientras se acostaba a mi lado y me envolvía con sus brazos –Podemos salir o simplemente quedarnos aquí-

-Hoy no estoy de humor como para salir- dije acariciando su pecho por sobre su camisa.

-Entonces haremos algo aquí- finalizó besando mis cabellos.

-Creo que debería levantarme- opiné después de un tiempo.

-¿Tú crees?- rió poniéndose de pie –Vamos, Sango me dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo.

-Está bien, dile que ya voy- mientras Inuyasha desaparecía hacia la sala me puse en pie con mis sentidos algo nublados y me coloqué algo más abrigado sobre la fina blusa de seda ya que, inesperadamente el clima había cambiado y hacía demasiado frío.

-Bien, ya estás despierta, tenemos algo que discutir- me dijo la castaña apenas me vio aparecer.

-¿E Inuyasha?- pregunté al no verlo por ningún lado.

-Fue a llamar a Miroku, aprovechando que es viernes vendrán a ver unas películas-

-Ha- murmuré sentándome a su lado en el sillón – ¿de qué quieres hablar?-

-Es sobre el regalo de Inuyasha- comenzó, mirándome fijamente -¿todavía estás interesada en ello?-

-Sí, lo estuve pensando y creo que sería el mejor regalo- acepté sin estar muy convencida de mis palabras.

-Perfecto, porque estuve viendo un par de recetas fáciles de cocina que puedes llegar a aprender y encontré un vestido precioso que si bien no es tan corto como yo quería creo que servirá- finalizó con un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos.

-Como quieras- opiné sin muchos ánimos, la sola mención de mi nombre y "preparar comida" en una misma oración me dejaba los pelos de punta –Sólo espero que salga algo comestible de lo que sea que intentes enseñarme-

-No te preocupes por eso, estuve hablándolo con Miroku y afortunadamente a Inuyasha le gusta la comida mexicana, que tiene unos platos muy sencillos y sin embargo son exquisitos-

-Bueno, ¿y cuando piensas empezar con las lecciones de cocina?- le pregunté mientras caminaba en dirección al pasillo.

-Planeo tener todo listo para comenzar mañana- informó mirando distraídamente a la pantalla del televisor.

-Voy a darme una ducha- le avisé encerrándome en el cuarto de baño.

Dejé que el agua corriera para que se calentara y mientras me desvestía pensé en el regalo para Inuyasha, según Sango sería perfecto y estaba segura de que le encantaría, pero yo no sabía si podría hacerlo; el quid de la cuestión era simplemente lo que venía después de la comida y de un vestido a medio muslo, no voy a decir que estaba asustada porque esa no sería la palabra, más bien diría… avergonzada. La idea de volver a hacerlo con él me incomodaba, no había razón por el cual estarlo pero eso era lo que sentía. Con mi cabeza en un caos total me metí en la ducha a intentar disipar todas las dudas.

-Por fin sales, estamos por ver la película- me reprochó Miroku unos minutos después cuando volví a la sala ya bañada.

-Lo siento, de verdad necesitaba un baño- me disculpé mientras me sentaba en el sofá al lado de Inuyasha.

-Bien, ahora que estamos todos, podemos empezar- finalizó Sango trayendo un gran cuenco de palomitas lleno hasta el tope y apagando las luces.

Dos días después

Ya era domingo a la noche, al final había aceptado completamente la propuesta de Sango y ella me había enseñado a cocinar un plato bastante sencillo que no tenía motivo por el cual salirme mal (¿el ser pésima cocinera no es un motivo no?), también habíamos acordado que usaría en vestido unos cinco centímetros por arriba de la rodilla en color rojo con espalda descubierta. Me acosté muy cansada y con el cuerpo adolorido, por desgracia a la mañana siguiente teníamos clases, la buena noticia era que el martes habían suspendido las actividades escolares por una reunión de profesores, cosa que encajaba perfectamente con mi plan…

Aquella noche no pude dormir muy bien, los nervios me carcomían por dentro y no dejaba de pensar en que algo saliera mal, con las chicas y Miroku habíamos diseñado todo de manera tal que no había lugar para los errores: luego de las clases los chicos se llevarían a Inuyasha a un partido de rugby a modo de festejo, lo que me daría tiempo suficiente de tener todo listo para la noche.

A la mañana siguiente mi humor era lamentable, me levanté totalmente destruida y con unas muy notables ojeras, Sango notó mi estado y me alentó diciendo que todo saldría muy bien, yo solo esperaba que fuera cierto. Me vestí sin mucha prisa y salimos las tres juntas rumbo al aula de Literatura.

-Levanta esos ánimos- dijo Kagura con expresión seria –Ya está todo casi listo, no hay razón para que estés así-

-Lo sé- suspiré –Pero no puedo no pensar en que algo puede salir mal-

-Lo único que puede salir mal es que por tus estúpidos nervios le pongas azúcar a la comida en vez de sal- interrumpió Sango hastiada de aquella discusión –Deja de ser tan negativa y camina más rápido porque llegaremos tarde- finalizó mientras apuraba sus pasos.

Caminamos algo más apuradas hasta que llegamos a la puerta del curso, la abrí rápidamente y me lancé a los brazos del más que conocido peliplateado…

-¡¡Feliz cumpleaños Inuyasha!!- grité abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Gracias princesa- agradeció con una sonrisa, sostuvo mi rostro con ambas manos y me miró fijamente acercándome cada vez más a sus labios –Estoy feliz de tenerte a mi lado- susurró antes de darme el más dulce beso que pude llegar a imaginarme jamás.

-Bueno, ¿por qué no te mueves para que el resto también pueda saludarlo?- masculló Sango sonriendo.

-Voy a pensarlo- susurré mientras le daba un último beso a esos adictivos labios y me sentaba a en mi acostumbrado banco al lado del de Inu.

La clase comenzó y el nudo en mi estómago se intensificó, posiblemente sin que me diera cuenta todo pasaría tan rápido que de un solo pestañeo me vería parada frente a la cocina de la habitación de Inuyasha temblando de pies a cabeza.

A mitad de módulo dejé que mi mente vagara, me sentía tan aburrida y la melosa voz del profesor mientras leía me daba mucho sueño… el punto fue que me dejé vagar demasiado y termine quedándome dormida…

-¡Higurashi! ¡A dirección! ¡Ahora!- chilló el profesor mientras Inuyasha me movía lentamente de un brazo. ¡Oh no! ¿Qué haría si me castigaban a la tarde? -¡Vamos, muévase, salga de la clase!- volvió a gritar, me paré algo tambaleante por mis dormidos reflejos y le lancé una preocupada mirada a Sango, ella también me miró y se encogió de hombros en señal de que ella tampoco sabía que podía hacer.

-Te veré después- le dije al ambarino mientras caminaba hacia la salida, cerré la puerta de un portazo y corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia la oficina del director. Rogaba al cielo que saliera algo bueno de todo aquello, ¡Dios, no debería haberme quedado dormida! Ahora estaba en un aprieto bastante grande (digamos: ¡enorme!), la mayoría de los castigos se daban después de clase y aquel día terminaban a las 4 de la tarde, lo peor de todo es que la sesión de tortura duraba como máximo dos horas y eso no me daría mucho tiempo, todo dependía de lo que opinara él director sobre mí falta.

Toqué tímidamente la puerta de entrada a la oficina y esperé hasta que él me hizo pasar, al escuchar su afirmación me adentré en la estancia con las rodillas temblándome.

-¿Qué necesita señorita Higurashi?– preguntó el director sin mirarme, parecía muy concentrado en unos archivos que tenía sobre el escritorio.

-Bueno… me han castigado director- hablé con voz muy baja.

-¿Y por qué será esta vez?- preguntó suspirando dándome a entender que ya estaba más que acostumbrado a mis idas y venidas de una clase a la dirección.

-Me quedé dormida- contesté secamente sin muchas ganas de explicarle.

-Mmm… eso no es bueno- comentó mirándome por primera vez por sobre las gruesas gafas de lectura que tenía puestas -¿En qué materia estabas?- me preguntó volviendo la vista a sus asuntos.

-Literatura- bufé poniendo los ojos en blanco, cualquiera se dormiría en una clase como esa.

-Concuerdo contigo en que puede llegar a ser una materia algo tediosa- dijo con una media y casi inexistente sonrisa –Pero igualmente eso no justifica a que no hayas estado prestando atención- agregó poniéndose serio de repente.

-Lo sé- murmuré mirando hacia abajo.

-Estarás castigada por una hora…- sentenció después de unos minutos de deliberación que me parecieron años.

Bueno… no era tan malo, terminaría con todo a eso de las 5 y podría irme a preparar todo para la noche sin ningún apuro.

-…Y además, la profesora de matemática me ha dicho que no prestas atención en sus clases y cree que será necesario una clase extra… empezaras hoy mismo luego del castigo-

-¡¿Qué?!- grité totalmente incrédula, ¿a quién en su sano juicio se le ocurría juntarme a mí y a la profesora de matemáticas con todos sus números de no sé qué cosa y su aspecto de psicópata en una misma habitación? –No es posible- suspiré, también estaba el pequeño detalle de que perdería otras dos horas de trabajo que sí valía la pena hacerlo y eso me ponía aún más nerviosa.

-Eso es todo- finalizó dando por terminada la conversación y obviando totalmente mi último chillido.

Salí de la oficina hecha un huracán, eso no me podía estar pasando, y si quería pasar debería haber escogido otro maldito día… pero definitivamente no ese…

Volví hacia el aula de literatura justo cuando el timbre sonó anunciando el receso de diez minutos antes de la hora de educación física; la primera en salir fue Kagura seguida de una preocupada Sango, al verme se acercaron ansiosas y algo apresuradas.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Cuál es el castigo?- preguntó Sango totalmente descontrolada.

Mientras caminábamos hacia el patio suspiré y comencé a contarles –Me castigó por una hora y…-

-Uff, que bien, todavía tienes tiempo de poder hacer todo y de…- interrumpió Sango con expresión de alivio.

-¡Sango! Déjala terminar- calló Kagura –Hay algo más- intuyó al ver que no había terminado de explicarles.

-…La vieja loca de matemáticas piensa que no presto la atención suficiente y pidió clases extra… Empiezo hoy dos horas- concluí sentándome bajo un árbol para intentar tranquilizar al gran perro rabioso que rugía en mi interior… esto era muy injusto.

-Pero… no puede ser…- balbuceó Sango totalmente incrédula –Eso significa que tendrás solamente dos horas para preparar todo…-

-¡Dos horas! ¿Cómo es posible? Los chicos deberían traer a Inuyasha alrededor de las 10- exclamé confundida.

-Eso creíamos- contestó Kagura que era la más calmada de las tres –Pero resulta que el partido se adelantó una hora, vendrán a las 9 y si tienes suerte posiblemente se demoren en alguna cosa-

-Perfecto- mascullé indignada –Lo que me faltaba-

-Bueno pero… tienes que pensar positivamente- murmuró Sango con gesto pensativo –Si sigues con esa negación rotunda seguramente algo saldrá mal, dos horas son más que suficientes para preparar la comida- agregó intentando calmarme.

-Eso espero Sango, de verdad- finalicé justo en el momento que el timbre volvió a sonar indicando el inicio de la siguiente hora.

7 de la tarde

Cuando el reloj marcó las siete en punto salí disparada del aula de matemáticas sin escuchar los reproches de la profesora, tenía mi cabeza totalmente invadida de números inservibles cuando debería estar repasando ingredientes necesarios para la cena. Corrí hacia la torre masculina con el corazón en la boca, tenía miedo de que el tiempo no fuera suficiente y que las cosas no salieran bien como yo las quería.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación muy apresurada y me dirigí directo hacia la cocina, allí Sango había dejado la mayoría de las cosas que utilizaría para ahorrarme algo de tiempo, sin pensarlo dos veces comencé con las preparaciones.

Media hora después ya tenía casi todo listo, lo único que me faltaba era darme un baño y tener toda la decoración lista; sonreí satisfecha de mi misma mientras observaba el resultado final de mi trabajo, no estaba para nada mal y tenía la certeza de haberle echado sal en vez de azúcar… Una vez que el dilema de la comida estuvo resuelto caminé un poco más tranquila hacia el baño, abrí el grifo del agua y la dejé correr mientras me desvestía algo más calmada, si todo salía bien me quedaría algo de tiempo extra para relajarme.

Después de un no tan largo baño pasé hacia la habitación de Inuyasha donde las chicas habían dejado mi vestimenta para esa noche y, como era de esperarse, las muy desgraciadas me habían dejado un conjunto de ropa interior que se calificaba como "lencería"; maldije internamente mientras observaba aquellas bragas rojo sangre que estaban unidas a un porta ligas del mismo color, por lo menos el sostén era pasable aunque no tan discreto como me hubiera gustado… El vestido, con dos finos tirantes que alcanzaban a cubrir las tiras del sostén, tenía un escote un poco pronunciado y caía en varias ondas. Luché varios minutos con las malditas ligas que no se dignaban a quedarse en su lugar pero al final conseguí ubicarlas y terminé de vestirme, el vestido no me quedaba tan mal y al parecer la querida Sango le había hecho algunos retoques ya que ahora estaba definitivamente más corto desde la vez que me lo había probado; por último me coloqué unas sandalias negras con poco taco y volví al baño para arreglar mi cabello. Las chicas me habían obligado a sacarme todo tipo de piercings de mi cuerpo menos el del ombligo por lo que me sentía muy vacía, en cambio de todas aquellas hermosuras me habían entregado unos aros negros con brillantes plateados y una gargantilla de color plata, no me gustaban mucho pero prefería eso a nada.

Regresé a la cocina para comprobar que todo estaba en orden y de paso fijarme en la hora, ocho y media, todavía tenía treinta minutos para alistar la mesa y dejar todo ordenado antes de que Inuyasha llegara.

Coloqué unas cuantas flores en el centro de mesa y los cubiertos y platos necesarios, luego de eso llevé la comida con extremo cuidado como si tuviera una vida en las manos y la deposité muy suavemente; limpié rápidamente la cocina y encendí un par de velas como Kagura me había dicho, apagué varias luces para darle un aspecto más íntimo. Minutos después me llegó el mensaje de Miroku avisándome que Inuyasha estaba subiendo, con un nudo en el estómago a causa de los nervios me coloqué frente a la entrada escuchando los pasos que se acercaban cada vez más, buscó su llave por unos segundos y después pude sentirla girar en la cerradura, la puerta se abrió lentamente dándole paso al ambarino que miraba todo muy sorprendido.

-Hola- dije disimulando mi nerviosismo mientras él me observaba con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Kag- saludó cerrando la puerta y acercándose a mí.

-Feliz cumpleaños Inuyasha- le dije nuevamente pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Esto es fantástico, no me lo esperaba- musitó incrédulo rozando sus labios contra los míos.

-¿Te gusta? Es tu regalo- le pregunté cerrando mis ojos.

-Me encanta- aceptó por fin besándome.

Disfrute de aquel momento por unos instantes hasta que caí en la cuenta de que todo mi esfuerzo se estaba enfriando sobre la mesa, corté muy despacio aquella unión y lo guié hacia una de las sillas.

-¿Todo incluido?- rió dejándose guiar, se sentó en el lugar que le indiqué y no despegó sus ojos de mí mientras yo servía la cena –Parece delicioso- opinó olfateando por encima de la olla-

-Espero que lo esté- comenté sentándome frente a él. Tomó los cubiertos y con un hambre feroz se llevó a la boca el primer bocado -¿Qué tal?- pregunté ansiosa de saber su opinión.

-Sin palabras- logró decir metiéndose otra porción en la boca, al parecer le había gustado. Miré mi plato todavía intacto con algo más de esperanza y también comencé a comer, en realidad no estaba nada mal para haberlo cocinado yo, si bien no tenía el sabor que Sango le había dado era algo parecido.

Estuvimos comiendo por media hora, Inuyasha ya iba por su tercer plato y yo hacía un buen tiempo que estaba llena, cuando terminó me dirigí hacia la cocina para lavar todas las cosas sucias mientras él me seguía por detrás.

-¿No puedes hacer eso más tarde?- ronroneó en mi oído abrazándome desde atrás.

-No puedo dejar todo en este estado- balbuceé temblando ya que estaba besando los puntos sensibles de mi cuello.

-Lo harás después- ordenó dándome la vuelta para chocar ferozmente sus labios contra los míos.

Sentía todo mi cuerpo relajado y sabía que de no ser que Inuyasha me sostenía fuertemente por la cintura me caería al suelo, también era consciente de lo que iba a pasar pero esta vez no tenía miedo, él era lo que yo más quería en el mundo.

Me guió hacia la puerta de su habitación y me apoyó contra el marco de esta besándome con más desesperación, agarró una de mis piernas y la alzó hasta la altura de su cintura mientras acariciaba mi muslo, gemí muy bajo totalmente perdida en aquellas sensaciones. Mordió mi labio inferior mientras chocaba sus caderas contra las mías y me apretaba más contra la pared donde me tenía apoyada, esta vez grité un poco más alto y sostuve fuertemente sus cabellos con ambas manos; la dulzura y lentitud de la primera vez habían quedado en el pasado, ese momento era feroz y completamente apasionado.

Después de unos ardientes minutos besándonos se separó de mí con rapidez y comenzó a intentar despojarme del vestido, aproveché aquel momento para regular mi respiración y, alejándome de él, caminé dentro de la habitación moviendo mis caderas provocativamente, me giré lentamente para verlo totalmente embobado sin despegar sus ojos de mi cuerpo, Sango me había dicho que debía hacerlo desear, cosa que no sabía hacer, pero por lo menos esto era un intento; me agaché muy despacio para una a una sacarme las sandalias, luego recorrí mis piernas con las manos hasta llegar al inicio del vestido, lo miré con una sonrisa de medio lado y de un solo movimiento lo saqué dejándome en ropa interior.

Volví hacia él que parecía haber recobrado un poco el sentido y comencé a desprender los botones de su camisa, mis mejillas estaban teñidas de un fulguroso rojo a causa de la vergüenza, una vez que aquella prenda quedó olvidada en una esquina me tomé mi tiempo para besar y acariciar aquel espléndido torso, luego ascendí con mis labios hasta los suyos y los besé tiernamente.

-Eres toda una caja de sorpresas- susurró atacando la piel de mi cuello con sus posesivos besos, me atrajo hacia su cuerpo sosteniéndome de la cintura y me llevó hasta la cama depositándome en ella con extremo cuidado y recostándose sobre mí.

-Así me quieres- le contesté conteniendo la respiración por aquellas agradables caricias en mi clavícula.

De un momento a otro su pantalón fue destinado a acompañar al resto de ropa en el suelo, se sentó a un costado de mi cuerpo y con una sonrisa maliciosa sostuvo una de mis piernas llevándola a la altura de su boca y capturó entre sus dientes una de las ligas.

-¡Inu!- grité sorprendida a lo que el río, comenzó a acariciar aquella parte mientras desataba el portaligas y baja lentamente la prenda hasta mi tobillo.

-Tu piel es tan delicada y hermosa- dijo como embelesado besando mis rodillas, volvió a repetir el proceso anterior con la otra liga hasta que me dejó sin ella, luego volvió sobre mí y me besó lentamente.

Sentí la necesidad de tener yo el control por unos momentos y lo empujé hasta dejarlo debajo de mí recostado sobre el colchón, pasé una de mis piernas por sobre su cadera y quedé sentada sobre ella, nunca había hecho eso por lo que era un experiencia totalmente nueva, puse ambas manos en su cuello y muy despacio las fui bajando por todo su pecho, de vez en cuando lo rasguñaba con mis uñas cuidando de no provocarle dolor.

Me agaché completamente chocando mis pechos contra el suyo besando sus labios con impaciencia, me sostuvo de las caderas haciendo una leve presión provocándome un cosquilleo en toda la columna.

-Es mi turno ahora- musitó volviendo a la posición inicial, trabó mis piernas contra las suyas y comenzó un camino descendiente de besos hacia la altura del sostén, llegó hasta allí y lo miró por unos segundos –Sí, es muy provocativo, pero te prefiero sin él- opinó riendo mientras seguía besando aquella zona, gemí un poco más alto cuando su lengua entró en contacto con mi ardiente piel, él era un experto en aquellas cosas y no había movimiento que no me hiciera delirar.

Pasó ambas manos por detrás de mi espalda y esta vez logró desabrochar la prenda que cubría mis pechos de un solo intento, lo miré asombrada recibiendo una socarrona sonrisa de su parte; sin sacar el sostén de su lugar bajó uno de los tirantes con extrema lentitud para luego pasar su lengua en el mismo recorrido, luego hizo igual con el otro y terminó sacándolo por completo. Su mirada ambarina se clavó en aquella parte de mi anatomía con deseo nada disimulado, me sonrojé totalmente avergonzada de que me observara así pero él pareció no notarlo; apoyó ambos brazos a los costados de mi cuerpo para sostenerse sin aplastarme y poco a poco su cabeza descendió hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos, fue un beso corto pero cargado de distintos sentimientos, sostuvo mi labio inferior entre sus dientes haciendo un poco de presión y luego lo lamió muy sensualmente, su boca comenzó a descender por mi garganta dejando un rastro de marcas rojas y saliva, me removí debajo de su cuerpo con un leve temblor al sentirlo acercarse más a mis pechos, aquel lugar era mi punto débil y el se aprovechaba de eso.

Cuando sus labios llegaron a su destino me fue imposible contener aquel sonoro gemido, se sentía tan bien que me provocaba en nudo en el estómago, mientras su boca se mantenía ocupada sus manos comenzaron a delinear mi cintura y a acariciar mis muslos, por mi parte tenía ambas manos sobre su cabello y sostenía fuertemente algunos mechones.

…Dios, esto era el paraíso…

A la mañana siguiente

Sentí una ligera molestia en mis ojos cerrados cuando la fuerte luz del sol penetró desde la ventana, también tenía la sensación de haber dormido demasiado pero estaba muy cómoda recostada en aquel torso que subía y baja lentamente siendo rodeada por unos fuertes brazos; sonreí tontamente recordando los hechos de la noche anterior y sin poder evitarlo me sonrojé, si bien mi cuerpo ya no me dolía tanto como en la primera vez todavía sentía mis músculos algo agarrotados.

Después de unos minutos de vagar en mis recuerdos me di cuenta que estaba muerta de hambre, mi estómago hacía ruido como loco y yo no lo había notado, abrí los ojos con lentitud por la cegadora iluminación del cuarto y levanté la mirada hacia el sereno rostro de Inuyasha, debía despertarlo para ir a desayunar porque de seguro si lo hacía sola él se enojaría después, apoyé todo mi peso sobre uno de mis brazos quedando de costado y me acerqué hacia sus labios...

-Inu, es hora de desayunar- le dije en un intento por levantarlo mientras lo besaba con lentitud.

-Un minuto más Kag- pidió bostezando.

-Está bien- accedí mientras me salía de la cama, podría preparar todo tranquilamente y luego ir a despertarlo otra vez.

Al no tener nada cómodo que ponerme decidí optar por la vestimenta más sencilla, la ropa de Inuyasha, recogí del suelo la camisa que él había llevado el día anterior y mientras la abotonaba me dirigí hacia el armario para seleccionar un bóxer y ponérmelo. Caminé descalza hacia la cocina tarareando una canción, estaba muy alegre aquella mañana y tenía que disfrutar que así fuera, antes de hacer el desayuno recordé que había algo que debía hacer, fui a la sala para buscar mi bolso y lo que había en este, dentro de él se encontraba una pequeña caja de anticonceptivos que Sango me había dado hacía unos días y me aconsejó que comenzara a tomarlas por precaución, como estaba segura de que le haría caso saqué una de las diminutas drogas y volví a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Una vez que aquel asunto estuvo resuelto me dispuse a preparar lo que fuera que íbamos a desayunar, me decidí por hacer café y unas tostadas para los dos ya que era la mejor comida que no se necesitaba saber mucho y no corría demasiados riesgos. Mientras la cafetera funcionaba al típico ritmo de tortuga y los panes se tostaban sobre el fuego me apoyé sobre la mesada a meditar unos segundos sin descuidar la comida, Dios la noche estuvo increíble y por suerte todo salió como lo esperaba, se sentía tan bien ser consciente de que Inu y yo estábamos en una relación seria pero, de repente me entró la mayor duda de mi vida… ¿Qué ocurriría si terminábamos peleándonos y nos separábamos? Sin duda era algo que podía pasar en el momento menos esperado y el solo hecho de pensarlo me dejó totalmente desconcertada, no imaginaba ya mi vida sin Inuyasha en ella… Salí de mis cavilaciones en el momento justo para salvar las tostadas de una segura incineración y por suerte el café ya estaba listo, coloqué la infusión en un par de tazas y acomodé todas las cosas sobre una bandeja para poder llevarla al dormitorio, había decidido que sería más placentero desayunar en la cama.

Caminé de vuelta a la habitación cuidando que no se me callera nada y avancé hacia la cama lentamente dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa de luz, gateé sobre el colchón hasta llegar al lado de Inuyasha y comencé a mecerlo suavemente para despertarlo.

-Inu, el desayuno está listo- al parecer esta vez no estaba tan cansado ya que sólo me tomó unos segundos hasta que abrió los ojos con pereza –Buenos días dormilón- le dije con gracia ya que había bostezado como todo un oso.

-Buenos días princesa- saludó sentándose mientras se restregaba los ojos con las palmas de las manos, gesto que me recordó a un niño pequeño (¡que ternura!).

Di media vuelta para buscar la bandeja del desayuno y la deposité entre medio de los dos, luego me acomodé mejor introduciéndome debajo de las colchas y tapándome solamente de la cintura para abajo recostando mi espalda contra la cabecera de la cama.

-¿Qué horas es?- me preguntó todavía algo dormido llevándose la taza de café a los labios.

Era una muy buena pregunta ya que yo tampoco tenía ni la más remota idea de que hora era, busqué mi móvil que desgraciadamente había caído al piso la noche anterior y me quedé pasmada… ¡tres de la tarde!

-¡Dios mío!- chillé horrorizada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Inuyasha alarmado por mi expresión de horror.

-No puedo creer que haya dormido tanto, son las tres- le comuniqué intentando despreocuparme del tema.

-Es entendible, anoche nos dormimos a las seis y media- comentó muy liberalmente dándole un mordisco a una tostada.

-Cierto- acepté sonrojada ya que había un enorme y significativo por qué al hecho de dormirse a esas horas de la madrugada, y él lo sabía muy bien.

-¿Qué harás hoy?- me preguntó empezando la conversación mientras ambos desayunábamos.

-No lo sé, Sango me había propuesto ir al centro comercial a la tarde- expliqué.

-¿Irás?-

-Creo que sí. Si digo que no pongo en peligro mi vida-

-No te vendría mal salir a divertirte un rato- me aconsejó con una sonrisa –De todos modos hoy hay un partido en televisión y vamos a verlo con los chicos-

-Está bien- acepté bufando, la idea de ir de compras no me gustaba en lo más mínimo –Que así sea- finalicé masticando el último pedazo de la tostada.

-Ahora que lo pienso… tu cumpleaños es en dos días…-

-Cierto- exclamé recordando dicho acontecimiento que no se me había cruzado hasta ese momento.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos para celebrarlo?- me preguntó con una lasciva y nada inocente mirada.

Antes de responderle recordé lo que Sango me había dicho, después del día de mi cumpleaños nos meterían en un avión con rumbo a Sapporo, pero claro… él no lo sabía…

-No lo sé, algo- contesté haciéndome la boba.

-Algo se nos ocurrirá- agregó.

Después de desayunar me vestí con mi ropa correspondiente y dándole un último beso a Inuyasha salí de la habitación rumbo a encontrarme con mis amigas, al parecer Sango estaba un poco apresurada ya que no alcancé a subirme al elevador que recibí un mensaje suyo:

"_Kag ¿Dónde estás? ¡Necesito hablar contigo urgente!"_

El hecho de que el asunto fuera "urgente" me alarmó al instante, algo había pasado y más que nunca debía apresurarme hacia la torre femenina. Por suerte nadie me interceptó en mi carrera y en unos pocos minutos me hallaba en la entrada de mi habitación…

-¿Qué ocurre Sango?- pregunté apenas atravesé la puerta y encaré a la castaña que estaba dando vueltas por toda la sala como león enjaulado.

-¡Kagome! Que suerte que llegaste rápido…- chilló con nerviosismo acercándose a mí con rapidez –Ven, siéntate, la noticia no creo que te caiga muy bien- agregó sujetándome del brazo para guiarme hacia el sofá.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Bueno, resulta que hubo un pequeño inconveniente con el tema del vuelo a Sapporo….- comenzó a explicarme.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no habrá viaje?- pregunté disimulando perfectamente mi decepción.

-No es que no se haga, solamente se… adelantó…-

-¿Cómo que se adelantó?- repetí sin entender todavía a dónde quería llegar.

-Heee si, Dios sé que vas a matarme por esto- suspiró mirando hacia el techo –El vuelo es mañana a las cinco de la tarde- finalizó dejando la bomba caer.

-¡¡¿¿Cómo??!!-


	16. Chapter 16 I parte

Hola!! amigos perdon por la tardanza! con todo este tema del cole ii qe mi musa se olvido de volver de vaciones y me tiene olvidada haca mas de dos meses mucho no he podido escribir jeje,, igualmente este cap es demasiado largo por lo que me decidi a divirlo en dospartes, espero que les guste...besos!

* * *

Capítulo 16: de vacaciones… ¿otra vez?

No podía ser cierto, Sango tenía que estar mintiéndome… no podía haberse adelantado el vuelo, era imposible…

-¿Lo dices en serio?- pregunté todavía incrédula.

-Sí- musitó con la voz muy baja –Lo lamento en serio Kag, tendrás que pasar tu cumpleaños allí…-

Sola con Inuyasha, fantástico. Si bien no me desagradaba la idea de pasar algún tiempo a solas con él me enfadaba el hecho de no poder estar junto a todos el mismo día de mi cumpleaños, si ya sé, esa fecha no me cae muy bien pero estando con mis amigos se hace menos tediosa.

-Irán ¿Cierto?- me preguntó insegura.

Dudé por unos segundos, siempre estaba la opción de negarme rotundamente pero eso sería muy malo de mi parte ya que ellos habían hecho todo lo posible para conseguir aquellos pasajes.

-Iremos- le aseguró suspirando -¿Inuyasha lo sabe?- cuestioné mirándola de reojo.

-Miroku se lo dirá esta noche-

-Está bien, ahora… ¿qué tienes planeado hacer para recompensarme?- indagué con mi mejor cara de poker.

Sango alzó una ceja y una expresión maléfica cruzó por su rostro, no debería haber abierto mi estúpida boca…

-Ya que lo preguntas… tienes cesión de tortura dentro de veinte minutos, iremos al centro comercial- sonrió de medio lado y se alejó por el pasillo hacia la habitación.

¿Por qué a mí? (¿y por qué no?) no solamente tenía que soportar la idea de realizar un viaje en menos tiempo de lo que tenía previsto sino también tenía que ser castigada con el peor de los castigos, Sango y Kagura era especialistas en torturas de ese tipo y disfrutaban demasiado aplicándomelas.

-¡Sino te cambias irás con ese vestido!- me gritó la castaña sacando la cabeza por el marco de la puerta –Hablando de eso… te queda perfecto- me dijo observando mi atuendo.

-Ahora que lo dices…- comencé entrando en el cuarto y poniendo mis brazos en jarras –Este vestido era mucho más largo la primera vez que me lo medí- le reproché acercándome a ella que me miraba con expresión angelical.

-Puede ser que se haya encogido cuando lo lavé- explicó, eso no lo creía ni ella misma.

-O también pueden haber un par de tijeras de por medio ¿miento?-

-Oh vamos Kag, ¿vas a decirme ahora que el hecho de que fuera más corto no te sirvió para nada?- preguntó Sango picaronamente mientras buscaba algo que ponerse para salir.

-No es tu problema- atajé sonrojada, sin darle detalles.

-Apuesto a que fue muy fácil de quitar- dijo con tranquilidad seleccionando una falda blanca con una remera negra de tirantes.

-¡Sango!- chillé acercándome a mi armario para cambiarme de ropa.

-Lo sabía- finalizó orgullosa de sus propias cavilaciones, se dirigió hacia la salida y antes de irse dio media vuelta para mirarme con inocencia –No hace falta que me des las gracias- …y se fue.

¡Maldita sea! Le encantaba hacerme sonrojar hasta la punta de los dedos, disfrutaba con todo su ser verme avergonzada y hacía lo posible para que eso sucediera… ¡algún día de esos iba a matarla!

-¡Apresúrate!- gritó desde el interior del baño, al parecer no tenía escapatoria.

Suspiré derrotada mientras buscaba algo cómodo que ponerme dentro del desastre nuclear que tenía por armario, al final opté por unos jeans oscuros con una camiseta sin mangas de color verde, algo sencillo y a la vez pasable a la mirada escrutadora de mis dos amigas.

-Vámonos- mascullé malhumorada una vez ya lista, Sango me miró con una satisfactoria sonrisa y juntas caminamos hacia la salida, cuando llegamos a la planta baja Kagura ya nos estaba esperando en la entrada.

-Se tardaron, no tendremos mucho tiempo- dijo ella secamente.

-¿No tendremos mucho tiempo?- pregunté con sorna -¿Tanto es lo que quieren comprarse?-

-No tontita, no nos compraremos nada para nosotras, sino para ti- me dijo Sango con una risita.

-¿Para mí? Pero si no hace falta- intenté disuadirlas de aquella loca idea pero ambas parecían muy decididas.

-Ni hablar. Te vas de vacaciones a un hotel frente al mar junto a Inuyasha, tienes que llevarte lo mejor- comentó Kagura mientras nos subíamos al descapotable de Sango, obviamente ésta iba al volante ya que no me dejaron conducir.

La idea no me gustaba ni un poco, ir de compras con ese par significaba lencería, vestidos a menos de medio muslo y otras cosas que no quería ni imaginarme, igualmente intentaría negarme a varias de las cosas que aquellas insistieran en comprar.

-¿Es necesario?- pregunté nuevamente.

Kagura me miró ceñuda –Claro que es necesario. Y no pongas esa cara, al final puedo apostar que te gustará todo lo que compremos-

-¿No puedo ir simplemente con mi vieja ropa?- insistí.

-No- me contestaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Miré hacia afuera consciente de que no conseguiría nada de ellas, bufé sin ningún ánimo de ir a aquél lugar, probablemente Inuyasha estaría echado en el sillón junto con los demás disfrutando de un entretenido partido de rugby mientras que yo hacia lo posible para impedir que me vistieran como una modelo de revistas.

Unos minutos después me vi arrastrada hacia el interior del centro comercial, desde que pusimos un pie en aquel lugar no dejamos de ir tienda tras tienda, Sango insistía apenas entrábamos en algún lugar para que me probara lo primero que sus ojos veían mientras que Kagura se detenía más en las cosas demasiado provocativas para mi gusto.

Al final del día, después de habernos recorrido todo el centro de punta a punta por lo menos tres veces terminamos las tres cargando bolsas en el descapotable. Eran tantas que casi no cabía nada más, cosa que pensé que era totalmente innecesaria, habíamos comprado al menos siete vestidos de tonalidades y modelos diferentes todos seis centímetros arriba de la rodilla, dos faldas cortas, tres strapless, un par de zapatos nuevos y el gran botín según Sango: lencería… Las dos maníacas me había obligado a probarme la mitad de la tienda y al final eligieron cuatro conjuntos distintos.

-Esto es demasiada ropa- reproché suspirando.

-Cállate, todavía sigo pensando que nos quedaron un millón de cosas que comprarte- dijo Sango concentrada en el camino.

-¿Estás loca?- pregunté incrédula -¿Crees que todo esto va a caberme siquiera en la valija?-

-Pues claro que cabrá- interrumpió Kagura –Sino llevarás más de dos maletas-

Decidí no contestar ya que probablemente empezaríamos una nueva discusión y ya estaba harta de eso, me quedé totalmente callada y cuando llegamos a la habitación me dispuse a sacar todo de las bolsas y colocarlo dentro de una maleta lo suficientemente grande para que cupiera todo.

Cuando al fin pude meterlo todo me desplomé sobre el sofá de la sala con un gran suspiro, Kagura estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, al parecer estaba muy entretenida con un libro especialmente enorme y Sango estaba en la cocina sirviendo algunas bebidas; me recosté sobre el mullido mueble mientras me fijaba la hora en mi móvil, nueve de la noche, a esas horas era probable que Inuyasha ya estuviera enterado del pequeño asunto pero era extraño que todavía no llamara completamente fuera de sí por la sorpresa y el enfado.

-¿En que piensas?- me preguntó la castaña sentándose sobre el apoya brazos.

-En Inuyasha- dije con mirando hacia el techo.

-Miroku ya debería haberle dicho lo del viaje- suspiró.

-Justo en eso pensaba, es raro que no esté aquí todavía-

-A lo mejor se lo tomó bien- sugirió ella.

-Eso espero, no quiero reñir con él-

Minutos después toda la tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta, sentí el huracán avecinarse pero igualmente me acerqué para abrirle… Inuyasha entró a la habitación con el rostro contraído y los ojos chispeantes de enojo.

-Quiero hablar contigo. Ahora- dijo demandante mientras me tomaba del brazo y me guiaba asta el cuarto. Cerró la puerta tras de sí con un estrepitoso ruido y me fulminó con la mirada -¿No piensas decirme nada?-

-Vamos Inu no puedes enojarte por esto, es sólo un viaje- le dije intentando aliviar la tensión del ambiente.

-Podrías habérmelo dicho apenas lo supiste- me reprochó acercándose a mí con rudeza.

-No quería arruinarte la sorpresa… aunque se haya arruinado de todos modos…- me disculpé agachando la cabeza.

En aquellos momentos me esperaba cualquier tipo de gritos y que siguiera reprochándome que no lo hubiera puesto al tanto… sin embargo me extrañó el silencio total que nos había embargado, cuando volví a levantar la vista noté que la mayor parte de su enojo se había esfumado, me miraba tranquilamente sin ningún rastro de cólera en su interior.

-¿Vamos a ir?- le pregunté no muy segura.

-Claro- respondió abrazándome repentinamente –Perdón, fui muy tonto al enojarme así, es sólo que me tomó muy de sorpresa- se disculpó descansando su cabeza en mi hombro

-Está bien- lo tranquilicé acariciando su cabeza con ternura –Me parece que tendrías que ir a preparar tus maletas- opiné.

-Tarde. Miroku ya me obligó a prepararlas- rió tomándome por el rostro con ambas manos para depositar un suave beso en mis labios.

-Tengo la sensación de qué serán unas muy buenas vacaciones- murmuré sonriendo.

-Eso sin duda princesa-

A la mañana siguiente

-Kag levántate, son las doce del mediodía y todavía tienes que terminar de preparar tus cosas- Kagura intentaba levantarme desde hacía varios minutos pero estaba demasiado cansada como para hacerlo, la noche anterior había estado conversando con Inuyasha hasta muy entrada la madrugada y casi no había podido dormir.

-Dame diez minutos más- le pedí removiéndome entre las sábanas.

-No tienes diez minutos- me dijo secamente mientras retiraba las colchas de un solo tirón.

-¡Oye!- me quejé por el frío que caló mi cuerpo al instante.

-Levántate- ordenó desapareciendo por la puerta.

Mascullé por lo bajo mientras me ponía de pie y con los músculos algo agarrotados por el sueño me acerqué hacia el armario para buscar algo que ponerme.

Salí hacia la sala vestida con unos tejanos algo holgados y una musculosa negra pegada al cuerpo, hacía un día espléndido fuera por lo que esta vez opté por un par de sandalias blancas antes de que mis usuales zapatillas. Sango estaba sentada sobre el sillón escribiendo algo en una libreta azul, sin darle mucha importancia me dirigí a la cocina para buscar mi desayuno.

-¡Kagome!- me llamó la castaña unos minutos después, me acerqué a ella con una taza de café en la mano y unas galletas en la otra.

-¿Si?- le pregunte desplomándome a su lado mordiendo un pedazo del biscocho.

Sango me tendió el pedazo de papel dónde había estado escribiendo sin decirme una palabra, intrigada por el contenido dejé la taza sobre la mesa ratona y tome la libreta: _"Cosas infaltables para el viaje a Sapporo"._

-¿Qué es esto?- le pregunté sin entender.

Ella rodó los ojos –Que mas, es una lista de las cosas que si o sí tienes que llevarte- explicó quitándome el papel.

-No es necesario, sé muy bien qué debo llevarme- mascullé.

-No creo, ya que ayer dijiste que estaba todo listo pero sólo has empacado tu ropa. Todavía faltan los cosméticos, los anticonceptivos, algo para divertirse allí y en el viaje…- comenzó a enumerar con los dedos mientras sonreía.

-Espera un segundo, ¿cómo sabes que no empaque todas esas cosas?-

-Porque por algo te conozco Kag- respondió poniéndome una mano sobre el hombro.

-Aparte de que hemos revisado tus maletas- interrumpió Kagura sentándose en el otro extremo del sofá.

-¡¿Qué han hecho que…?!- chillé enfurruñada.

La sonrisa de Sango se ensanchó más… si eso era posible –No te pongas así, solamente hemos agregado un par de cosas y sacado algunas otras- dijo con desaire.

Bufé incrédula, lo único que me faltaba de ellas es que ahora se les diera por revisar mis cosas.

-Creo que deberías fijarte si no quieres llevar algo más- opinó la morocha –Es prácticamente la una del mediodía y todavía hay mucho por hacer-

-¿Hacer?-

-Sí- rió Sango –Tienes turno en la peluquería y en la depiladora-

-Pero…- intenté excusarme ya que no quería ir pero las cejas fruncidas de Kagura me abstuvieron de negarme, derrotada di media vuelta hacia la habitación sin decir otra palabra.

Después de eso estuve alrededor de un cuarto de hora buscando y guardando cosas que quería llevarme, como mi bolsa de cosméticos, las tres cajas de anticonceptivos que la exagerada de Sango me había comprado, unos cuantos libros interesantes para leer en el avión o en las tardes que no hubiera nada para hacer (eso lo dudo mucho) y unos cuantos cedés de música.

Sango vino a buscarme para el turno de depilación que estaba reservado para las dos y cuarto y luego de eso al de peluquería a las tres treinta… para las cuatro era una chica totalmente diferente, tenía las piernas prolijamente depiladas (y tremendamente rojas y ardidas) y el cabello un poco más corto y con menos volumen que antes.

-Estás preciosa- halagó Sango mientras nos dirigíamos en su auto rumbo al instituto.

Cuando llegamos recordé que debía llamar a mis padres, ellos ya sabían lo del viaje y contra todo pronóstico había aceptado gustosos (Sango debe de haberlos hipnotizado), pero debía avisarles que partiría en menos de una hora y que los llamaría al día siguiente cuando ya estuviéramos en Sapporo.

-_¿Hola?-_ la voz de mi madre se hizo escuchar del otro lado de la línea.

-Mamá soy yo-

-_Kagome, que alegría escucharte hija. ¿Ya tienes todo listo?_- preguntó entusiasmada, tanto que parecía ser ella la que viajaría.

_-_Sí, está todo preparado-

_-Que bien, espero que te diviertas pequeña, te lo mereces-_

-Gracias mamá, te llamaré cuando llegue-

_-Está bien, esperaré tu llamada-_

-Adiós, saludos a papá-

_-Nos vemos Kag-_

Justo después de cortar la llamada llegaron Sota y Koga a despedirse, ambos sonrieron al verme parada en medio de la sala y se acercaron rápidamente para estrujarme en sus macizos brazos.

-¡Vamos a extrañarte hermanita!- gritaron los dos con alegría.

-Bueno ya… van a asfixiarme- gruñí apretujada entre los dos.

Sota fue el primero en soltarme y sostuvo mi rostro con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

-Espero que te vaya genial- dijo sin soltarme.

-Pero eso sí…- comenzó Koga con su típico tono autoritario –Debes usar protección- demandó con seriedad.

-¡Koga!- chillé avergonzada, menudo par de hermanos los míos.

-Es por tu bien Kag- esta vez Sota fue el que habló –Te vas sola con Inuyasha y no te creas que no sabemos lo que hacen tú y él-

-Eso… eso no es asunto de ustedes- mascullé con las mejillas encendidas –No soy ninguna tonta, sé cuidarme-

-Lo sabemos pequeña…- sonrió Koga.

-… es sólo que amamos verte enojada y sonrojada- terminó Sota matándose de la risa.

-Muy graciosos- suspiré levantando la mirada para ver la hora en el reloj que colgaba de la pared… ¡Dios mío eran las cuatro treinta! –Mierda- grité corriendo hacia la habitación para cargar con todas las valijas como me fuera posible, tenía que irme rápido a la planta baja para esperar a Inuyasha, y luego de eso había unos quince o veinte minutos hasta el aeropuerto.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- me preguntó Sota tomando una de las maletas que parecía más pesada (de hecho lo estaba).

-Por favor- le dije mientras le pasaba otra a Koga y tomaba el resto de las cosas que quedaban.

Los tres nos dirigimos hacia el ascensor y unos pocos segundos estuvimos en el primer piso, Kagura y Sango estaba allí cruzadas de brazos esperando a que yo llegara…

-Dijeron que no se tardarían en saludarla- reprochó la primera a mis hermanos.

-Los sentimos Kagura, se nos pasó el tiempo- se disculparon con una mano detrás de la cabeza.

La muchacha bufó mientras veíamos acercarse un auto negro, se estacionó frente a nosotros y de él bajaron Miroku, Inuyasha y Hojo.

-¿Lista?- me preguntó el ambarino mientras cargábamos todas mis cosas en el maletero.

-Sí- contesté sonriente.

-Nosotras nos quedamos aquí- informó Sango acercándose a mí para abrazarme –Que te diviertas, cualquier cosa no dudes en llamar-

-Nos vemos en siete días- me despedí abrazando al resto de los presentes.

Inuyasha y yo subimos al auto por la parte trasera, al volante iba nada más y nada menos que Sesshomaru.

-Hola- saludé mientras él ambarino mayor ponía el auto en marcha y salía del instituto en unos minutos.

-Hola- saludó él con su típico humor.

Me recosté contra el asiento soltando un suspiro, un nudo en mi estómago se había formado por la emoción y me costaba mucho no ponerme a chillar, Inu sonrió y pasó uno de sus brazos por sobre mis hombros para acercarme a su cuerpo.

Llegamos al aeropuerto exactamente a las cinco menos diez minutos, pusimos todas las maletas dentro de un carro y nos encaminamos apresuradamente hacia el andén del avión con destino a Hokkaido, por suerte pudimos dejar todas nuestras pertenencias con rapidez y en unos pocos minutos ya estábamos cruzando la pista de aterrizaje rumbo al gigantesco aparato que nos llevaría de vacaciones.

-Tuvimos suerte- suspiró Inuyasha mientras nos adentrábamos por los pasillos del avión repletos de gente, me había tomado de la mano para no perdernos y así poder buscar los asientos.

-Demasiada- resoplé dejándome caer en mi asiento, detrás nuestro había una pareja apenas unos años mayor que nosotros y adelante iban dos niños que al parecer sus padres estaban del otro lado del pasillo.

-Será un viaje muy largo- comentó él acomodándose a mi lado y cruzando los brazos alrededor de su cabeza.

-Sí, pero se pasará rápido- murmuré apoyándome contra su hombro mientras observaba como despegábamos por la ventana a mi costado.

-¿Estás cansada?- preguntó cuando un bostezo se escapó de mi boca.

-Algo así- contesté, estaba tan cómoda allí que el sueño iba embargándome poco a poco.

-Duerme un rato, te hará bien- aconsejó estrechándome entre sus brazos.

Y no hizo falta que lo repitiera dos veces…

Debo admitir que el viaje sí me pareció eterno, cuando por fin aterrizamos en el aeropuerto de Sapporo me daba la sensación de haber estado viajando meses enteros. Luego de llegar, recogimos todas las maletas y nos dirigimos hacia la salida para conseguir un taxi que nos llevara hasta el hotel.

Una vez en nuestro destino dejamos que un encargado llevara todas las valijas y mientras Inuyasha preguntaba por nuestra reservación yo me dedicaba a contemplar todo a mi alrededor… era todo tan maravilloso, estábamos en un lugar muy tranquilo y con una belleza desconocida para mí, el hotel tenía un estilo clásico y a la vez muy cómodo, también poseía unos enormes ventanales que daban directamente al mar.

-Vamos- dijo Inuyasha tomándome de la mano para subirnos al ascensor –Nuestras cosas ya deben estar arriba en la habitación-

Me limité a asentir con una sonrisa en el rostro, esto era muchísimo mejor de lo que me había imaginado. Al llegar a la habitación me fue imposible reprimir un chillido de asombro, el cuarto era inmenso y tenía todo lo que pudiera imaginarme: una cama matrimonial con un dosel armado sobre ella y unas cortinas de seda transparente blancas, a un lado había un armario y junto a él una cajonera, parecía haber suficiente espacio para que Inu y yo acomodáramos toda nuestra ropa. Al otro lado del lecho había una puerta que debía dar al baño y, frente a mis ojos, un enorme ventanal que daba a un precioso balcón con una perfecta vista al mar.

-¿Te gusta preciosa?- la voz de Inuyasha a mis espaldas me sacó de mis asombrados pensamientos.

-¡Me encanta!- grité abrazándolo del cuello para besarlo.

-A mi también, es un lugar perfecto- musitó él mientras ambos caminábamos dentro de la habitación explorando todo a nuestras anchas.

Sentí curiosidad por ver cómo era el cuarto de baño y sin pensarlo dos veces me acerqué hasta el marco de la puerta… ¡no podía creerlo! A un costado había un jacuzzi enorme con griferías de oro y al otro lado una ducha con paneles transparentes, todo en aquel lugar era asombroso y me dejaba sin respiración.

Inu llegó por detrás y pasó ambos brazos por mi cintura mirando lo mismo que yo con rostro pensativo.

-¿En qué piensas?- le pregunté recostándome en su pecho.

Pareció meditarlo unos segundos y luego posó sus ambarinos ojos en los míos –Pensaba en el buen uso que le daremos a ese jacuzzi- dijo socarronamente mientras yo me sonrojaba hasta la punta de los dedos.

-Ja, muy gracioso- susurré pegándole juguetonamente en el pecho con la palma de las manos, luego me separé de él y me dirigí directo al balcón, abrí la puerta de vidrio y una oleada de olor salino llegó a mi nariz, suspiré embelesada mientras me acercaba a la baranda y apoyaba mis brazos en esta.

Luego de unos minutos volví a entrar a la habitación sintiéndome totalmente refrescada, Inuyasha estaba acomodando toda su ropa en el armario dejándome la inmensa cajonera para mí sola, al parecer él sabía muy bien que mis maniáticas amigas me habían obligado a llevar la mitad de mi placar y que posiblemente no me cupiera todo ni siquiera en aquel mueble.

-Después de que acomodes tus cosas ¿te gustaría bajar a cenar?- me preguntó acercándose con una sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

-Me encantaría- susurré en sus labios para luego besarlos a mi antojo, se separó de mí para buscar un par de cosas entre sus ropas y luego se dirigió al baño con la intención de darse una ducha mientras yo acomodaba mis maletas.

Siendo sincera, lo que menos quería hacer en aquel momento era sacar todo el armamento de las valijas, pero era algo muy necesario ya que estaba completamente segura de que había metido todos los vestidos primero y luego el resto de la ropa. Sin mucho preámbulo me dispuse a sacar cosas de un lado para meter todo en los cajones, al final quedaron todas las remeras y camisas en el primero, jeans, shorts y otros pantalones en el segundo cajón y en los dos restantes toda la ropa interior y los vestidos para salir.

Inuyasha salió del baño solamente con unos vaqueros puestos y el largo cabello plateado le caía mojado sobre los hombros, no pude evitar el hecho de quedarme embobada observando cómo las juguetonas gotas de agua le caían por el pecho hasta perderse bajo el borde del sobresaliente bóxer… tampoco pude reprimir un muy bajo gemido al contemplar aquello, ¡Dios qué me estaba pasando! Él sonrió consciente de lo que me provocaba y se pasó una toalla sobre los hombros mientras caminaba hacia la cama.

-Si vas a quedarte así cada vez que me veas medio desnudo me parece que tendrías que irte acostumbrando- canturreó con picardía.

Me puse roja como un semáforo y lo miré asesinamente –Hmp- mascullé tomando un vestido al azar y eligiendo el primer conjunto de ropa interior.

Pasé a su lado enfurruñada mientras él me miraba con una sonrisa de medio lado, cerré la puerta de un portazo y pude escuchar cómo se reía, maldito Inuyasha y maldita vergüenza la mía...

Abrí el grifo de la ducha mientras contemplaba todo a mi alrededor, definitivamente aquel era el lugar más hermoso en el que había estado jamás y tenía la suerte de estar muy bien acompañada, una vez que el agua salió lo suficientemente caliente me metí dentro dejando que la cálida sustancia resbalara por mi cuerpo, cerré mis ojos un momento disfrutando de aquel contacto y me dejé llevar por mis pensamientos por unos segundos.

-Yo diría que te apuraras- la voz despreocupada de Inuyasha me sacó de toda cavilación ¡¿qué hacía él en el baño?!

-¡Inuyasha!- le grité mientras me tapaba lo más que podía, por suerte había cerrado la puerta de vidrio de la ducha y al estar algo empañada no podía verme mucho.

-¿Qué?- preguntó con aire inocente mientras se paraba frente al lavamanos.

-Sal del baño- le ordené con el seño fruncido, ¡Dios que vergüenza!

-Oh vamos, te he visto así varias veces- rió sin ningún remordimiento.

Me puse tan roja que parecía ser culpa del el agua que estaba demasiado caliente –No me acostumbro a que me vas así- le confesé sin mirarlo.

-No tienes de que avergonzarte. No frente a mí- dijo con sinceridad –De todos modos tienes un cuerpo perfecto- agregó mirándose en el espejo mientras comenzaba desenredaba su larga melena.

-¿En serio?- pregunté con más confianza mientras estiraba el brazo fuera de la ducha para alcanzar el shampoo que estaba en un estante.

-Pues claro- dijo mirándome seriamente, sus ojos recorrieron mi piel con total lentitud posible –Nunca mentiría sobre eso- susurró luego volviendo su atención a la maraña de nudos que tenía en la cabeza.

Me callé por unos minutos mientras enjuagaba mi cabello, al parecer no era tan malo que el me viera desnuda (aparte de que ya lo había hecho...) y estaba empezando a sentirme menos incómoda.

-¡Demonios!- lo escuché mascullar con rabia.

-¿Qué ocurre?- indagué preocupada sacando la cabeza por un costado de la puerta.

-Nada- contestó secamente, parecía que estaba teniendo algunos problemas con su pelo ya que este estaba demasiado enredado y no era posible peinarlo bien.

-Déjame ayudarte- le pedí haciéndole una seña para que se acercara.

A regañadientes se soltó algunos mechones del peine que tenía fuertemente apretado en una mano y caminó hasta la ducha con el seño fruncido, debo confesar que fui demasiado estúpida al no imaginarme las consecuencias de tenerlo tan cerca, él solamente con unos pantalones muy arrugados y yo completamente desnuda, sólo nos separaba un frío panel de vidrio.

Se dio la vuelta parado frente a mí y me tendió el peine con fastidio, lo recibí con una sonrisa mientras me acercaba más a él para estar cómoda y abría un poco más la puerta, pero el gran (enorme) problema estaba en la estatura de ambos, Inuyasha era demasiado alto para que yo pudiera peinarlo con facilidad, y yo demasiado baja por lo que intenté ponerme de puntitas pero al hacerlo estuve a punto de resbalarme de la ducha y desistí con aquel intento.

-Inu no puedo, eres demasiado alto- me disculpé poniendo una mojada mano sobre su espalda.

-¿Necesitas que valla más atrás?- preguntó caminando en reversa, de lo que él no se había dado cuenta era del pequeño escalón que sobresalía para entrar a la ducha...

-¡Inu espera!- grité, pero fue demasiado tarde, sus pies chocaron contra el borde y perdió el equilibrio entrando al minúsculo cuadrado todo empapado, por suerte pudo girarse rápidamente y evitar una caída quedando completamente sobre mí mientras mi espalda chocaba contra la húmeda pared y el agua del grifo nos mojaba a ambos por completo mientras nuestras miradas se entrelazaban.

-¿Estás bien?- susurró sosteniéndome por la cintura para acercar más su cuerpo al mío, el pantalón se le había mojado por completo y estaba todo pegado a la piel.

-S-sí- tartamudeé con un nudo en la garganta, la cercanía era tanta que podía sentir su respiración chocando contra la mía.

-Parece que tendré que bañarme otra vez- comentó con un sonrisa mientras me acomodaba a un lado y se sacaba las ropas empapadas de un sólo tirón, sonrojada miré hacia otro lado escuchando como se desternillaba de risa ante mi infantil vergüenza –Eres muy tierna- rió posando ambas manos sobre mis mejillas para besarme.

En el momento en que sus labios chocaron contra los míos perdí todo rastro de cordura en mi interior, una oleada de calor inundó mis sentidos mientras el agua seguía recorriéndonos, pasé ambos brazos sobre su cuello desesperada por tenerlo más contra mí y poder apreciar con fascinación como mi cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente al suyo.

-No… deberíamos… aquí- dije entrecortadamente mezclando mi voz con los suspiros incontrolables que se escapaban de mi boca cada vez que sus labios besaban y mordían mi cuello.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó con una sonrisa mientras ponía sus manos sobre mi cintura y me atraía más hacia él para besarme desaforado.

-Estamos en una ducha- le dije esquivando por los pelos la perilla del agua que rozó mi espalda cuando nos movimos unos centímetros –Es un espacio muy reducido- agregué intentando convencerlo, lo sostuve unos segundos del rostro con ambas manos y dejé un corto beso sobre la comisura de su boca.

Hizo un puchero mirándome con ojitos de cordero degollado –Por favor…- pidió con una media sonrisa.

Negué con la cabeza lentamente, no me convencería tan fácil, además estaba muerta de hambre –Tendremos toda una semana Inu-

Enseguida su rostro se iluminó, no debía haber dicho aquello -¿Lo prometes?- indagó consciente de que yo sabía a qué se refería, si fuera por él pasaríamos días y días solamente acostados en una cama (¿solamente acostados?).

-Sí, lo prometo- suspiré resignada, lo dicho, dicho estaba –Ahora si me haces el favor de salir para que pueda terminar de bañarme así bajamos a comer- le pedí abriendo la puerta de vidrio en clara señal de que lo quería fuera.

-Está bien, ya me voy- dijo con una sonrisita, se acercó a mí otra vez y depositó un suave beso sobre mis labios antes de irse completamente del baño.

Me quedé unos segundos disfrutando de la sensación de nuestros labios unidos hasta que el rugido de mi estómago me recordó que tenía mucha hambre y debía apurarme.

Terminé lo más rápido que me fue posible y me cambié en otro instante, había escogido con conjunto de ropa interior celeste y un vestido de seda color crema que me llegaba un poco más alto de las rodillas; en los pies llevaba unas sandalias de verano blancas, peine mi cabello lo poco que me fue posible y lo deje suelto sin muchas ganas de recogerlo, en unos minutos ya estaba arreglada y lista para bajar al comedor.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunté saliendo del baño, ¡por Dios que vista la mía!, Inuyasha estaba arreglándose la fina camisa blanca parado frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que había a un lado de la habitación, como sus pantalones se habían mojado al entrar en la ducha se los había cambiado por unos negros muy clásicos y a la vez formales, debo admitir que aquel atuendo lo hacía todavía más deseable de lo que ya era.

-Estas preciosa- dijo en un susurro apena me vio aparecer, terminó de abrocharse la camisa y caminó hasta dónde yo estaba estática mirándolo –Vámonos ya antes de que se nos haga tarde- sugirió entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

-Sí- afirmé mientras caminábamos juntos hacia el ascensor con toda la tranquilidad posible.

Abajo en el comedor había un barullo tremendo, toda le gente que se hospedaba en el hotel al igual que nosotros estaba allí disfrutando de una amena cena, Inuyasha le pidió al mozo que nos llevara a una mesa para dos y mientras éste buscaba algún lugar desocupado me solté del agarre de mi novio para caminar un poco por el lugar, la estancia era bastante amplia y tenía varias mesas para un montón de gente, al medio del lugar estaban situadas varias bandejas sobre una mesa con la comida a elección y a un costado todos los cubiertos necesarios.

-Kag- llamó Inu siguiendo al mozo que parecía habernos encontrado sitio.

-Voy- le dije caminando hacia él, justo cuando estaba por alcanzarlo alguien chocó contra mí estrepitosamente, casi pierdo el equilibrio de no ser que pude sujetarme de una de las mesas vacías, al bajar la vista me encontré con una pequeña niña tirada en el suelo por el impulso de nuestro choque, tenía el pelo marrón oscuro y unos ojos chocolates iguales a los míos, alarmada por verla así me arrodillé ante ella para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Perdón pequeña, ¿estás bien?- le pregunté sosteniéndola delicadamente del brazo para que se levantara.

Su penetrante y aniñada mirada se clavó en mi y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro –Sí, muchas gracias. Perdón por haberme chocado con usted, venía corriendo tan rápido que no me fijé por dónde iba- se disculpó con una suave risita que me dejó embelesada.

-No hay problema, ¿segura que no te lastimaste?- volví a preguntar consciente de que Inuyasha y algunas personas nos miraban.

-Segurísima- dijo con una gran sonrisa –Mi nombre es Rin- me comentó mientras se sacudía la ropa después de la caída.

-Mucho gusto Rin, soy Kagome- le respondí sonriente.

De repente Inuyasha se acercó hacia nosotras y me sostuvo por la cintura ante la mirada llena de curiosidad de Rin.

-Hola- saludó él con una tierna sonrisa, Inuyasha sí que tenía tacto para los niños.

-Hola, ¿Tú eres el esposo de Kagome?- preguntó muy intrigada. ¿Esposo? Si claro, la niña tenía demasiada imaginación.

-Jaja, no pequeña, ella es mi novia- le explicó riendo.

-Ahhh- exclamó con el rostro alegre.

-¡Rin!- una mujer se levantó de una de las mesas más alejadas y la llamó, al parecer era su madre.

-¡Ya voy!- respondió ella haciéndole señas –Espero que volvamos a vernos- agregó riendo y acercándose rápidamente hacia mí para abrazarme efusivamente por la cintura, me quedé de una pieza ante aquella acción pero igualmente acaricié sus largos cabellos con ternura.

-Nos vemos- la saludé mientras corría hacia su mesa.

Inuyasha me miraba con una ceja alzada mientras ambos caminábamos a la mesa que nos habían elegido.

-¿Qué?- le pregunté sentándome en una de las sillas, el se río sin contestar y dio la vuelta a la mesa para sentarse al otro lado frente a mí.

-No es nada, sólo que al parecer aquella niña te tomó mucho cariño en menos de diez minutos- acotó mirándome fijamente.

-Puede ser- acepté sin verle el lado gracioso.

Nos quedamos callados por unos segundos hasta que su pregunta interrumpió mis pensamientos –Kag ¿cuántos hijos te gustaría tener?- dijo repentinamente.

La pregunta me llegó sin preparación alguna, fue tan inesperado que tuve que tomarme un tiempo para pensarlo ya que nunca se me había ocurrido antes –Yo… me gustaría tener hijos pero no demasiados, posiblemente dos sea la cifra perfecta- le expliqué mientras el apoyaba sus codos en la mesa para descansar su barbilla entre ellas.

-Mmm, es un buen número- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Sin saber bien el motivo de aquella cara me levanté rápidamente y me dirigí hacia el área de las comidas para buscar mi cena, Inuyasha me siguió por detrás sin decir una palabra. A lo lejos pude ver a la pequeña Rin mirándome desde su mesa con un rostro angelical, apenas notó que yo me había fijado en ella levantó la mano y me saludó efusivamente, a su lado, un niño de su misma edad la miró con reproche y vergüenza en el rostro; no sé el por qué, pero aquel chico me parecía bastante conocido.

Volvimos a la mesa con los platos rebosantes de alimentos exquisitos, la mayoría de ellos no los había probado en mi vida y estaba con todos los ánimos para intentarlo, comenzamos a comer mientras hablábamos amenamente.

-Creo que ya es algo tarde- opinó él mirando alrededor, en el comedor sólo quedábamos nosotros y unas pocas personas más, Rin ya se había ido y antes de irse se acercó hacia nuestra mesa con alegría y nos abrazó a ambos con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí, tienes razón- opiné levantándome con pesadez, había comido tantas cosas que parecía a punto de estallar.

A duras penas comenzamos a caminar hacia la habitación y en unos pocos minutos ya estábamos allí, como pude me saqué los sandalias y el vestido mientras me acercaba a la cama en ropa interior, siendo sincera estaba tan cansada que poco me importa ponerme el piyama para dormir, de todas formas Inuyasha no vería nada nuevo; me arrastré hacia un costado del colchón y me tapé con la sábana cerrando los ojos tranquilamente, a mi lado pude sentir como él también se acostaba y apagaba la luz del velador, después de eso caí profundamente dormida…

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno, espero qe les haya gustado, voy a intentar tener la segunda parte lo mas pronto posible... reviews? no creo qe maten a nadie jajaja,,,

saludos, Flor99


	17. Chapter 16 II parte

Hola a todas!! perdoon por tardarme tantooo, se qe el cole no es una excusa creible pero en serio me tiene con la cabeza en cualqier lado,, muchisimas gracias por los reviews, conteste los mas qepude pero seguramente me deje alguno sin contestar... espero qe les guste este cap, es especialmente largo por tardarme tanto....

* * *

Capítulo 16, II parte: el mejor de los cumpleaños.

A la mañana siguiente sentí como los labios de Inuyasha se presionaban contra los míos en una clara señal de que me despertara, contra todo pronóstico me sentía muy relajada y sin lugar a dudas de un asombroso buen humor (¡no! ¡El Apocalipsis!), abrí mis ojos lentamente mientras se esfumaban los últimos rastros de sueño, el ambarino me miraba sentado en su lado de la cama con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días princesa- me dijo al oído volviendo a reclamar mis labios en una suave caricia.

-Buenos días- respondí bostezando.

Sin decir una palabra más se internó en el baño cerrando la puerta tras de él, me levanté lentamente recordando que debía fijarme si no tenía algún mensaje o llamada en mi móvil ya que el día anterior había estado tan desconectada del mundo que posiblemente alguien me hubiera mandado algo. Al encontrarlo dentro de un bolso me alarmé al ver un sin fin de mensaje en el buzón, comencé a leerlos mientras volvía a la cama y me sentaba sobre ella:

"_¡Feliz cumpleaños Kagome! Espero que lo estés disfrutando, saludos a Inuyasha. Sango"_

¡Ho por Dios! ¡Era el día de mi cumpleaños!, un poco aturdida por el reciente descubrimiento me acerqué hacia el diario que reposaba al lado de la puerta, Inuyasha debía haber comprado esa mañana, y corroboré aterrorizada que era ¡viernes 3 de Octubre!, al mismo momento de sentirme totalmente escandaliza por no recordar ni siquiera ese mínimo detalle me embargó también una fea sensación de tristeza al darme cuenta de que el ojidorado no me había saludado esa mañana cuando fue a despertarme, me pregunté muy intrigada y desilusionada si él también se habría olvidado del día que era, pero no lo creí posible.

Suspirando me dejé caer sobre el sillón y me dispuse a contestar todas las felicitaciones que me habían mandado, aunque en mi mente seguía latente el hecho de que Inuyasha parecía no haberse dado cuenta de nada, mientras que yo le había hecho el mejor de los regalos que un chico podría querer de parte de su novia… Dios que ilusa… igualmente no me dejaría aguar las vacaciones por una tontera, de todas formas aquella fecha nunca me había gustado, ¿por qué sería diferente entonces?, daba igual si él se acordaba o no (aunque ambas sabíamos que no era cierto…).

Inuyasha salió del baño unos momentos después con la alegría iluminándole el rostro, me obligué a sonreírle como si todo estuviera perfecto obviando esa horrible punzada en el corazón al verlo tan feliz sin recordar el día que era.

-¿Te gustaría ir a la playa? Hace un día hermoso- me preguntó acercándose al sillón para sentarse a mi lado, pude ver por la ventana del balcón que efectivamente el día estaba especial para ir al mar, no había ni una sola nube en el cielo y el sol refulgía imponente.

-Claro que me gustaría ir- dije obligándome a mi misma a ponerme de buen humor y a olvidar aquella tontera, me levanté de un salto y corrí hacia la cajonera para buscar mi traje de baño de dos piezas, este era de un intenso rojo escarlata, la parte de abajo era más un short que unas bragas y la de arriba, un clásico diseño que se ataba al cuello. Tomé el conjunto rápidamente y me adentré al baño en pocos segundos, nada iba a arruinarme aquel magnífico día.

Estuve lista en unos minutos, había atado mi pelo en una cola alta para que no me molestara y había elegido un vestido de verano color crema para ponérmelo sobre el bikini, salí del baño con una gran sonrisa y me quedé hipnotizada con la imagen que impactó de lleno en mis pupilas, ¡Dios! Inuyasha se veía condenadamente atractivo con aquel bañador azul oscuro y esa camiseta sin mangas blanca, sin mencionar que las gafas de sol lo hacían mucho más maduro y sexy (¡un balde urgente!).

-Vamos- suspiré sonriendo mientras me ponía al hombro un bolso con todo lo necesario, un par de toallas, bronceador y bloqueador solar, entre otras cosas.

-Sí- respondió riendo con entusiasmo aferrando mi mano suavemente con la suya; caminamos hacia el elevador sonriendo como unos tontos enamorados, al entrar en el cuadrado metálico nos topamos con el aniñado y feliz rostro de Rin, que nos miraba con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

-¡Kagome! ¡Inuyasha!- gritó apenas nos vio aparecer.

-Hola pequeña- saludó el ambarino, posó una mano sobre la cabeza de la niña y le revolvió los cabellos con ternura mientras le guiñaba un ojo de forma cómplice, ¿qué se traía él entre manos?, la curiosidad me estaba matando pero lo mejor que podía hacer era parecer desentendida y despreocupada, en algún momento sabría que estaban tramando.

-¿Van a la playa?- me preguntó la pequeña luego de abrazarme efusivamente y depositar un húmedo beso en mi mejilla.

-Por supuesto- le contesté sonriéndole, al parecer ella también iba ya que podía notarse a través del vestido blanco que llevaba una bikini de una pieza color fucsia; la madre de Rin conversaba tranquilamente con otra mujer un poco alejada de nosotros, al lado de las dos señoras había un niño que nos miraba avergonzado –Oye Rin, ¿quién es tu amigo?- pregunté sin dejar de sonreír, aquel pequeño me resultaba muy familiar, me recordaba a…

-Se llama Kohtaro, es hijo de un amigo de mis papás y tiene una hermana que estudia en un instituto de Tokio que se llama…- la niña hablaba entusiasmada como si contara una interesante historia.

-Sango- la interrumpí yo, sin duda él debía de ser el hermano de mi amiga del cuál ella se la pasaba hablando, el muchacho era una copia idéntica de la castaña, con los cabellos marrones y los ojos achocolatados; según tenía entendido, los padres de Sango se había separado y ella había decidido quedarse con su padre en Tokio mientras que la madre y el hermano se habían mudado a un pequeño pueblo en Sapporo, seguramente hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunto Rin muy intrigada. Inuyasha observaba y escuchaba con una sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos semi cerrados, parecía muy tranquilo apoyado contra una pared del ascensor.

-Sango va conmigo al instituto- le dijo a la pequeña, luego miré a Kohtaro que me contemplaba asombrado de que lo conociera –Ella habla mucho de ti- agregué feliz de ver la alegría que poseían esos ojos al saber que su hermana pensaba en él.

-¿En serio?- me preguntó incrédulo acercándose un poco más a nosotros ya casi sin vergüenza.

-Sí- afirmé sin dejar de mirarlo, ¡por Dios era el clon! –Me ha contado muchas cosas, eres un tema constante de conversación-

De repente, la mirada de Kohtaro se volvió algo triste –La hecho mucho de menos- me dijo en un susurro bajando los ojos hacia el suelo.

Sonreí conmovida por aquel rostro infantil, parecía quererla mucho.

Me acerqué hasta él y me arrodillé a su lado, mis ojos destilaban compresión y tranquilidad –Cuando tenía tu edad, mi hermano Sota se fue del país por cuestiones de trabajo, yo también lo extrañé muchísimo, pero él hacía lo posible para volver a casa lo más rápido posible- le expliqué.

El rostro del muchacho volvió a iluminarse al saber que yo lo entendía, volví a pararme sin despegarme de su lado, en el momento justo en el que el elevador se detuvo ya en la planta baja, miré a Inuyasha quién asintió divertido y caminó hacia fuera rumbo a la salida trasera que daba directamente al mar; Rin y Kohtaro nos seguían por atrás con la típica alegría de unos niños.

Ya en la playa, caminamos unos pocos metros hasta ubicarnos en un sitio no muy alejado del mar, coloqué una toalla sobre la arena y me recosté en ella luego de sacarme el vestido, los niños estaban a una corta distancia y al parecer había pedido permiso para adentrarse al agua ya que iban totalmente eufóricos agarrados de las manos de Inuyasha; sonreí con ternura al observar aquella imagen y mi mente vagó a un fututo muy lejano, era exactamente el mismo panorama, pero aquellos pequeños eran mis hijos, y los de él… ¡Por Dios! ¿En qué cosas estaba pensado?, definitivamente el viaje había afectado un poco mi estado mental.

Me acomodé mejor acostándome a lo largo de la improvisada cama para disfrutar de los cálidos rayos del sol contra mi blanca piel, no me vendría mal broncearme un poco, después de todo el Taisho parecía muy entretenido jugando a las guerras de agua con Rin y Kohtaro, no iba a necesitarme por un tiempo…

-¡Kagome ven con nosotros!-gritó en el preciso momento en que había cerrado mis ojos con la intención de dormir un rato, levante mi cabeza poniendo una mano sobre mis ojos para que el sol no me dañara y lo miré indignada, el mar no estaba nada mal pero prefería un buen descanso en la arena antes del chapuzón.

-Ahora no- le respondí simplemente volviendo a recostarme.

-¡Vamos Kagome!- me gritaron los niños apoyando a la petición del ambarino.

-Más tarde- grité colocándome las gafas de sol y cerrando los ojos en plena fase de relajación.

Unos pocos minutos después sentí como unas heladas y pequeñas gotas de agua caían sobre mi estómago erizándome la piel, apenas tuve tiempo de abrir los ojos cuando me vi siendo levantada por los fuertes brazos de Inuyasha, chillé aterrorizada y totalmente helada ya que él estaba todo mojado y el poco viento que soplaba había enfriado su piel.

-¡Inu!- le reproché con el ceño fruncido, una de sus manos pasaba por debajo de mis rodillas mientras que la otra reposaba tranquila sobre mi cintura, mis brazos estaban inconcientemente sujetados alrededor de su cuello -¡Bájame ahora!- le ordené no muy contenta.

-Ho vamos princesa, vinimos a divertirnos- se excuso haciendo caso omiso a mi orden y caminando con andar ligero hacia el mar, ¡por Dios que no hiciera lo que creía que haría!

-¡NI se te ocurra meterme al mar!- le grité intentando soltarme de su aprisionado agarre.

-Tarde, ya se me ocurrió- me respondió con una socarrona sonrisa.

-¡Inuyasha no!- volví a exigir pataleando lo más que podía.

-¿Por qué no?- me preguntó con gesto inocente.

-Porque el agua está helada y no tengo el calor suficiente como para meterme- le expliqué sencillamente, en cierto punto sabía que hacían por lo menos 40º grados de temperatura pero para poder zambullirme en aquel lugar frío debía estar totalmente devastada por el calor.

Inuyasha se detuvo de repente y me miró con una ceja alzada, lo más probable era que estuviera pensando en algún maquiavélico plan para llevar a cabo; a unos metros más allá corrían hacia nosotros Rin y Kohtaro.

-¿No piensan venir?- nos cuestionó la pequeña con los ojitos brillantes al ver la forma "caballerosa" en que Inuyasha seguía sosteniéndome, lo más probable es que ella se imaginara con él y yo el típico cuento de hadas de príncipes azules y princesas lloronas…

-Estábamos yendo Rin- le contestó el peliplateado –Pero Kagome no quiere- agregó haciéndome quedar como la amargada de la historia,

Kohtaro me miró en forma de súplica –Por favor Kagome, vamos a divertirnos un rato- me rogó sonriendo.

Malditos sean ellos, bufé sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria y los observé con la clara señal de que la idea no me agradaba para nada, pero aquellas alegres sonrisas poco a poco me hacían cambiar de parecer.

-Está bien- acepté al final, Rin aplaudió contenta y tomando de la mano a Kohtaro volvieron corriendo al mar. Inuyasha comenzó a caminar nuevamente sin ninguna intención de soltarme.

-¿Qué esperas para bajarme? No estoy inválida- le pregunté bufando.

-Se siente bien tenerte así entre mis brazos- ronroneó en un susurro contra mi oído sin dejar de caminar en dirección al mar.

-No me hagas sonrojar frente a los niños- le reproché roja de vergüenza escondiendo mi rostro entre su hombro y su cuello.

Inuyasha rió muy por lo bajo –Al contrario de ti, yo amo decirte cosas para que te sonrojes- volvió a susurrar mientras una mano subía imperceptiblemente desde mis rodillas hacia mi muslo y lo acariciaba con descaro.

-¡Hey!- le dije totalmente avergonzada quitando su mano de un tirón.

-No es nada que no haya tocado antes- me dijo socarrón mirándome con la lujuria inundando sus pupilas.

-Lo sé- mascullé apretando los dientes –Pero estamos en un espacio abierto… todo el mundo nos está mirando- le dije notando que las miradas de los pocos presentes estaba dirigidas a nosotros, ¡Dios no podía ser peor!

Él rodó los ojos y bufó sin dejar de sonreír –Cuando volvamos al hotel no te escaparás- me susurró poniendo fin a la discusión.

Decidí no responder, sabía que mis palabras no valdrían nada en el momento que me tuviera acorralada, solos, contra alguna pared… de todos modos, tampoco pensaba detenerlo entonces…

Sus pies tocaron la cristalina sustancia a medida que se adentraba más en el mar conmigo a cuestas, nos acercamos hacia dónde los niños jugaban a las guerras de agua, Inuyasha se paró de repente e hizo un ademán de dejarme caer, chillé espantada sosteniéndome con fuerza de su cuello y me encogí lo más que pude contra él.

-¡Vamos Kagome! No está fría- se burló el ambarino intentando soltar mi agarre.

-¡Es un mar, claro que esta fría!- le grité reprochándolo mientras miraba hacia abajo como si un gran monstruo de agua fuera a emerger de las profundidades para llevarme consigo.

De pronto Rin y Kohtaro dejaron de pelearse y se miraron mutuamente intercambiando cómplices miradas, tragué duramente imaginando lo que estaban pensando… Inuyasha también los miró y sonrió de lado adivinando lo que sucedería… Ambos niños se pusieron frente a nosotros y con todas sus fuerzas comenzaron a lanzarnos agua para dejarnos completamente empapados.

Chillé ante el primer contacto con la salina sustancia y me acurruqué más si era posible contra el pecho de el ambarino; igualmente no sirvió de nada, ya que había quedado toda mojada como si me hubieran zambullidlo dentro del agua.

-¡Niños!- grité una vez que hubieron parado, Inuyasha me soltó y pude ponerme de pie con el agua llegando hasta la mitad de mis pantorrillas, los muy pícaros seguían quietos en el mismo lugar y me observaban con una fingida expresión angelical, mientras que yo fruncía el entrecejo.

El peliplateado comenzó a reírse después de haber contenido las ganas de hacerlo, no pude evitar un escalofrío cuando el viento sopló y chocó contra mi mojado cuerpo enfriándolo, miré al muy chistoso con el claro fastidio expresado en mi rostro y me le acerqué amenazante.

-¿De qué te ríes?- le pregunté poniendo mis brazos en jarra y bufando, Rin dejó escapar una pequeña risita mientras que Kohtaro sonreía divertido.

-¿Yo?- devolvió él intentando serenarse del ataque de risa que le había dado.

-Sí, tú- mascullé de mal humor, sabía que me estaba enojando por una tontería pero el recuerdo del día que era y su aparente indiferencia me habían enfadado en aquel momento.

Inuyasha me miró sorprendido notando el cambio en mi expresión y supo que algo no andaba muy bien, se calló de repente y buscó nervioso la mirada de los niños sin saber muy bien que hacer. Rin pareció darse cuenta y se acercó hasta mí abrazándome por la cintura.

-¡Lo sentimos Kag!- se disculpó con esa aniñada voz que lograba desmoronarme –Solamente queríamos que vinieras a jugar con nosotros- explicó mirando de reojo a Kohtaro que asintió con rapidez apoyándola.

Me giré a verla completamente incapaz de regañarla de nuevo por haberme mojado, visto unos minutos más aquella travesura parecía una tontería y me sentí una cría quejosa.

-Todo está bien pequeña- la tranquilicé acariciando sus mojados cabellos sin poder evitar sonreír como una tonta.

-¿Qué tal si jugamos a las atrapadas?- sugirió Kohtaro muy entusiasmado mirando a todos de hito en hito buscando aprobación.

-Claro- sonrió Inuyasha, se acercó hasta mí por detrás con la disculpa inundándole los ojos y posó delicadamente una mano sobre mi hombro -¡Kagome la trae!- gritó riendo mientras él y los niños huían de mí para que nos pillara, ¡maldito sea!

Me reí interiormente mientras avanzaba como una depredadora hacia donde él estaba parado, era una guerra entre los dos, estando a unos pocos pasos de atraparlo me di la vuelta para alcanzar a una desprevenida Rin, ésta chilló al verse descubierta a mis espaldas e intento tocarme de nuevo, pero fui más rápida y me alejé.

Entre risas y corridas pasamos la mayor parte de la tarde, cerca del atardecer las madres de los niños los llamaron ya que era hora de volver al hotel, a regañadientes se despidieron de nosotros regresando con sus progenitoras; una ves que todo quedó en completo silencio Inuyasha y yo nos miramos, uno frente al otro, con una breve distancia en medio, la sola unión de nuestras miradas me causó un pequeño escalofrío y sentí como mi cuerpo entero se erizaba, él comenzó a acercarse con pasos lentos pero firmes, miré a un lado, directamente hacia la playa, y comprobé que estábamos solos, al parecer todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para desaparecer en el mismo instante.

Sin dejar de observar hacia el costado sentí como él llegaba frente a mí, su cuerpo eclipsando el mío por completo, sentí como las gotas que corrían por nuestra mojada piel se fusionaban en una sola y descendían hacia el calmado mar, sentí los cálidos besos que se instalaron en mi cuello y un poco después la sensación de una descarga eléctrica en dónde sus manos tocaban expertas.

Me mordí el labio inferior intentando acallar el tumulto de sensaciones que se acumulaban en mi garganta, quería gemir lo más alto que estuviera permitido, pero la vergüenza de saber que estábamos en un lugar donde cualquiera podía vernos me lo impedía.

-Inu- le susurré como advertencia de que no era el lugar adecuado.

-¿Hmm?- preguntó concentrado en los leves mordiscos que le daba a mi clavícula.

-Volvamos al hotel- dije entre suspiros entrecortados.

Las caricias se detuvieron y él se alejó unos centímetros para poder verme el rostro, aquella insignificante distancia que nos separaba me parecía más grande que el mar en el que estábamos metidos. Una media sonrisa le adornó el rostro mientras que sus dorados ojos refulgían contrastando la luz del sol, una de sus manos se situó detrás de mi nuca y acarició mis cabellos en un placentero masaje, me acercó hasta sus labios sin soltar el agarre y me besó con la ternura que casi siempre invadía nuestros besos.

-Vamos- alentó tomándome de la mano en una fuerte unión mientras ambos volvíamos a la playa, recogimos todas las cosas que estaban un poco alejadas del agua y regresamos al hotel con la tranquilidad inundando cada poro de nuestros cuerpos.

Una vez en la habitación me desplomé sobre la cama boca abajo suspirando con cansancio, poco me importaba que mis ropas todavía estuvieran mojadas, me sentía exhausta.

-Voy a darme una ducha- anunció Inuyasha buscando su ropa en el armario, se acercó a mí para darme un corto beso y luego se adentró en el baño; volvía suspirar y giré en redondo para observar el techo con aire distraído, ya eran casi las siete de la tarde y el ambarino no había ni mencionado el día que era, ¿de verdad se había olvidado?, aunque me negara a pensar aquello cada vez que me acordaba una especie de retorcijón en el estómago de decía que probablemente así fuera…

Minutos después él salió del baño con una toalla cubriendo lo justo y se sentó en el borde de la cama mirándome sonriente.

-¿Por qué no vas a darte un baño?- sugirió –Cuando estés lista saldremos a dar una vuelta para después ir a comer ¿quieres?-

La idea me pareció buena, sin duda necesitaba relajarme un poco y el agua caliente ayudaría.

-Está bien- acepté poniéndome de pie con pereza –Enseguida vuelvo- le dije buscando un conjunto negro de ropa interior y una toalla de uno de los cajones de la cómoda.

Inuyasha sonrió de una forma extraña que no logré descifrar, parecía estar ocultándome algo pero decidí no darle importancia, le di la espalada y me alejé.

Me encerré en el baño y mientras el agua corría en la ducha y se calentaba me despojé de mi bikini dejándolo sobre la ventana para que se secara; cuando la cálida sustancia tocó mi cuerpo me sentí lo más relajada posible, cerré mis ojos y suspiré (por decimacuarta vez en el día) un sentimiento de ahogo me embargó y sentí ganas de llorar, por primera vez en toda la tarde dejé que mi lado vulnerable saliera, unas cuantas lágrimas se resbalaron por mis mejillas y quedaron mezcladas con el agua de la ducha, ¡Dios! Debía de parecer patética llorando por una estupidez como aquella, aunque yo no quisiera admitirlo para mí era algo muy importante… sí, podía odiar el día de mi cumpleaños, pero eso no significaba que mi novio tenía total libertad de olvidárselo.

Cinco minutos después cerré el grifo de agua y me quedé quieta unos segundos, si bien no había llorado demasiado me sentía un poco mejor y más descargada; salí del cubículo de la ducha y cubrí mi cuerpo con la toalla atándola en un nudo a la altura de mi pecho, por debajo de esta me coloqué las bragas y salí a la habitación con el sostén en una mano. El cuarto estaba vació, Inuyasha no estaba por ningún lado, me extrañé al no encontrarlo ya que había dicho que me esperaría… Me senté sobre la cama mirando todo a mí alrededor en busca de alguna señal que me indicara a dónde había ido, mis ojos captaron una nota sobre la mesa de la entrada y rápidamente fui a ella:

"_Princesa te veo en media hora en las puertas principales del hotel, por favor no llegues tarde. Te amo, Inuyasha."_

¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo? Volví a leer la nota sin creer del todo lo que decía, ¿qué se traía Inuyasha entre manos? Esta y un millón de preguntas más rondaban por mi cabeza en aquellos momentos, pero desgraciadamente no había tiempo de buscarles respuesta ya que sólo tenía treinta minutos para alistarme.

Intuí que debía vestirme con algo formal y elegante ya que seguramente Inuyasha estaba planeando hacer algo, busqué en los cajones cualquier cosa que se adecuara con aquellas descripciones y terminé decidiéndome por un vestido azul cielo que me llegaba a medio muslo (como todos los otros) y se ataba al cuello. No me sentía con muchas ganas de pasarme varios minutos maquillándome y opté solamente por un color celeste suave en los ojos y un poco de labial, eso bastaría para hacerme ver "arreglada". Me coloqué unas sandalias de verano blancas y tomé un bolso del mismo color en donde metí el móvil y un par de cosas que podría necesitar.

Salí de la habitación con exactamente cinco minutos de sobra y me adentré en el elevador con rapidez, sentía un nudo de nervios instalados en mi estómago y las manos me temblaban, parecía algo muy estúpido de mi parte pero la intriga me podía más que cualquier otra cosa.

Al llegar a la planta baja me sorprendió ver que estaba completamente vacía, algo raro ya que siempre solía estar abarrotada de turistas, caminé hacia la entrada y mi mirada se topó con él… hermoso hasta lo imposible, con un traje de etiqueta negro y sus lacios cabellos plateados echados hacia atrás con rebeldía, justo como me gustaba. Su sonrisa relucía incluso a varios metros de distancia, estaba parado al lado de un lujoso auto negro que no reconocí y destilaba alegría por cada poro de su piel; le devolví la sonrisa lo mejor que pude y a la vez lo miré con la interrogación en las pupilas.

-Vamos a dar un pequeño paseo- me habló con voz suave y tierna mientras me abría la puerta del copiloto para dejarme entrar y mientras me sentaba aprovechaba para estudiar mi atuendo con una satisfecha expresión; luego le dio la vuelta al coche y se ubicó en el asiento del conductor, puso en marcha el auto que ronroneó suavemente y condujo por una calle poco transitada mientras yo observaba la puesta del sol que se escondía detrás del mar, quería preguntarle un millón de cosas pero el tranquilo silencio que nos inundaba me impedía hacerlo.

-Estás hermosa- comentó después de unos minutos, el repentino sonido de su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos y lo miré un poco sonrojada.

-Gracias- le respondí en un susurro -¿A dónde vamos?- me atreví a preguntar mirando por la ventanilla.

-Eso es sorpresa- rio con una pícara sonrisa sin despegar los ojos del frente al conducir.

Sabiendo que no iba a obtener ningún otro tipo de respuesta le presté mayor atención al lugar por el qué nos movíamos, parecía un típico barrio residencial sin muchos viandantes, cada pocas casas había uno que otro bar pero nada digno de resaltar, ¿a dónde me estaba llevando?

Después de unos minutos el choche dobló en una esquina y pude ver a mi derecha la costa del mar, aquel lugar tenía un poco más de gente y los lugares parecían estar más activos.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- me dijo mirándome por primera vez, el intenso fulgor de aquellos dorados ojos me desdoblaban de tal forma que hubiera sido capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que él me pidiera.

-¿Cuál?- le pregunté en un murmullo aturdida por su intensa mirada.

-Necesito que cierres los ojos un momento, ¿puedes hacerlo?- ¿Cerrar mis ojos? ¿A qué venía todo eso?

-¿Para qué?- inquirí un poco desconfiada.

Inuyasha rió y bufó al mismo tiempo que ponía sus ojos en blanco –Tú solo hazlo ¿sí? No quiero que arruines la sorpresa- se limitó a decir con el ceño un poco fruncido por mi testarudez.

-Está bien- accedí finalmente obedeciendo a su pedido.

-Sólo serán unos pocos minutos pero por favor, no los abras- me rogó con una nota de diversión en la voz.

-Sí, señor- bufé sonriendo mientras apoyaba mi mejilla contra el frío cristal de la ventana. Fuera dónde fuera que me estuviera llevando, sabía que si estaba con él iría sin rechistar.

Pasaron aproximadamente unos diez minutos hasta que el auto se paró, sentí una especie de cosquilleo en las manos a causa de los nervios pero aún así intenté con todas mis fuerza no abrir los ojos.

-Voy a bajarme para ayudarte. Mantenlos cerrados- me avisó cerrando la puerta con cuidado, pude distinguir su sombra a través de mis párpados, luego el suave aroma del mar inundó mi nariz cuando el abrió mi lado del coche para permitirme salir; me tomó de la mano una vez que mis piernas estuvieron fuera del vehículo y me condujo por un camino de piedras que no le venían nada bien a mis desacostumbrados pies con tacones.

-Vayamos un poco más despacio por favor, al menos que quieras que me doble un pie en cualquier momento- le pedí andando más lentamente.

Él se río pero no dijo nada, continuábamos caminando por al parecer lo que era una senda de entrada a algún lugar, abrió una especie de puerta y juntos nos adentramos en la estancia.

Pude distinguir el sonido de una música muy por lo bajo y un suave cuchicheo de voces que se callaron automáticamente en el momento en el que entramos.

Inuyasha se posó detrás de mí y me empujó muy delicadamente de la cintura más al centro del lugar.

-¿Qué es todo esto Inu?- le pregunté demasiado intrigada como para mantener el silencio.

-Shh- me calló en un susurro –No seas impaciente-

-Como si fuera fácil- mascullé, una pequeña risita infantil resonó por la habitación, creí reconocer aquella vocecita pero no debía impacientarme.

-Sólo un poco más- me animó el ambarino, nuestros pasos por fin se detuvieron y sentí como el nudo en mi estómago se apretaba un poco más; notaba también que no estábamos solos en aquella estancia, tenía la sensación de que varios pares de ojos me observaban detenidamente y eso me ponía más nerviosa si acaso fuera posible –Ya puedes abrirlos- susurró contra mi oído abrazándome por detrás.

No había ni terminado la frase y mis ojos ya se habían abierto, estaba estática sin poder creérmelo, todos estaban allí…

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Kagome!- gritaron emocionados... Sango, Kagura, Miroku, Koga, Sota, Rin, Kohtaro, mis padres, los señores Taisho, todos…

-Oh por Dios- musité incrédula con las lágrimas pugnando por salir, el agarré de Inuyasha se intensificó un poco más sobre mi cintura ya que al parecer el también notó que estaba a punto de desmayarme por la sorpresa.

Mi madre fue la primera en acercarse, me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y luego me dio un intenso beso en la frente; a pesar de que la primera impresión ya había pasado todavía me costaba respirar.

Saludé a todos los presentes sin ser capaz de creerme que estuvieran allí, en aquel momento. Sango era la más emocionada y alegre de todos los presentes, su sonrisa contagiosa hizo mella en mí y en unos pocos segundos yo también sonreía como una idiota.

Los señores Taisho se me acercaron con su acostumbrado semblante sereno, Inu-no sonreía tranquilamente y al llegar a mi lado me abrazó con contenidas fuerzas, miré a Inuyasha sin saber bien que esperar pero el sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

La última vez que los había visto había sido en el viaje a Las Vegas cuando ellos creían que yo era la novia de su hijo (cuando en realidad sólo éramos amigos), luego el ambarino había arruinado la boda de ensueño que su madre había planeado por mi culpa, y ahora que nuestro noviazgo era oficial definitivamente no sabía que hacer.

-Bienvenida a la familia Kagome- me susurró al oído el señor Taisho, luego se alejó unos pasos mientras que Izayoi se abalanzaba sobre mí.

-Feliz cumpleaños cielo- dijo con ternura –Gracias por haber entrado en la vida de Inuyasha- agradeció dejándome totalmente OUT.

-Gracias a ustedes- les respondí a ambos mientras que su hijo me tomaba posesivamente de la mano.

-Ven un segundo- me pidió arrastrándome con él a un costado de la estancia.

Ahora que lo veía todo pude notar que estábamos en una especie de salón totalmente decorado con globos dorados y azules metalizado, había varias mesas con delicados manteles en donde la mayoría de los invitados estaban sentados conversando animadamente; Inu me guió por un pasillo hacia el final de éste en dónde podía verse un gran ventanal que daba a un balcón, al salir fuera la hermosa vista del mar se chocó contra mis pupilas dejándome embelesada.

Inu se paró delante de mí acariciándome la mejilla con una de sus manos mientras que la otra descansaba sobre mi cintura.

-Todos han tenido la oportunidad de decírtelo menos yo- susurró contra mis labios –Feliz cumpleaños princesa- luego terminó la distancia entre nuestras bocas y me besó con aquel intenso sentimiento que yo tanto anhelaba.

Me abrasé a él cómo si la vida se me fuera en ello y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos en una profunda unión, nada iba a separarlo de mí.

-¿Habías planeado todo esto desde un principio?- le pregunté con la cabeza apoyada en su cálido pecho.

Una suave risa hizo vibrar su cuerpo –No vamos a hablar de eso ahora preciosa- me dijo tomándome nuevamente de la mano –Tus invitados de seguro se están preguntando en donde estás y lo más probable es que me regañen por haberte raptado-

-Está bien, ¿prometes que me lo contarás luego?- acepté caminando tranquilamente a su lado regresando con los demás.

-Claro- sonrió de medio lado y pude notar un atisbo de travesura en sus ojos –Tenemos toda la noche para hablar- agregó sin dejar de sonreír; aunque bien sabía yo que haríamos cualquier otra cosa antes que "hablar".

Llegamos al salón y pude sentir varias miradas posadas en mí, posiblemente estuvieran algo intrigados por el hecho de que mis mejillas estaban algo rojas y mi labio inferior seguramente estaba hinchado, el peliplateado podía ser todo un salvaje cuando se lo proponía; simulando estar totalmente normal me acerqué a la mesa dónde Sango y Kagura conversaban tranquilamente para sentarme junto a ellas, Inuyasha prefirió reunirse con Miroku, Ryoga y Hojo para darme un respiro.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo?- me preguntó Sango con una pícara mirada, al parecer ella también había notado la expresión de mi rostro.

-Mucho- dije simplemente no dando muchos detalles.

-¿No te lo esperabas cierto?- habló Kagura con su típico tonto inexpresivo.

-Para nada- suspiré –Es más, pensé que Inuyasha se había olvidado totalmente de mi cumpleaños.

Kagura frunció el ceño –Hay veces en que pienso que tu novio de verdad es un estúpido, le dijimos que simulara no saber nada de la fiesta sorpresa no que te diera a entender que no se acordaba de la fecha- bufó totalmente contrariada.

-Está bien, valió la pena- musité intentando olvidar mis estúpidos pensamientos de esa tarde.

-Conociéndote de seguro te debes haber hecho la cabeza al pensar que él se había olvidado- dijo Sango escrutándome con la mirada. Kagura alzó una ceja expectante.

-En cierto punto sí- admití, las dos bufaron mirando de reojo al ambarino –Pero en el fondo sabía que eso era imposible y de seguro tenía alguna sorpresa para mí- agregué, sabía que había hablado de más y era muy probable de que Inuyasha se llevara una gran reprimenda cuando terminara la conversación.

Sango rodó los ojos –Como sea, espero que lo que organizamos te haya gustado-

-Por supuesto que sí- acepté sonriente.

La fiesta duró hasta muy entrada la madrugada, la verdad la estaba pasando tan bien que no me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era, Inuyasha me sacó del salón aproximadamente a las cuatro de la mañana y todavía quedaban algunos invitados, Sango me había dicho que se hospedaban en un hotel cercano al nuestro y nos veríamos a la mañana, también agregó que el Taisho tenía otra sorpresa para mí y me dejó con la intriga a flor de piel.

-¿Quieres ir a caminar por la playa?- me preguntó en un susurro mientras volvíamos hacia el auto por el mortal camino de piedras.

-Vamos- acepté entusiasmada, mi voz sonó unos cuantos tonos más chillona por el nudo de nervios que se apretujaban en mí estómago pero al parecer Inuyasha no lo había notado.

En un costado de la carretera había una especie de escalera que bajaba directamente hacia la playa donde la blanquecina arena brillaba a la luz de la luna, aproveché la oportunidad y dejé los tacones en el carro antes de que camináramos mucho más, de seguro serían una trampa asesina si los llevaba.

Comenzamos a andar por la suave y arenosa superficie mientras el calmado sonido del mar a nuestro costado inundaba mis oídos. Inuyasha me tomaba de la mano en un suave apretón y miraba al frente con los dorados ojos resplandecientes. Todo a nuestro alrededor parecía estar lleno de una tranquila paz, las luces de las casas estaban todas pagadas lo que le daba al ambiente un suave sopor.

-Tengo otro regalo que hacerte- murmuró después de unos silenciosos minutos.

Asentí con la cabeza incapaz de decir algo, estaba tan emocionada que posiblemente me desmayaría en cualquier momento.

-Vas a matarme pero necesito que cierres los ojos otra vez- agregó mirándome apenado.

-Está bien- lo calmé con una sonrisa y le hice caso de inmediato.

El agarré de su mano se intensificó un poco más –No estamos lejos pero no quiero arruinar la sorpresa-

Caminamos unos metros más hasta que se detuvo por completo, intenté agudizar mi oído para distinguir algún sonido fuera de lo normal, pero estábamos tan cerca del mar que el suave romper de las olas me impedía escuchar algo más.

-Ya llegamos- susurró en mi oído con un ronroneo, parecía estar mucho más impaciente que yo –Puedes abrirlos-

La imagen que impactó mi vista me dejó anonadada por lo que creo fueron un par de minutos, frente a nosotros se alzaba una especie de carpa muy elaborada y en su interior podía apreciarse un juego de sombras que provocaban varias velas encendidas, contuve un sollozo de emoción y me giré para poder mirarlo a los ojos, estaba parado detrás de mí con la duda en la mirada a la espera de que yo diera mi opinión.

Pero sabía que nada que le digiera iba a ser suficiente para demostrarle lo que sentía en aquel momento, me lancé a sus brazos rodeándolo por el cuello con los míos mientras que nuestros labios se encontraban en una apasionada danza.

-Feliz cumpleaños otra vez princesa- musitó entre nuestros unidos labios, por la suave resistencia en el beso supuse que quería que entráramos a la carpa, me despegué de él un poco contrariada y le tomé de la mano para que me guiara.

-Bueno, técnicamente ya no es más mi cumpleaños- acoté con una sonrisita.

-He estado guardándome las ganas de decírtelo toda la santa tarde, por favor no me lo arruines ahora- bromeó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Me hubiera gustado advertirle del castigo que le pondrían Sango y Kagura al día siguiente pero en aquel momento no podía pensar en otra cosa que no estuviera relacionado con el mar, aquella carpa y nosotros.

Inuyasha se adentró primero corriendo una cortina que hacía de puerta y me llamó con un movimiento de su mano, la carpa parecía lo bastante grande como para ser ocupada por cinco personas y al parecer estaba bien clavada al piso, entré sin vacilar…

La sorpresa que había sufrido en un primer instante no fue nada comparada con la que sentía en ese momento. En el medio de nuestra improvisada habitación había una especie de futón, a un lado de este reposaba sobre una pequeña mesa unas copas y, por lo que parecía, uno de los champanes más caros que podían conseguirse, al otro costado de la cama habían varias velas que se encargaban de iluminarlo todo. Mi mirada se paseó por el lugar al menos tres veces antes de estar totalmente segura de que no era un sueño, luego se concentró en Inuyasha que sonreía satisfecho de mi reacción.

-Me quedé sin palabras- le expliqué susurrando en un intento de demostrarle que era incapaz de hablar.

-Me alegro de que te haya gustado- habló bajito con vos suave, al parecer él tampoco quería romper el mágico y cálido silencio que nos rodeaba.

Sin decir nada más volvió a aferrar mi mano para acercarme hasta el futón, con un delicado movimiento me dejó recostada sobre él y se colocó a mi lado, los dorados ojos le brillaban entre excitados y felices, parecía no caber en sí mismo de alegría, la sonrisa que surcaba su rostro le daba un aire todavía más encantador y el contraste de su piel blanca a la luz de las velas creaba en él una sensación seductora.

Se inclinó a un costado para poder descorchar la botella de champaña y verterla dentro de dos lujosas copas de cristal, me alcanzó una a la cual agarré con dedos torpes ya que el temblor de los nervios me impedía sostenerla como era debido.

Sus labios se acercaron al fino borde de vidrio y bebió del dulce líquido con una elegancia exquisita, lo imité a sabiendas de que mi aspecto nunca tendría aquel parecido grácil como el suyo.

Luego de bebernos una copa cada uno en un intenso pero compresivo silencio me sacó tiernamente el vaso de las manos para luego acercarse más a mí en un intento de llegar a mis labios con más facilidad.

El suave roce de su boca contra la mía provocó una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, su cuerpo se colocó sobre el mió sin llegar a aplastarme mientras que sus expertas manos danzaban por mis caderas en un intento de volverme loca.

Los besos bajaron hasta mi clavícula mordiendo y lamiendo todo a su paso, me aferré ferozmente a sus cabellos con las dos manos en un intento de recobrar algo de cordura, pero era conciente de que la había dejado del otro lado de la puerta…

…Sin duda este sería el mejor de mis cumpleaños…


	18. Capítulo final

Holaa a todos!!!!! Primero que nadaa, onegaaiii por mi retrasoo, soy muy conciente de que me tarde muchisisimo en subir este cap pero debo confesar que toda mi inspiración se concentró en un fic que voy a subir muy pronto y me dejaba en blanco para continuar esta historia, también se que muchos deben querer matarme pero éste es el capitulo final, estoy en duda todavía de si va a haber un epílogo pero por ahora esto es lo definitivo... Bueno, por último, muchisimas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews y leyeron esta historia, fue mi primera publiación en fanfiction y me pone muy feliz saber que a algunos les ha gustado, cómo tambien espero que les guste este final... Muchos saludos a todos

* * *

Capítulo 17: Comprometidos… El inicio de algo hermoso.

Tres años después

-¡Inu, enseguida regreso! Necesito algunas cosas para la cena de esta noche- le avisé mientras tomaba mi bolso y me dirigía a la salida del departamento.

-¡No tardes!- me respondió gritando desde su escritorio.

Cerré la puerta con llave y caminé hacia el elevador. Hacía dos años que Inuyasha y yo habíamos decido vivir juntos, después de terminar la secundaria él había tomado las riendas de una de las empresas de su padre y ahora era un reconocido empresario de todo Tokio con sólo veinte años, yo por mi parte estaba en segundo año de universidad estudiando medicina, una carrera a la que aspiraba ser desde muy pequeña.

Nuestra vida juntos era todo lo que yo podía pedir, las riñas del pasado se habían quedado donde pertenecían y ahora era muy raro que peleáramos, él trabajaba casi todos los días en la oficina de la compañía y el resto de los días se encerraba en el escritorio del departamento a revisar documentos y otras cosas que yo desconocía; era cierto que él tenía muy poco tiempo para nosotros, pero yo no podía quejarme, los estudios me tenían sumergida en libros la mayor parte del día y el único momento que teníamos para estar juntos eran las noches, las únicas horas en la que éramos solo él y yo.

Una vez en la planta baja saludé con un ademán de la mano al portero y me dirigí calle abajo por las atestadas veredas, nuestro departamento estaba en la zona céntrica de Tokio y había un flujo constante de gente a todas horas del día.

Doblé a la derecha en la esquina siguiente mientras divisaba el abarrotado supermercado al que me dirigía, Sango y Miroku irían a cenar esa noche y había un par de cosas que necesitaba comprar para preparar la cena.

Con respecto a mis habilidades culinarias, debo confesar que gracias a la ayuda de mi experta amiga en esa área había logrado preparar varias comidas y postres sin un solo error, vale aclarar que necesité de un poco más de tres meses para que todo saliera como debía.

Al entrar al acondicionado ambiente del local un estremecimiento me recorrió entera, fuera hacía el típico calor del pleno verano y el sol refulgía en lo alto con todo su esplendor y en el interior se estaba como en la antártida.

Caminé por las abastecidas góndolas en busca de todo lo necesario, mientras andaba con tranquilidad comencé a recordar todo lo que había sucedido a lo largo de los años:

Luego de nuestras vacaciones en Sapporo, la relación entre Inuyasha y yo era más fuerte que nunca; Sango y Miroku nos habían comentado que al terminar la secundaria vivirían juntos y eso nos había incentivado a nosotros. Ahora él y yo llevábamos casi cuatro años juntos…

El llanto de un niño me sacó de mis profundas cavilaciones, miré hacia mi costado para encontrarme con un pequeño de no más de cinco años que lloraba angustiado mirando a todos lados, al parecer se había perdido. Me le acerqué intentando parecer lo más tierna posible para que no se asustara y me arrodillé en frente de él.

-¿Estás perdido?- le pregunté secando sus lágrimas con un pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo.

El niño asintió mientras sollozaba, tenía el cabello marrón oscuro y los ojos color miel, aquellos orbes eran los más expresivos que había visto en mi vida; sin saber el porqué no pude evitar el pensar que aquel hermoso pequeño podría ser mi hijo, se parecía tanto a Inuyasha y tenía un color de pelo casi igual al mío, de seguro deliraba…

-¿Quieres que te ayude a encontrar a tu mamá?- volví a hablar mientras le ofrecía una de mis manos.

Al principio pareció dudarlo pero luego se abalanzó a mis brazos en busca de protección, lo sostuve fuerte contra mi pecho mientras me ponía de pie y me dirigía hacia el guardia ubicado en la entrada; le di los datos del pequeño y me quedé a un lado de la puerta principal a la espera de que la madre llegara, se había calmado bastante y ahora sólo podía escuchar pequeños sollozos que salían de vez en cuando. Después de unos minutos se quedó completamente dormido, seguro estaba exhausto de tanto llorar.

-¿Dónde está Daisuke? ¿Dónde está mi bebé?- la voz desesperada de una mujer se escuchó a lo lejos, desde uno de los pasillos vi aparecer a una señora de unos treinta años, llevaba el azabache cabello recogido en una coleta y sus ojos marrones miraban a todos con angustia y preocupación, cuando su mirada cayó en mi su rostro pareció relajarse y comenzó a acercarse apresurada.

El pequeño Daisuke se removió en sueños sobre mis brazos mientras que yo caminaba hacia la mujer.

-¡Oh por Dios! Que suerte que está bien- dijo la señora aliviada, extendí mis brazos para que ella pudiera tomar al niño de entre ellos y me sentí vacía una vez que lo hubo agarrado –Muchísimas gracias jovencita, no sé cómo agradecértelo- me agradeció con una hermosa sonrisa.

-De nada, no fue ninguna molestia- le contesté también sonriendo.

Los observé alejarse hacia un hombre alto y moreno de aspecto muy tierno, éste al verlos les sonrió intensamente y depositó un beso sobre la frente del pequeño y en los labios de su esposa… un inevitable suspiro se escapó de mi boca mientras volvía mis quehaceres, Inuyasha y yo algún día tendríamos hijos, pero un futuro demasiado lejano para mi gusto.

Una vez terminada la tarea de las compras volví al departamento totalmente agotada, llegué al piso indicado y me acerqué a la puerta intentando sacar la llave de mi bolso sin que se me cayera nada de todas las bolsas que llevaba. Antes de que pudiera encontrarla la entrada se abrió rápidamente e Inu apareció detrás de ella, tomó casi todas las compras con sus fuertes brazos y desapareció en el interior de la cocina.

Entré sorprendida de su rapidez y también de su silencio, me había esperado al menos un beso de bienvenida pero este nunca llegó, dejé mi bolso en una mesita cerca de la entrada y caminé sigilosa hacia la cocina, él ya había empezado a guardar todas las cosas en los lugares correspondientes sin decir ni una palabra.

-¿Está todo bien?- inquirí asustada de lo que podía responderme.

Se quedó quieto de repente y se volvió hacia mí con los ojos algo apagados, retuvo mi mirada lo suficiente y luego se dio la vuelta nuevamente, dándome la espalda.

-Sí, todo está bien- contestó, noté un ligero temblor en su voz pero esta vez no me animé a preguntar nada más, regresé a la sala y me desplomé sobre el sillón encendiendo el televisor al mismo tiempo.

Unos minutos después salió de la cocina y se encerró en su oficina sin siquiera dirigirme la mirada, me acurruqué más en mi improvisada cama y cerré los ojos con fuerza intentando dormirme lo más rápido posible, seguramente había tenido algún problema en la empresa y eso lo había puesto de mal humor…

Alcancé a dormirme por lo que creo fueron dos horas hasta que un suave zarandeo en mi hombro me hizo abrir los ojos, Inuyasha estaba sentado en el suelo a un lado de mi cabeza y me miraba fijamente.

-Miroku y Sango no tardarán en llegar- me recordó.

-Cierto, debo bañarme- suspiré despabilándome mientras lentamente me ponía de pie, lo miré dudosa de si estaría bien preguntar… -¿Te gustaría bañarte conmigo?- no se por qué todavía me daba vergüenza decir aquello, después de todo no sería la primera vez que nos bañaríamos juntos, ya casi era costumbre.

Pareció meditarlo unos segundos y luego asintió levemente con la cabeza, se puso de pie rápidamente y de un casi inexistente movimiento me tomó en sus brazos y devoró mis labios con maestría, gemí sorprendida ante aquel repentino cambio de humor pero seguí el beso sin oponerme.

La suave caricia duró apenas unos escasos minutos, se alejó de mí a duras penas y me tomó de la mano para guiarme hacia el baño.

Mientras ambos nos desnudábamos con prisa para meternos dentro de la bañera aproveché el cómodo momento para ponerme curiosa:

-¿Por qué estabas tan mal humorado antes?- dije desabrochando mi sujetador y dejándolo encima de mis jeans y mi blusa.

-Problemas con la empresa- me respondió en un bufido mientras se sacaba los pantalones con lentitud quedándose solamente con unos boxers rojos.

-¿Es algo muy importante?- volví a cuestionar ya más tranquila, dejé mis bragas con el resto de la ropa y me metí en la ducha dejando que el agua recorriera todo mi desnudo cuerpo relajándome.

-En realidad no mucho, pero estaba algo nervioso por algo- comentó siguiéndome dentro de la bañera y acorralándome contra la fría y húmeda pared.

-¿Nervioso por qué?- aquel último detalle había llamado mi atención y no lo pasaría por alto.

-No puedo contártelo ahora, es una sorpresa- murmuró en mi cuello mientras me besaba distraídamente.

Sabía que cuando Inuyasha decía eso era inútil insistir, él se cerraba en el plan misterioso y me dejaba con la intriga cubriéndome entera sin darme una mísera pista.

Decidí cambiar de tema y me concentré en sus cálidos besos en mi clavícula –No deberías hacer eso, Miroku y Sango van a llegar en cualquier momento y yo todavía debo hacer la cena-

-Sango puede ayudarte- gruñó mientras descendía hacía mis pechos y los recorría malvadamente con la lengua, mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza para evitar gemir.

-Sería muy descortés que cuando ellos lleguen nosotros todavía estemos aquí dentro- intenté convencerlo, mis manos empujaban su pecho para apartarlo y que dejara de atormentarme pero sabia que mi poca fuerza no serviría de nada contra su fornido cuerpo.

-Hmp, no les vendría mal esperar unos cuantos minutos- gruño contra mi estómago mientras delineaba mi ombligo con la punta de la lengua.

-Inuyasha- susurré aferrándome con fuerza de algunos mechones de su mojado cabello.

Moví mi cuerpo un poco hacia el costado para estar más cómoda pero mi espalda chocó contra uno de los grifos haciéndome chillar del susto, toda la sensualidad de momentos antes se había esfumado en un instante. Inuyasha se levantó para mirarme a los ojos y bufó contrariado mientras atacaba mis labios en un posesivo beso, luego se dio la vuelta para recoger el jabón y la esponja.

-No haré nada malo, sólo voy a bañarte- me aseguró mientras frotaba ambos objetos generando abundante espuma. Mi mirada vagó por su mojada figura sin ningún tapujo y mis mejillas se encendieron en el acto, no había vez en que su desnudez no me hiciera sonrojar.

Él se acercó lentamente de nuevo a mí y me guió fuera del alcance del agua para que la espuma no se resbalara tan rápido de mi cuerpo. Comenzó masajeando mis hombros con lentitud y luego recorrió mi espalda y brazos.

Luego de quedar completamente llena de la jabonosa y aromática sustancia le saqué la esponja de las manos y con una sonrisa me dispuse a devolverle el favor frotando su tentador pecho; el gruñó ante el contacto de mis manos sobre su piel y me sostuvo con fuerza por la cintura.

-No estoy haciendo nada malo- le recordé yo con una inocente mirada mientras que mis manos descendían hacia sus piernas para enjabonarlas también.

Sin poder evitarlo me acorraló con rapidez contra la pared y pegó toda su figura a la mía mirándome deseoso.

-Todo, hasta la acción más inocente que haces, me tienta a comerte a besos- me dijo con la voz ronca.

Mi boca se abrió sorprendida por sus profundas y sinceras palabras, una parte de mí quería olvidarse de los invitados y disfrutar de un hermoso día libre con mi novio, pero la parte racional me obligaba a pensar claramente y a comportarme bien.

-Inu- susurré sosteniéndolo por el mentón mientras que acariciaba tiernamente su mejilla derecha con el pulgar –Te prometo que lo seguiremos luego, pero ahora debemos prepararnos antes de que lleguen- le aseguré sonriéndole, él sabía que yo nunca mentía con promesas de esa índole.

Se unió a mi sonrisa con una aún más grande mientras salía de la ducha, se cubrió con una toalla atada a la cintura y abandonó el baño para dejarme unos minutos a solas.

Un par de horas después

-La verdad Kagome, es increíble cómo has mejorado en la cocina- me elogió Miroku mientras devoraba con entusiasmo la cena que yo había preparado.

Sango asintió de acuerdo con la afirmación de su reciente esposo e Inuyasha sólo se limitó a mirarme de una forma bastante extraña.

A decir verdad, hacía varios minutos que el peliplateado me observaba con una expresión difícil de descifrar, les sonreí a ambos para luego concentrarme en la comida, ¿qué era eso tan importante que tenía a Inuyasha tan nervioso? ¿Acaso tendría algo que ver conmigo?

Luego nos sumergimos en un cómodo silencio mientras cada uno se dedicaba a comer con tranquilidad.

Y así pasaron varios minutos, al terminar de cenar Miroku e Inuyasha se dirigieron a la sala para conversar más cómodos mientas Sango y yo nos ocupábamos de limpiar la cocina.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara Kag? ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó mi amiga consciente de mi estado de ánimo.

-No lo sé Sango- suspiré apoyándome sobre la mesada secando distraídamente una copa que tenía en las manos –Inuyasha a estado muy extraño hoy y no paro de pensar qué le ocurrirá- expliqué mirándola a los ojos en busca de ayuda.

Pero ella reusó encontrarse con mi mirada.

-Bueno… Yo sé que le ocurre pero me prohibió decírtelo- susurró avergonzada.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamé algo enfadada –Lo único que me faltaba- suspiré llevándome una mano a la cabeza, fastidiada.

-Lo siento mucho Kagome, pero yo no voy a arruinar la sorpresa- dijo intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

-¿Sorpresa?- pregunté más confundida que antes.

-No puedo decirte más, sé que si me voy de la lengua Inuyasha va matarme- fingió estar repentinamente interesada en los platos que estaba lavando y se quedó callada sin agregar nada.

Solté un bufido muy molesta mientras me daba la vuelta para dirigirme a la sala pero el agarre de Sango me lo impidió.

-Ejem, Kagome por que no… te quedas aquí conmigo- balbuceó nerviosa mirándome con insistencia.

Le devolví la mirada con desconfianza.

-¿Qué te ocurre Sango? ¿Acaso ahora no puedo moverme por mi propia casa?- inquirí con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno… verás…Dios Kagome, no sé cómo lo haces pero siempre termino diciéndote lo que no debería- gruñó soltándome para darme la espalda, sonreí satisfecha, siempre funcionaba –No puedes ir a la sala porque Inuyasha está preparando algo muy especial y me pidió que te mantuviera alejada de allí-

Lo pensé por unos instantes, la curiosidad me carcomía por dentro, apenas podía aguantar el impulso de salir corriendo a la sala para ver qué era lo que Inuyasha tramaba, pero debía contenerme ya que era una "sorpresa".

-Hmp, está bien- bufé ayudándola nuevamente con la limpieza.

Al cabo de una media hora Miroku se acercó a la cocina para llevarse a Sango alegando que ya era muy tarde, aunque el reloj me indicó que apenas eran las once de la noche, rodé los ojos a sabiendas de que el verdadero propósito de su marcha era dejarnos a Inu y a mí a solas.

-Por favor Kagome, espera a que nosotros nos hayamos ido antes de abalanzarte a la sala- me pidió Miroku, al parecer me conocía demasiado ya que era lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Me crucé de brazos un tanto molesta pero obedecí quedándome en mi lugar mientras ellos desaparecían. Minutos después escuché cómo la puerta de entrada se cerraba detrás de los dos.

-Kag ¿Puedes venir?- la voz algo nerviosa de Inuyasha llegó casi en un murmullo y mi pulso se aceleró.

Hasta ese momento no había caído en la cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba.

Con deliberados y lentos pasos comencé a acercarme a la sala, a excepción de la luz proveniente de la cocina el resto del departamento parecía estar a oscuras, salvo un pequeño destello rojizo que iluminaba hacia dónde yo me dirigía.

El suelo por el que yo caminaba estaba repleto de velas de distintos tamaños que iluminaban tenuemente el lugar dándole un aire tranquilo y muy íntimo.

Las llamas de las velas se reflejaban en el vestido blanco que tenía puesto esa noche.

Antes de entrar a la sala me despojé de mis sandalias dejándolas en un costado y caminé descalza al interior de la estancia.

Al principio creí haberme transportado en el tiempo, tres años atrás, a aquella tienda a orillas del mar, rodeada de velas aromáticas y en compañía del hombre de mi vida, que en ese momento me observaba con una sonrisa ladeada parado en medio del lugar.

Había corrido todos los muebles a un rincón dejando un amplio espacio libre, en el centro de este se encontraba una especie de futón enorme adornado con pétalos de rosa y justo sobre la almohada había…

Una pequeña caja forrada en terciopelo azul oscuro.

-Inu- susurré incapaz de moverme de mi lugar.

Él se acercó a mi visiblemente nervioso después de recoger el pequeño objeto del suelo, y me tomó de las manos estrechándolas fuertemente contra las suyas.

-Kagome- comenzó en voz baja y serena, entrecerré los ojos hechizada por el poder de su intensa mirada y del calor que desprendía su cuerpo tan cerca del mío –Hace varios meses que venía pensando sobre esto y, llegué a la conclusión de que quiero que seas tú la mujer con la que comparta el resto de mi vida- sonrió como nunca lo había hecho y me atrajo más hacia sí en un posesivo abrazo para susurrar en mi oído: -Joder, sabes que no se me dan bien los discursos, pero deseo más que nada que seas mi esposa- sin previo aviso se alejó de mí por unos instantes y dudé de lo que vendría a continuación, pero lo que sucedió me dejo perpleja.

Se puso de rodillas mirándome intensamente con aquellos orbes doradas resplandecientes a la luz de las velas.

-Kagome Higurashi, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- preguntó mientras abría la cajita con ambas manos y me la acercaba.

Una gruesa lágrima de puro gozo resbaló por mi mejilla, dentro del estuche se encontraba el añillo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida, era de oro auténtico y tenía una pequeña piedra azulada perfectamente tallada en el centro.

-Inu yo… por supuesto que sí- contesté ahogada en llanto mientras me dejaba caer frente a él y lo besaba con ímpetu, nunca nadie me había hecho tan feliz.

Nos besamos por un largo tiempo antes de que nuestras bocas se separaran, me tomó la mano izquierda y con toda la delicadeza del mundo introdujo el anillo por mi dedo anular; encajaba perfecto, cómo si desde un principio hubiera sido hecho especialmente para mí.

Se quedó contemplándolo unos segundos y sonrió satisfecho con el resultado, luego me miró a los ojos y nos arrastró a ambos encima del futón.

Me abracé a él con fuerza y enterré mi rostro en el calor de su pecho mientras me estrechaba entre sus brazos acariciando mis cabellos con lentitud, la enorme sonrisa de mi rostro no se me iría en años.

…Kagome Taisho… sonaba genial…


End file.
